Stolen Without a Trace
by blossom2day
Summary: What happens when conflict arrises between sisters? What if one of them runs away and meets someone she thought was long dead and gone? What if she falls in love with that someone..when they're supposed to be rivals? Find out for yourself. BrickxBlossom
1. Conflict Between Sisters

_Well, well, well! Hello everyone! For those of you who are not familiar with me, I am Blossom2day- some of you know me as Moonica. These titles are fine by me! Today is a day of celebration my friends! =) I have finally come out of hiding and have decided to make a story! However, it's not ordinary story…I have decided to make a remake of a previous story I made on here from a while ago! Everyone or anyone remember my story Hidden? I am remaking it and hopefully, this version will be much better than the last! Tell me what you think! I'm older now and I understand more about writing. Wisdom does come with age after all haha. However, just so it is known it is NOT THE EXACT DUPLICATE OF THE PREVIOUS STORY…so therefore I am not disobeying any rules by saying I am remaking it. Besides, the previous story was mine and mine alone, so I have the right to do with it as I please. Well, enough talk Let's get on with the story! ;) _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS. (Even though it'd be cool if I did XD) _

_BY THE WAY: ALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, ARE 15 YEARS OLD AND HAVE NORMAL ARMS, LEGS, EYES AND SO FORTH… =) _

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

**Chapter 1: Conflict Between Sisters**

Ten years. Ten years had passed since I last saw that boy with the orange red hair and the ruthless ruby eyes. Sometimes, I often found myself thinking about those eyes. Mainly when I'm done with all my Homework and am in my bed, ready for sleep. Sometimes I'll even dream about them…but I always catch myself. I'll be half way threw the dream- yes that intense dream of encountering him again- and force myself awake. I couldn't give in to that horrible privilege of thinking about him. After all, why should I? We are both from different worlds…good versus evil. Light versus dark. Heroine versus Villain….

My eyes were wide open as I stared at the ceiling. My covers were a mess from squirming in my sleep. Why was it that I often woke up this way? I frowned in sullen discontent as I turned on my side, hands curled up in fists by my face. I didn't like dreaming about him…and I missed all the dreams of innocence I used to have before he vanished from my life. I have read plenty of dream books in trying to decode my dreams. In fact, I had one next to my bed right now, on a mini desk.

My sisters and I all have separate rooms now, and the only reason for that was because of our age. The professor thought it appropriate for us to have more free space with age. I approved of it, but on nights like this I kind of missed and wished my sisters and I shared a room. If I ever woke up from a bad dream I could always count on seeing my sister's sleeping faces to reassure myself that everything was alright.

Not this time though. I reached for the mini desk which had a pink lamp on it and a small stack of books next to it. Flicking on the lamp I squinted at the sight of light so late at night. I then reached for the stack of books, pulling them over to me onto my bed. I rubbed my eyes and started flipping threw them to find the one I needed.."Sneaky Science Tricks? No… Rocket to the Moon? Nope… How to build a Robot…Become A Leader…Ugh, where is it? …Ah ha! Interpreting your Dreams!" I smiled victoriously, putting all the other books neatly where they belonged. I scanned threw the book to the section that I needed the most…the dream dictionary. I looked for 'Eyes' …since I had been seeing those ruby red eyes in my dream for so long…

"Eyes…means: being willing to see, clarity and 'I' or myself.. Hmm. Alright then? What about red…" I searched this up too, and found something as well.

" Red…a powerful color that symbolizes passion, physical strength, anger…" I started to blush and my lips formed a thin line at what it said next,

"and…sexuality? Well, my goodness! How … blatant!" I quickly closed the book and tossed it with the other ones. Dreaming about red eyes meant all that? What was even worse was the fact I knew exactly whose red eyes they were…

With a heavy sigh I got up and out of my bed, walking over to my the lone window I had in my room. I stared up into the night's sky, the moon full and the star's splashing the night sky with beauty. My pink eyes reflected the moon as I folded my arms, the night sky gentle as if knowing of my internal quarrels.

"…Brick.." I breathed out, frowning gently. Why was I so attached to him? No…I couldn't be. My mind was just playing tricks on me. He was my long lost enemy, my rival and … my equal. However I did know one thing. There was **no way** I was wearing any red tomorrow.

IN THE MORNING….

"Bloss, what do you want with my life?" A groggy Buttercup moaned out from under the covers. I smiled smugly, sunlight streaming out from her window.

" Morning to you too Buttercup. Now common, get up, you know today's a special day for the professor! We have to clean!" I insisted and with a roll of her eyes and the passage of at least a minute, Buttercup revealed herself from under the covers.

Unsurprisingly, her hair was a mess and her eyes looked dull and heavy- just begging for more sleep. Her mouth was in a tight frown, and I could tell she wasn't pleased with me, but knew it to be true. I, on the other hand, was perfectly ready to start my day. My hair was neatly combed and washed, shining in the sun's rays a brilliant reddish orange color. I had on a pink headband in my hair to match my pink shirt which had a subtle collar. The color of the pink was a powdery one. I happen to prefer lighter shades of pink than darker ones. I also had on a short, but not too revealing skirt that was made of denim, since it was still summer and very hot outside. You couldn't walk out of the house without feeling like you were going to melt. Unfortunately for me, I was the easiest to burn because I was fair skinned and had freckles on my face. However, I was always prepared with loads of sunscreen for my already tough skin. Funny how something charged with chemical X can still get a sunburn…

"You know, why is it that the professor has to get that award today of all days? When all I want to do is sleep in…" Buttercup moaned but I simply rolled my eyes and got up from her bed. My hair was so long that I had been close to sitting on it. In fact, most of the time now I just put it up in a ponytail. However, since today was a special occasion, I decided against it.

"Buttercup, you should be exhilarated for the professor! He's accomplished a lot in his wise years and truly deserves this award. After all, who else can create three super powered girls?" I explained, trying to trigger her sense of dignity. However, it worked against me because Buttercup responded with bitterness.

"I don't like being thought of as a damn experiment." Buttercup muttered, finally getting up and closing the blinds. I scoffed at her lack of praise and morbid behavior.

"You should really learn to change your attitude…and while you're at it, change your sheets. They smell like fungus." I said with a distasteful frown upon my face. I walked out of her room before she could respond back with a rather rude remark, which I knew she was known for.

Not too long ago my father, the professor was nominated for an award for outstanding scientific achievement. The nomination was based off our "birth" or creation if you will. Although it can be viewed like we were mere experiments when put in that term, we all knew that deep down that wasn't what the professor thought at all. He meant to make us from the bottom of his heart and loved us deeply. That was understood by us all, even Buttercup. Or so I had thought. Bubbles and I applauded him in his achievement, because in truth, this was something not everyone can do, but the professor certainly did.

I walked downstairs with a satisfied smile on my face, the night's weary thoughts gone from my head. Today was a day of celebration. It was also a huge day of praise for us power puffs as well, and even though I never openly admit it, I very much so enjoy a few compliments here and there if I do say so myself.

Not to my surprise, Bubbles was busy making us all breakfast. She had advanced in that department greatly threw out the years, and often enjoyed making a home cooked meal. However, since today was special, she was making the professor's favorite breakfast- Pumpkin chocolate chip muffins with a banana smoothie to top it off. It smelled scrumptious and I could almost taste it in my mouth as I inhaled it.

"Bubbles!" I say with a big whiff of the breakfast in my nose. She turns around and I see she's wearing her white frilly apron- the one she got for Christmas last year.

"Oh Blossom! Hehe good morning!" She giggles out with overbearing joy in her words.

Now that's the type of attitude to have on a day like this! Buttercup could learn something from her. I smiled back at her and walked over to her side.

"You're making his favorite meal I see, and it smells exquisite! I can't wait to sink my teeth into it. It'll be delightful. As usual of course." I say, patting her shoulder. Her blue eyes beam at the compliment.

"Think so Blossom!"

"Oh I know so. How else would you have won that cooking contest last month? You're a true master in the kitchen." Bubbles blushed from all the praise and looked away shyly, a smile on her pretty little face.

"Well gosh…thanks Blossom. Coming from you, that means a whole lot." She thanked and I simply nodded, my grin never leaving me.

I walked over to the sink to see all the dishes she must have used to make his favorite meal and I start doing them right away, using my speed to do the job quickly. I was focused on doing nothing else this morning but clean. **Everything**. I wanted things to look real nice for the professor when he woke up and in order to do that, I had to use my time carefully. I could only pray that Buttercup would heed my words earlier about changing her sheets and not take it as a joke. You see, after the award was given, we were going to come back here and have a big party, inviting all our neighbors, friends, and people of importance to join us. I had already scheduled all the arrangements to be made food wise and music wise. I was having a professional harp player come in, being that it was the professor's favorite musical instrument! He once told me he always wished he had time to play an instrument and if he could, he would choose a harp…which is kind of funny because none of us could ever picture the professor playing a harp. None the less, I hired one.

"Do you think he knows?" Bubbles suddenly blurted out, taking the tray of muffins out of the oven. I looked at her with wide eyes and stopped the water in the sink since I had finished cleaning the dishes. Now I started up on drying them off, also using my speed.

"NOT unless anyone one of us told him, or word got out around town…I'm counting on you and Buttercup not to spill the beans at all today. Okay? The only person who might give it away would be the mayor. No offense to him of course, but he doesn't use his head much. But Sara Bellum will make sure he says nothing to the professor today until the party, I'm sure. I already talked it over with her." I told Bubbles, putting the last dish into the cabinet. She made a surprised look as if to say, 'Why Blossom! I would never spoil a surprise for the professor!' but I just sighed at her and put my hands on my hips.

"Common Bubbles- you'd never do it on **purpose** but sometimes you can be a little more ditzy than you give yourself credit for." I stated and I could tell it upset her because she looked away to hide a pout. Although I have a habit of being honest with people, I certainly don't like being mean or hurting others feelings.

"Aw common now Bubbles- don't take it so hard. You know me, I'm just being cautious and tactful is all. No need to be upset, all right? I trust you." I say, laying a hand on her shoulder. She puts the tray of muffins down on the counter and nods twice.

"Alright…If you say so."

"Good." I smile comfortingly at her, glad she understands.

"You know Blossom, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you come by all this money to make the surprise party happen tonight?" Queried Bubbles and I laughed lightly, helping Bubbles take the muffins out of the tray and onto a plate.

"Not illegally of course if that's what you're wondering. I simply saved up money and did a lot of calculations in my spare time. Also, don't you remember that bake sale you and I participated in? The one I made possible and the one you baked for?" For a second Bubbles looked lost in confusion and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she tapped her chin and focused her gaze elsewhere. All of sudden she seemed to recall it and gasped with a smile. Her eyes were back on me now.

"Yes I remember that! I made all those cute cookies shaped like Octi, right?" Octi was Bubble's old stuffed Octopus that was stuffed probably in her closet somewhere. I swear I saw her sleep with it when I peeked threw her door two nights ago. I chuckled at her response.

"Yes, that was the one alright. You did a pretty great job at that bake sale too if I don't say so myself. Everyone loved you baking, as planned. Well, anyway, the money from that bake sale was used to contribute to this party. I saved it."

Bubbles suddenly gasped and looked shocked. I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Hm what is it?"

"Wasn't that money supposed to be sent to a charity of some sort?"

"Um…yes. Technically, if you want to put it that way. Now Bubbles- don't worry! I sent most of the money to the charity, however I kept half of it for this. Besides, I even talked it over with the others who set up the bake sale. They understood."

"…Oh." Bubbles sighed in relief. She should know me better by now. Why was she suddenly suspecting me of tyranny all of a sudden? I folded my arms at that and simply decided to continue my cleaning around the house. Sometimes, even sisters don't understand you.

A HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Muffins! My favorite! Thank-you Bubbles! And oh, what is this? A Banana smoothie? How precious! Thank-you so much! I could never ask for a better breakfast!" exclaimed a very excited professor. Bubbles was beaming with radiance and she bounced in her spot, hands behind her back.

"Oh, it was nothing professor! Honest!" she insisted and you could tell she really was enjoying the compliments for all they were worth. But she deserved it. Bubbles' cooking was out of this world.

Buttercup on the other hand, couldn't cook at all. She seems to burn everything she touches, even a simple bowl of cereal. She'd find a way to screw that up too. The problem with her was her lack of patience or willingness to learn. You couldn't teach Buttercup a new skill unless it involved anything to do with fists, kicking, or a knuckle sandwich. Obviously, this wasn't a good combination, considering school had nothing to do with any of those things. However, Buttercup was tough and you had to give the girl credit. She was resilient. Nothing could break her or tear that girl's rough, if not bitter and overly obnoxious, spirit down. However, at the moment, she wasn't too happy. Her hair was slightly more neat than before, but she hadn't bothered to do anything special with it. She had on a simple pair of black shorts and a green tank top that was worn out and dull. Buttercup could care less about clothes. However, she happened to have on a cool pair of army boots.

Bubbles on the other hand looked as cute as ever. Her hair was in her usual pick tails, but since today was special, she decided to curl them. Under that apron she had on a pretty summer dress that was light blue with puffy white clouds on it. She even had on matching blue wedges. Bubbles didn't need much makeup to look pretty, in fact, none of us did to be honest, however, she was the most likely one to wear any. Today she wore brown mascara with blue eye shadow and a clear lip-gloss. She did look very pretty, and was very prepared for the party later on to be had.

I finally came down to join them all at the table, since I had been dusting the bookshelves which were very high and required me to float. I landed perfectly and put the duster down, washed my hands and sat down for breakfast.

"Morning professor! Ready for your big day?" I asked eagerly, smiling up at the professor, thinking about how much he'll be surprised at the party he's going to come home to later on. He smiled back at me and laughed with pleasure. By now, we were all sitting down.

"Ha ha, I sure am Blossom! I couldn't be more grateful to call you all my little girls right now." He warmly told us, looking at each of us kindly. Bubbles and I agreed with laughter, but Buttercup stood silent. The professor must not have noticed because of how excited he was.

"Well! Lets all dig in!" With that, Bubbles' wonderful mean became devoured. It was a taste like none other, and I fully enjoyed the meal with all my heart. Fine cuisine was so hard to come by these days!

Buttercup however, the one who loves food the most - or rather **eating** it- barely touched anything. Now this, threw happy compliments to Bubbles, the professor noticed. Not to mention the absence of the grunting noises Buttercup usually makes while tearing her food apart.

His mouth full, eyebrow cocked, he looked to Buttercup and gulped the food down.

"Feeling alright Buttercup?" He pondered aloud, like any good father would. I frowned at this, knowing that this was exactly the perfect chance for Buttercup to say something stupid and ruin the moment the professor was having. If she did, I'd have to say it'd be very selfish and pretty low of her to do so.

Her hand was supporting her head from her chin and she was staring down at her food with a solid frown on her face. She didn't even bother to look at the professor when he spoke. Her eyes started to become more mad, and her eyebrows tightened too.

"I'm not an experiment…" she grumbled, too low for the poor professor to hear, but not for Bubbles and I. How did I know this was coming? I stopped eating and Bubbles stopped sipping her smoothie.

"…What?" the professor asked, leaning in more to hear her. I frowned at this, ashamed of Buttercup's rude behavior.

"…I said I'M NOT AN EXPERIMENT!" Buttercup suddenly yelled, eyes closed, straight into the professor's face, hands now at her sides in fists. The professor was shocked. He stood up right away in protest of her attitude.

"Buttercup! What have I told you about yelling in this household? And what's all this ….this nonsense about being an experiment?" The professor demanded. Bubbles grew quite as I stood up too, my hands on the table, eyes intense on Buttercup. She'd better not progress with her attitude anymore than she has…

"Nonsense? Yeah! It IS nonsense! But it's true nonsense, and let me just say that I'm sick of it! You can gloat all you want about how you "made us" and all that crap, but you'll never be able to know how much it …it irritates me to hear you get praise for it. How would you like it if someone told you that YOU were an experiment, huh? You WOULDN'T! …I don't care anymore. You know what? Enjoy the award ceremony, cause I know I'M not going!" Buttercup roars as all of us listen in shock of her words. Her face angry, she takes a pause just to look at us all with her eyes, then turns her back to go back upstairs. I'm in shock of her. My mouth is wide open and my eyes are wide as well. However, I quickly regain my composure and know the right thing to do is to speak up.

"B-BUTTERCUP!" I shout, causing her to stop in her tracks. Everyone is silent, and I can see the hurt expression on the poor professor's face from the corner of my eye.

"How could you say ANY of that? The professor created you and we're three amazing super heroines! How can you not be grateful for that? Plus, so what if he gets a little praise? He deserves it! Not many can do what he's done! So you take it back right now! This is a special day for the professor and you're being selfish! Either you take it back willing, or I force it out of you!" I demanded in my leader voice. She slowly turns towards me and with a solid frown on her face she simply shakes her head and smirks.

"No way in hell is that happening. And I could beat you in any fight, you just name it. Go ahead, try me." she challenges me. I cannot believe my ears! What has come over her?

"Buttercup! Be nice!" Bubbles dares to speak out while I just stare at Buttercup intensely.

"Heck no. I'm not going to be nice to people who barely care about me. You say he created us Blossom? Sure he did- but now these people are viewing us as experiments! They think of us as nothing more than experimental mutations! If you were really good sisters, you'd see that and agree with me. Instead, you choose to ignore it. These scientists don't give a rat's ass about us! …." Buttercup screamed out harshly. She looked so ticked off, hands on her hips, and it in many ways it frightened me. However, she wasn't done there…

" Oh… And by the way?" Her face suddenly got devious and a smug smile spread on Buttercup's face as she looked at the professor. Oh no…

" Blossom's throwing a surprise party for you- here- after the awards. Just thought I should let ya know. Hope you have fun, cause I know I ain't comin!" Blurted out Buttercup and my mouth dropped in despair. She told! The professor's eyes widened and he looked at me, speechless. He looked touched…however I was PISSED. After all these months of extreme caution and preparation, she told! And I trusted her too! That was it! I was finished taking this!

My face got extremely mad and I could feel my face flush with anger.

"How dare you ruin the surprise! I trusted you! I worked for months on end for this party and now you RUINED IT for the professor! What have you got to say for yourself!" I yelled out and suddenly, before I can say anymore, Buttercup screams out in irritation and flings herself at me. Shock came over me and I froze up. Was this really happening right now?

The fight began. Bubbles jumped up and screamed. I hated every second of it. I tried to get away, but I couldn't! I tried to make her stop, but she wouldn't!

Was it horrible? Yes. Was it awful? Yes! I didn't understand how it came to this!

Bubbles was the one in the end who pulled Buttercup off of me before I got hurt. Buttercup was a lot tougher than me physically, and even though I was strategic in my plans, I was caught way off guard for any plan to work. I was panting and my hair was now a mess. I knew I'd have a little cleaning up to do.

"…I …hate…you." Buttercup suddenly panted out, anger and loathing seeping from her eyes and mouth, her voice trembling with rage. She seemed to be shaking a bit. I think I was too.

Bubbles and the professor were speechless. I could tell that the professor desperately wanted to help the situation, but didn't know what to do and didn't want to interfere with Buttercup's mood swings. Bubbles was on the verge of tears now, covering her mouth with one hand and restraining Buttercup with the other.

However it was me who was most hurt in this situation. I never should have thought it out more before I said anything. I shouldn't have been caught off guard. And most of all, I should've been able to stop the fight myself. What type of leader was I? Surprisingly though, I think I finally understood what she was saying… that to be treated as an experiment that happened to go right, to be treated as an invention as if made of metal and nuts and bolts…wasn't an ideal position to be held. However, the professor would never think those things about us…would he? It was the other scientists and professors that thought that way, right? I looked at him, still panting, trying to dissuade tears from falling out of my eyes. No…he wouldn't. Not in a million years.

Her words had cut threw me like a knife. Those three simple words..and yet they were so very powerful. The worst part was thinking that perhaps she truly meant it. What if she did? Her gaze looked like she did…

Without warning she storms away, rushing up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

I let my tears leak free once she was gone.

"But…ter…cup…" I mumbled out, voice broken. How could she? I wasn't thinking straight. My vision blurred from the tears and I tried to bat them away but they still came. How was I going to go about the rest of the day? I would just drag the professor down. How was I going to have a nice time at the party feeling like this? I couldn't. There was no way in my mind I possibly could. I felt the professor reach out for my shoulder to comfort me but I shook my head no and covered my face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Bubbles walked over slowly and tried to comfort me as well but I pulled away from her too. What type of leader cries? Needs comfort?

" …I'll be back.." I mumble out threw tears, unsure if they heard me or not. But at the moment I didn't care. I darted out the door, flew out into the sky and waited as the wind from my flight pushed the tears out from my eyes.

_Well, well, well! Not bad eh? It was a fairly long chapter, no? It'll get even better than this my friends, just review and stick around! Thanks._


	2. The Runaway

_Alright! Time for chapter 2! I just have to warn you, I'm going to be busy threw out the week so I'm not too sure if I'll get a chance to update so soon. However, I'll do my best. To motivate me, it'd be HIGHLY appreciated if I could get some reviews. Those reviews are like magic, instantly inspiring me to create another chapter ;) ha ha. Now lets get on with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB (even though it'd be cool if I did XD) _

_REMINDER: THE PPG AND RRB ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD, HAVE NORMAL FEATURES AND LIMPS AND HAVE NOSES. =) _

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 2: The Runaway**

**P.O.V.: Narration**

Buttercup knew she was wrong. She sat in her room, balled up on her bed, blasting her stereo while scowling at the floor. She knew she was wrong and kind of hated herself for it. She really did love her sister Blossom… in fact, to a fault. She looked up to Blossom, even though they were the same age. Although Buttercup would never admit it, she truly respected and admired Blossom's sense of commitment, responsibility and air of maturity. In many ways, she wished she could posses such qualities, but knew better than to believe she actually could.

She also knew she had hurt the professor and Bubbles by letting them see that unreasonable side of her. Bubbles was sensitive as is, and the professor was such a sweet man who cared deeply for his girls. In fact, more than anything in the world. Buttercup couldn't remember a time when the professor **didn't** care about them all. However, she had automatically assumed for the worst the night she heard he was getting an award. At first, she had been happy too, glad the professor was getting something he deserved. However, she then over heard him speaking on the phone to one of his fellow scientists. She had never met the man over the phone, and knew that he knew nothing about the girls' personalities, so he kept calling them 'experiments' and praising the professor for his genius work. Now in reality, the professor himself didn't like his choice of words and had corrected him on it firmly, but Buttercup was just being a sour puss about it.

In reality, she was wrong.

A sniffle and a small tear to follow trickled down her slightly tanned skin.

"Oh Blossom…Bubbles…dad. What have I done? I reacted like a complete fool.." Buttercup murmured to herself. She knew she had to apologize for what she did. After a few minutes of deep breathing and wiping her tears away, Buttercup got up, shut off her stereo and cracked open her door slowly. She peered outside and looked both ways. The hallway was silent. They couldn't have left yet…could they? She opened the door all the way, a look of thick guilt and grief on her tough, but pretty face. She decided to check on Blossom first. Walking towards her room she fumbled for the right words to say to Blossom once she knocked on her door. What would be the proper way of apology? Could she muster the courage to even open the door?

Finally, standing at the door, she gave a heavy sigh and was sure Blossom would have been able to hear it. Reaching for the door knob, she opened it and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to look Blossom in the eyes when she blurted out…

"Blossom! I'm..I'm sorry!" ….No response. Was she really that angry? Buttercup peaked threw one eye to discover no one was in the room. Her eyebrows raised and she could feel herself flush with embarrassment.

She hoped no one had heard her say that.

"Hmp…where could they be? Downstairs still? Oh crap…I hope they didn't leave yet…" Worried Buttercup as she rushed downstairs where all was still.

Buttercup checked every room, every nook and cranny in the house… but was unsuccessful in finding any of her family members. Had they all left? They must have. And this made Buttercup feel lower than the lowest she could ever be.

"I…I missed them.." she whimpered out, looking down at her feet in shame. How could she attack her caring and wonderful sister Blossom when even Buttercup knew herself to be wrong?

She could only do one thing now.

Slowly she went upstairs and went into the linen closet. She pulled out a batch of fresh sheets and walked into her bedroom. She decided to change her sheets, as Blossom had told her to…

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I had never realized it before, maybe it was because I was more or less distracted by my sisters when I flew, but Townsville WAS quite a big town. There were many places to shop, eat and sleep all over town and many beautiful parks. As I silently over looked the area, I felt myself calming down. It wasn't much, but at least I was able to calm my thoughts down with scenery.

"Why can't this town be as normal as it looks?" I pondered aloud. It was true. It looked very normal from this view, with everything a town should have. No one would guess three girls with super powers resided in it and defeated monsters and villains on a near daily basis from just looking overhead. Nope- it was looked peaceful and normal. Too bad that was a lie.

I sighed to myself and closed my eyes, allowing the wind to blow on my face gently. All I needed right now was to calm down. Everything was going to be fine. The award ceremony was coming up in about an hour, and that's all I needed to get myself together. I'd simply visit a library and read a few twenty books or so was all. That would surely do the trick.

With a small smile of hopefulness spread across my face I located the library and zoomed down, landing gracefully. I could see all the pleasantly surprised townspeople eye me as if to say, 'Oh! Well hello there Blossom!' I smiled back. It was always good to be realized…

I walked into the library and immediately felt at peace. There must've been a million books in just one room. And trust me when I say it there was more than one room. This library was the most costly and enormous library around, and for that I loved it. The ceilings were dipped in Gold and the walls displayed pictures of historical people- all of which you could certainly read about here. The books themselves were neatly organized and you knew that whatever you took out would be good. Why, the library even had that old and new book smell- the kind that inspired learning.

Perhaps the most luxurious thing here was the couches. There were no wobbly chairs and desks you could barely trust to put books on without falling. There were sturdy, beautiful couches with strong and finely crafted coffee tables in front of them, waiting for someone to put a book on it.

Now do you understand the many vast and wonderful reasons why I loved it here?

With a smile I walked on over to a bookshelf- the one I always approach, filled with all the scientific books- and start to scan it quickly. I had read at the very least half of the books on this shelf, and let me tell you something, that bookshelf was huge. In both width **and** length. However, the best part was that I could just use my super powers to reach the top. I also loved to help out others in getting a particular book from the top of the bookshelves as well.

Reading fascinates me. I always believe people should read. Learn new things! Never stop exploring or being curious! Your brain will benefit from it.

I once volunteered here in this very library and did everything from sort out books to interact with citizens of all kinds here. It was my way of advertising the magic and wonder of literature.

"Blossom." I suddenly heard a female voice call out to me. I hadn't realized I had been staring at the bookshelf at this one book called The Science of Happiness until that moment.

"Hm?" I ask politely, turning around to see who had called my name. The woman behind me was a librarian and a good friend. She was Indian and had dark skin but was very beautiful and professional looking. She never had a hair out of place and kept it like that in a bun. She also loved to wear the color gray and often wore a formal pin skirt with a matching jacket. Today she did so as well, with a frilly white top underneath that jacket. Lucky for her the library was air conditioned.

She smiled at me but I could tell there was a distress about her features. She fixed the glasses on her nose and held out the newspaper to me. I made a curious face.

"This was today's paper. Did you see it?" she queried and I shook my head no. I had been too busy making sure everything was perfect for the professor…

"No I hadn't. What's going on?" I didn't even need to ask that question because I was already speed reading the articles she had pointed out to me. My eyebrows raised as I looked back at her.

"Another bomb was set off in India?" I affirm and she nods her head in solemn despair.

"Yes, but that's not all Blossom. There was a threat to the people of New Delhi….terrorists. They said that if the people there did not subject to their rule.. all would be doomed…Blossom…this can't go on any longer. My family is back there." The poor Librarian named Sabri worried and I could tell this was truly hurting her. However, there wasn't much I could do. For the longest time, papers after papers have been appearing about how terrorists have been appearing out of the woodwork, trying to control different nations. They have been threatening more than just India and my true concern was that they would come to America as well. However, they had never shown the terrorists faces. I wasn't sure at all who was behind the whole incident or what they looked like at all. However, I've read plenty about them and I have to say I didn't like what I read.

They claimed to be Gods. They claimed to be something they weren't. That if no one would give them what they wanted, they'd get angry and destroy everything. Now that alone could be dismissed by my logical mind. These people weren't Gods. Far from it. Their opinions of themselves could be dismissed by me alone, yes, however that part wasn't the issue.

It was what **other** people were saying about them that made it scary. The news was hesitant to describe what it was that was exactly happening, however, Sabri's family wasn't. They called her whenever they got the chance, always panicked of course. They informed her of dreadful and unbelievable news. Unimaginable to anyone normal.

They spoke of how these beings could fly and soar. How they had strength that compared to a hundred men. How they could do things that made no sense at all…

"I don't know what to do anymore Blossom! My family is scared! They want to leave for America but all of them are being held captive against their will! Do you think the situation will ever get better?" Poor Sabri spoke out, breaking my line of thought. I looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes, seeing the worry that was troubling her heart. She was such a kind woman. She didn't deserve this..

I looked down at the paper yet again.

"Sabri, where exactly did you say your family lived?"

"New Delhi. Why?" I looked around the library. There must be books on India here, about it's latitude and longitude. I looked back at her and smiled reassuringly.

"This has gone on far too long Sabri. But don't worry. I promise you I'll help the situation as best I can." I suddenly promised. Her eyes lit up with amazement and gratitude and I could tell this was exactly the answered she needed to hear.

"B-Blossom! What do you plan on doing?" She asked with excitement and I smiled down at the newspaper.

"Mind if I keep this?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Lets go upstairs. There's a section on foreign countries up there, correct?"

"Yes! Yes! Do you need anything in particular? India?"

"That would be most beneficial."

In no time we were upstairs and I was picking out all the books on India I could find. Sabri was right next to me, happily helping me out.

I knew this was a big commitment I had just agreed to make, however I knew Sabri since I was little and I hated to see her in distress like this. She was always such a family person and loved India very much, taking frequent trips there whenever she could. However, those trips had stopped due to the terrorist attacks, which I still couldn't explain myself. I'd have to see it for myself.

"I don't think they're allowing anyone into the country. Air lines are closed to the places the terrorists have been attacking." informed Sabri, however I already knew this to be a fact.

"Who ever said I'd take a plane? Flying is just as effective. I even have a visa if I need it. However, no need to fret, I'll be in and out of there as quick as possible. I just need to see for myself what's going on…"

"Will you save my family Blossom?"

"If I can arrange for them to be safely evacuated, perhaps, yes. I will do as much as I can. However, I'm going there mainly to observe. I have to see for myself if these stories are true…regarding the villains powers." I state, looking up at her. I'm sitting on the couch, big book in hand all about India. Sabri is in back of the couch, looking down at me, hand on my shoulder.

"I believe in you Blossom. Thank you so much for all your hard work and help. What would Townsville ever do without you?" Cooed a very grateful Sabri. I blinked at that and pondered it myself. She was right…what **would** Townsville do without me? I thought back to the incident back at home, thought back to Buttercup. I frowned at the memory. Well…I know **some** people would feel better off without me…

ONE HOUR LATER…STILL IN THE LIBRARY…

I decided exactly what I would do. I had already made a game plan. I was going to schedule everything today. I'd go back to the house and get my stuff ready and leave without letting anyone know I was even there. I didn't want to make my family worry, I just wanted them to have a good time today- specially the professor. He had already had a rough start this morning. He didn't need to have anything else on his plate.

Perhaps what I'd do would be to leave a note saying something along the lines of…"I've gone out to spend the a few days with so and so. They asked me to and I feel obligated to, since I haven't seen them in a while…" I'd probably tell a little white lie and make them think I'm with a dear friend.

Now was it logical to do such a heavy task alone? I believe it'd be much easier to do this with my sisters. In fact, I truthfully **wanted** to invite my sisters along for the ride. But how could I? Buttercup was probably still fuming and would spite me again by ditching out on me. And Bubbles? Bubbles needed to be there for the professor. She was the best at providing comfort in tough times.

So I reasoned against it. I'd just have to do this alone. In many ways, I kind of viewed it as an adventure. I was going to an unknown land and would encounter many things on my way there. The thought excited me…and frightened me.

However, I also felt…like I was running away. Running away from my problems at home and the people that may need me the most. The people I care about the most.

However, didn't I owe it to Sabri and Townsville to go help these people? They had already attacked so many different countries. Maybe this visit could help prevent them from even thinking about attacking America.

In the long run I was doing them a favor.

Or so I hoped…

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

The professor and I tried to call Blossom back into the house as soon as she left. It was no use though. My heart had been full of such sadness and pity. I felt so bad but didn't know what to do. We decided it was best not to stay at home and immediately set off to the award ceremony, even though it was an hour early. It was a long drive anyway.

Finally, we had arrived at a beautiful building made of marble and gold with a fountain outside of it. There was also a lovely banner that welcomed us in. It read,

" SCIENTIFIC ACCHIEVEMENT AWARD CEREMONY Nominees: Professor Scorn,

Professor Utonium, Professor Zerick, and Professor Tinkr. PLEASE JOIN US AT 11 AM TODAY."

The professor seemed tense as we parked the car. He stared straight ahead, a sad smile spread out on his face.

"Well…they really outdid themselves, didn't they?" He mustered out and I nod my head slowly.

"Yup. They sure did professor." I looked down at my hands in disappointment.

I missed Blossom. Where was she? Was she really going to miss this…?

"Oh Bubbles…thank you for coming but…" the professor sighs and looks to his side, away from me.

"I'm sorry this all had to happen…" he gently apologizes. I look towards him, eyes sad and shake my head no.

"Professor- you deserve this! Don't be upset. I'm so proud of you dad. You're really-"

"No. I DON'T. I DON'T deserve this. Not if it's worth risking my daughters. I don't deserve it…" His voice cracked at the end and I could tell he was really upset now. Oh how I felt so bad!

"D-daddy…" I pouted, reaching out to touch his shoulder. No dad….don't feel that way…please don't.

" I made Buttercup hate me, tore my family apart just for a stupid trophy. And now what? Blossom's not even here! My sweet little angels are all upset because of me… when all that ever mattered was you three darling little girls." He looked towards me teary eyed and I started to cry too.

"That's the true reward right there." He whispered gently, a tear leaking down his face.

"OH PROFESSOR!" I cried out and hugged him tightly, taking off my seat belt. He hugged back. Daddy…I love you.

"Daddy please…please don't worry. Everyone loves you! Even Buttercup! She's just mad right now, but she'll be fine! Please… you'll see! After the awards ceremony, everything'll be alright! Blossom will be there, and Buttercup will come too. I'm sure of it…" I said threw sniffles and tears. The professor smiled down at me sadly.

"You think so..?"

"I'm sure of it." I state again, looking up at him with kindness in my heart. He smiles with gratitude in his eyes.

"Bless you Bubbles. Bless you."

LATER THAT DAY…

The ceremony had been beautiful. It was long and drawn out, but like I said earlier, the professor had earned it. I could tell he was still upset the whole time, but once he got up on that stage… once he got that award, he was shining like the star I always knew he was. I was asked to speak as well, and I spoke out for all my sisters and excused them for not being there. I even demonstrated my powers in front of them all. Most of them were not from Townsville so there were many gasps and claps from the audience of people when I did so. It was exhilarating to be on that stage and to see all the appreciation for my powers from these people I barely knew.

It made me realize how wrong Buttercup had truly been.

However, now we were back at the house and the party had begun without us. Neighbors, friends, and important figures such as the Mayor and Sara Bellum were all there just as Blossom had said.

You should've seen the look on the professor's face when we walked in! I believe he had forgotten all about it! It truly touched me to see him walk in there with a huge golden trophy in his hands and a smile worth more than gold.

Everyone had shouted out in joy when we opened the door, welcoming us home as if we had been gone so long. It was late now I admit. At least six o'clock. It had been a long day there.

Everyone was pleased to see us and very delightfully dressed. I adored Miss Sara Bellum's long ruby red dress with a swift v-neck! She was always so fashionable.

The food had arrived as well and was set out on a table on top of a lovely white table cloth. It was truly delicious! Blossom had hired the best of the best! The professor's favorite food was Japanese (as well as mine hehe) and that was exactly what was ordered. Plus, the harp player was there, playing a beautiful tune.

I swear on my heart that the professor's smile never left him and I think his face must've hurt from all that smiling. All thanks to Blossom!

Wait…where was Blossom?

I looked around, everyone chatting happily and enjoying company, laughter filling the room. I started to walk around to see if she was talking to anyone, anyone at all, but I spotted her nowhere. That didn't make any sense. How could all this preparation have been done without Blossom? Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around, thinking it was her, an expression of joy on my face.

"Blossom!" I shouted out only to be shocked when I realized it was just Buttercup. She made a confused face when I said her name. I couldn't believe it! Buttercup was so different from before! She had her short hair fixed up nicely with a green bow in it and a light green dress on that came up to her knees. She was also wearing…dare I say it…HEELS! She looked absolutely stunning! Was this for real?

"B-Buttercup?"

"Hmp..yeah…it's me…" she muttered, folding her arms, looking a bit irritated and embarrassed.

"what're you staring at?" she seemed to threaten insecurely. I didn't know how to react…

"N-Nothing It's just…you look so…girly." I giggle I out and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh…shut up….Yeah I know already. Ok? ….." silence. "How'd the ceremony go?"

"Oh that! Well, it was super nice. Lots of people asked for you and such…but I told them you couldn't make it.."

"I see…"

"Yeah…" I played with my feet and put my hands behind my back.

"…Listen. Bubbles. Look I…I'm sorry, alright?" Buttercup suddenly mustered the courage to say and my eyebrow raised at her. She was admitting it?

She looked away, eyebrows furrowed and she seemed embarrassed and unsure of what to say. She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I just…I over reacted before. I really didn't mean it…I …I know I was wrong."

"…Yeah you were. But maybe I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I smile gently at her. She looks at me nervously.

"Uh…I tried looking for Blossom but…"

"You mean… you can't find her either?" my eyes are wide at this news. Buttercup shakes her head, eyes intense on me.

"Wasn't she with you?" she asks me. I gulp, my head starts to spin and I take a breath of fresh air, looking away from Buttercup. I suddenly don't feel so good and I grab at my forehead. Buttercup notices this and puts a hand on my shoulder urgently.

"What? What is it?" I close my eyes tightly and shake my head no slowly.

"Buttercup…she wasn't with us. Not all day long. I thought she'd be here by now.." I tell her, worry creeping into my heart. Buttercup's eyes widen a bit and she frowns intensely.

"This can't be good…"

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

As I finished my research I head out the door of the library, waving good bye to Sabri. I had invited her to the party originally as well, however she had refused to go because of her work and busy home life schedule. I had gotten each book on India and read each one of them just to be safe. It was about 5 o clock right now and the sunset was starting.

I knew the party had started.

I sighed as I walked home slowly, knowing I had missed out on seeing the professor's ceremony. For that I felt horrible. I would also be missing out on the party I had planned for him tonight as well. My heart throbbed because of it. I deeply wanted to go, but knew if I did I would let down Sabri. I had promised her I'd be leaving tonight…and there was too much preparation to be made to have fun and fool around at a party.

I needed to get out of Townsville as quick as possible. The sooner the better.

The only reason why I wasn't flying to my home was because my sisters would be able to hear me approaching if I did that. So I was staying as quite as possible.

Finally, after a good twenty minute walk, I had reached my home. I peaked in threw the window in front.

Everyone was having fun, everyone was laughing. They were all enjoying the food and the company that I had set up. I scanned the room for the professor and saw him smiling big, sitting near the harp player, eating some sushi. Next to him was a table where the trophy sat, the gold of it shining happily as if begging for attention.

I took pride in his smile, however I wished I could be by his side at that very moment. With a heavy sigh I floated up to my window and opened it.

There, I packed everything I might need. A journal, a camera, all the library books I had got, my visa, a family portrait… and of course all necessities like clothes, tooth brush, hair brush, er…pads…incase I got the my time of the month…

"Damn it. I almost forgot. **Food.**" I practically growled out,. My stomach was so empty right now and I was in dire need of it. What should I do? Free food lied for the taking downstairs. Food **I **had paid for.

With a frown I decided it was to risky. Instead, I'd just buy some. I collected a whole bunch of cash I had in my piggy bank and put it into my wallet. It would be enough, most definitely. I prepared to write a note to my family as well. I grabbed a pen and paper and started the letter off…

_Dear Family, Do not fret over my absence. I am just fine, and am sorry I could not make it to the ceremony or party. I hope you all had a grand time. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be staying with my friend Eliza for a few days over in Cityville. She needs some help with things around there and asked if I could stay. Hope this does not inconvenience you. ~Love, Blossom._

There! That should do the trick. As I laid down the paper on my bed and stored the left over papers in my bag which contained everything I needed, I looked towards my mini desk. There lied the books from last night.

"Brick…" I suddenly whispered out, remembering my night's dreams…how they haunted me. For some strange reason I even found myself blushing at the memory. I was embarrassed to think about him. Why did he always pop into my thoughts and dreams…?

I looked away. Now was not the time for fun and games…and it certainly wasn't the time to think about a long since dead and gone RowdyRuff boy…

However…

I walked over to my dream book, put it in my bag and flew out into the now dark night.

_WOW that was a long chapter to write ha ha. Hope you enjoyed it =) And don't you worry, there'll be some "interaction" coming up in the next chapter- just you wait and see. He he. Reviews make me write faster! So if you want to know what happens, you'd better do it ;) Thanks. _


	3. YOU?

_Woohoo! Alright, Chapter 3! We're on a roll here! I just hope I'll be able to update threw out the week ^^" If I don't I'm sorry, but it's mainly because I'm in a play and have to go to practice. None the less, I hope you all read my story and review on it to inspire me to write more. Thanks to all of you who already did review! (which wasn't a lot but still appreciated.) LET'S BEGIN SHALL WE? =D I'm ganna LOVE this chapter…_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 3: "YOU!" **

**P.O.V.: Blossom **

The journey was long and arduous, since I even though I have super powers I still was a teenager, and teenagers need the most sleep out of any human group. I had to keep my focus always and constantly look for land marks. Thankfully, one of my books contained a map of India and one of the books I had gotten contained a map of the world. I was using that and my knowledge to help guide me on the long journey over seas to Indian territory.

Sleep was on my mind, but luckily I had been smart and stopped out of town to get a bunch of energy drinks and food and water to last. I had guzzled down a five hour energy drink four hours ago, so the effects were starting to wear off. Soon, I'd need another.

"But at least…" I mumbled to myself and the wind, eyes droopy.

"I don't have to worry about…dreaming about…that kid again…" my words were a little less than eloquent and if Bubbles or Buttercup had been by my side they most certainly would not have been able to hear me. I was addressing "Brick" as "that kid" if you're wondering…

However, it was a funny thing. When you're half dazed, no matter how hard you try, it's so hard to keep a check on your thoughts and focus on your original task at the same time.

I hate to admit it, but often times I **would** find myself thinking about Brick… and which is worse? Dreaming about him, or consciously thinking about him? You tell me.

"Damn it…stay…awake.." I muttered to myself, blinking twice, my eyes just **begging** for sleep.

'But wouldn't it be much easier to just give in?' my mind tormented me..

'Come on! What's a little sleeping going to do to you? It'll only be for a second…' my mind cooed and before I knew it, I was zooming down, head first towards the ocean.

I'm not sure if it was the chill of the water that woke me up or the sound of my impact.

Which ever it was, it worked, and for that I was grateful.

"AH!" I screamed, all wet now. I panicked and quickly flew out of the water and checked to see if the water had gotten into my bag. I prayed that it hadn't… but it had.

Mumbling foul words that I'd rather not tell you about, I took in a deep breath and let all the air out onto my bag. I wasn't using normal breath, but super breath. It, thankfully, dried everything inside the bag completely. I checked all the electronics I had brought, specifically my camera, and was relieved to find it to be okay.

With that in mind, I continued on, sucking down another five hour energy drink. How I hated them…

I could've easily gotten lost if it weren't for my quick wit out here. Thankfully, I carried on in the proper fashion.

And this time, Brick never crossed my mind.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

Morning was finally here and I admit, it was beautiful to watch. I had finally approached land and saw it to be exactly what I was looking for. With a smile and a hint of smugness, I landed on the spot I knew to be New Delhi…or rather just on the outskirts of it. I needed time to recoup and take a breather. I couldn't tackle the situation in the position I was in.

I decided I was going to go find a place to sleep. Not a motel or hotel, just simply a place to rest my head.

I just hoped to find Sabri's family among the chaos here in the city. Thankfully, she had given me their address and reassured me she'd tell them all about me.

However, another two tasks were at hand. One of them being I needed to see what was going on when it came to all this terrorist talk…and two? Arrange for some form of transportation to America with someone here in the city.

But how? I didn't speak Indian, and I've read that Indian wasn't even the only language they spoke here. There were multiple languages in New Delhi, but thankfully, one of them was English.

What was the chances, however, of me running into someone as capable as that who spoke in English?

I sighed in frustration, knowing there was no guarantees up ahead. However, I'd have to do the best I could.

Starting with sleeping. I found a rock that looked flat enough to support my body and was surrounded by rocks that would hide me out of sight to passer bys. I crawled onto it, dusted it off gently and quickly applied sunscreen to my easy to burn skin. Thank goodness I had packed it. I just remembered I had already stored it in the bag long before I had packed for this trip.

"Sleepy time.." I moaned and closed my eyes as the sun beat down on me. It looked like I was in a rather dirty suburban area, but thankfully no one was around to have seen my flight.

However, even if there had been, I wouldn't have cared at that point. That's how tired I was! The five hour energy drink had run dry and I was like a motor without gasoline.

'Sleep…' my mind comforted me… 'And dream about the one you miss most…'

**P.O.V.: ?**

This city was pathetic. Pollution and dirt roamed along its streets, and the people there were just as polluted. I hated everything about it. I was doing it a favor by ruling it. It was a snap, seeing how I have already conquered other nations before hand. Though it was more accurate to say I conquered small towns and cities **in** other nations, rather than the nations themselves. At first, I wanted to start out small and rise my way up.

Finally, it was time for that rising. New Delhi was a powerful city even if it was polluted. It was the capital of India.

I smirked at my progress as I stared at the city from the ledge of the building I was standing on, heat hitting my body from all angles. It was incredibly hot here.

Already I had the military eating out of my hands here. It was no where near the power the U.S. Military held, and it had been easy to show them who was boss. I took delight in flipping over those tanks and destroying their machine guns with my heat ray…

They believed we were Gods now. That was certain. None of the military dared to attack a God. However, even if they did, it would be no trouble at all to take them out.

With the military out of wack, I proceeded to take over or rather **create** my own form of government….or should I say dictatorship?

It has been a lot of fun, seeing everyone do as I order when I order and seeing the faces of scared citizens wherever I look.

"hmp… pathetic civilians.." I smirk looking up at the sky, arms folded. There was nothing that could challenge me…save my brothers. However, they'd be fools to turn against me, and thus, would not.

Damn I was smart. Not to mention sexy.

I snickered at myself.

…Maybe it might be best to head inside now though. I hated to admit it, but my skin burns too easily as is…and under this sun? Even faster.

With a frown of discontent, I'm about to fly off and swiver around the building when something catches my eye.

Something NOT natural.

Squinting my eyes and shielding them from the sun, I try to take a closer look. I can feel myself float off the ledge and towards the image I was looking at.

What had it been? It was hard to tell, since it was partially blocked my buildings…

However.

I could still make some of it out and my eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

A streak? In the sky? At this time of day? From what? And it looked to be a color too…purple perhaps? Magenta? I wasn't quite sure.

"Time to investigate…" I tell myself, smirking from the opportunity. I wasn't going to tell my brothers I was heading off. No… no way. I'm the leader, and I'm definitely not letting them call the shots on anything.

With my inquisitive eyes scanning the sky I zoomed towards where it came from with all my speed, leaving a red streak behind me. I could hear the gasps and screams of citizens below me as they saw that streak, probably fearing for their lives.

I chuckled at this. Good. Let them fear. It only adds fuel to the fire.

I was dodging buildings at the speed of sound when suddenly I realized something.

I had saw a streak, correct? And it was a **colored** streak, no? Looking behind me I saw my own red streak and stopped mid air, face stone hard, eyes harsh and cold.

"No." I growled out. My heart felt like it was on fire.

"NO!" It couldn't have been. It just **couldn't **be. I start to scan the streets below me in an effort to find anything- **anything** that seemed out of the ordinary. It was so hard because all those damn people looked the same to me at this height up.

Now was time to do estimation and use that amazing brain of mine.

"Where could it have landed…it was at an arch when I last saw it…arching down towards the ground. It was in back of these buildings…using slope formula and distance formula…" I ponder aloud, doing calculations in my head until suddenly…BAM.

I knew where to look.

Zooming out of the city and away from all the noise, I finally make it out into the outskirts. This is the lousy suburban area was. However I wasn't distracted. I knew exactly where to look.

Slowly, and ever so alert, I floated over towards a large rock formation that appeared a few miles away from the first house. With peering eyes and a fire heart full of venom I slowly landed onto the ground and pushed aside the rocks that blocked my view. They were sent flying and crashed into the dirt laden ground.

And then, just as suddenly as I had predicted, my eyes laid onto my target. The thing I had secretly been expecting to find here… yet thought it could've been just my imagination. The person… that had occupied my mind for so long…

My heart stopped. All I could do was stare…frozen in my spot. The wind whipped at me carelessly.

"Blossom."

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

I awoke with a yawn and a stretch. However, that stretch was cut short by the realization of the fact I wasn't in the same area I fell asleep in and I had chains on my wrists and ankles. The room was completely dark, except for where I was laying, which was on a cold and hard floor. This definitely woke me up, and I felt a surge of panic rip threw me.

Where was I? what happened to my bag and personal belongings…and more importantly **who** did this to me?

With a solid frown of discontent and eyes filled with worry, I realized I was more than capable of getting myself out of the situation. I had the strength and the wits to do it. That was for sure. But something stopped me..

"Well, well, well…look who decided to wake up." a voice spoke out, and the tone struck familiar to me, yet I couldn't name how. It was slightly raspy, yet deep and matured, with a hint of darkness to it. Definitely a villain…yet I found myself somewhat attracted to this voice…something about it actually calmed me down for some reason.

"Who…where am I?" I asked, rationalizing that this man wouldn't tell me who he was just yet. Place would be a better question to ask about.

"Why, you're in my home. Isn't it lovely? You have everything you need here. A nice comfy bed that I put you on, is it not? Oh- and what's this? I even gave you some bracelets to match! Aren't I a generous being?" the man's sarcasm was clear, however he always stayed calm. I frowned at this, obvious to that fact that he didn't tell me much else.

"New Delhi?"

"You seem to know a bit about geography. Impressive."

"…answer me."

"Yes. You're in New Delhi. But the real question is…why are you here?"

I struggled to hold back showing him my powers. I didn't know who this man was…but something told me not to trust him. It was very possible he was the terrorist this place had been ranting about…

" Why did you cuff my wrists and ankles? Are you afraid of me?" I question, trying to turn the tables around. I heard silence for a moment and then a snicker.

I recognized something about that laugh…

"You? I could tear you apart…" his voice was dark and yet something about it sounded like he was joking..

My eyes went determined. I needed to see his face. Maybe I could provoke him to come into the light.

"prove it tough guy. I'd like to see you try."

"Hm…you sounded irrational right there. Perhaps a lot like your sister..Buttercup?" My eyes widened and I heard myself gasps, a shiver running up my spine.

H-How did he know my sister's name?

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. No Blossom…don't get excited. He wants to instill fear into you. Don't let him!

"What's a matter…scared? Seems you didn't expect me to know about that..did you?"

"…what's my name." I suddenly blurt out. I look towards the direction the voice was coming from. Silence filters the room. I wait for his answer.

"…tell me…my name." I request again. Why did I ask for my name you wish to know? For the simple reason of identification. Once he said it…once he spoke my name….that already familiar voice will ring true to my subconscious.

I know I knew him. I know he knew me. However, what are the odds of meeting someone here in New Delhi? Let alone a villain? And who did I remember, out of all the villains who sounded like him?

I think I knew…but I kept forgetting the name of him. DARN…why at this moment? The one moment when I NEEDED to remember his name…

"why would you ask me such a mundane question?" he finally speaks. I close my eyes and offer a smile of confidence.

"If you know me so well, you'll know that. That's why."

"Hmp…" another long pause. I used that time to try to think of the name of the villain that I needed to remember. It was at the tip of my tongue…!

"…I'm not required to answer your questions." he finally reasoned. I frowned in discontent. Damn it. So close. I once read somewhere that when a person speaks your name, they usual speak it in the same tone. That tone is recorded into memory, thus, allowing you to recognize whoever calls it.

That was why I wished he had said my name. however…he was a sly one. Perhaps he knew that too..

"Alright..if you won't take my questions…" I trail off, looking around at the floor. The only part that's lit up is the part nearest me. It's cold and uncomfortable, and definitely made of metal. I made use of my X-ray vision and wasn't surprised to see that there was another floor below it. We were definitely up high too, because each floor I looked threw had another floor following it.

"…Maybe … it might be best… if we just talk." I finish. There's more silence and I take advantage of it.

"You're the terrorist everyone's been talking about…or at least one of them. You've probably got many associates and you're probably the head boss. You seem pretty capable to me and I'm sure you've caused quite the commotion around here for the past few weeks. But you're happy with it. You're always happy with it. You villains always are." I state matter of fact like. I could almost feel the irritation fume off of him.

Perfect. Just what I had planned.

"but of course…strike me down if I'm wrong." I said with a smirk.

"…clever girl." he mumbled out.

"however, that information won't get you far. You're not going anywhere..and there's nothing you can do about the situation you're in."

"Now THAT'S where you're wrong…"

"REALLY now? I'd like to see you try. If you succeed, I'll let you go free…you have my word…however, if you do not…" he snickers darkly and it sends another chill up my spine…

"You're mine." His voice come close to a deadly whisper, and I picture him as a snake, ready to slither it's way over to me at any moment. My heart is racing in my chest as I look towards my wrists.

"deal.." I mumble. Now was my time to break out of here. I pulled the chains apart and zapped ones on my feet with laser vision. They melted rather easily, as I had assumed they would.

Jumping to my feet, hair flowing after me, I'm surprised and slightly shocked by the lone light going out on me. Now I was in utter darkness.

My only company was my heavy breathing and my super quick heart beat.

Where was my bag? Where was **he?**

I figured I'd find out soon enough…that he'd come to me…and I was right.

Before I knew it, I had been punched in the gut several times, the wind knocked out of me, stomach throbbing in protest. I also was back on the floor again, clutching my waist with tears in my eyes.

How…**HOW was this even possible?**

But before I could think any further, a hand pulled me back onto my feet again only to knock me back down. Was this some sort of sick joke?

No. It wasn't going down like this.

As quick as I possibly could, I stood up and fought back. I was in pain, and distress had seeped into my bones, however, I didn't let that stop me from trying.

There was much grunting and many short shouts of rage and pain from us both, and it seemed to last an eternity…

All the while I couldn't help wondering who in the world had enough strength to take me on? Who in the world could cause pain to my body, let alone match my mental skills when being interrogated?

And what was up with that voice? That voice which sounded so familiar…and so similar to a voice I had once heard from my past. I would give anything…

**Anything** at all to see who it was. To turn on the lights so to speak.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulders and was thrust against a wall. Unexpectedly too. It had happened so fast I hadn't known what to think. I could feel his breath on my face…hot and full of rage…however, I admit to it myself that he did smell good. Sort of like cinnamon… He was close to me. Too close for comfort. However, I barely like to admit it but… for some reason I kind of liked it.

There was something about him that interested me, even though I knew it shouldn't.

However, as soon as I hot the wall, I was shocked by a dosage of light filtering the entire room. I must've hit a switch with my back!

My eyes widened as I blinked about a million times to adjust to it all.

However…before I could process my surroundings…before I could get a grip of myself and figure out an escape or where my bag might be…I noticed him.

And it all clicked. Every single thing that happened to me after I woke up.

As I adjusted to the light, my eyes landed upon eyes of a different sort. They were his eyes…and they were red. Crimson red. The color of blood. And he was so handsome too…so intense. His hair…the color of orange and red as if a sunset had splashed it's majesty onto him, wasn't dull or lifeless. And as I remember him…he had on a backwards red hat…it even looked to be the same one from when were kids…

I was in shock. I couldn't contain myself any longer. My mouth was agate as I tried to settle on the right words…but I just couldn't. his eyes waited expectantly, his eyebrow cocked up a bit, as if expecting something from my ever trembling pink lips.

"..B-Brick…"

_WOOOOAH … got to love this chapter huh? CRAP I updated this story fast ha ha. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. However, I trust that you're happy with this chapter just as I am. I won't be updating for a bit because I have lots of things to do this week and tomorrow I'm busy so…enjoy rereading the chapters I now have people! ;) review for more awesomeness. Lol lmao XD Thanks._


	4. Panic

_Oh my gosh- I'm a beast! Chapter 4 up already? Ha ha! And I'm busy as crap today he he. It's cause I can't stop writing…and I love you guys who read my story XD THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I'm sure you all loved the last chapter ha ha. As I did too =) WELL, LETS CONTINUE ON! ;) _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without a Trace**

**Chapter 4: Panic**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

"Hello to you too." His cool and seductive yet raspy voice mocked my stating of his name aloud. Brick smirked at me, his eyes enticing me while my mind swarmed. No way…NO way this could be real! After years…TEN years of not seeing him! After all that time…how could I be seeing him now!

All those dreams and images of him in my head clashed together, memories from the past colliding in an instant. This was another dream. It had to be! How could he be standing in front of me now?

"Miss me?" He taunted, his smirk never leaving him. Oh how I wished… how I wished I could understand why this had happened. Why all the dreams about him? Why all the constant thoughts about him? DID I miss him? Did I…

Suddenly, he lets go of my shoulders and with a devious smirk on his face he begins to pace in front of me, ever so slowly. The only thing that can be heard in the big room now is his foot steps.

I observe what he's wearing. He has on a black shirt, a black jacket to match and black cargo pants on with matching black fingerless gloves. He also has on black sneakers that have a crimson red streak going threw them. He pulled it off so well…

His hair was neatly kept in a low ponytail. I took note that it had grown to about half the length of my own, meaning a bit past the shoulders but not near the waist just yet. Plus of course that backwards red cap…

He seemed to notice my staring and stared back. He stopped pacing right in front of me.

"You know, when I found you out there, in the outskirts of town, I thought about killing you…" he threatens and yet looks so calm, almost friendly as he smiles at me.

My hearts pounding so fast. He waits for my reaction, but I'm too busy regaining my composure to react. He looks away, hands behind his back, and starts to pace away from me again.

"But I decided against it. …You should thank me for that." I can't see his face anymore. He's to my left and all I can see is his back. Thank him? I could barely speak at all right now…

"I have a task for you Blossom." he suddenly states, saying my name like I had asked for before. He looks over his shoulder at me and gives me a dark smirk.

By now I have most of my composure and wits back and my eyebrows furrow.

"If you think I'm doing any of your dirty work Brick…" I begin, about to protest, when all of a sudden he's right in front of me and has put one single finger up to my lips, as a gesture to quite me.

"Shhh. No need to get excited now." his smirk grows and his eyes get more narrow at me.

"let me finish, will you?" he speaks as though I had interrupted him and done him a disservice.

"It's not polite to interrupt." He adds in, smiling charmingly yet his eyes remain cold. I just stare at him, my face displaying slight irritation.

"Then go ahead and say what you want already." I demand, growing impatient. He's still smiling but cocks an eyebrow at that.

"I want you…Blossom." my eyes widened at that and I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"P-Pardon me?" His eyes become devious and a smirk spreads on his lips.

"Your intellect is something that could be of use to me. I want you to stay here and help me in my plans for world domination." he seems to almost invite me. However, I knew it to be more of a demand than an invitation I could decline. This demand was much more likely than the one I had first thought it be…and the blush faded from my cheeks quickly.

"No. There's no way I'd help you or **any** of your brothers in anything like that. What ever made you think I'd say yes?" I challenged him, folding my arms. He remained calm and looked away and nodded.

"Hm… I understand your choice… however, what makes you think it **was** a choice? I've done a lot of research while you were out cold Blossom…and have discovered your sisters are still in America. You're here all alone…" suddenly, he puts his hand onto the wall, right next to my head and he's slightly leaning in towards me, looking me directly into my eyes.

"Why is that Blossom?" he quires and I gulp to myself. Oh damn it… how did he know? I was hoping it would've been a secret…so that I could threaten him by lying and say that my sisters were going to come rescue me. However, they couldn't because they thought I was safe and sound in Cityville right now and were at home, in America.

I now saw the folly in my own plan and cursed myself for it. I should've thought it threw more… however, how was I supposed to know I would encounter BRICK? Of ALL people? And so suddenly too?

With a frown and a slight blush because of how close he was to me I shook my head no.

"Why are you so interested in what it is I came here for anyway?" I flip the tables around, staring him right back in the eyes.

He seemed to appreciate my authority, if not like the challenge it possessed.

"If you're looking for a cheesy compliment, don't expect to find it with me baby. That's Boomer. However, no matter what the reason for each question, I do know this… you're not leaving here, and that's no choice." with a smirk, he suddenly grabs my arm and before I know it we're flying towards a lone door- the only door in the room.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I insist and before I can pull away he eyes me intensely and hold onto me even tighter.

"Shut up and stay quite." I stare at him, clearly agitated. Is this what I had missed? All the rudeness and stupid attitudes this kid could dish out? If so then I was surely losing it…

Before my mind can process it, I realize we had entered yet another room. However, this time, it was more elaborate in design. There was a beautiful red rug that had golden patterns bordered around it on the floor that led to stairs. The stairs didn't go on for long, and on top of the stairs was a big desk and chair facing a huge window, away from us. There were torches lit at the walls, each parallel to the one on the opposite wall. And, there was someone in that seat up the stairs.

Two boys were standing next to the desk, and they certainly weren't "little boys" at all. They were the other Rowdyruff boys, and they had aged well too.

Both of them had one the same type of outfit Brick had on, but with their theme color on their sneakers' stripe. Butch had his hair all spiked and was very muscular. He was also smirking at me with eyes that glowed a beautiful emerald green. Boomer had neat blonde hair and was a combination of handsome and cute all at once, and appeared to have some interest in me, but not too much.

I had to admit, they **all** had grown up to be quite the lookers…

"Sir, I've brought Blossom in as you've asked." Brick stated, his voice detached from any feeling what so ever, still holding onto my arm. He was staring up at the chair that had it's back to us.

"Are we to follow out on the original plans?" he asks calmly and I look at him with scorn. Who was it he was addressing? And what were the exact plans they had wished me to do? I frowned at this, not liking the idea very much…

"Hmm.." I heard a somewhat familiar voice mumble out, and suddenly, the person stood up from the chair. However, to my despair, I realized it was **no **"person" at all!

He turned towards us and smiled a big, hideous grin that could've killed the deadliest warrior around.

"Pleasure to see you again Blossom." that feminine voice spoke out and I could feel myself want to become weak all over again. This day was filled with too many surprises for my liking…it had been a while since I had seen this villain..

"H-Him…" I mustered the courage to whisper. Brick glanced at me from the corner of his eye, his face serious.

"Oh you look so surprised Blossom! What? Did you think the boys had done all THIS by themselves? They had some help from me of course! How else are you going to take over the world?" his words were puke to my ears and I bit my lip, trying my best not to talk back to Him, knowing it wouldn't pay off. I was dangerously out numbered.

"Sir?" Brick asked, a certain urgentness to his otherwise calm tone. Him frowned and looked over at Brick, then sighed.

"Alright, alright, you can keep her. Do as you wish with her… I don't really care. This city's yours after all. _However…_" Him's smirk came back with vengeance and I could feel my heart rate increase.

"Make sure you don't do anything stupid. If she gets away she'll warn the other Powerpuff **brats** about our whereabouts. So keep an eye on her…will you?" Now, I was worried more than before. Would I ever be able to escape from here without endangering my life and my family?

"Yes sir. thank you. Butch. Boomer. Come here." he nodded to his brothers and in an instant they had flown down the stairs and were floating in front of us.

"Yeah bro?" Butch asked, still eyeing me however. Boomer was looking at his brother. Him sat back down in his seat and slowly turned it away from us, back towards the window.

Brick looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"We need to talk. Come on." with that, I was forced out of the room yet again by Brick. My arm was soar from all the pulling…

"got ya." Butch said, following after his brother. Boomer exited as well, closing the door after him.

They all flew in silence as we made a turn down the hallway and stopped in front of a random wooden door.

Brick turned towards his brothers and looked at each of them. His face was serious.

"Listen to me you two. Blossom here's going to be staying with us for a while, so you'd better get used to it now. And no rough housing unless **I **give you the go, is that clear?" he waited for their reaction. Boomer nodded eagerly while Butch nodded once, giving me a glance. I felt like a pricy item that was being brought up for discussion…..and I didn't like it.

"good. Now, we're going to need her intellect to help us with our work…whether you guys like it or not. I'll be using her to learn more about the places I need to know about and whatever other information I must acquire. You have to also make sure she doesn't trick you into things either…she can be just as sly as I can, so stay alert and watch yourself with her. All clear?"

"No. Not clear." I state harshly, pulling away from him and rubbing my arm. What was I, a book that they could access any time for their own personal benefit? That wasn't going down with me!

Brick looked at me as if I was a speck of dust.

"It doesn't matter if you agree or not. If I have to, I'll beat the answers I need out of you. So for your benefit, it'd be best to cooperate." he scowled and I frowned in rage, not enjoying this one bit.

"Beat me? I thought you just said no rough housing? Are you contradicting yourself?"

He slowly smirks at me and I feel my heart jump in it's place.

"I said … no rough housing unless **I **give the go. Meaning, yes. I **will** beat you if need be." his voice was dark and sinister, yet I detected a hint of humorous delight in his voice. It sickened me.

"Now. Aside from that…" his eyebrow cocked up as he looked me up and down. I could feel myself blush all over again. Crap- what's with all the blushing today! I folded my arms across my chest protectively.

"You need a shower." he suddenly stated. My eyes shot to him in shock. Was there a slim chance I'd get **some** form of luxury here?

"He he…" Butch chuckled at this for some reason. Brick shot him a look. He stopped.

"Boomer." Brick stated, catching Boomer's attention immediately.

"Show Blossom to her bathroom here. Got it? And make sure to stay outside her door at all times…" He glanced at me and smirked maliciously.

"Can't have you sneaking away." with that, Brick and Butch flew off, and it was if they had never existed…like it was all just a bad dream.

"WAIT! …what about a new pair of clothes..?" I asked, thinking about my bag. Where could it be? Suddenly I realized Boomer was right there, behind me. I turned towards him and frowned. He just stared at me.

"Long time…no see." he said, and his voice was actually kind of friendly for a villain. The door we had stopped at must've been the place we needed to go to because he reached for the handle and opened it.

"There. Here's your bathroom." He stated casually and I looked at him and slowly entered it. To my surprise, it was…nice. Very big and fancy. It was all white and there were golden towels and the tub was huge. There were also many different soaps and body gels there for the picking…even some bath salts. I had to admit, I was impressed. Why would Brick take the time to do all this for me? I looked back at Boomer, my face showing my surprise.

"Don't be so surprised. All the bathrooms are like this…everything's always fancy here. Nothing but the best…" I frowned lightly but was still impressed. My eyes scanned the rest of the room and to my surprise..I saw my bag!

Rushing over to it I opened it and checked it's contents to make sure everything was in it. Everything was. Including my clothes. Thank heavens.

"yeah- Brick figured you might need that.." Boomer mumbled and I looked over at him. Suddenly, something occurred to me. Boomer had never been the brightest of the RowdyRuff boys, and was certainly the most "soft" of the group. Perhaps…if I do it correctly, I could use him to help make my escape.

I put on a fake smile and looked at him as if I was very grateful.

"This is great. I really needed this. And this bathroom is so clean and nice. I really appreciate all this." Boomer's eyebrows raised and he nodded lightly.

"Nah, it's no big deal." he stated simply.

"To me it is! You know, it's been a while Boomer. You look good. How old are you guys now?" I could tell I had struck a nerve because he started to fidget a bit and kind of gave me a half ass smile.

"Oh thanks…uh…well, we're all 15 now, soon to be 16. You guys?" he pondered and I was glad to be getting this information from him. I'd write it all down later.

"Oh wow! That's funny, you're the same age as us! But we were always the same age as kids, weren't we?" he smiled a bit more at that.

"yeah we were…."

"you improve your fighting skills any?"

"oh hell yeah! You bet!"

"Cool, I'd love to see it sometimes…you may even be better than me by now, based off how well built you look.." he blushed a bit from that and looked away.

"Nah…doubt that. You're much smarter than me…and well, I kind of lose focus in a fight sometimes. I don't really have a game plan at all when I fight, and it's kinda my downfall."

"No, you're kidding! You don't look it! …But we all have our flaws. I'm sure your brothers mess up too sometimes, right?" he started to laugh at this and I was rather pleased at the progress I was making.

"ha ha you bet! Butch once got himself mad over nothing and completely lost it. Although he's a deadly fighter he can tire himself out too easily by putting to much energy into his first blows…and Brick? Aw man, sometimes he just over thinks everything. It's not always great to think during a fight…and once he got hurt real bad because of it…"

"Hmmm I see..I know exactly what you mean Boomer." he chuckled lightly and I chimed in with him. For now, I had gotten enough information to last.

"well, it was nice talking to you Boomer, but if you don't mind…" I glanced to the bath and pointed towards it, hoping he'd get the idea. His eyes widened and he gasped cutely.

"Oh crap! Right! Sorry…I'm such a…stupid…blabber mouth..sorry! Yeah, I'll let you get to that.." I laughed at his sincerity and nodded as he closed the door. I had to admit, even as a villain, he was still pretty likable.

I decided I was going to write down everything he just told me now, and I did. I quickly and neatly stored it in my journal and then pulled out a new pair of clothes. I then started up the bath and started to strip.

I really couldn't wait to get into that water. I felt so dirty and disgusting, it wasn't even funny.

As I sank into the water and allowed it to calm my troubled mind, I noticed my mind become still…not a single thought entered it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

However, even peace doesn't last long as I soon found out, because as soon as I closed my eyes, the one crystal clear and newly edited picture of Brick entered my mind. And I couldn't get it out for the rest of the bath.

**P.O.V.: Brick**

"Dude, I have to say it cause I can't stop thinking of it but…that chick's **hot**." blurted out Butch as we flew away from the both of them. I frowned at Butch who I discovered to be smirking with a dazed out look on his face. Although I hated to agree with anything Butch says, I knew he was right. Blossom was simply beautiful. She had progressed into the type of girl men drool over yet never admit their lust to.

She had a knock out body and beautiful long hair to match. Plus those eyes…a beautiful pale pink that could only be described as heavenly. Her skin looked soft and the freckles on her cheeks were absolutely adorable…not to mention- HEY. Wait a minute, what the hell was I saying here?

I glared at Butch for putting such thoughts into my head.

"…I guess…if you like bookworms." Butch snickered at that and smirked at me.

"Dude, I haven't had me some action In forever…" I frown at this and look away, rolling my eyes.

"Butch- you've **never** had action. What the hell are **you** talking about?" he laughs again, this time with his eyes closed. This was annoying me for some reason…

"But Brick, that's just the thing! I need some action…and I'm not talking about fighting."

"Now **that's **a stretch."

"Oh shut up." I smirk at him but I don't really feel like smiling.

"What is it you're trying to tell me Butch?" his eyes are wild on mine as we come to a stop at my room's door.

"Let me have some fun with her Brick. Tonight. Come on! It'll be like stealing candy from a baby!" …wait…what? He wanted to have some "fun" with her? My eyebrow cocked up at him and my face was serious.

"You do realize she has a mind of her own and probably kick the crap out of you right?"

"so what? I like it rough." he joked and I frowned in discontent.

"No." I stated harshly and walked right past him, into my room. That guy was insane. He wanted to do it with a powerpuff girl? Maybe he needed to see a doctor…

"Brick, man, you're not being fair…" scowled Butch who didn't look too happy when he followed me into my room. I didn't even bother to give him a second glance.

"I don't have to be. My word is rule. No sex, got it?" I restated, harsher now. He looked down at the ground in protest.

"Whatever dude.." I gave him a cold glance.

"Good. Now go and make yourself useful by terrorizing the townspeople." Butch nodded his head and flew off quickly, obviously pissed at me. I'd have to keep an eye out for him…

Walking over to my desk I sat down in my seat and started to read the plans I had written the night prior. They all looked correct and do able, but there were a few kinks to the lay out that I needed to fix. Perhaps I'd have Blossom help me with that.

Blossom…

I looked towards the door, wondering why I had reacted the way I had when I first saw her on that rock formation. It felt like my heart had stopped and all I could do was stare at her…

I frowned and shook my head. There was no meaning to it. I had just been surprised a bit was all…just like she had been with me today. However, she recovered quickly enough.

I frowned and picked up a pencil. I started to erase some notes I had written and I tried to rewrite them but all I could do was think about her. I growled lowly and tapped my forehead with my eraser.

She wasn't even that pretty…wasn't even that hot. Why was I still thinking about her? She should've been in and out of my mind a minute ago.

However, she wasn't. I frowned and leaned back in my chair.

I couldn't let her go from here because she knew too much and would warn her sisters on our plan and whereabouts. But I had to decide exactly what I needed her to do as well. Yes, she'd be a knowledge filled resource but not a willing one. Plus, knowing Blossom and her quick wits, I knew she'd attempt to escape at **some** point. I'd have to have a guard of some sort with her twenty four hours and God knew I didn't have time for that.

The best person for the job was Boomer since he had a load of free time and wasn't the best terrorist out there. Butch I wasn't so sure about…considering the fact he had asked me a very irrational question just now.

I scowled at the thought. No matter how long it's been, no matter how good looking Blossom may be, and no matter how much time I'll now be spending with her…she will always be my rival and my enemy. This, I was sure of. Or so I thought…

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I had finished my bath and had changed into my new outfit- a simple red dress and pink converses. It actually matched quite well and the dress was a simple shirt dress with a cute little pink heart in the center of it. All I had to do to dry my hair was simply shake it as quick as I could and it'd be dry. I had already done that and was now brushing it gently. I admit, I didn't look half bad. Then, I put up my hair with a red scrunchy in a high ponytail- my favorite.

I was done here, and with a sigh I took my bag and opened the door, surprised when I didn't see Boomer there, but…Butch.

I cocked my eyebrow at this, immediately suspicious. He noticed I was dare and did a double take of me…which kind of creeps me out…

"Blossom. All done are we?" he smiles sinisterly and I nod once.

"Where's Boomer?" he looks away and rubs the back of his spiky head.

"Went on a lunch break. You hungry yourself?" THAT was an understatement. I had eaten on the way here, but that was last night. It was well past morning now. However, I didn't trust Butch so I pulled out a Nutri-Grain bar out of my bag and showed it to him.

"and…that'll hold you over?" he asked, in disbelief.

"For now, yes."

"Uhhh…whatever. Guess girls have smaller stomachs than men do." he snickered out. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if that's the case…come with me. I need your help." He needed my help? Ugh..

"With what? I'm not assisting you in any diabolical plot or anything sinister that will harm the people here, or anywhere. Got it?" he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. I didn't like that. Not one bit. It was…way too casual.

"Oh please, you'll have to do it some time soon…but for now…no." he smirked seductively at me and licked his lips. I didn't like this at all. I pulled my hand away and stopped walking with him, a look of detest on my face.

"Unhand me Butch. I don't care for your informal behavior." his eyes went dull and he just stared at me. I could tell he was starting to get a little ticked off.

"Now Blossom…no need to insult your host." my eyebrows furrowed at his statement.

"Host?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Please. You weren't even the one who brought me here. Brick did. And don't even try to take credit for something as foul and ridiculous as that." I degrade him, speaking in my leader tone. His eyes get mad at me and I can almost feel the heat rush from his body as he stares at me.

"You know..what?" his face is contorted and angry, and he starts to walk towards me, causing me to back up into another door I was not familiar with, since we were still in that ever winding and unending hallway.

He puts his hand on the door knob and opens the door and suddenly, without warning, practically **throws** me in there. What the hell was this about?

He suddenly closes the door and I realize we're in a small, enclosed broom closet. My heart starts to pound with worry.

"…I'll forgive your stupid ass attitude if you take off your clothes. Right now." he practically demands and my eyes widen at him as I get up off the floor.

"WHAT!" I screech out but before I can say another word, he's got his hand over my mouth and his face near mine. His body was pressed up against me in a rather uncomfortable way and I could feel the fear rolling off me in buckets.

No…this couldn't be happening! He…he was trying to…to **rape** me? No way was I going to let **that **happen!

"Just want some action's all…Bloss." he snickers sinisterly, his free hand racing along the side of my hip. I close my eyes and gather the courage and strength to punch him in the gut and get him away from me. His eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell out, feeling completely violated. However…now? He was FUMING.

"You **Bitch!**" He suddenly yells out and sends a kick towards my face which I was **sure** was going to hit me. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, knowing I couldn't dodge it in such a tight space….however, it never came.

What had happened? I peak threw one eye to see for myself and am shocked when I see that the foot is just inches away from my head, however, is not moving at all.

Brick had appeared, his face ferociously angry, his eyes cold and yet fired up at the same time. He was holding onto Butch's leg, stopping it from advancing. Better yet, he wasn't glaring at me…but at Butch.

"You piece of CRAP. I ordered you…COMMANDED you not to use violence against her unless I TOLD you to…and what do you do? PLUS…I heard you, you idiot. Trying to "get some action"? Well **here's **your action." before Butch could respond, Brick let go of his foot, let it drop to the floor and suddenly punched the crap out of his brother.

My eyes were wide at the sight of Butch getting a beating from his brother…and it reminded me of the fight I had with Buttercup.

However, the thing that really caught my attention was the fact that Brick…had stood up for me.

_OOOOH cool chapter huh? Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes but I kind of had not a lot of time to proof read it and edit it as much as I usually do. So… hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks._


	5. Not bad for a Boy

_WOWZA! I'm soooo happy you all are enjoying my story! =D Your reviews are so sweet and reassuring to me! Thanks for your time. Lets hope this chapter is as exciting as the last two! XD ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without a Trace**

**Chapter 5: Not Bad…for a Boy.**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

Butch had a small nose bleed as he rushed out of the broom closet, muttering words of fear and obedience towards his brother, however, I could care less. All that was in that room was Brick and I now…and for once in my life, I was not afraid of his presence.

I stared at him with slight disbelief and gratitude on my face, kind of in amazement.

He was still angry, but not at me, or at least it appeared that way. He let out a roughed huff and looked towards me, eyes narrow.

"What're you looking at?" he snaps, however, I remain calm…my attitude not changing towards him. I knew he was trying to cover up the deed he did for me just now.

"…You." I say simply, my eyebrows slowly raising at him as I fold my arms, inching closer towards him. He scowls at me and folds his arms too, standing in place firmly.

"What about me?" he defends and I shake my head no, a small smirk appearing on my face. I realize it's probably the first time I've sort of smiled around Brick.

"…Thank you." I say politely, nodding in approval of his actions.

"I know it's not an easy thing to argue with your own brother…but still…thank you." My voice is full of sincerity and I think…I think I can feel myself blush yet again.

His eyes are dull and he has a light frown on his handsome face as he looks away from me, towards the way.

"I only did it because he had disobeyed my orders directly. I told him not to go after you, because he had asked for my permission before. I even told him to go out and terrorize the people of the town. However…he obviously didn't listen and disobeyed. And whenever either of them don't listen to me…they pay for it." he says harshly and looked back at me. I blinked and just stared at him, the smirk gone from my lips.

"So you really shouldn't thank me. Instead, do yourself a favor and avoid him at all costs. Because if he does it again, I highly doubt I'll be around to do much about it. Though it'd be stupid of him to disobey me more than once…" I looked down at the ground, my feelings of gratitude diminishing…however they were still there.

"Why do you act so tough all the time Brick? Even as kids…" I started but when I look back at him, I realize that he wasn't even in the broom closet anymore, but had left without another word. With a sigh, I go out of it myself, wondering all the more why I had even missed him in the first place…

LAST NIGHT…AT THE UTONIUM HOUSEHOLD!

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

My eyes were scanning the room in a panicked manner and I knew that something was not right, but terribly wrong. Where could Blossom had gone? It wasn't like her to just run off without telling anyone…

Bubbles was sitting down now, trying to regain herself. She didn't look too good, and I was worried about her.

"Go look around for her. Make sure she's no where to be found in the rest of the house before we let the professor know."

I nodded once, determinedly, a hand on her shoulder supportively.

"right." I agreed and was hesitant in leaving her there because of how worried she looked, however, did so as quick as I could. I couldn't walk that fast because of these damn heels I had on, which irritated the crap out of me, however, as long as I was careful, I got around just fine. I grumbled to myself about it under my breath though.

You wanted to know the reason I had even bothered to wear them? The true reason I had even gotten dressed up in the first place…?

For Blossom. Because I knew I had offended her and all the hard work she had put into this party, which was wrong.

For the professor, so he could be proud of **all** his amazing daughters…

And now? Blossom wasn't even here to see it…

It made me want to scream. Where the hell was that girl?

With a solid frown on my face, I checked every room in that house that you could think of. The bathroom, my room, Bubble's room, the laboratory, and last but certainly not least her own bedroom. I had been saving that for last hoping that it was the most logical place for her to be, thus leaving me some hope in finding her there.

However…as I opened the door, my heart sunk. She wasn't there…she wasn't **ANYWHERE.**

I was about to fume my way downstairs and tell everyone when something caught my eye.

A note? I walked over to her bed and saw it sitting there, neatly written in Blossom's handwriting…I read it eagerly. It read…

_Dear Family, Do not fret over my absence. I am just fine, and am sorry I could not make it to the ceremony or party. I hope you all had a grand time. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be staying with my friend Eliza for a few days over in Cityville. She needs some help with things around there and asked if I could stay. Hope this does not inconvenience you. ~Love, Blossom._

Son of a **bitch!** that girl was crazy! She had gone to Cityville to visit her friend Eliza? Crap…and I had been worried all this time. However, it did seem a bit tacky to just get up and go to Cityville on an important day like this…specially when she had planned the party all on her own.

But knowing Blossom, there must've been a damn good reason to go.

With relief, I went out of the room and walked towards the stairs where the party was. When I walked past the bathroom I heard the toilet flush and the mayor sigh in relief…which kind of grossed me out.

I walked down the stairs and nearly tripped on my face doing so.

"Screw this!" I mumbled in protest and just flew over to Bubbles. She looked at me expectantly. Then she eyed the note in my hand.

"Here. It's the only thing I could find.." I gave it to her and she read it, making a confused face.

"..Cityville..? Eliza?" Her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked up at me. I made a confused face back at her. What was it? What was wrong? Other than the fact that it was a little weird for Blossom to leave on such short notice, everything seemed fine by me. At least we knew where she was. I didn't get why Bubbles looked so concerned.

"What? What?" I asked in confusion. Her face was suddenly serious, her eyes worried, her glossy lips forming a thin line.

"Buttercup.." she said getting up, looking at me. I cocked an eyebrow at her. Yeah?

Her hands began to shake and the note began to as well in her hand.

"…Eliza moved away from Cityville two months ago."

…_**Shit.**_

BACK IN NEW DELHI. PRESENT TIME!

**P.O.V.: Brick**

I had to admit… I was pissed off as hell right now. SO pissed off I felt like hitting the wall next to me, not caring if it collapsed… which it would, and the whole building with it…

However, why was I so damn angry? So what if Blossom and Butch almost went at it? So what if he had almost hit her? I had stopped it, so now my anger should be gone too…right?

However it wasn't and I was literally **fuming.** I needed to take my rage out on something so that I could get back to work…

Rushing into a room I knew to be my training room, yet looked bland as of right now, I walked over to a locker I had in there. I swiftly roomed my jacket and shirt. Then, I put on a black wife beater, or for those of you who don't know the term, tank top for boys. I pressed a buzzer on the wall that set up the whole obstacle course, knowing it'd be a breeze for me and that I'd have to update it soon. Without hesitation I started my work out. More like an obstacle course if you ask me. But it was what I needed, specially right now.

Basically, I had to punch out each punching bag (and there was a hundred of them) until the sand spilt out, while on a time limit of one minute while being throw at with bricks (ironic much?). I pressed a buzzer on the wall that set up the whole obstacle course, knowing it'd be a breeze for me and that I'd have to update it soon. I was quick and precise, hitting my target with the most power I could dish out, instantly breaking the bag. It was a snap for me. I breezed threw it with ease, knocking at least 50 of them out in the first 20 seconds. I seriously needed to revamp this damn work out. However, for now, it was **exactly** the type of physical release I needed right now…

That is…until I saw Blossom standing right in front of one of the bags I was about to hit. My eyes widened and I gulped, quickly stopping my hand, which was inches in front of her face. However, she never blinked and looked kind of irritated, arms folded, standing in place firmly.

"B-Blossom! What **the fuck **are you doing here?" I growl out, and her eyes narrow at me.

"Watch your language Brick. And for your information, I followed you here stupid. It wasn't very kind of you to walk out on me like that back there." she had her hands on her hips now and I just frowned, hands at my sides now. This was unexpected.

I sighed and mumbled curses under my breath. All of a sudden I realized the obstacle course was still on and was still timing me **and **throwing bricks at me.

"Crap Blossom, move out of the way, will ya? I have to do this."

"…No. lets make this interesting." she suddenly smirks and before I know it, she's grabbing my arm and has flipped me onto the ground! What the…

She stands over me with an air of smugness to her features, a smirk on her face as if to say, 'Got ya'. I was really pissed now. She wants to play rough? I'll give her rough! I jump up, taking her by the arm and shoving her into a punching bag, breaking it open.

That was 51 down…49 to go! I started racing towards each new bag and punching them out, dodging bricks on the way. I thought I had knocked Blossom out for good because there was only 10 seconds left…and she hadn't done anything back.

I smirked in success and triumph. Who was the winner now? I was about to punch the second to last one out when all of a sudden- WHAM! I get kicked in the back and it sends me crashing into the ground.

"CRAP Blossom, what the hell's wrong with you?" I question aloud, but am on my feet in an instant. She wasn't as bad a fighter as I had thought her to be…and she was floating right in front of me.

With a smirk, I zap her with my laser vision, forcing her down onto the ground.

"Ow!" she yelps out, gripping her arm and before she knows it, I've got her in a hand lock….our hands entangled together, trying to see who can over power whom.

I admit it… I was enjoying it. Both my hands were entwined in hers, and I was leaning towards her and she towards me. Both our arms were shaking from the other person's power.

"Not bad…for a girl." I state, not having to shout at all because we were so close, so it came out like a whisper. We were both smirking…but now, she was smiling.

"and not bad… for a boy." She was really quite beautiful…that I had to admit. She smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla…and I felt very attracted to her at that very moment. Her skin was so soft from what I could tell based off the contact I was having with her hands…I was staring into her eyes…those pink, heavenly eyes…and I realized something.

The time limit was almost up. I had been way too distracted by this girl and play time was over….

However, before I could do much else, Boomer suddenly opens the damn door to my training room and shouts,

"BRICK! PACKAGE FOR YOU!" Breaking my damn focus! But it also broke Blossom's as well…and before I even knew what had happened or could pull away…I had collided into her and her into me. My eyes widened at that fact that our bodies fit into each others almost perfectly, and I was surprised that my hands had "somehow" found their way onto her waist, and hers onto my back. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and slightly innocent looking, plus surprised, a blush creeping onto her face. It was … kind of like a hug…

"W-Whoa… um… am I interrupting something?" I heard Boomer almost mumble, and when I realized what he had said I quickly pulled away and shoved her into the last punching bag, making it break at the VERY last second. I had still won.

"OW! You….you jerk!" she yelled out in surprise, but I could see she was still blushing from what had just occurred…as was I.

However I ignored her response. There was no way I was going to let Boomer see my blush, and NO way it was going to be over a chick like Blossom. I stopped blushing and walked over to Boomer, cocking my eyebrow up at him.

"A package?" I queried and Boomer nods slowly, handing it to me, his eyes full of caution.

"Butch told me you wanted me to go check on the mail so I went and saw this…" I rolled my eyes at that, knowing **fully** well I had never told Butch anything like that.

"When did he tell you that?" I ask dully, and I can heard Blossom in the background dusting herself off from all the sand that had spilled on her.

"Oh- before- when Blossom was in the bath." Oh good heavens who the hell knows what that bastard might've done while waiting for Blossom outside…the pervert.

"I see…" I scowl, looking down at the package, then glancing over my shoulder at where Blossom was. To my surprise, shje looked to be trying to clean up the sand or something…and was blowing it into a pile with her super breath. I watched her do so…pondering why she'd do something like that for a training room that belonged to someone as awful as **me…**

"Brick?" Boomer snapped me back to reality and I looked at him again.

"Huh?"I asked and his face got cautious again, perhaps even a little nervous…

"…It's address is from Townsville…and it's sender is… Mojo Jojo."

_Ugh…yes. I realize this chapter is short and I wish it wasn't. however, it's because I have to do a lot of other things and other people need to use the computer so.. ." yeah. Sorry! Hope you liked it anyway! I did my best…and soon I'll update again! ;) Review! It'll get better with more reviews! Thanks._


	6. Crazy Day

_Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long for a chapter! I've been IMMENSELY busy over the past few days…barely having time to do what I want to do…and sorry the last chapter was so short! I owe it to you guys! Don't worry! I'll make this one as long as possible! The thing is, I want to update as much as possibly, HOWEVER…I get out of school around 7 every day now and get home around 8ish because I'm in a play so…I've got not enough time to write and it's really annoying me. So I'll do my best to make it up with ya! Please stay patient and I'll try to update daily, thanks a bunch to all my loyal fans out there! =D NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! ;) _

_Brick says Hi by the way XD…_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without a Trace**

**Chapter 6: Crazy Day**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I had to admit… I hadn't **really** followed Brick anywhere. In fact, after he left, I had been…snooping. I was looking into each room I passed up to see what each was. There were so many around here and half of them were useless…and big. Or so they appeared. Knowing the RowdyRuff boys, they were probably laced with booby traps as soon as you walked into them.

However…I had found one room that made me rather upset. A weapon room. It was huge and threatening, with weapons from medieval times and dating back to previous time, even before that. And of course other, more modern weapons now. And plus, I was sure that wasn't the only room full of them. There must've been more, and I had been surprised that the door had been unlocked when I opened it. Perhaps Brick or one of the Rowdyruff boys had forgotten to lock it when they last left it? All I knew was that I wish Brick and his followers, including his brothers, weren't so bellicose in nature…

That room had ticked me off and I hadn't stayed long in there. I had snooped elsewhere, but much to my disappointment…no rooms really had any windows. Except for that one room Him had been in…

And then I encountered Brick's training room, to see him in there, zooming around like crazy, punching sand bags like a mad man. I had felt the need to challenge that strength…for whatever reason. He hadn't answered my question before as to why he always acted so tough- he had walked out on me- so now I wanted to see just how tough he claimed to be. Plus, I also have to admit…he looked damn hot in that black tank top for boys…Um, wait **what**? I'm losing focus here- sorry! Er…anyway…

He had proven sufficient. As usual… however it still didn't answer my question. **why?**

Now, I was cleaning up the mess Brick and I had made with my super breath, and once I had gotten all the sand into a pile, I zapped it with my laser vision and made it into glass. Sand under much heat forms glass after all. No one was watching me either…thankfully.

I had done it on purpose of course. I have not been here as a clueless dope. I knew how to handle myself, thank you very much. I picked up the glass I had made, seeing it to be thick and big. I quickly cut threw it and shaped it into a pointy object, resembling a knife, made of glass.

Hey, you never know with the Rowdyruff boys. SPECIALLY after that horrid incident with Butch. I wanted to be able to handle myself and take them by surprise…IF need be. I hated violence as is…so no need to use this new weapon unless drastic measures occurred.

I stuffed the newly made glass knife into the sole of my shoe, making sure it lay flat against it. Thankfully, I knew t couldn't hurt me that way, and I could just float where ever I had to go until I got a chance to hide it better. I disposed of the rest of the glass by melting it with heat vision… until it appeared like there was nothing there.

A smirk of satisfaction crossed my face. Not bad…not bad at all.

"…WHAT!" I suddenly heard Brick's voice from across the room shout out. I glanced over at him, and when my eyes laid upon him, I could feel my heart skip a beat. I hated the way he made that possible by just one glance…

I floated over towards them, eyebrow cocked up in pure curiosity.

"What's going on..?" I query and Brick shoots me a look as if to say 'none of your damn business'. I frown at this and look at the package he's holding. Using my x-ray I see threw the box and see it's contents…which made me fly away from them and into a wall quickly. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open too, and they both looked at me like I had three heads.

"AH! D-Do you know what's IN there?" I shout out in pure terror. Brick rolls his eyes and looks at me dully.

"It's from Mojo…and no. I didn't check it yet…why…do you?" he asks, looking at me inquisitively. I was surprised he hadn't used his x-ray vision on it yet! With a frown and a look of seriousness crossing my face I fly towards them quickly, and grab the box from Brick's hands effortlessly. He makes a wide eyed expression and is irked by my gesture.

"BLOSSOM. Give it here!" he demands, grabbing at one of my arms. But I shake my head no quickly, in full heroine mode… and suddenly…I'm off. I was doing calculations in my head, knowing how much time I had and that I didn't have much time at all. No…not much. It would go off in less than 30 seconds and I had to think quick, but smart. If I didn't, everyone in this building, including the many floors at the bottom of it, would be at stake. So what did I do? I look at the ceiling, make sure that we're on the top floor, and once I see that it is, I zoom towards it quickly, closing my eyes and bracing for the impact.

Before I know it, I'm out in the open, hot air of New Delhi and flying swiftly into the sky. I know, I just KNOW Brick is flying behind me, because I can hear his shouts to me from behind, however, I know what I must do and know he'll thank me later…

Suddenly, he's right next to me and growling angrily.

"**BITCH! I warned you about trying to escape!" **he roars and grabs my arm yet again, digging into it with his angry might, causing me to wince. My teeth are clenched as I pull away from him, shake him off and shake my head at him.

"Brick- get away from me! This is serious!" I yell back, urgency in my voice, and I eye him seriously, but I can tell he's not backing down.

Before I know what hit me, I get zapped with his laser vision and drop the box! It's flying down and towards the building all over again! NO!

"How DARE you!" he's still shouting, but I'm already gone, zooming after the package.

"GET BACK HERE!" I'm not even paying attention…all I know is I have to get this package out of the Earth's atmosphere! I finally grab it and with all the speed I can dish out I ZOOM towards the outer layers of the atmosphere…

And right before I leave the atmosphere, I throw it with ALL my might, forcing it into space…

And within minutes, it explodes , a gush of liquid oozing from it into space…the same chemical I recognized to be able to take away the powers of us all. I frowned at this while I watched it… it created a massive explosion that would've made the whole building collapse…and I smiled at my quick thinking.

I THEN realized it was my time to escape. Right at that very moment. However…all of a sudden, Brick was right by my side, staring at me with angry eyes…until he noticed what I was witnessing.

"W…What?" he sputtered, his eyes going wide.

"…it was a bomb. But not just any bomb…" I stated, looking at him, face serious.

"it had contents I recognized… a chemical that could've taken our powers away, thus killing us in that explosion…" I conclude and Brick's eyes slowly look into mine, his mouth wide open. I stared at him and he stared at me…

What else was there to do?

"…Blossom.." his voice was soft for the first time, and I admit…it touched my heart in a way that's hard to describe, even in words.

"…yeah?" I asked, looking away, blushing lightly.

"…You…how did you **know?**" he questioned, voice still soft and shocked. I shrugged lightly, still looking away, hiding my blush.

"…It was just a matter of remembering everything I learned in chemistry is all…and what the professor's taught me…plus I study robots and electronics a lot." I told him, sneaking a peek at him. He was dumbfounded and impressed…it made me feel…proud of myself.

"Blossom..please…come back with me.." he almost seemed to **ask **and now **I **was shocked and dumbfounded.

It was as if he knew I could go away at any time…but now, didn't want me to. He was.. pleading…pleading to make me stay with him! It was almost unbelievable to hear…and now I faced him fully, staring into those beautiful and enticing crimson red eyes of his…

"Brick…are you…**pleading** with me?" I question, still observing the fact that my snippy remark didn't seem to bother him…he was too speechless…and I was still blushing.

Darn his cuteness..

"…Blossom." Before I knew it, his hand was in mine, and he was looking at me with sincerity in his eyes.

"Come with me." he still kind of invited, but this time, more urgently. I figured that if I tried to get away it wouldn't work to anyway…that Him would be angry with me and probably terrorize me to no end. Also…I kind of had to admit…I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Looking away, I nodded once, allowing him to hold my hand as we flew back down…together.

His eyes were on me as I looked down into the clouds…and I snuck a peak at him too. He still looked speechless and in amazement that I would do something like that for them…

Finally, the building was in clear view and I saw the gapping hole I had made in the ceiling. I winced at that, not knowing it had been so bad…

Boomer was standing under the hole, looking up at us in disbelief as we slowed down to land.

"Brick! Did you see that explosion! I saw it from here! Ya think it was a star? I read once that some stars explode after they get old ya know." Boomer stated stupidly and Brick smacked his own forehead at his stupidity. We were now floating in front of him…and he was still holding his free hand.

"yes I saw it, but Boomer…eh…that **was** no star. … That was a bomb. For US. From the PACKAGE YOU gave me." Brick informed and Boomer looked dumbfounded for a second at Brick until..

He gasped and his eyes lit up, finally getting it, snapping his fingers.

"OOOH!" ….He smiled eagerly and nodded in agreement. Brick grew mad at this and snapped him in the face. Quickly, Boomer realized his reaction was wrong and rubbed his face while shaking his head eagerly 'no', his eyes wide.

"That's…that's terrible bro! Why would Mojo send THAT to US?" Brick stared at him harshly.

"I don't…know…however." he looked towards me, his eyes becoming less intense, and back to a lighter state where he was just staring in awe…

It made me blush deeper, and my heart pound quicker in my ears.

"Yeah?" asked Boomer, urgently.

"…This girl's definitely a heroine….she saved us. All of us…from that thing."

I looked away, clearly embarrassed, but happy at the compliment. However, I didn't want to show it. All those years of hero training paid off, what can I say? I was just reacting in instinct was all.

Boomer made a confused face and tilted his head to the side cutely, staring at both of us.

I realized he was still holding my hand and I quickly pulled away, biting my lip, trying to fight the urge to look back at him. He was so compelling to look at …

"Bombs can kill us?" quires a confused Boomer but I just laugh under my breath.

"No Boomer…but that was no ordinary bomb. It was laced with a chemical specifically designed to reverse the effects of chemical X…and take away our powers. And once that occurred…well, then the bomb would have taken us out just like everyone else in this building.." I conclude, floating down onto the ground. Brick gives me a look of satisfaction, clearly pleased at my explanation. Maybe even impressed…

"Whoa.." Boomer's eyes are wide with amazement and I can tell he's kind of freaked out too. I rub the back of my head and laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah…it's not a very pleasant thing to- ah…ah! Ow!" I yelp out in pain suddenly, a harsh shock coming from my foot. I grip it in my hand float up while doing so, my foot **throbbing** for no apparent reason!

They both look at me with curiosity, but Brick takes a step towards me in confusion.

"Blossom? What? What is it?" he asks, an urgency to his otherwise calm voice.

Suddenly I remember…the glass knife I had made! I had put in flat against the sole of my foot, and have been floating this whole time! The minute I stood on it…it must've shattered into my foot! I winced at the pain, knowing I must've been bleeding from it right now…

"OW!" I yelp out again, this time stronger because the pain was increasing. I guess the glass knife really **would've** worked if I needed to use it against the Rowdyruff boys… however…now? It could never work again.

"BLOSSOM. .it?" A concerned, but now irritated Brick asked, looking towards my foot. I knew I was going to have to show them…and that they'd know it had been my own doing…

I was going to ruin the moment and the trust that Brick and I had just built…unless…

"Nothing." I spat out quickly, thinking of a plan.

"Will you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom.." I say as convincingly as I can and am about to leave…but before I can, Brick grabs my arm and stops me, shaking his head no.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's **wrong.**" my eyebrows raised in shock. I had never thought Brick would ever…or let alone…COULD ever be this worried about me.

I sighed in defeat, seeing he was persistent in knowing the truth…

With a huff, I took off my shoe to reveal a bleeding and bloody foot that had millions of both tiny and large glass shards in it.

Brick's eyes widened at this and Boomer gasped, both of them wide eyed. Who could blame them?

"WOAH… where the **fuck** did that come from? We barely have any glass around here…where did.." he shouted, obviously wanting to help, when all of a sudden he stopped, his eyes looking towards me, and they narrowed suspiciously.

"Blossom….?" his voice raised up in question. I winced, trying to hold back tears desperately..but the pain was **so** bad…

"Y-Yes..?"

"…Where the hell did you get glass from and WHY was it in your shoe?"

"…I…It's…it's a long story and.." his eyes were dull on me now and I could tell he was waiting for an answer he wasn't about to get any time soon.

"..B-Brick…I can't even…concentrate on it right now. ARG! IT HURTS SO **BAD.**" I yelp out in protest, still floating in the air, holding my bloody foot…the blood dripping onto the floor and covering my hands now.

"…I should leave you like that. Leave you like this until you bleed to death…" his voice suddenly changes, and goes dark and my eyes widen and shoot him a look of shock and surprise.

And for some reason…my heart feels crushed. Like he had shattered it into a million pieces by saying such a thing…

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer…I cried. Water flooded my vision and sobs escaped my throat relentlessly as my foot throbbed, aching in agony. How could he say such cruel things after I saved us all? After I did such a noble deed? ..after…he looked at me so fondly…

Suddenly he grabbed my hand- even though it was bloody and pulled me close to him. Before I knew it, I was being held in his arms.. bridal style. What was going on?

My eyes went wide as he flew quickly, without a word, out of the room and into the hall. We then approached a stairway and he proceeded to fly down it without ever stopping…swift and cleverly maneuvered.

Where were we going? I bite my lip, pain still raging from my foot all the while.

Suddenly, we stopped in a room of all white…and Brick laid me down on a comfortable bed of some sort…

"..I need a DOCTOR ASAP!" he shouted out. I couldn't believe my ears…

He was going to help me. In fact… In my mind…he already had.

Before I knew it, there were full grown men surrounding me as quickly as possible…they examined my foot and started to sterilize it. However…I had lost so much blood already that I was growing drowsy. It hurt for them even to clean my wound, that's how bad it was! I kept shouting out in protest, yelping out in pain, my other foot thrashing around like mad. The doctors had to be careful not to hit that foot…otherwise I might just knock them unconscious with my blow.

Now, I would never ever hurt a doctor, let alone anyone who helped others or civilians. However, I wasn't reacting rationally and the pain was only growing in abundance by the second…

However, I did have some unexpected comfort from Brick. While he held me down he also seemed to try to reassure me from time to time as well…although his face was still pissed. At least he was trying…

"This isn't good. We need to operate now, she has too many glass shards in her skin and we can't get them out with tweezers in time to stop the bleeding…"

Brick shot that doctor a look that could melt ice.

"Then operate damn it. Do whatever the hell you have to. What's taking so long?"

I could feel my eyelids becoming droopy as I tried to keep up with what they were saying…but everything was becoming blurry and clouded, even their voices.

Brick's charming, if not angry voice was turning into nothing but jumbled words and gibberish and my eyes begged for sleep. Finally, someone noticed this and shouted something out. Before I knew it, someone's hands were on my face, forcing me to look up at them. I tried to look, not protesting against their obvious strength because my own was dissipating within seconds.

I could barely make the figure out…but I could see it's red hair…and I knew it to be Brick. What was he mumbling? What was he shouting at me, but I could only hear in whispers? …and why was he holding my face…when all I wished to do was sleep…

SMACK! Suddenly, my eyes pop open, if not for a brief second, to see Brick had smacked me right in my face. His eyes were stone hard, yet displayed some sort of…urgency in them, and concern. His mouth was in a solid line of discontent and contempt.

"Blossom. You HAVE to stay awake. You CAN'T go to sleep! Do you hear me? I will do ANYTHING to keep you away, if I must. So do it by yourself or so help me god…I'll torture the hell out of you. And I WILL enjoy it. Don't doubt that." he tries to scare me and intimidate me into staying awake, and I look at him, feeling the sting on my cheek from his harsh slap, and the excruciating pain from my foot all at once. I started to cry all over again, embarrassing myself one more time in front of him.

How I hated this day…

He sighed lightly and to my surprise, he stroked my cheek, the one he had slapped…as if to take it back. His eyes showed compassion and regret, and he seemed to smile with sympathy and pity at me.

"..you're so smart and yet…so stupid Blossom.." he mumbles out sincerely, not yelling at all, his voice soft, but I can hear every word he says.

I just stare at him, tears rushing down my cheeks, some onto his hand. He sighs and wipes his hand against his pants and looks at the doctors expectantly. They're waiting for one doctor to come back and bring in a needle containing the pain killer I needed…

However…I couldn't stay up. It was just **too** much blood. These doctors were working as fast as possible, and yet I wasn't benefiting much at all. I was too drowsy, and no torture, or no delight of any sort Brick of **anyone** for that matter, could dish out would have kept me up at that point. Without any hesitation, I fell asleep, blackness engulfing me beautifully…

**P.O.V.: Brick**

My eyes went wide when I had seen her pass out. Worry was never my favorite emotion, however it was creeping up on me a lot during this whole damn episode.

"Blossom…BLOSSOM! You idiot! You bitch! I warned you not to fall asleep!" I shout, angry at her disobedience, but more concerned than I care to admit…I gripped her face again, shaking it lightly, and then gripped her shoulders as well.

No. NO. this wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to fall asleep or pass out or ANYTHING! If she does…what did that mean? It meant…she had lost too much blood…that's what.

"Blossom.." I mumble out incoherently, noticing my own voice, which was usually confident and serious, was …breaking.

I stared at her features, stared at her face. Had I missed it? She was gorgeous now, fully blossomed into a young woman and without any flaws visible to my prying eyes. And her personality was so similar to mine…so intertwined with aplomb, intellect, resourcefulness, and the desire to discover the unknown that it tore at my very being…

She was my equal. I couldn't deny that. Thus, she would be the perfect asset to obtain knowledge from. She could assist me and my brothers in countless ways, starting with mediocre knowledge and then possibly mechanics and skills for creating weaponry for our invasion of America…

But now? It had only been one day…not even, that Blossom had arrived and **already** all this crap had happened! Why? Why the hell did one girl have to cause all this? It was damn foolish!

And worse was the fact that I, Brick, was worried about her I had never ever worried about anyone but myself…minus my brothers occasionally. What made her so damn special…

Finally, the doctor came in with the needle. He did the procedure and placed the anti-pain medication into her system.

Just to assure myself, I quickly checked for her pulse, staring at her pretty little face all the while.

…I let out a breath of relief when I discovered she had one. But I was ticked off at the fact it was so dull and faint. I urged the men to hurry their procedure and make it snappy. I'd even give them whatever help they might need to do it…

Just as long as they saved her. Just as long as they saved Blossom.

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

_There, in front of me was a piece of paper. I picked it up and looked at it's swift hand writing and elaborate cursive. It read: Meet me in the bedroom…tonight. I stared at that note for a while and held it close to my heart. For some reason, I felt like I could walk on air. _

_Suddenly, the scenery changes, and it's night time. I'm walking in my hallway, back in Townsville and prepare to enter my own bedroom. I dust some no visible fragments off of my outfit and take a breath in. I felt anxious and unsettled._

_I opened the door. I couldn't __**believe **__my room! It looked nothing like my room, yet somehow I knew it was. It had candles lit all over it, and was dimly lighted. But if that wasn't enough, there were rose petals on the bed…and the air smelled of fresh flowers and the sweetest cologne. _

_I smiled at it. However, there was something peculiar about my room…there was a boy on that bed. And to my surprise…_

"_B-Butch!" I yelp out, and see to my utter horror that he's wearing JUST a Speedo. Plus, he was holding one single red rose….in his mouth. Even though he was good looking, it still disturbed the CRAP out of me! _

_I jumped and covered my eyes._

"_What are you doing here! Get out of my room!"_

"_No way baby, you and I are meant to be together tonight."_

"_no! NO! You weren't supposed to come here…" I realize who I had been expecting… I had been expecting it to be Brick. I wanted him there..and no one else no matter how good looking, no matter how seductive. I wanted __**Brick.**_

_Butch seemed to known that and sat up a bit on my bed, since he had been lying down._

"_Brick's not coming, if that's what you were hoping for baby."_

"_Stop calling me baby! And yes he is- why wouldn't he? I saw his note, and it was __**his**__ handwriting!" I defended, and for some reason I was on the verge of tears… Butch smirks deviously at that. As if he knew about the note.._

"_why would he come here? He doesn't __**love**__ you. In __**fact **__he doesn't even LIKE you. He doesn't care about you .ever! He hates your guts, the air you breath, the steps you take, and things you even lay your eyes upon. Why the hell would he come here other than to kill you?" he tormented and I couldn't contain my tears anymore…_

"_You're WRONG!" I Cried out, desperately. "Brick would never do that to me or say that to me! He…he doesn't hate me! He doesn't…he wouldn't…!" _

_Butch smirked smugly, as if knowing he had already won._

"…_Prove it."_

Suddenly, I snapped out of the dream and gasped, sucking in air as deeply as possible, reality zooming into my very being and comforting me to a slight degree…

I also realized that I was no longer in pain…that my foot had stopped throbbing.

However, no matter what I realized or didn't realize..there was one thing I set my eyes upon as soon as I awoke…one thing alone.

Brick.

He stared at me, was right above my face, and I inches away from his, and his eyes showed concern before they realized I had awoken. Then they showed shock and … some relief?

"..Blossom…Crap! I … I can't believe I'm saying this but…um…thank gosh You're…you're alright.." he breathed out and moved his face away from mine, a relieved and grateful look on his once so tense features. I had to admit, my heart was racing when his face was so close to my own…

However…that dream had diminished all good feelings, diminished my realization that the exact opposite was true about Brick than what my dream had dished up.

I looked away, remotely, my eyes miles away, a frown upon my terrified face. Brick noticed that and cocked an eyebrow up at my indifference.

"…Blossom. You what the hell, look at me. I still have to talk to you…ya know? About, like, why we even had to rush you here in the first place?"

"….Why do you care…" my voice was flat, lifeless, almost hoarse, like someone had tried to choke the life out of me. Both his eyebrows raised at that, as if he had never bothered to think it over, and after a few minutes of silence, his face became irritated as he stared at me. I noticed we were the only two in the room…

"What makes you think I did in the first place?" he snapped and it broke my already torn heart into pieces. I swear I felt a sting in my chest at that very moment and I gripped my chest, eyes shut tight. He noticed this and made a confused and slightly urgent face.

"…Blossom? Blossom I-"

"Leave me alone!"

"w-what?"

"You heard me! Go away and leave me alone you damn bastard!"

"You DARE speak to ME like that? I could kill you in a heartbeat! You fucking…fucking IDIOT! Aren't you supposed to be smart? Where the hell is your brain! I just brought you here to save your stupid, wasted life, and this is how you react? You know what? I SHOULD have left you there to die. SHOULD have let you bleed out and suffer…who needs you? I have PLENTY of geniuses who are more than willing to cooperate with me. So WHO the FUCK needs YOU!" he shouts out, enraged and furious beyond words, standing up from his little stool he was sitting on. He even kicks it away from him, and I can hear it smash and break as it slams into the floor.

I close my eyes and shake my head no, tears streaming down out of my eyelids…

I hated to admit it but…Brick was right. Where WERE my brains? Had that dream frazzled me so much as to take away my reasoning and intellect?

I turned towards him, tried to even get up off the bed I was on but could barely move. I guess I was still weak from all the blood I had lost…

Also, it didn't help that Brick pinned me down to the damn bed, by my shoulders, hovering above me…staring into my eyes and soul with those crimson red eyes that were on fire.

How much I wished I could take it all back…every word. His out burst was more than enough proof that…even on the dimmest level…he did care. To a degree.

"…What do you take me for?" he suddenly asks, and I can't remember his voice ever going so soft…so **gentle. **It sent a shiver down my spine and a tremble upon my lips as I inhaled a breath.

"…a fool?" he inquired, the heat in his eyes never fading, but his voice, so **soft**, never depleting.

"I…**I…**" I tried..but his eyes glared into mine, narrowing harshly at me.

"Don't even try. It's obvious what you think about me…"

"**No!**" I suddenly shout out, closing my eyes. His eyebrow cocks up, in slight surprise, however that frown is still upon his face…

"No…" I whimper out again, looking into his eyes with the most sincerity I have ever felt in my entire life. He just stares back…his eyes no longer intense or on fire…but cool and intrigued.

"…then what? Why did you just-"

"**Because**… I'm not…thinking straight is all…bad dream…and..I…I'm sorry.." I mutter out, sniffling at the end. I felt so…weak. How could I cry in front of him…twice…in one day?

"…Blossom…" his eyelids lower slightly and before I could even comprehend it…

He leans down and kisses me gently on the forehead. My eyes are wide, my cheeks wildly flushing a bright pink color. D-did…he just do…what I think he did?

"…you idiot." he smirks lightly. I'm speechless. He's inches away from my face…

Suddenly, he picks me up bridal style again and takes me out of the room. In silence, I allow him to, and I realize that we find our way back into the hallway.

He kicks open a door and I'm astonished to see beautifully decorated bedroom with rich colors such as red, gold, and browns all over the place. The bed itself is **huge** and I can only gasp and gape in awe at it's size. The fabrics on it must've been made from silk from the way it shined and glistened on the bed and above the bed was a fabulous red and gold canopy. It also had a wonderous wooden wardrobe the size of two six foot men combined. There was even a book case that reached the tall ceiling!

My eyes never stopped shining, never stopped gapping at the wonder they beheld. Brick roled his eyes at my reaction.

"Don't get so star eyed…every room is as fancy as this on the top floor…it's not like your special or anything." he said matter of factly, yet there was a bit of playfulness to his voice. I was kind of disappointed at his statement however, after what he had just done. It seemed like…he was contradicting himself…

He put me down onto the bed with facile and stared at me with intense eyes once I was lying down there. I stared back, but was enjoying the softness of my bed.

"…It's nice…here." I mumble out, still half dazed from all the blood lose.

"…It better be. If I'm living here."

"..I guess."

"I ordered for someone to come give you a full fledged meal. they should be here shortly…which reminds me. If you ever need a maid of any sort…" he gestures towards a button on an end table right next to my head, "press that. It'll buzz them in as quick as they can come."

"Oh…that's handy I suppose…thanks?"

"…Blossom. I'm cutting to the chase. Why the hell did you have glass in your foot? There's NO glass around here…"

I gulped and looked away. I should've been more careful with it. I should've remembered not to step on it. The impact of my foot's pressure against glass was more than it could withstand. Could I come up with a lie…? I doubted it. I sighed and decided to tell the truth..

"Brick.. You want the honest truth?"

His eyes narrowed at me, and it felt like the only tender moment we've ever had threw out our history just a moment ago, never happened.

"..Always. Never even dare to lie to me."

"…Why? You'll 'know'?"

"Just tell me already damn it!"

"…. I made it."

His expression was bewildered, a bit confused. He scratched his head.

" umm…what?"

"…ugh… from the sand. I melted the sand that was left over from the sand bags and made glass…and then I cut it…" I looked away, a bit ashamed I had to tell him this but, "Into a…knife." his eyebrows shot up immediately, and he bent down towards my face a bit more as if he wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"You WHAT?"

I sighed in frustration at myself and closed my eyes.

"I cut it into a knife and stored it in my shoe for safe keeping!" I admit…there was silence. I SURELY thought Brick was fuming once again, ready to explode this time. I had a fear he'd ring my neck this time…

However, nothing happened, as I peaked one eye open, to my astonishment, he had folded his arms, was standing upright and…**smiling at me.**

_**SMILING!**_ But…why?

"…Blossom? Huh…you my friend…are a genius." he complimented. I could not believe my ears….what the hell was **with **today?

'I-I'm sorry **what**?"

"…you're a GENIUS! I would have never have thought you would've done something so sneaky or sly like that…so inventive! And literally right behind my back too! I gotta hand it to you babe, not many people can do that. And that's craftiness. That's pure resourcefulness…"

"Y-you're.. IMPRESSED?"

"Hell yeah I am! Did you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well…um…no. I thought you'd want to kill me for making it.."

"…Well, I kind of do want to now that you mention it. After all.." his eyes got intense and his smile dropped suddenly. He looked very…scary.

"You could've used it whenever you liked…and with whomever you wished." I gulped.

"I…I'm sorry Brick."

"…Sorry?" he questioned, looking confused now which made me confused. Wait, why was I saying sorry?

"Um..for…making it."

"…Blossom. If you saved us all from a bomb, then I'm sure I can trust in your heroic deeds enough to know you don't have the gall to stab someone. Even if it's someone like me." Those words for some reason hurt. Stabbing…Brick?

The idea had never crossed my mind, not even once. I had intended to use it against one person…and one person only.

"..NO! Not YOU! I…um… I was only going to use it for…self defense purposes…like…with Butch…" his eyebrow raised at this, as if intrigued at the fact I had protested so strongly at the idea of stabbing him.

"Butch…huh? So easy would it be to stab him..? To drive the glass threw his skin? To see the blood…running from his flesh onto your hands and glass knife…?" I shivered at the thought.. not having thought it threw…at least not that thoroughly.

He smirked smugly, as if that shiver was all he needed to see.

" You wouldn't have done it." he says confidently. I frown madly, but then sigh.

"Shut up…" I mumble out, looking away. However…he was right… of course.

_WOOHOO! FINALLY UPDATED! =D and it was a nice looong chapter too. Are you all happy at the amount of fluff and action in this chapter? I am! It'll get better of course … he he… got a lot of stuff floating around in my mind for ideas to come…anyways, review! ;) Thanks. AND…Here's a SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO… ROWDYRUFFBOYSLOVER! …HAPPY (almost) BIRTHDAY! =D and thank you for always reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter and for all of you who don't know, this is one of the big fans of this story! Why not join RowdyRuffBoysLover and write a review? ;) It's greatly appreciated! Thanks. _


	7. A Slut Like Her

_Hello to all my awesome and loyal fans out there! I checked my story stats the other day and was very shocked at how many views this story is getting! Thank you to everyone who checks out my story! I'd love to hear all your feedback on my story! =D Never be afraid to write a review, I love 'em! He he alright, lets get started with THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 7: A Slut Like Her**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

"Thanks…for everything." I told Brick before he exited my room for the rest of the day. He claimed he had things to do…and that I should get my rest. I had just finished eating my nutrient filled meal of fish, orange juice, vegetables, and a desert of a small fruit bowl. The servant had came and gone as quickly as possible, and I had seen the look of fear in her dark eyes as she approached me. Obviously, she had been absolutely terrified of Brick…and after what he's done to these people, who could blame her?

Brick had also gotten my misplaced bag back to me. He had commanded the servant to go to the broom closet where I dropped it (thanks to Butch..) and fetch it for me. She had gone and came back as quick as she could, just so she could leave the room for good.

Now, I had the bag on my right and the tray was gone because I had finished the food.

Brick's back was to me and he smirked secretly, to himself.

"Don't thank me…" he looks back at me, his eyes cruel. "…Ever." He almost seems to demand and I raise an eyebrow at that. Why he didn't want to thank was not for me to judge, however, I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out my diary from the bag and a pen casually.

"whatever you say moody…" I mumble gently, but I know he can hear me. He rolls his eyes at my action.

"…girls and their diaries.." and with that, leaves my room. I look back up at him to watch him do so and frown when he is gone….

The room is now empty. Even though I was in it, and several other things… it seemed lonely and big. I looked around at everything that was there in awe of it's beauty and yet could not help but feel alone…

I missed my sisters. I missed the professor. And I missed my home…Townsville. Would ever see them again?

I looked down at my diary and sadly opened it to view its contents. Pages upon pages on writing appeared, and there was even a carefully drawn out personal calendar drawn in the front of it. I noticed the dates…and realized something which made my eyes pop out nice and wide.

My birthday was coming up…including my sisters' birthday of course! We were all going to be 16 in a matter of days…

"and I won't be home for it.." I mumble out, trying not to cry. This whole day was filled with water works, and my eyes were swollen and red enough from it as it is.

I quickly flipped my way threw the pages until I landed on a blank sheet. With a deep in breath to steady myself, I started to write, concentration coming to me gracefully as I did…

_Dear Diary, Today was a day unlike any other. I am in India, and I am here because I planned on observing the causes of all the ruckus going on threw out the city thanks to a band of terrorists who claimed to be Gods. I also planned to save Sabri's family, who live in New Delhi, by working out some sort of secret transportation out of the city….and to America. However…_

_Things have changed. Albeit, I want to do all those things, I cannot do them the way I wish to. I have been captured by this group of terrorists, and learned that they were none other than my sister and I's rivals…the __**Rowdyruff boys**__! I thought they had disappeared off the face of the earth…but of course, I see I was wrong for thinking that. They are more than fully alive, and dominating towns in certain nations! They have started out small and are working their way up, and I know they will attack America when they feel powerful enough. _

_What am I to do? I'm being held here against my will! If I stay, I know at some point I'll be used for evil deeds that will eventually lead to the destruction of my beloved Townsville…but if I leave…Him will be mad and seek revenge on me. I won't be able to escape his angry claws…specially not alone._

_This will require me to be extra crafty…but how? I shall list all my ideas in here…starting with the ones I'm already thinking of/ have done…: _

_ Boomer. Boomer seems to be the most talkative and dimmest of his brothers. Perhaps, if I befriend him enough, I'll be able to use him in my escape. Perhaps I can get him to somehow help me escape, or better yet, turn against his brothers. But that will be hard, because why would he risk turning against his powerful brothers just to rescue and help me out? I'll have to think of some sort of allure to that…_

_2. Plan Glass knife. Yes, I tried this one. Sort of..It's not a real "plan" to escape with, however, it's something worth writing…A glass knife can be made from the sand inside Brick's punching bags, If combined with my laser vision. Then, I must cut it into a triangular shape using my laser vision or a less than accurate karate chop. WARNING- IT WILL BREAK SKIN OF POWERPUFF OR ROWDYRUFF, SO BE CAREFUL…However, I'm not going to relive THAT experience again…_

_If I get anymore ideas I'll write them all down here…and I must hide this bag somewhere handy. Until Later, Blossom._

I stopped writing and sighed, closing my eyes wearily. It was getting late…I could feel it. It must've been around sunset at least. I reopened my eyes and scanned the room, thankful to find a clock hanging from the wall. It read 5:00 on it..

With a yawn, I put my diary back into the bag and closed the bag. I felt too tired to do much else, and this day and the journey over night had really zapped my energy clear out of me. So without much effort…I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…not caring much if I was dressed in my regular outfit and not a simple nightgown I had packed in my bag…

Sweet dreams eluded me however, and threw out my sleep I tossed and turned in endless nightmares…all of which included the infamous yet beautifully seductive eyes…of Brick.

**P.O.V.: Brick**

There was much work to be done, and already Blossom had occupied way too much of my time. I needed to focus on the **big** picture, the master plan Him and I had been cooking up this whole time. With a smirk of devious satisfaction, I headed my way downstairs in flight, towards the room filled with scientists…

The laboratory.

Finally, I came to the floor I was looking for, which was the very last floor, beyond the lobby…the cellar. It was the perfect place to stash all the deadliest experiments.

Opening the cellar door I saw everyone who was working there face me. The door was loud and creaky and the scientists were very unused to guests. However, once they saw it was me, they all went back to work, minding their own business.

Except one. Sally.

She looked at me while fixing her black narrow glasses, one hand on her hip, her bust sticking out rather candidly in her less than concealing black shirt which was companied by an unbuttoned white long jacket.

Her black hair flowed out to almost her waist in gentle waves and curls, and her lips puckered up as she examined my presence. Finally, she decided on smiling at me, if not seductively.

"Good evening to you Brick. Might I say you're looking as good as ever…" she compliments with her low, seducing voice. I cock my eyebrow up at that and smirk myself.

"Good evening."

She heaved a sigh and pouted gently, folding her arms just below her huge chest, causing them to perk "up" a bit.. If you get my drift.

"If you're here to see the progress, then I'm going to have to disappoint you… barely anything has gotten done today." I smile cockily and walk up to her a bit more.

She looks down at me, since she's slightly taller and smiles warmly, as if enjoying my company.

"Let me be the judge. Show me what you've got."

"Come along handsome." she purred and started to walk towards a huge glass door. I loved her use of dialogue…

She put her hand on a scanner and the doors opened for us as we entered a room filled with white tables with machinery and scrap metal on it. I had ordered most of these scientists to make mechanical robots fit for intense hand to hand combat. So far, so good…as far as I could see and tell.

However, Sally was special. I had ordered her to do something even more intense…close to impossible actually.

"Like what you see so far darling?" she cooed, looking back at me and smirking with those vibrant red lips of hers. I nodded once at her.

"not bad…I'll have to give them a look at though. I want see what they can do when they're done.."

"Oh you will, I assure you.." Now we were approaching a narrow hallway made of metal and the floor had tiles that lit up on it as you walked. Down the hallway was a heavy vaulted door that could only be accessed by Sally and I, unless I say otherwise.

We come to a stop near it and she gives me a wink as I open the doors with my brute force. I can tell she enjoys watching me use my strength and she folds her arms under her chest again…

The door swings open and we enter into a room with dark blue tiles on the ground and metal walls. It's freezing in the room, yet I barely complain. I walk right in and Sally follows after me, not even bothering to shut that heavy door.

There's a huge metal container in the center of the room with a glass window on top of it and buttons on the side of it.

Slowly, I walk on over to it and peer into the glass chamber, staring at the sleeping body inside of it..

"…So..you've gotten nowhere with this model as of yet?"

"Nowhere. I'm doing everything I can, but the girl just won't wake up…perhaps it'd be best to bring up the heat?"

"…and what about the other two models?" she sighed and fixed her glasses, pursing her lips again as she looked away.

"I'm so sorry baby, nothing much is occurring with them either…would you care to see them?"

"…yeah." She walks on over to another door and opens it by scanning her hand again. I follow her to see the same sort of room, same container, only a different person inside of it…

I walk on over to it and only glimpse at this one before I frown and look away.

"There must be some way…"

"Sure there is…but the one I was thinking of doesn't seem very sane…or safe." she informed and I raised an eyebrow at her. I'd give anything just to wake these girls up..

"Tell me."

She heaves another sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in distress.

"The only thing I can suggest in restoring them is some subsequent amount of energy. A force with which will power their bodies…but it has to be one that is equal to their own or else they'll drain it dry without thinking twice. They are rather powerful, even in this state. I checked their levels and they seem to be exhibiting great amounts of the same substance which you and brothers have…however, at a much more modified and controlled level. I'm thinking all they need is an energy boost…however…the only way they'd get it is from a living substance…and no living substance exhibits such abilities…" she frowns and reopens her eyes, fixing her glasses again.

"…except … My brothers and I…is that it?" she frowns more and nods.

"C-Correct…but there's no way I'd let you do anything as dangerous as that…"

I look down at the glass, look down at the unmoving face I see inside it. It looks peaceful in its sleep…even if it doesn't realize it **is** asleep.

"…It's the only way." I sigh out, looking away.

"I'll do anything just to wake them up…I need them. They'll be my back up if I…" I hear Sally gasp at my thought.

"Don't say that baby! Don't say anything like that! You're going to do fine…who can challenge a God like creature such as you?" I frown angrily, looking back at her.

"..I'll tell you who. The damn Powerpuff girls. And if they get in my way I'm sunk. They match me and my brothers in powers and abilities and…wait a second.." My eyes suddenly go wide as a thought comes to mind.

First off, did I forget that Blossom was here? Held captive in my own lair? I could use her any way I wished…so she wasn't much of a threat…

In fact…

I looked towards the glass and metal chamber and slowly started to smirk deviously.

"Yes…Yes I definitely **could** use her to my advantage…" I say aloud and Sally walks over to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"what was that darling?" she asks interestedly. I look at her, eagerness building up inside me. I had found a way!

"Blossom. BLOSSOM is the key to this! She is my equal, therefore, she can power at least one of these girls up! That way…I don't have to worry about my own powers being drained dry!" I exclaim with enthusiasm as Sally looks at me, confusion in her dark brown eyes.

"Blossom?" she queries and I realize I never got the chance to tell Sally about Blossom..

"..Blossom is a Powerpuff girl. She came here for whatever reason and I captured her…she's my captive right now, and Him said I could use her for whatever I like. Personally, I find her to be brilliant…and she'd make a great scientist here…however..now I'm thinking she's the solution to our problems." I smirk towards the chamber and Sally lets out an intrigued laugh.

"Sounds resourceful! And, what a great way to eliminate an enemy! Not only will you be rid of her, but you'll be using her energy to power something even better!" she exclaimed with equal excitement…but suddenly mine diminishes. I look towards Sally slowly, my smile dropping as quickly as it came.

Eliminate? What was she talking about…

"…What do you mean by eliminate?"

"oh! Why else did you think I wouldn't want you transferring your energy over to these girls? It'd drain you dry and probably wipe out your life force, killing you slowly…and I have to have my Brick nice and healthy." she smirks hotly but I don't smirk back.

Wait…eliminate…Blossom? I frown solidly and walk towards another door, opening it to reveal the last but not least chamber that contained the last girl…

"…Blossom…" I mumble gently, thinking about her. Her steady pink gaze…her gentle pink lips…her flawless pale skin with freckles…her silky smooth hair the color of sunset…how could I eliminate those things?

"Brick? Did I say something wrong baby?" Sally rushes after me and I shake my head no, looking into the last chamber…

"No Sally…everything's fine." but it wasn't. I was stuck with a dilemma…yet again.

THE NEXT DAY…

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I woke up to comfort of my body hitting the hard wooden floor after tossing and turning all night long. It definitely wasn't the best way to wake up…that's for sure.

"OW! Ugh.. darn it!" I yelp out and try my best to get up, finding

it difficult, thanks to the blood loss from last night. However, I had gotten plenty of rest and I was fully healed now… thank God.

I got up and brushed myself off, my pony tail a mess because I had slept in it.

I sighed as I took it out and took out a brush from my bag. While brushing my hair I tried my very best to erase the nightmares I had over the course of the night from my mind… however, it wasn't easy. I'm pacing back and forth while I do so.

"…Oh Bubbles…Buttercup…I wonder what you're doing right now." I ponder aloud as I finish brushing my hair, my arms going limp at my sides. I stop pacing and look down at the ground, heart ache taking over…

Were they worried about me? They shouldn't be. I had left them that note…and hopefully they bought into it.

With a sigh I turned towards my bag and looked for another outfit to wear. At that moment, I realized I only had one more outfit packed, along with a nightgown…

How was I supposed to survive here with the same smelly clothes!

With a frown of discontent, I looked towards my huge wardrobe, hoping it lived up to its size.

"here goes.." I mumble aloud, opening the huge wardrobe.

My mouth drops. There were over a HUNDREED OUTFITS in this thing!

"W-Whoa! This has got to be a dream!" a big and cheerful smile is spread across my face. I was impressed…Brick really wasn't that bad when it came to taste. He had a bunch of outfits picked out for me that seemed to fit my style perfectly…girly, yet adaptable. Cute, but not over the top. Sensible…with a bit of surprise.

It kind of made me wonder how and why he knew my style so well…

I reached for the first outfit I could grab, knowing I'd pick a good one.

I winded up choosing a pair of denim shorts, with a cute halter top the shade of a pearly pink color that was made out of some sort of silky fabric. It looked really expensive too…

A blush crept up on my face as I took the outfit into my hands, knowing what I had to choose next…

Underwear's. Did he…

I looked in the drawers below the doors and sure enough, they were there. My whole face blushed a deep cherry color and I prayed that the maid or something had chose these out for me instead of him…

But the flashiness of their colors and the fanciness of their design said otherwise and I felt like kicking the wardrobe, knowing he had picked them out for me.

That jerk! Why in the world would he think I'd wear a leopard print thong with a matching bra!

"UGH! He's got some nerve…!" I snatch up the simplest pair of underwear and bra I could find and quickly rush out of the room with my complete outfit and into the bathroom, which is right next to my room. I was needed a bath to cool down the rage and embarrassment I was feeling.

Sometimes…I just DIDN'T understand him..

AN HOUR LATER…

I had just finished putting up my hair when I heard a knock at the bathroom door. I sigh, still a little frustrated and embarrassed by what happened before…but go to get it anyway.

"Hello?" I open the door inquisitively, to see Brick standing there, arms folded, face dead serious.

Suddenly, the anger and embarrassment was taken right out of me and replaced by…slight worry and concern.

"Brick…oh.. Um… hello. What is it?" I ask, running my fingers threw my ponytail nervously. Did I look ok? What was he glaring at?

He looked really good…of course. He had on a blood red shirt covered by a black leather jacket and matching black pants with those fingerless gloves..

"Blossom…" his voice was rough and harsh and I almost wanted to wince at it. He also looked like he didn't sleep much last night…

"yeah?" I asked gently, wondering if he had any bad dreams himself..

"I need…you to do something for me." Uh oh…what did he want?

I sighed and looked away, folding my arms.

"Brick…if this is about working here…"

"…No. No. Not yet anyway.." he looked away. "That's for later…right now I want to ask you…did you eat yet?"

I shoot him a look of curiosity.

"No…I didn't. why?" he looks at me, his eyes still intense.

"Good…come with me." he suddenly grips my arm and before I know it, we're flying down the hall.

"hey wait! I don't know where your taking me but that hurts!" I protest, because he has a tight grip…and because I hate being pushed around.

"…shut up, will you?" he shots me a look and I frown at him.

"Maybe you should let ME do my OWN flying, and THEN I'll shut up."

"FINE if I can trust you to follow me." My mouth drops as he lets go of my arm.

"I saved all our lives and yet you don't trust me to follow you?" he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes…stressed out. We're just hovering in the air now.

"…look…I didn't get much sleep and I'm not feeling all too grand right now…so just…do as I say." before I know it, he's off and I'm doing my best to keep up with him.

Finally, we come to a door and he stops at it and opens it…to reveal a simply gorgeous dining room filled with tables and chairs and loads of people. It's very noisy in here, however the food on people's plates looks delicious. My stomach growls as if it has a life of it's own.

"Goodness…the food here looks delightful….where do you get all this produce from?" I question as we float over to a table. He eyes me, his eyes never lightening up or being less intense.

"…There's a supermarket near here that I get it from. I have no idea where they get all their inventory from..and nor do I care. Just as long as its good, who gives a fuck?" I frowned at his foul language.

"Brick…why did you bring me here?" something was obviously wrong, and he seemed even more tense than usual as we sat down at a completely desolate and separate table…separate from all the rest. Our very own table…

He sighs and rubs his temples as we sit down, and I just stare at him as he closes his eyes.

"..I have to talk to you…I need your opinion on something.." my eyebrow cocked up at this. He needed…my opinion? If it was about anything evil, I was going to flip. However, hopefully, if it was, I'd be able to dissuade him from whatever it is that he might be planning…

"…what do you think…" he suddenly looks at me, his hands stop rubbing his temples, but stay near there, as if keeping his head suspended there. His face is serious…but I can see a flicker of something pass threw his tense eyes…

"…about…life Blossom?" my eyebrows raise at his question, not expecting it. I was sure it was going to be something along the lines of diabolical..

However…It wasn't, to my amazement.

"Life..?" I blink and just stare at him. I look to my left and notice, to further my shock…a WINDOW. A beautiful window that showed how high we were and the beautiful day outside with the sun shining into the room and upon us.

I was breathless, my heart beat was loud and obnoxious in my rib cage, and my mind soared. I smiled big for the first time in days without thinking it was fake and could fade away at any moment.

"…Yes. Life." Brick says lowly, almost in a tired fashion and I can see he's eyeing me from the corner of my eyes, waiting for a response.

As if I was outside in the fresh air itself, I take a deep breath in.

"Life…is beautiful. It's never ending and it never ceases to surprise and take hold of you. It's like a rollercoaster with ups and downs, lefts and rights…you can be scared of it while your on it…but in the end, aren't we all satisfied with the outcome?" I suddenly state wisely, inspired from that one simple look outside. I never thought I'd miss being in nature so much…

I look towards Brick and see this his eyes were wide and hi mouth was slightly parted. It looked like he was…kind of impressed.

Suddenly what appears to be a waitress walks over and smiles at us.

"Hello Boss! And hello Miss, may I help you?" I look up at her, but Brick never takes his eyes off me.

"Um sure…what do you serve here..?" the girl giggles giddily and eyes Brick every five seconds when she thinks I'm not looking.

"everything! Put in any request and we'll make it!" she exclaims joyfully and I smile sadly. Without thinking…I order..

"In that case, I'll have a banana smoothie with pumpkin chocolate chip muffins…" I order and suddenly realize it's the last meal I ate before leaving home…the professor's favorite meal. I sigh lightly as I look out the window… missing them even more.

Brick never stops looking at me.

"…And I'll have a brandy with pancakes." Brick ordered, his voice slightly groggy but firm. I looked at him, a bit shocked at his order. But should I be…? It was Brick after all.. But a drink? And this early in the morning too? He was just 15...

"Coming RIGHT up!" the girl exclaimed and rushed off.

There's silence as we both stare at each other and say not another word…

"…You respect life Blossom?" I blink and stare at him. Now it was **my** turn to look at him intensely.

"Yes. With all my heart. I believe that every human being has the right to live…" I look towards the window and sigh lightly, "…even if that human is a criminal. I don't believe in the death penalty.."

"…Then…if someone could live, but needed help to live, would you provide that help?…what if the help was dangerous your own life?" I cocked an eyebrow up at that and looked at him with confusion and curiosity. What a peculiar question…

"Brick…what are you getting at?" he shrugs and looks out the window himself.

"Just asking for an opinion is all.." I had to think about that one. If there was a person who could live..but needed my help…would I give it? Sure I would. But if giving that person my health required me risking my life…then it became a harder choice.

"…It depends." I finally reason. He looks at me quickly.

"depends on?" he urgently asks. I make a confused face but continue anyway…

"If that person was more important than me..yes. I would save them…even if it meant risking my own life. However, if that person was no good…well…I might have some trouble risking it for them…however…all in all, I'd probably wind up saving them. I could never stand to watch a person suffer or in pain."

Brick just stared at me now. He seemed to be processing this…

"…But Blossom..why?" there was almost an urgency to his voice…a disproval to it.

"why would you risk your life..for someone who's less than you? Someone worse than you, who wants nothing but world destruction and suffering?" he questions, building momentum to his questions as they continue. I gulp, starting to tense at his reactions…

What was he trying to say? Was he being supportive towards my life, showing that my life was valuable in his eyes…? Or was he saying that my values were foolish and he didn't agree with them but despised them? Or…both?

With a frown I looked down at my lap.

"…Brick…sometimes the most heroic deeds you can do…are the things you don't **want** to do." I look at him and he looks back…

And at that very moment, there was a spark between us. I could feel it. I'm not sure how to describe it, I'm not sure I even could. However, to put it mildly, my heart was racing and my chest was burning. My face was flushed with bright pink blush and my breathing had become irrationally paced. And strangely enough…even though I hate to admit it… even my **groin** for some reason was tightening. It embarrasses me to tell all this…but it was the truth…

In short, he was turning me on. And I had **no clue why!** Maybe it was the way he was staring at me…maybe it was the way he seemed to gaze upon me so softly all of a sudden…maybe it was his words…when he said to me…

"Blossom…you amaze me."

However, all I could do was stare at him and feel this way…this strange and utterly random sensation. I wondered if he felt it too…

He was about to reach his hand out to me…for whatever reason…when suddenly to waitress came back with our drinks. His hand, instead, went straight for the brandy and gulped it down as quickly as he could. I sighed, looking away in disappointment…the feeling gone now. What had that been all about? …and…where was he reaching his hand to..?

"he he! Someone's thirsty! Hope you like your drinks! …Um…need more?" the waitress asks, seeing that Brick had polished it off long before she could finish her sentence. His eyes looked distanced as he licked his lips.

"..yeah. One more."

"…eh he he. Coming right up!" She takes his glass away and goes to refill it. I just stare at him, and this time, it's my turn to be in awe. How could he guzzle that crap down?

"…Brick- why are you drinking so early in the morning? And why did you ask me all those questions anyway…"

He suddenly seems to look at me, because before it looked like he was looking straight threw me.

"…I always drink in the morning…calms my nerves. And it was just a question…. Glad you answered though…" he sighs and leans back in his seat. It was at that moment I realized we had both been leaning towards each other…and I follow in his example.

Finally, our food comes and his brandy as well.

We don't speak much as we eat…but we do make eye contact every so often. I can tell he's miles away…thinking.

And so was I. The food was great…but it couldn't compare to Bubbles' cooking. Nothing ever could.

Suddenly, I hear heels walking towards the table, and I know it's not the waitress…

A woman of no more than 18 walks up to the table. She's wearing a low ponytail to pull back her wavy and curly black hair. She also has sharp and narrow black glasses and has a red lipstick on to show off her pale skin. Not to mention she had the biggest cup size I've ever seen…definitely over a D. She didn't even try to hide it either! She had on a black tube top that also revealed her belly button and a pair of skin tight black boots with a mini skirt.

I frowned at this, a feeling of…jealousy perhaps, rising within me. What in the world did this girl do for a living? And why the hell was she eyeing Brick like that?

He seemed to notice her there and looked up from his food at her.

"…Hello there Bricky! I see you have a friend with you, hope I'm not interrupting anything..just wanted to let you know I had a loooot of fun last night…hope we can do that again soon. Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room…the door's unlocked just to save you the hassle. Until then…Tata!" she seductively greets him and then starts to walk off, shaking her hips all the while and putting her hands on them to accumulate them.

For some unknown reason, this REALLY ticked me off.. and worse yet, Brick **smiled** after her! As if my company was nothing…as if I couldn't make her smile, but a slut like her **could!**

"he he…yeah. See ya around Sally!" he calls out with vigor and volume…as if that suddenly flipped the switch to wake him up.

"UGH! Well I never!" I said aggressively without thinking and got up from my seat. He cocked an eyebrow up at me and blinked.

"What's your problem?" I glare at him, very pissed off right now, the image of that slut all over him making my heart burn..

"..HMP!" I growl out and start to march away without finishing the breakfast I had begun.

He gets up to go after me, calling out my name from behind me.. But I could care less! I keep marching away from him.

Screw him and his life…the only real way he'd ever be alive is obviously to be around a slut like her! …..

_OOOOH this was…INTERESTING was it not? =p It's my Columbus Day gift to you! Ha ha! Hope you all loooove it and REVIEW! I doubt I'll be writing all week though…my play is being preformed this week and I'll be there WAY into the day and night so…wish me luck! (or better yet, Break a Leg!) and I'll update whenever I can! Your reviews will inspire me to update quicker! Thanks. =) _


	8. Death Will Come

_AHHHH my fellow and loyal fans! Welcome back from a LOOONG voyage of storyless nights and infrequent updates. That all changes now my friends! ;) I put on a GREAT show if you're wondering! Ha ha I was in Frankenstein, and I was Frau Frankenstein, Victor's mother. Everyone thinks Frankenstein is the monster…but he's not. FRANKENSTEIN is the CREATOR (the scientist) who CREATES the "Creature" the monster who has no real name. He he just wanted to clear that up. Did you learn something? ;) thought so! ANYWAY- now lets GET ON TO THE STORY! =D _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 8: Death Will Come**

**P.O.V: Brick**

I didn't understand Blossom at ALL. She had bolted out so strangely… why was she acting this way?

"Blossom!" I called out to her, knowing she'd hear me in the crowded dining room..however she never looked back. Her hands were in fists by her sides as she marched off, right out of the room…

Had I done something to upset her? I scowled at the ground and put my hands in my pockets.

"Phhh stupid powerpuff…" I mumble to myself. Fine. Let her sulk about whatever it is she's upset about. See if I care..

Though..she was fine just a moment ago. I didn't get it! What the hell was wrong with her?

I felt a tap at my shoulder and turned around to see it was the waitress. With a yawn and a stretch, I nod once at her.

"Yeah? What's up?" she blushes lightly for some reason and smiles.

"Boss…are you two all done over there?" she asks with consideration and I eye the spot we sat at..there's still food on her plate and in her cup.

With a roll of my eyes I shrug.

"wrap it up and deliver it to Blossom's room. Leave it on her bed if she's not there." I order, too confused and weary to do it myself.

If she was going to act that way, then so be it. I have other things to worry about..

"Yes boss!" she exclaims, and darts off quickly to do her job.

I put my hands in my pockets again and start towards the door. I see a lot of faces look at me and greet me, but I only mumble back at them.

What Blossom had said earlier..about life…had impressed me. It explains why she makes a good heroine…

However, it also made me think twice about this whole thing with using her..to power my experiments. I frowned at the thought and mumbled a curse or two under my breath.

How could I take away such an interesting character from this world to create something worse? Something unstable? How was I to know they'd even listen to me anyway?

However.. I still wanted them awake. So badly that I was almost willing to make it happen…

But Sally didn't want that. She wanted me here, for whatever reason…she claimed she needed me. Did she? Did anybody? I doubt anyone needed me. In fact, I'm sure this whole world would be better off with me gone…considering what I've already done to it.

But…I guess if I wanted this plan of world domination to work out, I'd need to be around to do it. Perhaps that was the only thing stopping me from waking those 3 girls myself.

Guess that's it..

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I exited the room. I was ready to fall asleep too…running on only 4 hours of sleep perhaps, if that much…when suddenly my ears perked up. I heard two very familiar voices…and they were female.

"Who the hell do you think **you** are to be sitting with **my** Bricky at a **private** table?" that seductive, but clearly ticked off, voice spoke, just around the corner…

I frowned harshly, my eyes narrowing and listened in more…having an idea as to who she was talking to…

"**Your Bricky?** That isn't even English first off, perhaps you should take an English class Brick offers here for the people who speak Indian and Chinese…and second off? I was sitting there because he **asked** me to." the other female voice spoke, and I knew by the tone and use of speech that it was none other than Blossom's beautifully inquascious voice. Had to hand it to Blossom… Sally did happen to say things stupidly from time to time

I listened in more…not liking what I heard..

"You **bitch**, how dare you say that to me! I am ten times smarter than you on all levels and lets not forget…ten times more **beautiful.** There was no reason for you to be sitting for him today. You're a nobody…and if you're who I think you are, then you're just going to be wasted anyway, so get over yourself."

Oh crap…Sally knew Blossom was a powerpuff girl…but why'd she have to say that! My eyes tightened and I growled lowly to myself. I thought Sally was smarter than this..

"**W-Wasted?** Not happening sister, no way at all! And who gave you the audacity to call **me **a female dog? Perhaps you should go look in the mirror…and while your at it, put on some clothes."

I tried not to chuckle at Blossom's quick remark..and Sally gasped in protest.

Before I could do anything else, I suddenly heard a huge GLOMP and a smack or two and Blossom yelling out "HEY! LET GO!" …That was the line. I knew they were fighting now. I had to stop it. However…still..the question remained…why?

I turned the corner, my arms folded, my face serious…and was surprised to see Sally pulling at Blossom's pretty sunset colored hair. My eyebrows raised at that…I never knew Sally could be so vicious…

However, my eyes returned to their serious nature and glared at them both. I cleared my throat…

They both looked at me, wide eyed.

"Sorry to interrupt but…Sally, let go of Blossom's hair, will you?" I seem to ask, but in fact, am ordering, my arms folded. Sally gulps and lets go of her hair and fixes her own hair and glasses.

"she started it Bricky…she tried to punch me for no reason!" Sally claims, pouting at me, trying to get my remorse. Blossom's eyes widen and shoot towards her. She's petting her own hair too.

"what! That's absurd! You're such a charlatan! I did no such thing!" Blossom exclaims in protest and looks towards me with truth in her eyes..

Of course I knew the truth.

"Blossom…come with me." I state firmly, glaring at her. I knew she hadn't done anything…but I also knew what I was doing right now. Getting them away from each other. Blossom's eyebrows raised and she frowned with worry.

"B-But I didn't do anything!" she yelped out and I saw Sally smirk deviously at her. I kind of wanted to smack her for that…

"I don't want to hear it. Come with me…or else." I threaten, my eyes faking a death glare. Blossom sighs and looks down in anguish. Then she shoots Sally a look as if to say 'you're worse than just being a hoar…you're an evil hoar.' and then walks slowly towards me, her shoulders down and depressed. I grab onto her arm as firmly as I could fake it without hurting her and look towards Sally.

I fake a smile at her, lying threw my teeth.

"See you around, alright babe?" she giggles at that and nods eagerly.

"Of course Bricky." she purrs and I hear Blossom mumble 'oh brother' under her breath. With that, I fly off with Blossom and towards my bedroom..

I open the door to reveal a HUGE bedroom with a king sized bed with black and red sheets and pillows, a huge wardrobe, a couple of bookshelves, a desk with a sharp laptop on it and a huge stereo in the room as well with the best speakers known to mankind.

Blossom looked impressed but kept it to herself as she pulled away from me, folding her arms in protest and glaring at the ground, refusing to look me in the eyes. I shut the door behind me, expecting that…

"If you think I'd ever intentionally hit a civilian then you-" she began, venom and protest in her voice when I interrupt quickly.

"Shut up Blossom…I know you didn't do it." I roll my eyes and go and flop down on my bed. Oh crap….it was so damn comfortable..

Her eyes widen and she shoots me a look.

"knew I didn't do it? Then why did you take me here and act like I did?"

I sigh, closing my eyes, my body relaxing.

"Cause…I needed to get you two away from each other…that and I couldn't make Sally mad at me. She's too important to risk having hate me."

Blossom glares at me and rolls her eyes.

"Too important… huh _**Bricky?**_" she scoffs and I open my eyes to look at her. She's glaring at me, just standing there, looking tense.

"It shouldn't bother you so much…" I says suspiciously, sitting up, eyebrow cocked up. She looks away remotely.

"It's annoying…" she mumbles out.

"…hm…Blossom. Why did you get up and leave so suddenly before?"

"None of your damn business"

"EVERYTHING here is my business, including you."

"Not unless **I** want it to be." for some reason I liked that response…and I smirked at it. She noticed that and made a surprised face.

"would you look at this! Brick, **THE** Brick, is smiling in **my** presence… a humble powerpuff held captive here." she exaggerates, causing me to laugh…and she looks even more shocked now.

"Smirking..not smiling." however, now I **was** smiling. I needed a good laugh today.

She sighs lightly and looks away from me, a look of defeat on her face.

"I just don't understand you Brick…" I stared at her for a while before getting off my bed and walking over to my bookshelf. I took out a book from it and threw it at her.

"Read that, and you just might." I smirk and snicker while she examines it and her eyes widen, a blush creeping to her face.

"Y-You **pervert!**" she shouts out, looking at me, her eyes full of shock…but I can tell she wanted to smile as she threw the playboy magazine back at me. I chuckled darkly as I grabbed it and put it back into my bookshelf. She put her hands on her hips as she stood there, her mouth wide open in amazement.

"It was only a joke. Sheesh, calm down…it's my brother's." I conclude, sitting back down on my bed. And it was true. Butch had previously owned it…but had given it to me…he gave it as a "birthday present" or so he claimed. I had only glanced at it..

"Hmp! Let me guess..Butch?" she ponders and I nod once.

"you guessed it." she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"…Brick.." she says gently after a moment or two. I see she's observing a picture I have on my computer desk of my brothers and I from about 8 years back.

"what?" I ask, now looking threw papers of plans for world domination.

"…Do you like her?" she suddenly asks, her voice still gentle, but with a slight bit of concern in it. It struck me odd…and I look up from my work and back at her, face confused.

"who? ….Sally?" her face is slightly sad and she nods twice, confusing me even more.

"Uhhh…." I mumble out in thought. DID I like Sally? I mean….so what if we had joked around a bit last night? That was just for fun…stress relief…but…did I actually have feelings for her? Hmp…

I shrugged and my eyelids lowered a bit.

"Can't say that I know…I mean, she's hot but…I'm not sure." I conclude. Blossom's eyebrows perk up and she frowns a bit more.

"…Why do you ask?" my eyes narrow suspiciously at her and I turn around towards her on my bed, considering she's behind me. She sighs and looks away, nervous now.

"um.. I just got the feeling you did was all. I mean…she was all defensive of you and such, I figured…I don't know…maybe, you two had a thing or…something." she seems to almost wince at the last word and I raise an eyebrow at that. This day just gets weirder as it goes on..

"Uhhh…Blossom…?" I ask, getting up from my bed and putting the papers down. She folds her arms and looks away in worry.

"Yes?" she asks insecurely. I walk over to her, my eyebrow still raised. I'm standing right in front of her now…inches away from her face, and hers from mine.

I smirk slowly, ready to tease the crap out of her now…

"…Sounds like you're jealous." her eyes shoot to me and they're wide…as if I hit a nerve. Now mind you, I was just kidding but…it seemed like she was actually offended by it.

"What!" she shouts out and gives me a light shove. My eyebrows raise and I scowl at her.

"Geez Bloss, relax! Was kidding….unless…you are?" my eyebrow raises, looking into her eyes, serious now. ….was she..?

A blush creeps up onto her cheeks and she makes an angry face now. I basically have her cornered.

"N-No! that's absurd! Why would I be jealous? I don't like you…at all." she states as harshly as she can, shaking her head no, with her arms folded.

"hmp…" I simply state, my eyelids lowering. I expected this answer.

However…I wasn't giving up that easily. I wanted to see her squirm… he he.

I smirked and got closer to her, my eyebrow raising in a seductive way.

"Oooh really?" I ask enticingly, my arms folded at her. She keeps glancing away and back to me, the blush on her pretty face increasing, and her nervousness apparent. She was also leaning away from me and holding onto the desk she was in back of with her hands.

The one thing I observed was that she was taking this seriously, and wasn't just playing along with it…which was interesting.

"Are you **sure **Blossom? After all… I **am** the most sexy creature alive. **and** I'm dominating the world as well…who's better than me? Name one person." I challenge her and she gulps, and then her face appears to get mad.

"Y-You're not **that** great Brick. Stop being so arrogant.. Get over yourself." she says harshly, threw a red blush that could only be described as adorable.

I chuckled at her response and smiled big…this day wasn't looking so bad after all.

She looked away again and I could tell she was trying to hide her blush from me, but unsuccessfully.

"Oh come now Blossom, you **know** that I'm the best. That's why you couldn't name anyone better…correct?" she closed her eyes and shook her head no.

"That's not true! I certainly can! Uh…Edward Cullen's better than you!" she blurts out and my eyebrows raise in shock. Blossom reads books like that? Phh…

"That faggot? PLEASE. You've got to be kidding me. I don't need to sparkle in the sun to be amazing. Sorry to disappoint you." I snap and tease at the same time and she glares at me, her cheeks still red…

"Edward Cullen happens to be ingenious. I respect his intellect and look past **looks**. I care about the **person**, thank you very much…and you? You're no Edward Cullen. At least Edward tries not to be evil…you just go ahead and be it. No remorse…no self control. So next time you call Edward a faggot, make sure you think twice…he may be fictional, but he's better than you'll ever be." she states intensely, and I have to admit…it kind of stings to hear her words. I hadn't expected her to be so intense about it…

"hmp.." is all I say, backing away from her slowly. She appears to loosen up a bit when I do, and she's eyeing me, trying to understand my expression.

I have no clue what my face looks like at the moment. All I feel is…emptiness.

"Perhaps…perhaps not." is all I say as I walk back to my plans and bed.

She's silent and she looks away, a frown on her face now.

"….Brick.." she suddenly breaths out but I stop her.

"Look- just go, alright? I'm putting you to good use. Go down to the laboratory room, on the 1st floor. There's a cellar…go down there and ask if you can help out…I'm sure they'll benefit from your quick wits and sassy attitude" I snap, rather pissed off now. Her comment shouldn't have offended me as much as it did but…

She sighs and looks down at her feet.

"Brick look- I know what I said was harsh…and I'm sorry…you're…not **that** bad.." she says looking to the side. I look over my shoulder at her, my eyes soulless and dull. What was she getting at now?

She bights her lip and looks back at me.

"I was just…nervous when you did that was all. I wanted to get you away from me…"

Wanted to get me away from her? I made a confused and angry face at that. What was wrong with me being close to her? Not like I was trying to hurt her or something..

"Brick…I've actually seen the good in you. I'm not sure if that helps but…I have. I've seen your caring side…and…it is there."

"Huh." I scoff, smirking remorselessly and looking away.

"." I mumble out, looking at my plans. She urgently walks towards me and sits down next to me. I scoot away from her…she frowns at that.

"No Brick Listen to me. I've **seen** it. Why I have is left up to you, but…I have. You've changed a lot over the years…matured. I'm not blind to that…" she blushes lightly and I slowly look at her. We stare at each other for a while before I move closer to her again. Our knees are touching now.

"…You still hate me though. That'll never change, as long as we live." I conclude and she smiles lightly. I can see a gleam or a sparkle to her eyes as she looks at me…and it confuses and bedazzles me at the same time.

"Brick…why do you think I fought you all those years ago? I never **wanted** to, I wished for peace between **all** my enemies.. But I fought because I had to protect Townsville from the ones who hated it most. A town in which civilians of all sorts live and lived. Young and old, wise or oblivious, smart or silly…all of them. I did my best to protect all, no matter if I liked it or not. I did it because If I didn't….who would? I love to protect others. So..I never fought you because of pure hatred. That was you…never me. So…I **don't** hate you Brick… in fact.." she looks away and pulls a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly, that light smile still on her face…

I'm just staring at her in awe yet again…_in fact? _

"I um… actually kind of… _l-like_ you… in a way. I want the best for you…and for you to stop doing what you're doing.." she suddenly admits, looking at me once, then away from me quickly, a blush on her cute little face appearing yet again.

Likes me? Blossom _likes_ me? Wait…since when? And … in what _**way**_?

My eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"You…_like_ me? How so..?" I ask suspiciously. She glances at me gently.

"What do you think?" she questions gently, a slight tease to her voice now. What **did** I think? I could feel a blush creep onto my own cheeks as well…the thought of all this making my heart beat just a tad out of pace.

What did I…

_**Knock knock! **_suddenly a knock at the door causes me to jump and look towards it. I frown lightly, pissed off that our little "talk" had to be interrupted. She looks down and sighs as I get up off the bed to go open it…and I realize just how close we really were to one another…our knees and shoulders had been touching..

I open it, eyes tight in annoyance.

"who is it?" I blurt out threw my teeth. However, the person at the door makes me raise an eyebrow…

The guy has dark hair and is clearly Indian, but he looks mysterious and has on a black cloak and a strange pendant lies on his neck. His eyes drill into mine as if searching for something…and I make a puzzled face. Who the hell was he? I have never seen him around here…

"Hello there. My name is Faiz. I came here to do a service to you two…" he looks towards Blossom and his eyes become sad. What was he talking about?

I frown in annoyance at him.

"what the hell are you talking about buddy an what up with that horrible outfit?' I persecute him but he simply sighs and looks at me intensely.

"Sir, you are infamous here, but soon…things will become hard for you. You shall struggle between love and hate, right and wrong…good and evil. Something huge is coming your way…and disaster! Much disaster! Tragedy will strike you both! Be warned now…and try to change your destiny before it gets you…" he suddenly tells us, looking at us both urgently. I roll my eyes, but am kind of creeped out by him…

"E-Excuse me…are you talking to BOTH of us…?" Blossom asks, getting up. The man nods slowly.

"your fates are entwined… it is impossible to not see that. After all, you have seen what will happen, have you not?" he asks of Blossom who makes a confused face.

"um..I haven't seen a thing.."

"DREAMS my tragic friend…dreams." her eyes seen to pop at this and she shakes her head no slowly… her eyes looked lost with horror.

"N-No…no you're lying…shut up…that would never occur!" she shouts out and I look back and forth at them both, urgency in my face apparent.

"Blossom…BLOSSOM. Don't listen to this-" I begin, and rub her arm gently, trying to sooth her, seeing her obvious distress at this ridiculous man's presence… but..

"Be forewarned my tragic friends.." his eyes tighten at us, and they are black as night… "Death…will come." And with that…he left….

_O.o woooah… weirdness! Wonder what THAT guy was talking about and who the hell he was…right? =D WELL I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review to get another intriguing one such as this! ^_^ I'm done with my play so I'll have more time to write now! YAY! Ha ha =D Thank you for all your reviews and hits to this story. ;) It'll only get better… Thanks. =) _


	9. Unexpected

_Hey there, sorry it took so darn long to get this chapter up! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter… writers block along with other silly things like stuff for college… UGH. So much for free time! There's only one me… ^^" but none the less, here it is! Chapter 9! Thanks for your patience, and ENJOY! ;) review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I __READ__ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without a Trace**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

**THE NIGHT BLOSSOM LEFT TOWNSVILLE AND THE PARTY OCCURRED!**

Buttercup looked at me like she was about to explode right there in front of everyone when I put a hand on her shoulder calmly. I was so worried, so frightened now…

"Buttercup…Buttercup, listen to me. We won't say anything. Not a thing ok? We don't want to cause panic! This is a party…and it's the professor's night. He has to enjoy himself, okay? He deserves it! Lets just say she went to visit a friend because she needed help…if he asks. Alright?" I tell her, worry in my voice and face, but kept myself as calm as possible.

Buttercup looked worried too, but pissed off as well. Meanwhile, everyone else around us was laughing, having a grand old time..

"Shit Bubbles…where the hell could she have gone!" Buttercup asked aloud, her voice full of anger and … fear. I gulp and glance towards the table. I needed a nice cup of ice cold water right now…

"I…I'm not sure. I hope she's not in trouble…" I bite my lip as I walk over towards the table, Buttercup follows after me, however slowly, because she's in heals and unbalanced.

"I say we go looking for her! Ya know, scan the area, like we always do? Patrols and all?" I'm shakily pouring myself a drink and taking deep breaths to calm myself down…

"y-yeah sounds like a plan…first thing tomorrow morning. Ok?" I gently speak, otherwise I knew my voice would break. Buttercup sees that and frowns with pity…putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Bubbles…" she softly calls out, seeing my upset nature and only wanting to make it better. I look towards her, and realize now more than ever that Buttercup had a bigger heart than most people gave her credit for. My eyes are glistening and trying not to tear up…I cry so easily.

"B-Buttercup…you think she's alright?" I stumble for words and she sighs and looks away, unsure…when suddenly, she seems to become more confident and smirks, straightening up her posture and looking at me right in the eyes.

"Sure she is! Blossom's a smart cookie, and she isn't our leader for nothing! She's probably perfectly safe! I doubt there's any real danger here, for all we know, she might've just made an error in her writing because she was in a hurry! So no need to fret. If anything, we'll scan the city in the morning and try calling her cell phone. It's a piece of cake!" Buttercup confidently astounded me and I smiled in relief.

"y-you think so?" I ask eagerly and she nodded once, her eyes sure as ever.

"I know it." I smile happily and hug her. I can't help it! She made me feel so much better within minutes! Her eyes widen but she hugs back.

"Thank you Buttercup! I really, really needed to hear that!" I say, my voice filled with gratitude and she laughs lightly at me.

"Come on Bubbles, anyone who knows Blossom knows it to be true…" her voice was confident, but little did I know that deep down…she wasn't so sure.

"ATTENTION, PEOPLE OF TOWNSVILLE!" The mayor's distinct voice called out from behind us, and we all turned towards him. My face was beaming now, most of the worry was gone.

The mayor was looking happy as ever and Sara Bellum was standing next to him in that beautiful long v neck red dress I loved so much. The mayor cleared his throat and continued on..

"I'd just like to say that the professor here…Professor Utoni…"

"It's Utoni**um** mayor." Bellum corrects in her sultry voice and the mayor glances up at her in embarrassment.

"Uhh…ehh.. Y-yeah..um..Blwhy thank you Mrs. Bellum! Utoni**UM** … has um…has certainly earned his award here, which is so pretty too…and Bly Golly, lets give a big round of applause for the professor….and the three powerpuff girls!" the mayor speaks out, pointing towards Buttercup, the professor and I. I blush from excitement as everyone claps and the professor gets up from his seat next to the professional harp player, clearly flattered.

"WOOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"YEAH GIRLS!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"YOU ROCK!"

"THANKS FOR CREATING THESE ANGELS PROFESSOR!"

"…Hey…where's Blossom?"

My eyebrows raised at that last question I heard threw the clapping and shouts and I looked towards a little girl who's parents were holding her hands. She had asked…

And then everyone started asking the same question until it was **all** that was asked.

I gulped, that same feeling of nervousness and worry engulfing me yet again, a flash of heat over coming me…

I looked towards the professor and saw he was staring at us both, confusion and slight concern on his face as well. He walks over to us.

"Girls..?" he questions gently "where's your sister?"

I smile awkwardly up at him, looking into his eyes. Buttercup looks away and purses her lips madly.

"Uh… ah hehe.. She had to go help a friend in need. She might be a while…but don't worry! She'll be back by um…soon?" I offer nervously and the professor frowns, obviously disappointed. I hated seeing that sad look on his face, but…I remembered what Buttercup said, and stood as strong as I could.

"Oh…" he mumbled out in monotone.

"I was so hoping she'd be here…so I could tell her how much I appreciate this party she threw me.." the professor glances over at Buttercup and makes a surprised face. Buttercup sees this and blushes, folding her arms madly.

"B-Buttercup? You're…here? And…wearing a **dress?**" the professor questions, cannot believing his eyes. I try not to giggle at that…

"I..I um… yeah I am.." she mumbles shyly and sighs, looking at him with regret in her eyes. She unfolds her arms slowly and looks at the ground… her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Professor…I… I'm sorry for earlier. I mean it. I never meant to get so out of place.." she admits and I can't help but feel proud of her, glad everything's settled. The professor's eyebrows slowly raise and he smiles gently at her.

"Buttercup…my sweet little girl.." he suddenly pulls her into a hug and almost everyone watching says "awww", including myself.

"I love you Buttercup. No matter what. No science, trophy, or experiment could ever be better than you. Or your sisters. Please know that sweetheart…and thank you for coming. It means…**so **much to me." a happy and grateful professor gushed and I couldn't help but feel warm at heart. Buttercup hugs back and closes her eyes, smiling lightly.

"No dad…thank **you.**" they both let go and smile at each other as everyone cheers around us…including myself.

It was the ideal moment. The perfect bond between father and daughter… in fact…the only thing missing…was Blossom….

BACK TO BRICK AND BLOSSOM, 2 DAYS LATER FROM THE PARTY!

**P.O.V.: HIM**

There are certain things in this world that cannot be avoided. Certain truths that cannot be over looked… and I knew most of them. Nothing eluded my eyes.

I knew everything without having to do the work. I saw everything without having to be there to see it. I was magnificent like that, after all, I WAS invincible…

So of course I knew what had gone on in Blossom's heart just now. Of course I knew the psychic man that had just visited them had came to warn them of the things to come…

But a million warnings would not be enough, that was for sure. Some things were just destiny, no matter if they were cruel or not. I admit, I liked them better when they were cruel.

A smile crawled to my black lips as I stared out the window at the city of New Delhi. These people…their polluted city… was all mine. Did you think it had ever been

Brick's? perhaps, if you consider the fact he runs most of the activities here… but soon, all that will come to an end…

Soon, I'd be running the show…the way **I **wanted it. I started to chuckle to myself under my breath in delightful anticipation. I could almost feel my powerful reign under my claws as if it were already happening… the destruction and murders it would cause.

And soon…everyone would know true evil. Brick thinks he is… but he's only half way there. **I **am ALL there is to evil. I spare nothing and no one. From the cutest kitten, to the ugliest old person. All are worthless to me in my eyes.

Then why am I using the Rowdyruff boys? Because- what better way to get rid of your enemy by using them for your own good? What better way to great drama and spine chilling anguish?

My low chuckle had turned into a maniacal laugh by this point and my eyes glowed with devious intent, my head thrown back in pure delight.

And as for that bloody powerpuff with the sunset hair…?

_**I'd ripe her apart.**_

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

My eyes were wide and fearful as I stepped away from the door slowly, a hand covering my mouth. I shook my head no… totally lost in thought, and in remembering my cursed nightmare from last night. I hadn't even noticed Brick was staring at me…or talking to me.

He closed the door too and the man had left…

"Blossom…BLOSSOM get a hold of yourself! What the fuck's wrong? That guy had no clue what he was talking about… come on, don't let him upset you-" he tried to sooth in his own way, but I was too lost in those nightmares to hear…

I'm not one to believe in superstition or psychic abilities… I am very logical. However, I do believe there is meaning to everything, and that everything happen s for a **reason.** Nothing is by chance…

"It can't be true…just…**can't** be…" I whimper out, my voice so shaky that it doesn't even sound like my own…

Brick is growling now, his eyes tight as he stares at me. He's right in front of him and I had backed up into his bed.

"Knock it OFF Blossom! I swear, I'll knock some sense into you if-"

"Brick…BRICK!" I interrupt, actually LOOKING at him taking note he's there. My lower lip trembles with agony and fear as I stare at him…

"You can't…you can't leave me. Okay? You just can't!" I realize that what I'm saying is making no sense…but the words are spilling from my mouth incautiously and nothing I tried could stop them. His eyebrows cocked up in puzzlement and he was baffled at my statement.

We said nothing for a while as I shook my head no at him, my breathing becoming erratic. I was acting like a little kid… over a villain who tried to kill **when **I was a kid…

"Blossom…what the hell are you talking about…" he queries, his voice more gentle now and he just stares at me, and I at him…

I'm starting to calm down now, regain my sense of self…

I know I have to explain my erratic behavior to him…make him understand my strange outburst.

But I had to be calm to do it.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, forcing myself to relax…I reopened them and let my hands drop to my sides, my face serious.

"..Brick. He told me I had seen what will happen… in my dreams. Rather… nightmares. I'm not sure which he was referring to actually. All I know is…is that last night… I had the most crude and horrid dream you could…could ever imagine to go threw a heroine's mind.." I look away from him now, ashamed to think that such a nightmare could become real…

However…there were certain parts of it that weren't nightmares…just…embarrassing and unexpected and…blush worthy.

He stared at me, intent on knowing the rest. I could tell he wouldn't back down until I told him about it…

He folds his arms.

"Go on. Try me. I bet you I've had worse.." I gulp at that and look at him, unsure where to begin..

"Um..I…I'm not sure where to begin." he cocks an eyebrow at that.

"the **beginning** of course.." I blush at that and look away again.

"Uhh… I…I can't."

"…why not? It couldn't have been **that** bad…?" I blush some more and I'm sure he notices that. It was … it wasn't bad as in blood and gore…but it was bad in the sense that I **shouldn't** be dreaming about my enemy in such a way…

And yet…

"um…It kind of involves you and I…the whole dream really."

He seems a bit amused by this, a bit of a smirk on his face now.

"tell me." he almost seemed smug, yet eager now..

"Uhh…I'll skip the beginning. All you need to know is at the end anyway…"

"No. I seriously want to know what the hell is at the beginning now. I'm going to pester you until you to tell me."

"Brick…Brick come on. The beginning is…is not as important. It's not the reason I freaked out…"

"good, all the easier to tell me about it." he REALLY wasn't letting me live this down! I blushed fiercely, realizing how close we were too…

"…You really want to know about it, don't you?" he nods once, that smug look still on his face.

"yeah, I do. So make it easy on yourself and say it." I gulp, bite my lip and look away. **Ohhh what he'll think about me after he hears this…**

_Here goes…_

"It started out … with you and I…k-kissing.." I blurt out in some sort of weird mumbled whisper, my face feeling like a radiator.

When I say kissing, his eyes see to perk up and his eyebrows shoot up…yet something tells me he wasn't too shocked.

"…so, that's it, eh?" he states calmly and I look at **him** in shock now. Why was my stomach in knots right now..?

"N-No.." I mumble out again. I could tell he was trying to hide his amusement and tried his best to be serious.

"Hmm… mhmmmm…." he thinks aloud, his eyelids lowering at me…just staring with an unidentifiable look. I couldn't tell what he was thinking exactly, but he definitely didn't appear mad or sullen…

My heart was racing quicker than it should have. It should have won an award for fastest heart beat in the world…

"…What else did we do?" he suddenly asks and I can hear myself gasp, remembering exactly what happened… **why was his voice so calm!**

"Um! I…I… I don't understand why this happened at all. It's stupid. It's really silly and stuff and it was ridiculous of that man to even suggest it might come…._true… _but erm… we kind of…um…well…sorta.. Ugh…um.."

"fucked?" he suddenly blurts out, my eyes going _**super **_wide as I just stare at him. At that very moment I said nothing else. I let the red blush upon my cheeks and eyes do all the talking. And worse yet… my groin was t-tight too… oh **no**… I was getting that weird sensation again! …was he too..?

I gulped and slowly nodded, wanting to look away but couldn't force myself to do it…

Just staring into those crimson red eyes at this moment was…hypnotizing.

He seemed to smirk at this, evident he was satisfied at my dream for whatever reason and seemed to enjoy the blush upon my cheeks and the wide eyes I was giving him.

"…hmm… intriguing.." is all he says as he rubs his chin with one hand and I bite my lip, feeling shier than I ever have in my whole **life**.

Shyness was never a quality I possessed..

Until now.

"Brick…I.. um.." I mumble out, completely at a loss for words. What was I even trying to say? What **was** there to say? …and if this was bad? How would I feel about telling him I dreamt about him every single damn night since he left?

"If you're going to apologize… don't. dreams are dreams. You really can't control them. I get it. I can see why you didn't want to say anything now… but I have to admit, this is quite entertaining. He he…" he snickered out and I folded my arms, my eyes becoming mad.

"hey! There's more you know!" He laughs even more at that, his eyebrows raised while smiling.

"MORE? More than THAT?" he laughs out and I fume at him.

"YES! There's bad stuff in this dream, horrible things… remember!" I growl out and he stops laughing but looks at me… seductively. I shiver lightly…but it's the good kind of shiver.

"..So that part was good? Is that what you're saying…?" he coos in a way I never thought possible for a villain like him..and my eyes widen a little bit at that, my throat closing up on me. It felt so dry…and my body still felt so attracted to him..

"I..I um… s-shut up." I mutter out and force myself to look away from him.

God, why was this so hard? He smirks and then becomes more serious again, giving me a nod.

"Go on, tell me the rest."

I let out a sigh of relief, glad to have an excuse to focus… to breath. I look back at him after clearing my throat.

"right. So. It skips some scenes…I have no idea when or where any of this happens. Then, I see it's outside. Things are hectic and crazy, buildings are crumbling…people are dying in the streets. I think it's New Delhi…it doesn't look anything like Townsville. Suddenly, this huge hand…or rather, red blob comes crashing down on me and hits me into the ground…before I know it, I get into a fight. But I couldn't see with **who**. It was so blurry… and I saw you again….." I frown and look away, getting more upset by the moment, realizing how real the dream had felt… certain places on my body had aches and pains just thinking about it…

"…and?" Brick urges and I look back at him, trying not to let the emotion of the dream get to me…

"something…happens to you Brick." I choke out, bighting my lip. He just stares at me… his eyes dead serious.

"what?" I close my eyes now and shake my head…this is giving me a headache… I turn away from him and start to move away when he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Blossom! What happens to me?" he demands to know and I suck in a breath…the image of him in my head…shielding me from something…blood splattering…**everywhere…**

"I don't **know **Brick. My dream ends with you…getting hurt. Badly. You were bleeding.." I conclude and he lets it sink in.

"I don't bleed easy you know.."

"Brick…that's not the point. Point is, that guy said…said something about me seeing the future…and.."

"and that guy's an ass hole."

"Brick!"

"I don't give two shits about him…I don't know him. I should order his ass killed and butchered for even making you suspect…"

Suddenly I realize he wasn't worried about himself…he was worried about me. He must've seen I was obviously upset and disturbed by this. The fact he cared…it touched me so deeply…proving yet again he had a heart…

"Brick…" my voice was soft as I faced him again, taking both his hands into mine now, staring into his eyes gently. His face was irritated and he glanced at our hands…

"Thank you for caring about me. I appreciate it….more than you know." I blushed lightly as he looked back at me, his eyes in intense, but less irritated. His sighed lightly and looked away.

"…Blossom…before he came.." he says, his eyelids lowering too.

Oh my…

"What did you mean when you said you liked me? I really want to know…and I don't want to you to give me a statement like you did before. The truth. Tell me what you really meant. Honestly." he looks me in the eyes now and I bite my lip.

To be truthful…I wasn't sure myself. I had never given it much thought as to why I had all the dreams about him…all the thoughts…all the sensations.

But didn't I believe everything happens for a reason…? And… what if the reason I was getting all these things was because… I liked him? Or possibly…worse? Deeper than that? I gulped, my shyness coming back again at those thoughts…

I finally came to a conclusion…

I, Blossom Utonium, a full time super heroine and scholar who is soon to turn 16...am in love with a villain…but not just any. My equal…Brick.

A pang of adrenaline was sent threw my veins at the thought… the realization. But did he…feel the same way? Could I risk saying such a ludicrous idea…? He was keeping me hostage.. after all..

"B-Brick…the truth is a hard pill to swallow sometimes… and I have to admit… I'm not sure I can say without seeming…ridiculous." he honestly confess my fears out to him, but he's just staring at me seriously now…and I stare back.

"…You're absolutely correct…but whatever your answer, I just need to know for clarity."

"….clarity."

"yes."

I gulp, sucking in a breath…heart thudding in my head…blush at my cheeks…tremble at my lips…

"Brick…" I squeak out, looking away… "…I…I love you."

_WOOOOOOOOAAAAH MAMA! Was this a GREAT chapter or WHAT! =P HAAAAA It was worth the wait..no? ;D I'll update over this weekend- promise! Review if you want more and thanks for your patience! =) I love this couple…_


	10. Awakened

_WOOHOO! Another chapter! I'm on FIRE XD Thanks to all my fans, I am updating as quickly as possible! I know you ALL want to know what's going to happen next… he he X] and I do too! The thing that happens with my stories is it has a life of its own. After a while, the words just start flowing and go in any direction they see fit. I never ever plan out my chapters fully =3 ONLY the general aspects of it. ANYWAY enjoy, and REVIEW! Thanks. ;) _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE __RESOURCES__ BASED ON WHAT I __READ__ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without a Trace**

**Chapter 10: Awakened **

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

"…I'm sorry." I blurt out, after a second or two. His face is mildly calm, his eyebrows a bit raised, and..I think he was blushing a bit but I wasn't sure.

"I'm so sorry…I'll just…I'll just go!" I choke out, holding back tears. I knew he wouldn't feel the same way… I knew it was too good to be true. However, at least I had told him…at least I had made the realization.

I moved towards the door, sniffling, ready to leave…when something stopped me. Something like Brick's hand. He grabbed onto my arm, his face determined and a bit…angry looking? And before I could understand what was happening…he pulled me close to his strong and appealing body and embraced me… looked down upon me…and leaned in close to me.

…and suddenly, he kissed me. My eyes widened and my heart JUMPED out of my chest, and I was sure everyone in the building could hear it. Was this…really happening? I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck…kissing back. It was a soft, love filled kiss…one I never would've expected from Brick. Yet it happened, and it was pure magic. It made my heart race and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. My groin tightened and I could feel that amazing sensation come back yet again…the one only he could inspire. My cheeks and face were flushed with blush and I felt myself go hot…a heat wave washing over me…it was too good to be real.

Yet it was over as quickly as it had started…and he pulled away enough to see my face, his eyes intense…but in a good, a loving way…

This time he grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes, seriousness and love alike overpowering his features.

"Don't go Blossom.." he seemed to almost beg **and** demand at the same time. I blinked about a million times, fluttering my eyelashes…

I felt dizzy, like I was in the air and my legs felt like Jell-O. I still couldn't believe it…

He frowns lightly and grips my shoulders, getting close to my face yet again.

"Blossom…I like you too. Okay? **there**. I said it! I've…I've been bad to you, I know that…but… I am attracted to you…intensely. Help me understand.. help me understand why. He me sort all this out…I feel like I'm.. I'm losing it." he admits and my face expresses shock and amazement both.

Brick…liked me too…

Was this a fantasy? If so, let me never open my eyes! If it were a dream, let me never wake again!

"Brick..I… I don't what else there is to say…other than…I don't believe it. I never thought you'd…you'd feel the same way…" he bites his lip and looks away for a second or two, then looks back at me, his eyes tight, as if trying hard to prove something.

"why else would I be so kind to you all the time? Why else can't I stop thinking about you even when I have to focus on other tasks? Why else… did I just kiss you for?" he proves to me, gently running his fingers threw my bangs and onto my face. He smiles oh so softly at me, as if not to break the moment.

And at that moment…there was no one but him in my eyes.

I felt light headed, happy, yet confused, amazed, yet dumbfounded…and faint. The dizziness wasn't going away…

"I…I don't know…" I mumble out and before I realize what happens…I suddenly collapse into his arms… literally. His eyes widen as I almost slip and fall off of him, but he grabs me and tries to stabilize me.

"Blossom! Blossom what's wrong? Are you alright?" he eagerly asks, concern in his voice but I'm…still so dizzy. I can't believe it but.. I almost fainted! I never faint…

What in the world was I becoming? A pathetic damsel in distress? Give me a break!…

"…Dizzy.." mumble out, my eyelids low with weariness, and I'm holding onto my forehead too. Was it me, or what it hot in here..?

"D-Dizzy? Oh crap Blossom…come on…I'll take you to your room then.." he sighs out, about to lift me up Bridal style when I shake my head no and lay a hand on his firm chest in protest.

"N-No… I don't want you to go…" now it was my turn to say that to **him**. He smiles lightly at me and picked me up anyway.

"Shut up. I'm not going anywhere…" and with that, he opened the door and flew off to my room…

I couldn't have felt happier…

P.O.V.: ?

Inside the chamber was cold…but I never noticed it. I was lost in my dreams…in a place of darkness and strange happenings. Nothing made sense here. Anything and everything happened without any meaning or value. Everything was nonsense, yet aspired feelings from that nonsense…

There was nothing more to do here.

It was my lousy existence…ever since I was originally destroyed. My sisters and I had been invented…and then destroyed because we had not been "satisfactory". it was quite horrible…being that the person who destroyed us was our own creator…

However, now, none of that mattered. I guess I was in the place of infinite nothingness…where you only dreamed of something. Perhaps this is death.

…However, suddenly, I started to slowly awaken…be pulled out of that subconscious world of nothingness…into the world of something. I wasn't sure how..or why, but I was being given power. Power I didn't understand…power to awaken.

I suddenly felt the chill around me, suddenly felt the cold metal chamber I was being held captive in.

With tired and frosted eyes, I opened my sight as wide as I could…and gasped for fresh air… a light covering of frost covering my entire being.

Where in the world was I! who was responsible for this!

With a growl and eyes narrowed I tried lifting my hand to touch the glass…which was just as cold, if not colder than myself. My whole body twitched.

I could see someone outside the glass…a strange looking figure that was red in skin… he looked warm too, something I wished to have.

With my teeth clenched I tried my best to break the glass and failed, my strength failing me, as if it were whisked away. I was tired and let my head hit the metal once again, if only to hurt it.

Yet, the figure outside of the chamber somehow knew how to open the chamber…and the top of the glass suddenly lifted up and away from me. With wide eyes, I was engulfed with a bit warmer air, but my breath was still visible whenever I breathed out, so it wasn't **too ** warm.

I twitched as I tried to straighten up so I could sit up but I couldn't even move…

Instead the creepy figure with the weird lime yellow eyes walked over to me and sat me up slowly… his smile deceiving.

He had **claws** for hands! And they were so warm… I was almost grateful when they touched my back.

I looked upon this red skinned creature with hate and curiosity. Was this the one who brought me back to life..? After I had been destroyed?

"…wellllll helloooo there!" a strangely feminine voice emanated from his black lips and I winced at it. I couldn't even respond…

"you seem so cold… perhaps we can warm things up?" in a matter of moments his claw swirled around in a circle, and the frost on me started to melt…the heat picking up quickly to a comfortable place. I was all wet and soggy now…but it was better than being frosted and bitter as hell!

I glared at him still as he made a towel appears out of the air…who the hell was this dude? Was he even a dude?

He gave it to me and I snatched it, strength slowly coming back to me.

"I'm Him. That's all you have to know about me. Now once you get dried up, I have a very **very **special task for you." he almost seems to sing creepily and I glare at Him threw tight clenched teeth.

"where are my sisters?"

'OOOH! Them…they'll be awakened alright, IF you can complete the task I have assigned for you.."

"Hmp.." I mumble out. This guy was mad annoying.

"spit it out!" I snap and he smiles a bit bigger, as if the venom in my voice pleased him.

"…Go to America…to Townville. And bring me.. The **powerpuff girls.**" his voice suddenly gets harsh and my eyes widen at that name.

Powerpuff girls…_** POWERPUFF GIRLS!**_

I seethed with rage and hatred as I stood up slowly, my hands trembling and looking like claws themselves.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS!" I screeched out and Him laughs maniacally.

"Yes child! Bring them here so I can destroy them! You are the only one fit for the job! Do this for your sisters and yourself…**got it?**"

My evil grin spread across my face as my eyes remained violent and malicious, dripping with hate and ferocity. Oh I'd get them alright! I'd kill them for all he knew! Those damn girls! I specially hated that BLOSSOM chick who thought she was all that…WAIT UNTIL I GOT MY HANDS ON HER! I'd rip her apart, limp from limp, atom from atom until she was nothing but 'everything good'!

"Consider it DONE!" I ferociously screech out and before you know it, full power obtained yet again, I dart out the heavy metal door and zoom off…in search of Townsville. I had no clue where the hell I was, why, or who anyone was, but I knew I'd find what I was looking for.

A Powerpunk girl always does…after all.

**P.O.V.: Buttercup **

THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE PARTY!

I awoke to Bubble's whispering and gentle tapping on my shoulder. I moaned and turned away from her. Why was she annoying me so damn early in the frigging morning?

"…Buttercup…come on! You have to get up before the professor does! We have to go searching…remember? For Blossom! Please wake up…" her words sent a shock threw me of remembrance and I slowly forced myself up, rubbing my eyes quickly.

"oh…right." I moan out and sniffle, waking up slowly. How I hated mornings…

Bubbles helped me fix my bed and then I went to get in the shower quickly.

Believe it or not, I enjoyed cold shower to wake me up in the morning…hot showers put me right to sleep.

When I was done, I put on a baggy green t-shirt with tight black shorts that had a intentionally placed rips in them. I also wore my arms boots that I loved so much and quickly made my hair dry by running my fingers threw it at super speed. It was a mess afterwards, but oh well. I brushed it out and didn't care much if it had way too much volume to it now.

What was more important was Blossom herself. I had told Bubbles I thought she was okay yesterday…but I wasn't so sure. I was worried sick truthfully…but couldn't show that to Bubbles.

When I opened the bathroom door I saw Bubbles was all ready and had on a pretty blue frilled blouse with shorts that went up to her knees. She wore matching light blue converses. And lets not forget the ponytails.

"ready?" she asked eagerly. I nodded and smirked.

"yup." with that, we set off in a desperate attempt to locate our sister.

We scanned the city…looked threw each house with X-Ray vision…listened in to conversations of random strangers. We also scanned villainous locations,, such as Mojo's hide out and fuzz's house….from up high of course.

No sight of her…

With a frown of discontent, I looked towards Bubbles…to see tears were streaking down her face. I bit my lip, wondering what the hell I should say…was there anything **to** say? We had scanned **all** of Townsville for crying out loud!

"B-Bubbles…"

"Buttercup. She's not here…where is she!"

"I don't.."

"you said she'd be okay!"

"Bubbles I'm sure she is I just-"

"you said it'd be a piece of cake!"

"I…"

"You said, you said you said!" she cried out, covering her face with her hands, sobbing into them. We were just floating in the air now…hovering aimlessly over the forest that Fuzzy lived in.

"…Look Bubbles..we still got one option. We can try calling her cell phone, remember? We'll try when we go home..alright?" I try to sooth but she doesn't respond…

Just floats away. I'm left floating there, wondering what the hell I did wrong. Maybe…maybe Blossom felt this way whenever she was put on the spot to come up with a plan…maybe I should give her more credit.

I sighed, looking down at the forest. And now? She was gone… no trace of her what so ever…what had happened to her?

I feared the answer…

ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER!

We were both silent as I dialed Blossom's cell phone number with the house phone. Thank goodness the professor was still asleep…

I stared at Bubbles who had her arms folded, sitting down at the dining table, a look of far away defeat on her face.

…it started to ring. I prayed it's answer!

Suddenly, something weird happened. At the same time I was calling her cell phone… a ring tone could be heard going off from upstairs…

With my super hearing, I could locate exactly where it was from too…

"Blossom's room." I say in defeat, and I even recognized her ring tone. It was The Bill of Rights song (FRROM THE AUTHOR: Research it on Youtube- it's a real song! Bill of Rights- Smart Songs! ;D You'll see why she likes it ha ha) …which always made me roll my eyes, but it was actually quite cool..a very creative and catchy rap about the Bill of Rights. However now… I wished I had never heard it.

Bubbles started to cry all over again, and we both knew something was desperately wrong here… she had left her phone at home. How were we supposed to contact her! How were we supposed to know what was going!

I angrily slammed the phone down on the hanger and cursed under my breath.

"CRAP! Damn it!" I yelled out and pinched the bridge of my nose… we'd have to tell the professor the truth now…

Unless..

I sighed and looked at Bubbles.

"Bubbles…there's one last thing we can do to see if Blossom's okay. We can scan Cityville and check there…sound good?"

Threw sniffles all she can do is nod her head slowly, getting up… and I felt so bad. It was my fault…I knew it was. Why else would she run away? She must hate me…

Hate me for acting out and ruining the surprise for the professor…and heck…who could blame her? I prayed we'd find her somewhere in Cityville…anywhere at all…

But all our efforts were in vain…when we realized that she was no where to be found…

_YAHOO! Another chapter up! I'm a beast! Ha ha…hope you enjoyed BOTH chapters and will review! I'll update tomorrow, or Monday again, ok? See you all soon! ;D Thanks_


	11. Love and Pain

_Ahhh my fellow readers and fans! Welcome back! I'm so happy I can update this story three days in a row! =) I really hope you are enjoying it, and I'd LOVE some feedback on the last few chapters ;) Don't be afraid to review. Thanks. Now ON WITH THE STORY! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE __RESOURCES__ BASED ON WHAT I __READ__ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**Stolen Without a Trace**

**Chapter 11: Love and Pain**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

The soft comfort of his arms around me relaxed me as he brought me to my room, and I was ever so grateful that no one, specifically his brothers, had seen him holding me like that. My room was dark, the lights were off and there were no windows in it anyway. But when we entered, he flicked on the light without any effort or worry he might drop me because of the distraction. All the while I didn't take my eyes off him. How handsome he was..

He closed the door behind him and laid his eyes upon me, making my heart jump yet again. I have to say, there must be a trampoline or something in my rib cage because my heart is jumping around way too much today…

He offered me a light smile, one that looked unsure and a bit cautious, but still kind and gentle. He walked me over to my bed, and I could feel my head spin as he laid me down onto it. I frowned at this and grabbed at his arm suddenly, shaking my head no.

"..You're not going…right?" he rolled his eyes and set me down on the bed anyway then sat next to me, staring at me.. A smirk of slight amusement on his face.

"**no** Blossom. Didn't I make that clear before…?" I bite my lip and knew how whiney I was sounding… and I didn't like it. I looked away, a blush creeping to my face.

"R-Right." he sighed and looked away, taking off his red hat and running his fingers threw his hair.

"Bloss…I really hate this feeling you know. Part of me…wishes you never even came here…" He's not looking at me when he says it but their was a frown to his voice.

His words sting me and I look at him with intensity and scorn. How dare he say that! …but then it reminded me of why I had came here in the first place… to help Sabri's family. I rolled my eyes and moaned, the dizziness and the thought of it making my head spin even more. I rolled over and away from him, biting my lip.

I had failed Sabri's family… and I doubt I'd ever get them out of here now. However..maybe I could convince Brick otherwise? Doubt it…

"…Blossom, don't take it that way…" he mumbled out and looked back at me, taking my arm and turning me towards him again. I blushed because of how close he was to me again… he was leaning in towards me. I put on an angry face. I had every right to take it whatever gosh damn way I saw fit! Even if he was incredibly hot and inches away from my face…

"Brick, you've got a lot to learn on how to treat a lady. There are some things you just don't say…" I growl out " and I think it's safe to…to..say that I can take it anyway I see fit." I muster the strength to say, my head pulsating and hot…

What was this feeling from?

He frowns at me and folds his arms, he stops leaning towards me and pulls back, still seated on my bed.

"Touchy bitch I see…" he mumbles out calmly, and before I can respond, he does something I wasn't quite expecting. He kicks off his shoes, scoots me over onto the other side of the bed and lays down next to me. I blush at that, but am still pissed at his name calling.

"every time you say a curse I should mark it down so I can go into the bathroom and get soap to wash your mouth out with.." I threaten, part of me teasing, part of me threatening. I didn't mean to make this conversation so snippy…it's just… I wasn't feeling right and everything was agitating me all of a sudden.

He shoots me a look, an aggressive one that says to back the hell off…and I sigh, looking away regretfully.

"..I…I'm sorry Brick…I never meant to be so rude…I'm just feeling..awful right now…and I don't know why."

He stares at me intensely for a while and then his gaze lightens up. He scoots towards me a bit more which makes me look at him, the red blush creeping his way back to my cheeks again…

"it isn't your uh…time of the month is it?"

"N-No!"

"Ah, okay good.."

"Goodness.."

'sorry! Just asking! You seem really..off today's all."

"I'm just…kind of shocked. And this dizziness came out of nowhere too. Both threw me off guard." he looks away and thinks for a bit.

"Blossom… look, we have to face facts. This is… **huge**. The fact we, sworn enemies happen to… suddenly **like** each other. If my brothers or your sisters knew… I don't think they'd react pleasantly. I mean, Boomer might not care too much, considering he's got a crush of his own on your Bubbles there but…Butch? He's a tough pill to swallow. He'd probably view me as a hypocrite after denying him the privilege of um… molesting you." he tells me and I'm in full agreement with him, realizing our circumstances were…unique.

However, I raised an eyebrow at what he just said.

"…You…denied him the privileges of molesting me? Like- when you came to stop him … right?" I remembered, cringing at the memory. His eyes turned to anger as he stared ahead and growled lowly to himself.

"…There was a bit more than that to it. He had the nerve to actually ask me if he could, seek my support on it…. I of course denied him any such right. Yet he disobeyed…the bastard. He could have any other girl on the unit. Why the hell does he go after you? Bastard…" I blush at his protective words and inch towards him, dizziness still overwhelming me… but I push it aside. He notices how close we are and he looks at me, offering me a slight smirk.

"…feeling better are we?" he asks, his tone getting seductive as he wraps a strong arm around my shoulders. I shivered from delight at his touch and laid my head on his shoulder, feeling safe…secure.

"Only when I do this." I confess, blush on my cheeks and he chuckles at me, giving me a light squeeze.

"That's an instant ego booster." he smirks and I laugh with him, smiling happily, really feeling the moment…

Until I realize we still had a lot to talk about.

My face gets serious again as I look up at him, still leaning on his shoulder.

"You're right though Brick… I doubt our siblings would take this lightly.. I miss them a whole lot. They think I'm with a friend in Cityville…safe and sound." he looks at me, cocking an eyebrow up.

"…which reminds me, you never did answer my question when we…reunited. Why **are** you here Blossom? More importantly.." he wraps his other arm around my waist and puts his chin on my head gently.

"..alone?" I blush from excitement, my heart beat increasing. My dizziness increased too unfortunately..and my head started to pound lightly. But I forced myself to ignore it. This was way more important. Would I tell him why…?

The fact I had come here to discreetly observe him? To get the truth on the "Gods" controlling New Delhi?…to save and evacuate Sabri's family?

I sighed and bit my lip.

"Um…I have a close and charming Indian friend at home named Sabri. She works at the Townsville library. She has some family here…and was extremely worried about their safety for the longest time. Since I was not exactly sure who you "terrorists" were yet, I decided I was going to check into the situation and investigate.."

His eyebrows raise and his face looks a bit puzzled.

"…without your sisters?" he asks suspiciously, " I had my brothers go check for them..they were no where in sight. We located them to be back at Townsville…why is that Blossom?" he seemed focused on knowing why and I rolled my eyes, not wanting to elaborate. It was such a **long** and drawn out story to tell…

"Brick, it's a long story… one that I don't have the concentration for…ow! Ugh…my head's **killing** me." I wince and, unwillingly, pull away from to massage my temples. The throbbing had increased…

He frowned angrily at this and laid a hand on my shoulder. He had such tender instincts in him… I wonder if he noticed that.

"Blossom, want some Advil or pain killer? Something to make it go away? We got it. Just say the word and it's done." I bite my lip and looked at him. Why hadn't I thought of that? Maybe it was because my brain was on fire and…so was my heart.

"That sounds most beneficial. Thank you.." I nod and he gets up and presses the buzzer for the maid to come in.

After about ten minutes of staring at each other, fidgeting, intense pain, and lust…

The maid arrived. It was a different one this time, and she seemed to be less nervous than the other one I saw last time who had rushed in and rushed out and quick as possible, frightened to death by Brick's presence.

"Yes Sir?" she was Chinese and very adorable and small with her hair up in a bun and a white flower clip in it. Yet she had these gorgeous crystal blue eyes for some reason…and it made me think about Bubbles..

I moaned out in pain and agony as I tried to make this hurt go away by rubbing my temples…with no luck. Brick's words were speedy and anxious. He looked at that maid with determination in his seductive blood red eyes.

"Bring me a bottle of pain killers..**now."**

"Right away sir! Need anything else?"

"…a water to guzzle it down might help."

"coming right up!" Brick looked back at me after she left and then noticed a paper bag on my end table next to my bed. He opened it and it revealed itself to be the breakfast he had ordered wrapped up for me. He handed it to me quickly, his eyes fixed on mine.

"here. You should eat the rest of this. Maybe you're dizzy because you're hungry…"

I eyed it and made a curious face, taking it slowly from his strong grasp.

"what might this be?" I asked, scanning it with my X-Ray vision…only to discover I couldn't focus enough to do that…

Which wasn't good.

"Your breakfast from this morning. Remember? When ya rushed off?" he chuckled lightly, knowing my reason for that now and I blushed while opening it.

"T-Thanks… you didn't have to save it for me.."

"Well, I was thinking on your terms. You don't like to see food go to waste when millions are starving for it…do you?" he smirked, successfully convincing me it was the right thing to do and impressing me with his logic and caring nature.

Or perhaps he was just trying to win me over?

I smirked lightly back at him and pulled out the muffin, thinking about how good Bubble's muffin's were… and it saddens me. I truly did miss my sisters. Without seeing them, it was like I was missing some part of myself. Even Buttercup…

I wondered if she was still mad at me….did she really hate me like she had said that last time I saw her? …was she better off…without me?

I bit my lip as I choked on the thoughts, and I realized I hadn't allowed myself to think much about them…and then I glanced at Brick who was intrigued by my facial expressions, yet a bit concerned.

At the very least…I can say that I have him here.

Finally, the maid comes back with some a bottle of aspirins and a glass of water and give them to Brick quickly but with caution.

"Finally. Can't you get around sooner?" a ticked off Brick growls out, but I'm just glad she got them. I put the muffin back in the bag and try to get up…when Brick shakes his head and puts a hand on my shoulder, forcing me stop.

"No way Miss Utonium. You're staying in bed until you clear up that head of yours." he smirks and hands the water to me, and then opens the bottle. He hands two aspirins to me and I quickly take them with a light smile of gratitude to both of them. The water helps me get it down my throat.

The maid seems to notice the difference between how he talks to me and to her and definitely noticed his shoes and hat were off, which she frowns at it, probably thinking a bunch of gossip up in her head. Pretty girls usually do.

Luckily, I wasn't like that…

She nods and leaves quickly, taking her thoughts with her. I am left there with Brick, and I drink the rest of the water before Brick takes it away and puts it on the end table. I notice he had put his hat on there too, and now he picked it up and put it back on, fixing it backwards like usual.

I loved his hat…and his hair. I admired him quietly while I waited for the medicine to kick in. I prayed it would soon.. "So Bloss…think you can handle telling me that long story you mentioned earlier? About **why** your sisters aren't with you?" He asks, crawling back onto the bed with me and I blush as I watch him, for some reason…the way he did it kind of made me enthralled. He reminded me of a vampire the way he crawled…so seducing and slow.. Heart pounding. I wondered if he could hear mine… it was beating fast- a common thing now a days.

However, I'd never get used to it…

He smirks as he lays next to met yet again, staring at me captivatingly. I couldn't take my eyes off him.. My body ached to be crushed against his…

"Uh… not really, but I can undertake it to the best of my abilities." I frown gently and he tries to hold back a laugh without succeeding. It makes me wonder why he's laughing…

"If you can use a word like 'undertake' instead of 'try' then I think you're more than capable to handle it." he chuckles at my intellectual vocabulary and I laugh with him…though it hurts my head to even laugh.

This was a very strange head ache…

"I suppose you're right… I guess I'll tell you what went down. It was what, two days ago? About that much…it feels so long now…I was planning a party for the Professor you see. He was getting an award for outstanding scientific achievement- which- mind you- should've been given to him a **long** time ago. He deserved it! So, I had planned out for months a surprise party to throw for him after the awards ceremony…"

"WHAT! A **party! **and you didn't invite **me**? Phh…I'm offended…"

"Brick…shut up." I laughed out as he folded his arms and scowled into nothing. He smirked at that and glanced at me threw his side profile.

And then he did the most adorable thing ever… he winked.

I tried not to squeal- it was that cute. I guess it was the little things that get me fired up in the end…

"You can continue … he he.. Just messing with your ingenious mind is all."

"I'm … I'm sure you feel accomplished." little did he know that wink was the thing that messed with my head..

"So um..right. The party. Yeah, I was planning it out and everything so detailed and intricately. I raised money for it and hired everyone for the job ahead of schedule… but… little did I know Buttercup disapproved completely of all this. She viewed the whole thing as ridiculous…"

"the party?"

"No- um…the concept in general. She didn't like being viewed as an "experiment"…"

"well, geez, I wouldn't either.."

"no! the professor never viewed it like that! He loves us-"

"Sorry to interrupt Bloss but..how do you know he doesn't?"

I stared at him, hocked he'd even mention such a thing…

"Brick. I know my own father. He's not like that. He loves us…now can I continue?"

"whatever you say Blossom…go ahead." I roll my eyes, my head still spinning…

"SO…what does she do? She spoils it for him. She spoils all the effort I put into making it a surprise and tells him all about it! I was really upset at that…I thought I could trust her…but… it gets worse."

He scowls at that, and even he's shocked Buttercup would do that.

"worse? How so? How could **that** get worse?" I frown and look down, playing with my fingers…not liking the memory…

"..we got into a fight…" I mumble out, my voice coming out restrained and insignificant, the volume of my voice fading. He notices this and perks up at my words.

"Hm…the usual annoying verbal slashing I presume, huh?" I bite my lip and shake my head no. I wish it had just been that… his eyes widen a bit at this and then they tighten slowly as he stares at me for clarification.

"…Physical. She tackled me to the ground out of nowhere…it was…unforeseen. I couldn't believe she would do that…and worse? She said…" my eyes were filled with the pain and hurt I had felt at that time to hear those words…my head swarmed from the memory…as if it weren't dizzy enough.

"..I.._hate_..you…" I shiver out and hug myself with my hands, feeling an actual chill run up my spine. Brick's face is pissed, and I could tell he didn't like much what had happened.

"Sounds like she became a real bitch over the years huh? She was always tough but…there's nothing tough about picking on you like that." I bite my lip and look at him, eyes sad and distraught.

"she's still my sister Brick! Please don't call her that…even though I know you're just trying to help, it's not like I don't care about her…"

"ahh but see, there in lies the fault. She _knows_ that you care. That's why she _said_ that to you. To make you feel **this** way. She's a cruel ass hole. What else is there to say? You should stop being so nice… so you stop being taken advantage of."

I frown at his words and glare at him.

"you don't know **anything**! My sisters and I are extremely close! I won't stop caring about them until the day I die! No matter **what **they do to me!" I tell him, determination and leadership in my voice and his eyebrows raise at that…

"Oh my fucking God…why is it so hard to get threw to you?" he growls out and I realize that he was only trying to help…and I look away, obviously regretting my diction to have an outburst like that.

If only my head would stop pounding so much…! Then I could get a grip on things…

I felt so agitated! So angry and horrible right now…when really I should be feeling so happy! After all, Brick **does** care about me and I about him.

To a fault..

So why couldn't I just be at peace right now?

"Look…you obviously are in no condition to speak right now. Do yourself a favor and get some shut eye…will you?" he says, anger and disappointment alike in his voice. I look towards him, my neck hurting to turn it towards him to do so.

"Wait, Brick, please don't go!" I practically beg as he reaches to grab his shoes.

"..Got things to do Blossom. Not everything's about…us." he eyes me and then looks away as he slips on his shoe.

"but Brick..I…I'm so sorry. You're right, I'm not feeling great right now. I don't get why I'm feeling like this at all…it's not me! It feels like..like something inside of me- anger, rage…has been switched on for no apparent reason. I can't even control my idiotic outbursts! It's horrible Brick..truly awful…" I looked away from him in regret.

"so…maybe you're right…maybe it's best if you just go, so I don't explode for no reason all over again…" I whimper, my head still pounding as if someone were taking a hammer and smashing it into my skull…I winced at that.

Brick was standing now, he had one shoe on and the other one off…and he was about to put it on me when he stopped and slowly looked up at me.

His eyes held a strange and far away look to them…remote and distant. He looked like he was deep in serious thought…

"a switch… turned on?" he repeats and I nod slowly, even **that** hurting me. Before I can say anymore or he could, suddenly, I feel it…

The sharp pain of my skull being bashed in. as if someone had finally broke it with that invisible hammer…

My eyes widened in pain and I **screamed **at the top of my lungs, unaware of what the hell was going on. Physically, I was perfect. There was no blood, no evidence of my head being smashed in by some unknown force… but not mentally or inside my body.

I clutched at my sheets, my hands like claws, holding onto them for dear life..

Brick zoomed over to me in a frenzy and panic and he grabbed my face into his hands, looking me into the eyes…

"Blossom..BLOSSOM! What is it! What the hell's WRONG!" He cried out and all I could do was cry myself. Tears like never before, like a fountain leaked from my eyes unstoppably…and all I could do was mutter cries of pain, of despair.

Brick was so frightened, he didn't know what to do for once in his life..

But he knew something I didn't know…and that something may just be the cause of all my pain.

**P.O.V.: Brick**

I absolutely despised hearing her scream like that…seeing her tears fall like that. I wanted to stay there and make it go away for her…but I knew I couldn't stay. I knew what I had to do.

"**O-ONE moment** alright Blossom? I PROMISE give me one fucking damn moment and I promise I'll be back!" I plead out urgently, panicked and frightened **for **her. I kissed her quickly on the head and zoomed off…quicker than I ever had in my entire life here.

Within moments… I was at the laboratory. I growled out in rage when I saw the people crowding around the door I had to get to.

"MOVE!" I commanded, and they did… all of them mumbling what I feared to be the truth…

I placed my hand on the scanner … and walked into the rooms were the chambers were. Had it always been so damn warm in here…? I closed the door behind me, making sure no one but myself got in here. I didn't need a damn crowd at this time. Quickly…I checked each chamber, my thoughts racing…

1st one- not open. 2nd one- not even touched… 3rd one? I zoomed into the last room…and saw what I had dreaded most…

The chamber was open. Berserk… was **out.**

"SHIT! HOW!" I roared, slamming my fist down onto the chamber, denting the spot my fist landed. This was why Blossom was in pain…somehow, the room had become warm. Somehow, Berserk was given energy enough to power herself with…

Somehow, she was also draining Blossom's.

I bit my lip, anxiety rising in me.

Where the hell **was** she anyway! I never thought I'd be this panicked about her revival.. I always thought I'd look forward to it.

And now? The exact opposite was true. I hated her fucking guts and wanted her ass DEAD. But how could I kill something I couldn't find!

I would have to really think this one over, and quick. But I had to be calm to do it.

I took deep breaths in and out of my nose and closed my eyes to try my best and center myself…and after a few thirty seconds or so, it worked.

Now…if **I **were Berserk, just waking up from a cold sleep, where would **I **go first? I thought about the possibilities…the things that may or may not occur in her mind.

She was already warmed up, that much was obvious from the change of heat in the room. She was obviously using a Blossom's power somehow, although I wasn't sure how the hell **that **was possible..considering I never made a transferring machine for that sort of thing yet. Something just as equally powerful had to wake her up…but who, what?

One of my brother! If that was the case though…shouldn't they be…dead? And they were too dumb founded to know how to do something extra ordinary like that. Besides, even if they did know how to, there bodies would be here to see…cold and dead…

So it wasn't them. Who was it!

Suddenly…the light bulb went off and my eyes tightened at the thought…a sneer appearing on my lips.

I knew who it was…who else could it have been?

…**Him.** That _**bastard!**_what the hell did he think he was doing! I never gave him the okay to do **anything** when it came to the Powerpunk girls…why now!

I calmed myself back down, knew I had to focus in order to try to find out where she might be headed…

And then it clicked yet again. If Him had awakened them, then the only logical thing for Him to want…would be her to go and get the Powerpuff girls! Why else? He had no other reason to want her awake then to use her for something obviously..

It was the only thing I could think of. And I'd settle on that. Now the thing was getting her. She'd have to be…exterminated. Or else she'd drain Blossom of her life force completely! I had to act fast… and smartly.

I couldn't leave here. That much was obvious. I had to stay by Blossom's side… in case Him pulled any other weird or devious tricks..

I growled at the thought, my eyes becoming deadly slits. The deceptive fool…I'd talk to Him later.

Right now, I knew what I had to do. Even though it'd be a loss on my part… it didn't matter to me anymore. I realized now, more than ever before that…Blossom was more important.

I had to send Boomer and Butch to capture Berserk…and kill her Powerpunk ass.

Quickly, determinedly, and fearfully, I zoomed out of the room and closed the door, commanding everyone there to not even try to enter or else I'd blow their God damn heads off….and that went double for Sally.

I then zoomed off to find Butch and Boomer. Apparently, Boomer was in his room…er…drawing. And humming.

"Hmm hm hm! Got to love manga art.." he mumbled happily but as soon as I burst threw the door he jumped up and looked serious.

"Brick! What's up bro?" he said threw serious eyes, stashing the drawing behind him and tried to sound tough.

"Get yourself ready. You're going to America. PRONTO! You and your God damn brother…you're going to the Powerpuff girls house to kill Berserk…I'm sure she's headed there…"

"P-Powerpuff girls!…Why go there? And Berserk? Isn't she um..asleep?"

"JUST DO IT WILL YOU! Now where the hell is your brother! You're both going!"

Boomer jumps a bit at my yelling and clears his throat determinedly.

"RIGHT! Kill Berserk! Got ya! He um..he told me he was going to go get a blow job last… I guess his hair's wet or something.." I roll my eyes at his idiocy and growl at Butch's immaturity.

"Boomer- go down to the lobby. Wait there."

"RIGHT!"

Quickly, using X-Ray vision, I scan the whole building…trying to locate that fucking ass hole. Where the hell was he? Finally..I found him. Chatting up some girls in a room that was dark. Then again, what room wasn't? this was no ordinary room though… and no ordinary girls…

It was the room Butch INSISTED on building and making just a month ago..and it was nowhere near done thank God.

It was supposed to be a damn strip joint. My brother and his perverted mind…

He had collected the sluts from the town and stuffed them into that room about three days ago… and was yet to get lucky.

And he WASN'T getting lucky now!

I zoomed into the room and without warning, grabbed him by the ear and pulled the crap out of him until we were out of the room.

"HEY MAN LET GO! DAMN .. OW! I was …I WAS GANNA GET LAID!"

"Not tonight you aren't idiot. You're going to America with Boomer."

"WOAH why?"

"To kill Berserk- she's going to the Powerpuff's house… go there and watch for her. When you find her, kill her."

"WAIT…POWERPUFF'S HOUSE! Crap, I have to go THERE!"

"..YES! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS TO MEET YOUR BROTHER! He's in the lobby waiting. GO!"

"F-Fine.."

I made sure to watch him leave with my X-Ray vision and saw them meet up downstairs.

They talked for a split second…then set off to go do their job. Relief washed over me as I knew they'd do it efficiently.

Suddenly, I was brought back into worry by a blood curdling scream from upstairs…and I knew it was Blossom.

I rushed upstairs, my heart pounding more than I cared for it to, and rammed straight into her door, opening it with my brute strength.

"…Blossom…Blossom I'm here. I'm here now. Please…I got everything under control.. You'll be fine.." I soothed as best I could, voice turning gentle in an instant just for her, as I walked over to her, running my fingers threw her hair. She hadn't stopped crying since I left…hadn't stopped being in pain for one moment…

She stared up at me with those heart breakingly sad eyes and clung to my black coat with her fist as tight as she could…her energy draining relentlessly from her body.

And I knew…at that very moment as her eyes stared up into mine, searching for the pity I so desperately felt for her, that I… Brick Jojo…was truly and frightfully…in love with Blossom…my rival and equal.

_OOOOH snap! Cool chapter eh? I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the dilemmas here! The next chapter will be very feisty and guess what!…BubblesxBoomer and ButtercupxButch action is coming your way! Stay TUNED and review! ;) Thanks._


	12. Bitter Reunion

_OOOH YEAH! Raise your hands in the air if you're loving this story! I hope you all are… eh he he… I'd make me soooo happy to get more reviews! I appreciate whatever it is your thoughts on the story are, no matter how short or how long! =D BY THE WAY…this chapter is nice and looong! ;D_

_ALSO just a little thing that I noticed the other day… The perfect theme for Brick and Blossom! The song is __**4 Real by Avril Lavigne **__if you're curious! It seems to be like it was meant for Blossom to sing to Brick. ;D Check it out if you're curious! Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY! _

_P.S.: To all you RRBxPPG fans out there (other than Brick and Blossom he he ..I KNOW you like them- you're here after all!) …This is the chapter for you!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE __RESOURCES__ BASED ON WHAT I __READ__ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

_**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER ENDS A LITTLE… GRUISOMELY! ^_^ JUUUUST SAYING!**_

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 12: Bitter Reunion**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

There is a memory…buried deep inside me, that I can now see yet again…and relive over and over again…

"_B-Brick! …Stop what you're doing right there!" I shouted, shocked he had been out in public without his brothers for the first time. Yet so was I… we were both so young. Five years old and yet so intelligent.. _

_Yet even we didn't fully understand much to do with love. No matter how smart…_

_It was a cloudy day, and the clouds were getting that purplish and bluish color, suggesting a storm would be approaching soon. The wind was a bit flared as well.._

_He was near a vending machine and about to insert a dollar into it when he stopped and looked towards me, wondering who had said that. His face was so intense as he looked around…even back then. _

_Then he laid his eyes upon me, and a wicked frown came across his face._

"_well if it isn't a powerpuff… what the hell is it? Am I breakin' the law by getting' a soda?" he mocked but I folded my arms and took a few steps closer to him, my face determined… if not small and innocent._

"_Don't kid around Brick, I saw what you did just now. You stole that dollar from someone's pocket!…after beating them up!" he slowly glanced towards the dollar, then towards an alley way that was next to him, where he had "secretly" stashed the beaten up and past out civilian, and put the dollar in his pocket._

"_Perhaps this is true.." he said dully, still looking at the alley way, but then he snaps back to hatred and looks at me aggressively._

"_But whatcha ganna do about it toots?" he growled out and I smiled confidently, justice coming to mind._

"_Arrest you!" I declare and fly towards him, prepared to drag him along if need be. He was alone, and it was all the more reason to get him now- the leader of the rowdy ruff's- while I still could! _

_Yet he jerked away from me, face filled with anger… what was eating at him? If it were at all possible, he seemed even weirder and angrier today than usual.._

"_Don't lay your stupid hands on me! Got it? I'm __**not **__being arrested and that's final! Now let me get my god damn soda and we'll call it even. Heck, I'll even spare ya a beating if ya back out now." _

_My face scrunched up at his words._

"_spare? How generous of you! … think I couldn't handle myself?" I challenge him, placing my hands on my nonexistent hips. He smirks at that and without any warning, takes my arm and pulls me into the vending machine! I slam against it, and the force of the impact opens the whole thing, the glass breaking!_

"_he he… thanks babe. Now I got all the sodas I can drink!" he snickers, taking a bunch of cans of soda with him before glancing at me one last time…_

_I glared at him after rubbing my ahead and arm. He then zoomed off…_

_But I followed him. I was furious!_

"_HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NOW I'M SERIOUS!" _

_He looks back at me and rolls his eyes._

"_and what? Before you weren't? I see… so you were prepared to slack on the job eh? That's bad Bloss…maybe you should job us." he snickers out and I fold my arms and am shocked when he stops in mid air, still holding all those cans of coke…_

_I was zooming after him at top speed just to keep up, so naturally, I had to put on the breaks just to __**not**__ crash into him.._

_I gasped, my eyes widened and I stopped __**right**__ in front of him… _

_He was inches away from me and I from him… the first time in history that happened without a fight. _

_We both kind of just stared at each other…and I think it was the first time I ever felt a bit less tense around him. I saw his eyes for what seemed like the very first time… the beautiful ruby red they had always been._

_His eyes borrowed into mine at first…so serious and tense… but then they lightened… if not barely and he slowly handed a soda to me, his eyebrows raising._

"…_Take one. I grabbed too much." he tells me, his voice less harsh than before and I blink and stare at the soda. I remember debating if I should drink stolen Soda and if it'd be counted as a crime.._

_Yet who could pass up this strange opportunity? He was being…__**nice**__. _

_I took it. Yet I remained suspicious._

"_what in the world is going on with you today?" he frowns at that and looks away, his pissed face returning._

"…_I hate this city. Every last bit of it. … have you ever hated anything Blossom?" he asked, using my name correctly this time. His question was strange and awkward…but I really gave it some thought._

_Have I ever hated anything…? The wind blew harshly as I pondered this… whipping my hair around and making me look like a mad scientist._

"_..um…"_

_Silence._

"_To be truthful… no." I finally answer, the wind only slightly dying down. His eyes were tense, and narrow. His lips were in a slightly pouted state, and he looked a bit proud- as if better than myself._

"…_you liar."_

"_I mean it! I don't…know why but I just…don't hate things!" he glared at me now, his eyes glistening over a bit._

"…_You hate me. So there proves the lie."_

_I frowned at this…did I hate him? I couldn't answer that question then- not at that age._

"_..and I hate you. So why the hell am I talking to you.." he questions himself and starts to float away, slowly though._

"…_Brick, I kind of don't have much of a say here… since you're a villain and all but…why are you always so mad? And why were you stranger than usual today…? I mean… no brothers with you? That's a first.."_

_He stops floating away and is just suspended there in mid air…_

_And I stare at his back, waiting for an answer._

"_Could ask ya the same nosey question babe. …My brothers ticked me off today. Got into a fight…then again we usually do now a days. But whatever, that's no business for a powerpuff to know about….look, do yourself a favor and go away, k?" _

_I stared at him as he looked back at me, his face back to being aggressive… after a long moment of silence…_

"_Brick… um… this might sound weird but.." I start out, really thinking about my words…_

"_I wish we didn't have to fight so much. Cause.. You have the same powers I do. And it'd be nice to have some help with fighting crime around here…instead of fighting against you." he slowly smirked at that, but it was a bitter smirk…as if he was a bit sad or something._

"_you don't have to worry about that much anymore… we're goin' away." my eyebrows raised at that in shock, and then, I suddenly realized how open I had been just now and I got my guard up again._

_I made a suspicious face._

"_where and what might you be planning now?" he stiffens up too and his teethe clench a bit._

"_None of your damn business 'puff! Now get lost! I'm glad I won't be seein' you again…" he spitefully yells out … and at the time I didn't know why but that had hurt. I had winced at that jab, even though it was a silly thing to wince at._

_I should've been grateful he was leaving town…_

"_Whatever Brick. Look…do __**yourself **__a favor and straighten your life out while your gone. Maybe…just __**maybe**__ there might be some hope for you __**if **__you do….Good luck." I state, but that last part had come out slightly sad. It shouldn't have been. It should've been sarcastic._

_He smirked and rolled his eyes and then his face got intense and dark…Just like the sky._

"_Good __**riddens**__" and with that… he flew off… never to be seen again._

Until now.

Threw all the pain and mysterious loss of energy I was feeling, I had remembered that moment… the last time I had seen Brick. Now I understood why I had thought about him so much. Now I understood… that I had always wanted the chance to get to know him…

For him to become a friend instead of a foe.

And now… we were a bit more than friends. Or so I hope we can be…after I stop feeling like this! My head was on fire and my energy was dwindling… I felt like I was getting sleepier by the minute. It also felt like someone was sitting on my chest, crushing it with all their might, making it hard to breath or talk… and the killer headache made it difficult to even think!

The tears on my face flowed like a waterfall…

How I wished I could share this memory with him. How we could both talk about it, and I could get his side of the story on what had happened that day…

But I couldn't even muster the strength to say his name. I barely had any strength to **think** it.

Instead I just stared at him threw un ending tears as he gently picked me up and sat on my bed, cradling me in his arms…

This was not the Brick I had grown up with. He was so much kinder… and so much more capable of understanding things than his younger self.

Or…was he always like this and never dared to show it?

When he wasn't with his brothers he had always proven to be different- on that very day and even now. Yet when I was little I always saw him **with **his brothers.

So perhaps the real Brick was lost between the need to impress his brothers and the need to be himself…which was a rather cool and understanding guy. I was grateful to have seen this side of him…

"Blossom… shhh… please stop crying. Damn it Blossom… I really feel fucking guilty as hell here…" he tries to soothe but just his presence alone was enough.

Who could ask for more?

However… not even he could get rid of this horrible pain… and I knew it wasn't going to go away…only get worse by the hour…

**P.O.V.: Berserk **

ABOUT 5 HOURS LATER!

Finally. After countless countless hours of search and fail, I had found my way towards America. I knew I was headed the right way because of the map I had stolen. However, it had taken me a while to adjust to it, considering I had been going in circles for quite some time…

Now, however, I was on my way and determined to succeed in finding those stupid and foolish powerpuff girls! I couldn't wait to see their stupid faces express shock at my return! Specially that Blossom…

_**I wanted to see her dead! To rip her apart! TO CRUSH HER WITH MY OWN HANDS AND WATCH THE LIFE FADE OUT FROM UNDER HER! I WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE HER RED BLOOD SPILL ON THE PAVEMENT!…**_

I hated her with a burning passion…and it's all thanks to her…

Blossom was always the most **stubborn **and **arrogant **Powerpuff, which infuriated the hell out of me. At first, when I was created with my sisters, I was not completely bitter and resentful as I am now.

I raced from the rooms, my sisters and I, gratitude in our hearts…

But that fell apart. I remember the first day we went to school at Pokey Oaks kindergarten..

We were quite different. Our personalities were set even though we weren't as bad as we now were..

Brat was a brat, wanting everything in sight and totally arrogant… in some ways more so than Blossom. Yet she was likable because she knew she wasn't perfect.

Brute was a punk and totally vial to be around.

And me? I was wild and mad, destructive and complicated. An intricate machine if you will.

Although we were quite grateful for being created, and rather happy…

Our creator saw these qualities surface up and wasn't happy with it. To say the least..

But the reason any of them had came out was because of those blasted Powerpuffs! I blamed them for everything! Or else we could've been happy…and even pleasant towards everyone.

Father…why did you have to destroy me? Why couldn't you have listened to me…? Instead…you killed me father…you…killed..me…

"_Everyone! We have three new faces here in Pokey Oaks! I'd like everyone to give a big welcome to uh…. Berserk…Brute? And um…Brat…" winced Ms. Keane, not liking our names very much. We were standing in front of the classroom a bit shyly, hands behind our backs. I offered an awkward smile with my teeth and my sisters smiled shyly with their mouths closed._

_Blossom and the other powerpuffs had been in the front, watching us intently. At first, they looked interested, even friendly. Everyone had clapped for us and welcomed us by saying it aloud. _

_It had been nice…_

"_Great class. Now girls, if you wouldn't mind taking your seats? I've assigned you to sit at the table with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, ok? Sound good? Raise your hands girls so they can see who you are!" we had never met them before. We had no idea who they were, or what they could do. We thought we were the only ones with powers…and we had decided to keep it a secret because our mother told us to. Though we didn't care for that order much…_

_They raised their hands, and slowly, we had walked over to them and sat across from them. We each offered a polite smile at them and they smiled back._

_I was sitting directly opposite with Blossom…_

_She had her hands neatly folded on the desk and smiled confidently for a five year old. Her hair was so neat too… why couldn't mine be that neat? It was all stringy and a mess…_

"_Pleasure to meet you! I'm Blossom. And what's your name?" her confidence was clear as she stuck her hand out to me and I tried to show my own as I took it and shook her hand._

_She had a firm grip…surprisingly. For a normal girl.._

"_Uh…Berserk." _

"_Oh, so you're Berserk? Very nice to meet you… and Berserk, I hope you don't mind me saying this but…it's kind of strange how oddly similar you all look to my sisters and I."_

_I noticed that too and my eyebrow raised slowly, confused at that._

"_Yeah…" is all I said and then Ms. Kean started to talk and we all paid attention. I was never one for much talk…_

_I remember what happened next like it was yesterday…_

_Ms. Keane had dropped placed her bag on the floor, saying she'd put it on the desk in a while, but never did. She was walking towards the end of the chalk board to write, but had forgotten all about the bag…and tripped over it._

_While she was half way threw the air- about to hit the floor fast first, I heard Blossom gasp and zoom towards her at lightening speed…and caught her before she fell!_

_I blinked in __**astonishment!**__ could she … have the same powers I did! Was it a possibility? _

_My sisters eyes widened at that, shocked, but no one else seemed to be. Everyone clapped and cheered…_

_And that was when it started. The jealousy for Blossom that takes so strong a hold of me even now.._

_She blushed lightly and put Ms. Keane down humbly, who was blushing from her mistake as well._

"_Goodness! Gracious! Thank you Blossom!" Blossom put her hands behind her while floating in mid air and shrugged, smiling and looking away shyly._

"_aw, it was nothing. No need to thank me at all Ms. Keane. It's just what I do- that and my sisters and me!" she exclaimed, smiling over at her sisters who laughed._

_Fueled by some indescribable force to make her look bad, I get up and slam my hands on the desk…making it crack a bit in the center._

"_Hey- you and your sisters aren't the only ones who have amazing abilities around here!" I confront and my sisters looked at me strangely and confused…with a hint of worry._

"_sis!" Brat hissed out._

"_what're ya doin'? I thought wes ganna keep this a secret or sumthin? For pa and stuff! He told us to and crap like 'dat…" Brute spoke and I just folded my arms. I wanted this to happen. I wanted to show the world what I could do…_

_Blossom looked towards me cautiously but determinedly._

"_yes, that __**is**__ true. But the…the Rowdyruff boys are gone for good apparently. So there's no need to worry Berserk!" she addresses a completely different group … of boys? Wait…there were more people with these powers! I felt myself enraged by this for some reason and I growled loudly, whipping around to face her._

"_NOT whoever they are! US!" I pointed towards my sisters and I and everyone gasped at that. My sisters scowled and got up, angry that I had given their secret away. Yet I couldn't control myself…_

_It was a trait that I possessed without knowing it before hand. Hot headedness and jealousy. I hated everything I laid my eyes on…even if I liked it. Weird or what?_

"_Prove it!" Buttercup challenged and Brute suddenly threw a glare at her. She suddenly picked up the desk and threw it across the room! It crashed into the wall and broke instantly. Everyone started to scream… and I started to smirk, along with my sisters… _

In no time at all, we had begun terrorizing Townsville, showing our true colors… and it was fun! I admit it! I loved every second of it!

However…it was a mistake. For it, our father… had to take drastic measures. He destroyed us… tricked us into thinking he was proud and accepting of our actions… letting us hug him…and then?

We felt the sting. He had stabbed us…while hugging us. Literally. We should have… _**I **_ should've seen it coming!

And it was all thanks to that _bitch_ that _**HORE **_… Blossom.

I couldn't wait to ring her neck…and as I came closer to the sight of land at about eight o'clock at night.. I made my way into Townsville… prepared to do a little more than your ordinary revenge story..

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

We had searched for her beyond Citysville. We had searched for her anywhere remotely **close** to Townsville! We had even bothered to go to the place Eliza had moved to, which was Texas, to see if she had been there.

Eliza had said she hasn't even heard from her since she moved.

Now, I was at home, bawling, in tears of misery and despair at our missing sister. I didn't know what to think anymore! Did she run away? Was she safe! Was she going to ever come **back?**

I wish I knew! These past two days have been absolute torture! We've been lying threw our teeth to the professor about her, and we're just about ready to give up and tell him the truth. And the truth was.. We didn't know **where** she was or **when**, if at **all**, she'd be **back!**

I sat there, on the couch, staring at the TV without watching it, the tears leaking from my eyes and the sobs escaping my throat relentlessly. The history channel was on- I didn't even **like** history.

"B-Bloss…om.." I sobbed out and quickly grabbed a pillow and cried into it, curled up in a bawl on the couch. I was wearing the skirt Blossom had gotten me for our birthday last year… a pretty white one that had frills on it. She knew I loved frills…

And to match I had on a powder blue polo shirt. No shoes on.

My hair was down and a mess. I had taken it out of the pick tales as soon as I had come home from the YMCA today. They hurt my head..

The professor was currently out working at the downtown laboratory. Usually he works there in the day only, but they said that he was urgently needed down there, so he went.

I was glad he wasn't home. Glad he wouldn't see me like this…

I slowly stop crying and am left just sniffling as I stare at the screen…miles away…

Buttercup slowly came down the stairs and stopped on the last step to glance at me and sigh.

"…What're you watching?" Buttercup asks, awkwardly. She's wearing something Blossom had given her last year too, a really nice black shirt that had a grey frowny face on it. Buttercup loved that shirt…

I didn't answer her. I just shrugged.

She sighed and rolled her eyes gently and walked over to see. She saw it and scoffed.

"the history channel? You hate history…" she says, sitting down on the couch silently, and I move my feet a bit closer to me, so she has room, considering I'm lying down on the couch, curled up like a ball with the pillow half way in my face. The only thing you can see are my wet and slightly reddened eyes…

"…Blossom likes History…" I choke out and close my eyes tightly, starting to sob into the pillow all over again.

Buttercup sighs and looks up at the ceiling in pain before taking the remote and changing the channel. She then looks over at me and frowns regretfully.

"Bubbles look..I'm really sorry this is upsetting you…it…it's upsetting me too. I mean…for crying out loud Bubbles! The last damn thing I… I said to her was… 'I hate you.'" Buttercup grieves in her own way and I sniffle and look towards her and pick myself up slowly.

"B-Buttercup…" I'm about to console when we hear a knock on the door. I sniffle in confusion. Buttercup looks towards it in irritation.

"who the hell could that be so damn late at night?" she asks, pissed off, and I'm about to get up and answer it… but she puts a hand on my shoulder and sits me down.

She looks at me seriously.

"Nah, Bubbles, I'll get it. Look at ya! You're a mess…" I sniffle at that and wipe away my tears and nod. She gets up and sighs as she walks over to the door.

Neither of us had bothered to use our X-ray vision to see who it was…

She unlocks the door and opens it and before she can even get out a 'hello', she gets sent flying across the room and crashing into the wall from a punch in the face!

I gasp and jump up at this while screaming too. My eyes are wide and afraid. Who did that!

I look towards Buttercup to see she's getting up slowly, the wall broken thanks to her impact… her teeth clenched together.

"Why you…little.._**BITCH!**_" She shouts out, infuriated, covered in white gravel from the wall! I was shocked…belittled as I wondered who could've done such a thing!

Suddenly, before Buttercup **or** I can do much else- a figure- rushes into our house and pins Buttercup against the wall by her throat!

"NO! LET GO OF HER!" I cry desperately, my heart rate quickening, worry and anger mixing together horribly.

Buttercup was speechless and her eyes expressed her shock as she stared at the "figure" who held her in her grasp. She squirmed a bit but didn't make an attempt to pull away… not just yet. She was observing the figure's outward appearance… trying to identify it.

As was I…

When suddenly… I realized I knew that figure…

She was a girl, and she had matured since the last time I had seen her. I had seen her last when we were little nothings in Kindergarten! Now, she was about our age…maybe a tad younger? I couldn't be too sure.

She had dark red hair that was similar to Blossom's but much messier and a much darker shade of red. Blossom…

She also had these weird and messy red ribbons in her hair that too reminded me of Blossom from a young age… which made me sad all over again.

She had on a hot pink collared shirt with a red button in the middle and a plaid red and pink skirt on…

I KNEW HER!

"B-BUTTERCUP! W-WE …we **know **her! I know we do! We used to um… um see her in school! We saw her that one time..with her sisters! They have powers like us!" I shouted out to Buttercup who looked at me like I was insane and with aggression in her eyes.

"YA THINK!" her sarcasm was evident as she pushed the girl away from her and the girl only laughed evilly at that.

"don't waste your time fighting me… because I'll win. I've got this…_**energy**_ just **coursing **threw my veins right now! There's no way I'd lose! Now tell me…where's your **damn **sister Blossom?" that horrid girl shouted out and my throat tightened at her words… that's it!

I rushed over to her and hit her across the face, anger inside me coming out now too!

"How DARE you address my sister that way!" I yell as she smashes into the wall, causing a huge hole in the wall…

If this continues, the whole building will fall!

I looked at Buttercup and nodded once and at once were out of our house. We knew we had to do this outside and away from home.

Flying out into the night, just several feet away from our home, we realized she was nowhere to be found.

We looked around and didn't see her…

Little did we know she had crashed into the neighbor's house! We didn't notice…

Until she flew out of it and was eye level with us!

"BLOSSOM! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!" A rather confused neighbor shouted out from below, apparently thinking that the girl who's name eludes me was Blossom!

We didn't get a chance to correct her or make it right… we were too busy staring at her.

Her neon red eyes were **pissed** and fuming that I thought I saw the devil in her! I gulp as she breathed out threw her nose like a bull does, her eyes angry and violent.

" I'LL RIP YOU APART TOO BITCHES! JUST WAIT!" She screeches and lunges for us- and we're ready to take her… tensing up into fight mode…

When all of a sudden this dark green blur comes by and slams straight into her, throwing her to the right of us, both of them turning into blurs and colliding with the grounds behind our house.

My eyes widened as another blur- this time dark blue- comes and grabs at both of **us**- pulling us away from our own home!

This person… c-could fly! Was it the girl's … hey I remember her name now! Berserk… that's it! …was it Berserk's sisters?

"H-Hey!" I protested, as the hand on my arm pulled me away to the front of the house.

Buttercup tried to thrash and kick at the figure too…

It was so dark I could barely tell a thing! Before I knew what happened, the figure had let go of us in front of our house. There was a porch light glowing in the front, and as I laid my eyes upon the figure I realized… it was **no** girl.

But a boy! A **super **cute one at that! He had short golden blonde hair similar to my own color and beautifully gorgeous deep sea blue eyes. He was quite muscular too.. If I dare to say it!

A blush crept up on my cheeks as I realized that he was staring right back at me. A slow but soft smile spread across his face… and he kind of resembled superman in that instant.

I had completely forgotten Buttercup was standing there at that moment, shocked as ever to see him floating too.

"…Wow… look at you. Long time no see… eh Bubbles?" a rather familiar, but more mature voice talked out to me and I gulped at it. For some weird reason it made me blush more.

"Y-You know my name! who are you! A fan boy?" I ask, totally puzzled and he laughs out loud and rubs the back of his head cutely.

"Um… maybe…?" there's a light blush to his face as I study his features, titling my head to the side cutely. A small smile spreads across my own face now…

"…You look familiar… really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere…? Oh yeah! And how did you get these powers? I thought we were the only ones around who had any!" I exclaim and Buttercup suddenly steps in front of me protectively. The boy frowns at this and so do I.

"H-hey Buttercup…what're you..?" I begin but..

"Stay away. Stay away from us I said!" Buttercup exclaims, **totally** bewildering me.

What was wrong? Didn't this boy just help us from that crazy psycho girl? She was trying to attack us and he pulled us away! Perhaps he was a new hero, looking to help us heroines out! If so I wouldn't mind…

"Buttercup! You're being rude! This boy us helped us out! Can't you say thank you-"

"hell no! Bubbles- do you **not** know who this is!"

"N-No…I'm afraid I don't."

She scowls at the boy and sneers at him. Her eyes are intense on him and his become slightly intense on her…

"He's a damned, filthy, good for nothing…_Rowdyruff boy…"_

My eyes widen and I gasp, suddenly making the connection! He frowns at that and folds his arms. It - it makes sense! He's Boomer! Why didn't I see that before!

"B-Boomer!"

He looks down a bit shyly.

"y-yeah…"

Silence… and then I swiver around Buttercup and do something so girly it's not even funny.

I give him a big fat old hug.

"EKKK! HI!"

Boomer's eyes widen and his hands shoot up as if he was just caught my the cops as he looks at Buttercup…who gives him a death glare.

"H-Hi..?" he blushes and mumbles, patting my back lightly.

Before much else can happen, Berserk suddenly crashes into the ground in front of us with Butch literarily on top of her, pinning her down. Oh my GOSH! It was BUTCH!

Have they turned over a new leaf or something over the years they were gone? I hoped so! After all, they _**were **_ helping us out with this Berserk girl!

Butch's smirk was evident, but you could tell he was pissed off, and a bit baffled at Berserk's strength. They both also extremely dirty…

Boomer and I were the only clean ones here! Considering Buttercup was covered in wall dust…

Buttercup's eyes seemed to open for the very first time, and they became **huge**. She gulped as she stared at Butch. Her whole body tensed and seemed to freeze in that one second. Which was kind of funny because she was the one who called Boomer out to be 'ruff first… you'd think she'd expect this.

Instead, she seemed to be in total shock. Which…like…**never ever** happens to Buttercup!

"…Fucking…bitch… got a good punch eh…? Not good enough!" Butch said threw his toothy smirk as he tried his hand at choking her. She was clawing at his back with all her might, trying to get him off, leaving huge scratch marks on his clothes…

Boomer pulled away and went over to them and gripped her hands and pinned them roughly to the ground.

I didn't get it…what were they trying to accomplish here?

Why were they **even **here? And if they were here…

Where was Brick? The leader? Was…was **he **missing too? Just like our leader…?

I frowned at this but was quickly snapped back to reality when I realized that Berserk was gasping for breath..

"W-WAIT! STOP, you'll..you'll kill her!" I exclaim, not enjoying the sight or the sounds.

Buttercup hadn't moved an inch..

Suddenly, Butch seemed to notice Buttercup and I's presence. He didn't seem to flinch much when he looked at me, maybe a light smirk mixed with a scowl…

But he did a double take at the dumbfounded Buttercup.

His eyes widened too, and his mouth dropped. Before ya know it, his hands were loose and had stopped choking her!

I was grateful for that…but she quickly regained herself and kneed him where the sun don't shine, along with using her bare teeth to bight into Boomer's wrist! What was she a vampire?

Boomer yelped out and pulled away from her, letting her back on her feet.

Now I was pissed off, and wanting nothing more than this girl to go away! Peacefully hopefully but…

"BITCH!" exclaimed a very um…_hurt_ Butch as he cringed, bent over in pain.

Before I understood what happened, Buttercup's face had turned into fury and she had leapt at Berserk, tackling her and started to wrestle wit her!

It was like anything I've ever seen before…so fast yet so powerful. No pro wrestler could've beaten either of them. Which is saying something.

"…What the heck? That girl's like an animal! Trying to bite my wrist.." Boomer mumbled in protest as Butch regained himself. He was angry now more than before and I really thought I could see the fume coming from his ears…

"That just about **does **_**it! We were sent here to do a job!….and we're ganna DO it!**_ come on Boomer! Lets rip her god damn head off!" Boomer nodded once and they both approached the pair who were wrestling on the ground…

Quickly, they tore Berserk off of Buttercup and both of them were each holding one of her arms.

"..BASTARDS! LET GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS DAMN POWERPUFF! KILL HER, THEN THE OTHER TWO…THEN KILL BLOSSOM AGAIN! AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

What was with her and Blossom? She hated her! I wish I knew why…

Butch glared at her as he tightened his grip on her, a small hint of a devious smirk on his…handsome… face.

"Yeah bitch? Sorry to disappoint ya… but you can't do any of that stuff… and ya wanna know why?…cause.." he winks at her evilly, and says in almost a whisper, "you're dead."

Before I knew what even occurred…Butch nodded at Boomer and Boomer nodded at him…and they both started pulling at her from opposite sides…using horrid and incredible strength.. until she was ripped in two…

I shall forever be haunted by her scream… and the blood that spilled into that summer night…

Forever.

_WOW! Long chapter huh? And INTENSE! Berserk… twice removed! O.O I kind of feel bad for her buuuut… Blossom's got to live! Right? Eh he he… more ButchxButtercup and BoomerxBubbles action next chapter! ..and of COURSE… BlossomxBrick! Review for more! XDDDD THIS CHAPTER WAS LOOOOOOOONG! Got to love it… eh? Sorry for any spelling mistakes…. ^_^" Thanks._


	13. Free Loaders

_Thanks for the hits everyone! And thanks to everyone who comments on my stories! I wish I could write back to the anonymous reviewers but, the least I can say here is that I appreciate your review and I hope you continue to read my story! Thank you ever so much ;D Now…lets GET ON WITH THE STORY! _

_Ahhhh you know the usual… ."_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**P.S.!: ALL YOU LOVERS OF BubblesxBoomer and ButtercupxButch will LOVE this chapter too! ;D …JUUUUST saying…**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 13: Free Loaders**

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

I gaped in awe as the blood from that crazy chick Berserk spilled everywhere. It splattered on the grass, the concrete, and even on the Rowdyruff boys.

Now mind you, I'm not a squeamish person on any account, but I had to admit… the death was brutal. It was horrible to watch and it made my stomach queasy just watching it. So it wasn't surprising when…

"I - I think I'm ganna be.." Bubbles mumbled out before puking her brains out on the pathway leading to our front door.

I bite my lip and tried to look away from the scene and towards her, but couldn't. for some reason my eyes were glued to the scene..

Berserk's body slid like a snake to the floor when the Rowdyruffs let go of her arms. Worse yet I was right in front of it to watch… front row seats. There was a huge pool of blood under her and I tried not to gag from the stench.

Butch smirked, looking down at her torn body, his face proud. He had a splatter of blood on his clothes and it looked like someone had pray painted his left cheek with dark red paint.

"Not so tough now? Eh BITCH!" he shouts, snickering at his accomplishment. Boomer looks away in disgust and quickly tries to wipe away the blood from his hands and clothes with almost no luck.

"Ew, ew, ew dude…ew." Boomer kept repeating and I shivered even though it wasn't even cold out.

Now my eyes laid upon Butch…

Even though I was in no mood, I had to admit, he was… quite the handsome little fiend. His hair was super cool and spiked just enough and those eyes…

A liquid emerald green… that simply dazzled you to look at. When that Berserk chick had kneed him in the crotch… I don't know why but I kind of got mad at it. That's why I had tackled her and started wrestling with her…

And I'm not the type of girl to admit stuff like that.

He snickered at his brother, blowing it off as if it were nothing, and from that response, and that murder, I knew they were **no** heroes.

They were the same villains as ever! Maybe even worse! Now they had good looks and teenage charm and skill! An even more lethal weapon…

Butch was still laughing when he looked over at me and did a double glance at me again.

I just stared at him and slowly shook my head no.

"…whoa, whoa, whoa! Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in… it be the Powerpuffs… and may I say you have both matured?" he snickered while smirking and trotting on over to me. He seemed so overly confident that I just wanted to punch him out..

But then he stops in front of me and all I can do is stare at him as he smiles with his toothy grin.

I don't remember him being **this** good looking..

I could feel myself wanting to blush, but I quickly forced the feeling away by making my face mad.

"…Get out of here. Get out I said!" I yell assertively, pointing to the sky.

"You're not damn welcome here!" he only chuckles at my response and suddenly grabs at my waist and pulls me close to him.

Our bodies are touching…and our foreheads are as well. My eyes widen at his action. Was he drunk of something?

"Seems like someone missed me… how's about we stop all the fighting from our past and get busy, eh?" this time I couldn't contain my blush and pushed him away from me. I was infuriated! How dare he touch me like that! Damn punk!

"You ever pull that crap again and I'll kick your ass all the way to Jupiter!" I threatened, my eyes tight and mad as hell. My blush a fuming red color on my cheeks..

He just…laughs! I can't believe it… he must be delirious!

"Baby, were you always so angry all the time?" this made me even more angry and before I knew it, I was about to hit him…

When something stopped me. I was tensed up and ready to strike. My hand was drawn back into a fist and I was in a fighting stance. I was inches away from him and him from me… so…

Why couldn't I punch him? I was enraged enough! Why couldn't I…

His face slowly became serious as he sighed, still staring at me.

"Boomer." he said, his voice as serious as death itself. Boomer was far away from all of us, his hands on his head as he stared up at the moon. Was he alright? I think I heard him doing deep breathing exercises..

"w-what?" Boomer muttered out as he looked back at us, the first one he eyes, Bubbles.

Then his brother.

"…come on. We got to get out of here."

"no way man. I … I can't."

"why the hell not!"

"I…I can't fly back. Not now. I'm too sleepy."

"…is it cause you're still afraid of the fucking dark?"

"WHAT! **N-**_**NO….**_"

Silence…Butch's face looks dull.

"…It's cause your afraid of the dark." he says again, this time as a dull statement of fact. Boomer turns away from us and bites his fingernails a bit.

"…Yes." he admits lowly and Butch sighs out in frustration as he rolls his eyes and plops down on the ground.

"GREAT! Just fucking great. That's all I needed to hear.. The boy can rip a girl in half but can't fly fucking home in the fucking dark…"

"S-Sorry Butch.."

"Brick'll be angry if we don't get back man! He's ganna wonder what the fuck happened to us!"

"…I know. I just… I caaan't Butch…seriously. I have enough things to worry about tonight… after doin' that." he shivers and Bubbles shivers with him. I finally notice she's crying as well…or at least was. Her eyes are still red from it, and that's not counting the tears she shed inside in front of the TV.

"Where the hell are we ganna stay Boomer?" Butch asks, pissed off as hell and sitting on the concrete Indian style.

"…I- I um.. I dunno."

Silence… then Bubbles suddenly steps forward shyly away from the what she puked up on the floor and looks down at Butch and sniffles.

"You…you could stay here." her kind, but weak voice offers and my eyes shot to her at that.

WHAT!

"HEY! BUBBLES!" I exclaim, quite infuriated! Nooo way was this little pervert staying in my house!

"Whoooooa…really? Ya mean it?" Butch smirks big, devious thoughts racing threw his head. I shake my head no, while she nods her head yes. Boomer turns around towards us, his eyes wide, and he's staring straight at Bubbles.

"M-Mhm… on one condition though. You clea-_clean… _the mess you made and help us fix up the wall.."

Butch jumps up and smirks big.

"Consider it done baby. Thanks a bunch he he.."

Boomer flies over to us quickly, looking at Bubbles with gratitude.

"T-Thanks a bunch Bubbles! You're a life saver.."

"WAIT!" I suddenly scream out and they all look at me, who's FUMING right fucking now…

"Did ANYBODY ask **ME** about this? BUBBLES! The **professor?** what's he ganna say when he comes home in the middle of the damn **night** to see these two louts on our couch! It ain't happenin'!" I disapprove and Bubbles frowns.

"He won't see them… because they'll be in our room, with us."

Butch smirks slowly at this, his eyes glistening at her words and Boomer blushes from it, staring at her I awe…

Uhhhh…_**what?**_

**P.O.V.: Brick**

The hours of the day had ticked by and there was almost no sign of any improvements in Blossom's condition. Around eight o'clock the effects had actually **increased** and her screaming had never stopped or ended for a whole, dreadfully long ten minutes…

I had felt so completely helpless, so exhausted and drained myself at the sight of her like this. She couldn't even lift up her own hand for crying out loud…

And then something weird happened…

It just stopped. _**everything. **_her screams, her tears, the choking sounds she was making…

Everything!

My eyes widened at that as I stared at her, hoping it was gone for good and that it'd never come back! I waited…seeing if it was over.

She sniffled and slowly looked up to me in confusion and the last tear in her eye trickled out, her lower lip quivering.

"…B-Brick…" she whimpers out shakily and I just shake my head in disbelief, my eyes wide in shock. She could speak!

"…Brick!" she exclaimed and finally picked up her arms and hugged me while sitting on my lap. I had been holding her in my arms this whole time.. All these hours.

I hugged back, so tightly that I felt like I might crush her. She did the same and I closed my eyes, just letting the moment sink in.

She was better now. That's all that mattered to me.

It was so strange to feel the gratitude in my heart when she hugged me. It was strange when I could feel my own throat closing up and my own eyes becoming blurry..

It was strange when I felt that one single tear fall down my face.

I never cry. _**ever. **_

But now? She had gotten a tear out me… if just one.

I sucked in a breath, breathing her lovely scent in. cherry blossoms and vanilla.. A beautiful combination. I couldn't get enough of it as I buried my face in her hair.

She couldn't stop saying my name. she was on a roll! She kept repeating it over and over again…

"Blossom… t-thank god…" my voice cracks a bit and I quickly wipe that one tear away before pulling her away from me so I could see her beautiful face and grasp it with my hands.

"…Blossom."

"Brick.."

"..I'm so sorry." I hug her again, can't get enough of her, "I'm s fucking sorry that had to happen to you…"

"Brick I… I don't even understand where it came from! After you kissed me I… I started feeling dizzy…"

"Blossom… I have something I need to tell and show you… but not now. Now, you have to rest up. You spent the whole fucking day like this… you need to get some shut eye. Alright?"

"No Brick! I don't want to! I wanted to talk to you… I wanted us to talk about so many things!"

"…and we will." I pull her away to see her face again and offer her a soft smile, "We will." I promise and she gulps and forces a soft smile on her face, eyes warm. Just seeing them without tears made me happy, kept me grateful.

"…Alright…" she says threw her lovely smile and there's a sparkle to her eyes. I smile a bit more, still unsure about leaving her alone just yet…

I get up, holding her bridal style and place her down on her bed gently.

She frowns lightly and sits up against her pillow as she watches me.

I know there are a couple of things to do now that she's better. I also know that Butch and Boomer must've completed the job… and I'd definitely have to reward them big time when they came back.

With an insecure smile I started walking towards the door, and felt like just leaving her here after all this was not a smart idea..

I had my back to her, hand on the doorknob.

"Blossom… may I could -" I begin and turn around towards her, but to my surprise, she's fast asleep.

I smile gently, admiring her beauty and peacefulness as she sleeps and sigh to myself. She must've been exhausted..

I open the door slowly and quietly and walk out, closing it behind me.

Now, it was time to do something risky. My face grew angry and a flame of rage ignited inside me.

Now it was time to confront Him…

With a nasty growl and hands turning into fists by my side, I marched over to Him's door, the rage in my heart causing my fear of Him to fly out the damn window.

MAN I was going to let Him have it bad!

I gripped the damn door knob and practically ripped it off when I opened the door.

My teeth clenched and my hands begging to pound into something, I laid my eyes upon the carpeted stairs that lead to Him's desk and big chair, which was facing the huge window in his room as usual.

"HIM!" I shout out, my voice flared up, not giving a damn if I came off disrespectful.

I flew to the top of the stairs and slammed my hands down on his desk, causing all his papers to fly everywhere and a crack to be made in it.

"…You'd BETTER start explaining your God damn self! Ya hear?" I shout, my blood boiling.

It was then that I heard his evil and feminine little laugh…and despised it with every second it appeared to my ears.

"Well, if it isn't Brick. Lovely of you drop by, and on such a lovely night too! Thank you for being so considerate." his sarcasm was just dripping from his happy words and I growled out candidly at them.

"You damn jerk! You **bastard!** I ought to beat you up and spit you out a here **for what you did!" **I fume, my hands clawing at his desk. He ever so slowly turns the chair towards me and away from the window, his face serious as he stares at me.

"**perhaps I should teach you some respect before you speak.**" he threatened in his "deeper" voice, but I just scoffed at him. I **had** no more respect for Him any longer. Besides, what did he ever do around here other than stare out that God damn window?

"Respect you? I rather lick a frog's ass! You fucking bastard. How could you wake up Berserk without telling me? How could you think it'd be alright to use Blossom's energy to fuel her? NO! It **wasn't** ya dumb fuck!" I yell, my face flaring with rage and anger. I don't think I've ever yelled at Him before.

He suddenly gets up, taller than me, and not to mention stronger. He moves his claws close to my neck, stopping right in front of my neck and snaps them shut.

"**I'll cut your puny little head off right now if you don't clean up your act! You've been too careless Brick! Allowing yourself to fall head over heels for that mangy Powerpuff BRAT…look at you! A week ago the idea would've excited you! And now…you had Berserk KILLED! By your own brothers! That fine and evil creature can't be restored again! I will **_**NOT**_** bring her back or make her age according to your standards any longer! I refuse!"**

"GOOD! I don't want you to bring her 'back' or 'age her', or ANYTHING! Don't even dare try it with the other Powerpunks because I'M ganna destroy them so they never see the light of day!"

"_FOOLISH BOY! __**You don't realize the things you're giving up for this brat!**_"

"Shut the **fuck UP** and STOP using derogatory language towards Blossom, damn it! I swear to you Him, if I ever see you go near her…"

He suddenly smirks really big, maliciously, his eyes glint weirdly and deviously. As if he was planning something..

It made my stomach tighten in knots…

"You'll do _**what?**_" he challenges.

My face is serious as I lean in towards him threateningly, my eyes burning with the lust to kill him. My breath is like fire when I say…

"I'll cut your god damn head off."

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

As we entered the house to grab the cleaning supplies, I noticed Buttercup was seriously pissed off because she was completely silent. That's how I can always tell she was super angry. Right before she bugs out she's dead silent..

Like at the breakfast table with Blossom..

I frown at that as I walk over to the mop and bucket. I also put on gloves. I figure I'd tackle the puke on our front step first, and then maybe as Buttercup to clean up the blood… because I knew I couldn't.

The Rowdyruff boys were taking the body and 'disposing' of it right now…

If you're wondering why I had invited them to stay… they keep wondering. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for you.

I simply wanted to thank them for their help…and because I kind of couldn't help but feel bad for Boomer. I didn't blame him for being afraid of the dark! I was too… which is why I always kept a night light on in my room. We could share my room, and he wouldn't have to feel so afraid.

I took the mop and went outside, looking towards the puddle of blood..

Why had Berserk came back? And why was she so… angry? She had wanted to 'rip us apart', so she said. Instead, **she** was ripped apart…and that made me shiver in the warm night air.

I quickly mopped up my mess as I kept my thoughts to myself. I tried to just breathe.

I hummed a sweet little tune to try to get the image of tonight's happenings out of me head…

When suddenly I heard feet land in front of me.

They were back.

I looked up at them to see Butch smirking and Boomer smiling nervously.

"Hey again." Boomer said and I looked down, realizing I had cleaned up all of the puke at least five minutes ago and had just been zoning out.

"Um..hello. Butch, can you go in there and help Buttercup fix up those two walls now?' I gently as and he snickers.

"No problemo baby." and walks into the house. Boomer just stands there and sighs lightly.

"…Boomer…could you do me a huge favor and clean up the… the blood? I… I can't.." I almost whisper, handing him the mop and looking away. He frowns a bit and takes it.

"…what's the matter? You hate blood too?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Yeah… grosses me out too…but what gets me most is the stench."

"Uhhh.." I felt a little queasy again and gripped my stomach, biting my lip. Just the talk and thought of all of it…

Boomer's eyes widened at that and he put his hands in front of them and shook his head no.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you…you feel upset! Sorry, ugh, I'm so damn stupid.." he also dropped the broom when he did that and I catch it. He curses himself again for that under his breath and I smile meekly at him.

"It's alright Boomer… really. You're not stupid.." I say gently and he takes the broom again, biting his lip, not looking me in the eyes.

He moves away, towards the blood and almost forgets the bucket, but comes back for it, rolling his eyes.

I try not to giggle at him. He was quite cute…

"_**FUCK YOU!**_" I suddenly hear an outburst from inside and jump at it, since it's so silent out here. Of course, it's none other than Buttercup's voice..

I gasp and run inside to see something I wasn't expecting…

Buttercup… was laughing! She was laughing and joking around.. With Butch! She hadn't … **meant** her curse I guess? I sighed in relief as they both chuckled and secretly envied the look he was giving her…

He looked like he was infatuated with her or something.

They were both fixing up the wall with supplies Butch had apparently "bought" while he was disposing of Berserk…and whatever materials we had here at home.

Already, the wall was almost done, and looking nice. But there was still the other wall to do.

Thank goodness we all had super powers!

With a sigh of relief I head back out and see Boomer is done with cleaning up the spill. He's staring up at the stars.

"…'ey Bubbles?" he suddenly asks and I walk towards him, taking the broom and bucket. I smile gently at him.

"yeah..?" he slowly looks at me and frowns. He's so cute…so handsome. Those deep blue eyes…!

"you … got a boyfriend?" he suddenly asks and I blush at his question. I look away and start to turn around, towards the door. He follows after me as I walk inside. The bucket is filled with bloody water…

"Um.. Huh… well that's a funny question to ask.." I say walking over to the kitchen and morbidly dumping the blood-water into the sink. Thank goodness there was no dishes in the sink…

I wash the sink out anyway, shivering while doing so.

Boomer stands behind me and shifts his weight from one foot to another.

"Y-Yeah I know it seems weird and stuff…to ask…maybe I'll just shut up.." he says looking away and blushing, folding his arms.

I bite my lip and smile, finishing my job at the sink. I turn around and lean on the sink, my hands on it. I just stare at him…

It has been too long since I've last seen him. Was he always this nice?

"I had a boyfriend… a small little fling. It didn't last… he kind of moved and found someone else.." I frown at the memory, but shrugged. I didn't want to think much of it, knowing I'd cry about it.

I had really liked him…

Boomer eyed me, his eyebrow slowly raising.

"..yeah? You liked him, eh?"

"…very much. He was so sweet and charming… a really great guy. I was happy for him when he found someone else.. But it did hurt."

"yeah…guess it would." he looks down at his shoes.

"..you?' I nod towards him and he laughs to himself.

"..Me? Oh… eh he he… naaah. Not much luck with ladies."

I found that very hard to believe and I blushed as I shook my head no.

"You've got to be joking. Look at you!" I smile big, but then realize what I just said and look away, in embarrassment.

That blush stays planted on my face like a leech.

He blushes too and smiles a bit at that and rubs the back of his head.

"Gee.. Thanks Bubbles. You're real nice to say that…considering I used to be so darn mean to ya… sorry about that."

I glance at him only once and then look away, smiling when I look at him, frowning when I don't.

"…It's no biggy."

"…it is. To me."

Silence…

I can hear Butch talking to Buttercup. They're talking about the 'good old days'…

I look at Boomer, my eyes bewildered now.

"Boomer… where did you go?" it's the question that I've been dying to ask ever since he appeared. It's the question that's been on my mind all these years…

He bites his lip and starts to walk to the dining table.

"Um.. That's kind of a long story. Basically, Him made us an offer to train us…make us more lethal. Brick,Butch and I kind of didn't really **have** a choice.. So we accepted. He took us away and made us into….into.." he trails off, looking away, his eyes lost in another world, his hands on the back of one of the dining chairs..

I slowly walk over towards him, curiosity striking me silly.

"Into…_what_ Boomer?"

He slowly looks at me, then away… and then back. We're super close to each other,I'm by his shoulder.

"…Into-" he starts when suddenly..

"Hey Boomer! Ya think you could fix up the wall and stop dilly dallying?" Butch practically laughs out and Boomer frowns, just staring at me.

I stare back, folding my arms, a light smile spreading across my face.

"…Yeah! Butch.."

"I'll help you." I assure him and he nods once, looking away.

"yeah, thanks."

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

Darn that Butch. He was making me laugh…when really I was beyond pissed. But something about his corny jokes and recall of the past made me happy and relaxed me as we plastered the last bit of my wall.

"You cam out the blue ya know. Took out that Berserk character easy enough… why'd you do that for Butch?" he shrugs with a secretive smirk on his face as he stares at the wall.

"Dunno. Just following orders…"

I raise an eyebrow at that, the laughter from my system gone.

"Which reminds me… where **is** Brick? He's still your leader…right?"

He shoots me an intense look and stops plastering for a second before he continues his work and looks away from me.

"Yeah… I guess so. Brick and **Him…"**

My eyes widened at that and I could feel myself want to punch the plastered wall just from hearing his name.

HIM!

"You work… for HIM?" I growl out and Butch laughs at that, amused for some sick reason.

"sure do sweet cheeks. He's mad annoying when he gives orders out… but he barely does anymore. Brick usually does. I can accept those easier than any from Him.. Maybe it's cause Brick's my bro."

"…what does he order you to do?" Butch shrugs dully.

"Stupid stuff. Terrorize people, keep myself in check, not have any fun with that Blo-" Butch suddenly stops, his eyes widening and looks at me.

…**what** was he going to say?

"that…B-Blooming babe I met in New Delhi.." he finishes his sentence, yet somehow shakily. I raise my eyebrow at that. Blooming…?

"Blooming babe? Who the hell's that?"

"No one." his answer was to quick for my liking…and for some reason it ticked me off.

"so you're **that** type of guy, eh? One who don't respect girls? Maybe I should be pouring this plaster and paint all over you…"

He snickered at that, his eyes lighting up.

"Sounds seductive Buttercup, I'd like to see you do it."

"SHUT UP!" I start to laugh again and smack his shoulder. Man was he solid… his shoulder was so muscular.

He simply chuckled at that.

I smirked at it myself.

Why did I feel so relaxed right now…?

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…

We were all done. The whole place looked as if nothing had happened! We even went to the neighbor's house to formally apologize and reassure her by telling her it wasn't Blossom, but a criminal who had done the job. We even straightened up a bit there. Of course, Butch and Boomer didn't come with us for that one. They were in our house…waiting for us.

After we were done it was around ten o'clock and we were already tired as crap.

With a sigh we entered our house and weren't surprised to see Butch and Boomer had made themselves comfortable on our couch, playing **our** video games.

I rolled my eyes at that and went straight to them.

"Niiiice job boys. You do realize you're still our enemies … right?"

Butch mumbled something under his and rolled his eyes while playing the video game. All of a sudden I realized it was **my **video game he was playing, because why the hell would Bubbles or…Blossom… have a game to do with army?

I gasped and sat next to Butch, grabbing the remote control from him.

"HEY! This is **my** game!" I yelled, and he looked at me expectantly, madly.

"SO! WHAT GIVES? GIVE IT BACK! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHIN!"

No way! You'll mess up my entire game on here! You don't know how long it's taken me to get where I-" I glanced at the screen and realized… he had actually been helping out my game. So had Boomer. They were both playing expertly!

Butch growled and grabbed the controller from me, his eyes intense on me, then on the TV.

"Damn girls… don't know for crap about games…"

I just sat back, speechless as they beat the level without any problems…

How were they doing it?

Bubbles giggled and then yawned cutely, tired and exhausted.

"I'm going to go change… you boys need any Pjs?"

"Phhh naaaah… we'll sleep like this." Butch mumbled out, totally focused on the game. Boomer nodded.

"Okay then." she practically skipped up stairs, and you'd think that she had never witnessed a murder at all today…

"Butch…Boomer! You guys are a beast at this…"

"Thanks.."

"He he thanks Baby."

"how are you doing that!"

"we learned us some coordination skills. That part of Him's training paid off.."

"mhm!"

"…I see.."

Silence. I got up to get changed myself.

"where ya headed?"

"None of your business…"

Butch smirked and glanced at me quickly.

"Changing too, eh?"

"oh shut your damn mouth…"

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll come with ya … he he."

"Shut up!" I smack him in the head and he just blocks it, focusing on the game the whole time.

"Better watch that hand of yours…"

I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. That pervert…

I couldn't **believe** they were going to stay the night… I'd definitely need an aspirin in the morning…

ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER…

Things had died down a bit after we had both came down, done from changing. Butch and Boomer soon shut off the game and laid back on the couch. We joined them.

"…You'd better start talking. The both of you." I suddenly ordered and Butch shoots me a confused look.

"what's there to talk of Green?"

"..as to **why** you're here. **where** you came from and **where** you went all those years ago.." my eyes narrow at him. Now, I was serious.

He looks at me harshly and scoffs.

Bubbles and Boomer are silent.

"…None of your god damn business. For all you know, it'll be like we never existed in the morning. We'll be up and out before you can even wake up. So stop asking stupid questions…"

"N-No! you can't do that.." Bubbles suddenly says, looking upset. Boomer looks at her in curiosity and she looks away shyly.

"you all have to try my cooking…"

I roll my eyes at that and Boomer perks up.

"you can cook!"

"Y-Yes! I love to!"

"can you cook for me now!"

"Boomer. You idiot…wait, can you make me some steak?"

"Sure! Tee hee!"

"BUBBLES! You're not cooking for these freeloaders!" she pouts at that.

"Wait…why not?"

"You're…you're just not!"

"awww man.." Boomer wines and Butch scowls at me.

"what's YOUR problem?"

"…You! I never agreed to let you come and stay here ya know! Bubbles did!"

"… well you seemed mighty happy about it before, if you ask me. You were laughing. What happened to that?"

"…I was not! You were just being stupid…and I laugh at people's stupidity."

He scowls at that and grinds his teeth together.

"Damn..now I know why I always hated you when we were little…" that stung like a bee…

I got up quickly and said not another word as I headed upstairs.

"B-Buttercup! Wait! Where are you going?" Bubbles shouts out after me, while Butch looks away and puts his feet up where I left uncaringly. Boomer frowns at him angrily and then looks over towards me.

My back's towards both of them.

"Upstairs. And if you try to enter my room at **all** Butch, I swear I'll punch the living day lights out of you. I could care less if the professor finds you now! Give you a reason to leave sooner.." I growl out, not meaning my words…but saying them anyway.

I was pissed! He shoots me a look and growls at me.

"Bitch! Why would I want to enter **your** room?"

Ugh! That's it! I couldn't take it anymore! I swung around and gave him the middle finger. Then, I flew into my room and locked the door…

And for some reason… my heart ached really badly. I bite my lip as a foreign substance entered my eyes and tricked down my cheeks..

Tears… but why? Why was I upset? Why was I crying…? There was nothing to cry about!

…Boys…who needs 'em?

_Alright! Hope this chapter was long enough for you! A lot happened he he… and a LOT is GOING to happen so stick around! ;D Poor Buttercup can't admit she likes him and wants him to stay… she's having a lot of conflicting emotions right now, wouldn't you agree? Ha ha.. anyway! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Review! Thanks. =)_


	14. RowdyRuff Kisses

_Hello! WOW 40 reviews? I … I um… wow! Thank you, I feel so special ^_^ Eh he he. Hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Never be afraid to get your opinion out there! It makes me want to update quicker! Thanks. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XD_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING PERSONAL TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**P.S.!: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED STRICTLY TO BUTTERCUPxBUTCH, AND BUBBLESxBOOMER! You'll have to wait for more BlossomXBrick! ;D Cause theirs is super important… and I want this chapter to be solid. Hope ya like it! **

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 14: RowdyRuff Kisses **

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

A FEW HOURS LATER…

I was so sleepy. **really** I was. But Boomer and I were talking and having such a good time doing it that I couldn't fall asleep….

That and I kind of didn't want to…

We were in my room now, and I was on my bed, he was on the floor. I had offered him the chance to sleep in my bed and me on the floor, but he politely declined.

I had just finished laughing at a joke he said and was staring up at the ceiling… never wanting this night to end when..

"'ey Bubbles? Can I … ask ya something'?" a smile spread across my tired face.

"Yeah, of course Boomer."

"Uhh… umm.. I'm not keeping' you up am I? like… I'm not a bother or something' right?"

"Of course not! I enjoy this… I feel so happy right now. I usually don't get a chance to talk to a boy like this…" I blush. His voice perks up at that.

"really? Gee, that's good… not even your boyfriend?"

"… Nah, I could almost never talk to him about stuff like this. He was busy a lot.."

"Oh…. That's not right. Guys got to have time for their girls." he says determinedly and I giggle at that. How adorable was he? How adorable could a boy be?

How could someone continue to be so adorable even in the middle of the night..?

I flip onto my side and glance down at him, to see him lying on the floor, on his back, hands behind his head, staring straight at me.

"…Boomer. You're so nice… why are you a villain?" he sighs and looks away from me, shrugging.

"Dunno… I guess it's cause I do whatever my bros do is all… I love 'em a lot." he smiles softly at that.

"….But…"

"I don't like killing Bubbles. I'll admit to you that I've only killed one other person than today… and I threw up the first time. That was nasty. That wasn't very nice.."

"Um.. Oh. Right." the memory creeps up on me again from earlier tonight and I wince. He sees that and his eyes widen.

"sorry! Didn't mean to um.. Um… offend! DAMN it.. Did again." he starts to hit his forehead with his eyes closed now. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Boomer!.." he stops to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Um… why do you… why do think she came back? Ya know.. Berserk and all? She seemed to really hate Blossom.." my eyes dulled sadly at Blossom's name and Boomer's eyes widened at it. He gulps.

"Uhhh ummm… d-dunno… but… hey, are you comfy?" he suddenly gets up, changing the topic, oddly and quickly.

I make a confused face and nod once, turning onto my back again.

"Um.. Yes. Why?" suddenly, he walks over to me and sits down and then **lies** down, on my bed!

I gulp at this, my race reddening like a tomato.

w-what was he doing…?

He smiles lightly and we're sharing my small twin sized bed… his head on my pillow and right next to my own.

He glances at me, and he seems to be blushing too. The night light in my room gives that away.

"…yeah. You are comfy." I gulp at that as I see his eyes travel to my lips. What was he thinking..?

I look towards his too… and start to really analyze his features.

He was so close… and so handsome. His suave golden blonde hair… beautifully enchanting deep blue eyes… a peachy complexion similar to my own…

Why I could just…

I noticed that we were both leaning in towards each other… and once I noticed my eyes widened and I stopped.

"EP!" I squeaked out and quickly turned over and away from him.

"G-Goodnight!" I say quickly, my face resembling the reddest apple around.

Boomer made a slightly perplexed and hurt face at this and reached out to grab my shoulder but I put a blanket over it quickly.

I… I almost kissed him! A Rowdyruff! …and I wanted to do it too..

"S-Sorry… Bubbles.." he sighs out. I feel bad for giving him the cold shoulder but…

Didn't Buttercup say we were still enemies? Even though I didn't want to be…

"No Boomer… I'm sorry. I just thought that…"

"No need to apologize Bubbles…" I turn towards him again to see he has his back towards me.

"…Yes there is! I have to admit to you…I… I kind of wanted to kiss you too.." I blush but he doesn't seem to flinch. He's silent.

"…but?"

"…But.." I say, looking away, "I remembered what Buttercup said… about us still being enemies and all that stuff…"

He suddenly turns over to face me, and he has a confused face on his features.

"Who says **we** have to Bubbles? We can be friends… if you wanna." he blushes lightly, and I can tell his eyes are hoping for more than just 'friends'.

I gulp… and seriously start debating it in my head.

A frown comes across my face as I say…

"You're leaving tomorrow morning… who knows when I'll see you again." I pout and he frowns at that too.

"Oh…yeah. That…"

"e-exactly.."

"well Bubbles, maybe you can come with..?"

"I.. I could never! After losing Blossom…Buttercup needs all the help she can get in covering up to the professor."

Boomer for some odd reason bit his lip and looked away wide eyed.

"Uhhh yeah! That's right. Um. Definitely stay here then. No need to … heh… come."

I frown at that, upset.

"I would've loved to though but-"

"No, no! I get it.. I get it…"

"Boomer…"

"yes!"

"…you okay?" I raise an eyebrow at him, making him gulp.

"yeah! Fine! Just um.. Got to get some shut eye now is all.. So um… good night!"

I bite my lip at that, knowing that if I fall asleep… this would be the last time I'd see him in who knows how long…

He turns over and away from me, his back to me.

After some deep thought… I reach out my hand to touch his shoulder gently..

I can see that makes him raise an eyebrow as I turn him over to me. A blush has crept up on my cheeks yet again, and now we're staring at each other, in the eyes…

"Bubbles…" he trails off, staring me in the eyes. His dark blue ones are wondrous to me.

Slowly, we start leaning in towards each other, knowing what we were doing.

Only this time.. I didn't turn away.

I closed my eyes, and when our lips met, a pleasant shiver was sent down my spine and threw every fiber of my being. This never happened with my old boyfriend! And Boomer wasn't **even** my boyfriend…

Yet it felt so good to kiss him- I felt like I was walking on air..

And I didn't want to let go.

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

At least an hour had gone by without any sign of Butch. I was grateful for that… but still felt like a pathetic little girl for crying over any of that junk. I was curled up on my bed, listening to my ipod in order to fall asleep…

When suddenly I heard something… other than the music playing in my ears. With my acute sense of hearing, I could tell there was someone else in the room…

But why did it sound like someone was going threw my stuff?

I cracked my eyes open and saw no one… until I **turned** towards the noise.

A gasp came to my lips as I paused my ipod and took it out of my ears.

It was Butch! And worse yet, he was looking threw my god damn closet! WHAT THE FUCK?

"Butch!" I yell out in a semi whisper- only cause it's night.

He quickly shoots me a look, as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Then he closes the closet door and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh heh heh… what goes on Buttercup? Aren't you… ya know… supposed to be … **asleep?**"

I growl under my breath and get up from my bed.

"Not unless I wanna be, and I thought I told you **not** to step foot in my room!" I stomp over to him and look towards my closet. Then back at him.

"and **what**, just _**what**_ were you doing looking threw my closet?" I hiss out and he smirks big at that, an accomplished look on his face.

"Just checkin' out your stuff baby… seein' if you wear anything sexy is all. I found something cool made out of leather and spandex.. Think you should change into it right now." he snickers while eyeing me up and down. I growl at him, narrowing my eyes.

"yeah. In a million years would I change into something for **you.**" his eyebrows raise at that and he rubs his chin, thinking about it! The way was insane..

"Hmm.. I could wait that long." he jokes, but I was in no mood. I opened my door and pointed outside.

"Get out." I demand but he looks at me with narrow eyes.

"and go where?"

"I don't care! Just get out!" he suddenly smirks really big, a devious look to his face. He takes a few steps towards me menacingly and I back away from him, an eyebrow cocked up.

What was he…

"Get out? Don't care? So… I guess you wouldn't mind it if I slept in your hot sister's room? Ya know, the one with the sunset hair? Man has **she **grown up well… and what I'd give to get a piece of that! Maybe I'll sleep in her room tonight… since she's not here." he tortures me, making my eyes widen when I bump against the wall. He puts his hand next to my head…

I never told him about Blossom. I never told him a single thing about her! Why does he make it sound like he's seen her…?

Suspicion and anger come to mind and I growl harshly at him. He knows something!

Angrily, I grip onto his green collar and pull his face close to mine. Eye to eye.

"Where is she!" I demand harshly, not caring that my voice is raising.

"You tell me where she is **right now!**" I yell out, my voice almost urgent, my eyes narrow and infuriated…but scared.

Butch nearly snickers calmly to himself and grabs **my** collar. Then, he pulls me away from the wall and slams me into the **floor**, my body aching from the impact. He's on top of me, his eyes calm and seductive… all knowing.

"Buttercup, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. It's a whole lot better seeing **you** squirm." he snickers and I growl angrily at him, suddenly flipping us over, so that **I'm **on top and holding the power.

One hand is pinning him down, the other is reared back, in a fist, ready to launch into his stupid face at any moment.

"You tell me or I'll KILL you!" I threaten and his eyebrow slowly raises at that, a look of interest appearing on his face.

"We talkin' fighting here?' he asks excitedly.

"I haven't had a good, clean, fair fight for **ages**…" he suddenly winks at me, making me want to … blush. I force it away though.

"And, I've been **dying** to fight…**you**."he says seductively and before I know it, he kneed me in the gut and kicked me off of him!

I growl in protest at this and finally…

BAM! I punch him! I feel so exhilarated, and there's a **huuuge** smile planted upon my face. This is the stuff dreams are made of!

He gets sent flying back and trips and falls onto my bed, and I quickly fly over to him, pinning him down on there, on top of him.

The little bastard! How dare he mention Blossom in front of me! How dare he speak of her without telling me what he knows! What if… what if she was endangered because of him? What if Butch was holding her hostage somewhere!

"You damn… bastard…" I fume threw my clenched teeth, sucking in a deep breath of hate.

He's way too calm.. His eyelids are lowered and he's just staring up at me…

Why is he looking at me like that? Doesn't he want to fight!

I can feel myself shivering… out of rage and anger. My hand was pulled back again, into another fist… ready for launch into his jaw at any second.

…when all of a sudden, his hand slowly starts traveling up my own, the one that's pinning him down by his collar. His touch is soft and gentle as his hand snakes its way up to my shoulder… and then to the back of my head.

It just rests there, while he stares at me that same way…

Since when could his eyes hold such softness? Those green emerald eyes that were wickedly enchanting…

My own eyes had slowly become less harsh… less infuriated with pure hatred…

I suddenly found myself feeling tired… weary from all the energy I just exerted. Tired from all the hours devoted to searching for our lost sister… Blossom..

His hand was warm at the back of my neck…and it stood there for a while before…

Pulling my head down towards him.

My eyes were relaxed now, and they only slightly widened at that. What was going on…?

Before I understood it…

We were kissing. I **swear** to you we were! I didn't…**get** why! I didn't understand how it happened! I didn't **want** it to happen! But…

It did. His lips pressed against mine..

And the weirdest part was…

I liked it. I admit it. I did.

I blushed from it, closed my eyes at it, and let it just happen…

It soothed me. Let me relax as he wrapped his arms around my waist now. My hands were against the sides of his face…

We rolled over in my small twin bed and he was on top now. I didn't care.

The kiss had gone from gentle to passionate in mere seconds, and by now, his hands were traveling along side my thighs eagerly… my groin tightened a bit at that.

I had to stop myself. I had to pull away…

But it was like a spell I couldn't break out of! Didn't really **want** to break out of…

All I could say was, if someone told me this would happen ten years ago, I would've beaten that person up. Now…?

I would've blushed.

Like I already am doing…

I think it was when he touched my boob that I finally snapped out of it. My eyes widened and I gasped into the kiss, and pushed him right off of me! He rolled off the bed and hit the floor, letting out a breath.

With aggravation, he rubbed his head, sitting up on the floor and looking at me, one eye squinted.

"OW! Hey… what the hell was that for!" he protested but I just bit my lip… it still tingled from his kiss..

"S-Shut up Butch. Now get out."

He got up on his feet now, a smirk on his face, still rubbing that back of his head.

"OOOH no… I'm **not** going! You can protest all you want but you **know** you wanted that to happen! You liked every minute of it.." he teased and I gulped, thankful there was barely any light in the room other than moonlight. So he couldn't see my blush…

"Butch. Shut up! I don't want to hear it! **you** kissed **me**. End of story! Now shut up, or I'll kick you out.." I say, going under my covers and putting my ipod's speakers into my ears again.

"Hmp, whatever Buttercup… but I **know** you liked that. Can't lie about that…" he smirks, as if he had accomplished something so great that it baffled even him. I sigh and close my eyes tightly, shutting out the world by playing my ipod…

My groin was still tight…

IN THE MORNING!…

I woke up slowly, my one of my headphones still in my ear, but the other one had fallen out. Guess I must've been twisting and turning in my sleep…

I did have weird dreams. Dreams about the Rowdyruff boys…and… donuts?

Well… whatever. I got up and stretched slowly, taking out my headphones. I also put down my ipod.

Then, something occurred to me…

I had fallen asleep while Butch was still in my room. I gulped and quickly looked around, my heart racing a bit while doing so…

He wasn't here.

For whatever reason… I kind of frowned at that. I quickly forced that frown away and replaced it with a shrug.

Better that he's gone… gives me less to worry about.

Although… what he had said last night **did **disturb me. About Blossom…

I bite my lip as I walked out of my room, wishing I hadn't gotten so distracted by that stupid and unexpected kiss…

I walked down the stairs to see that Bubbles was up, like usual, and making breakfast, like usual.

Only usual thing… was that she wasn't alone. Boomer… was sitting at the table!

My eyes widened at that, in shock. What was he doing here!

"B-BOOMER!" I practically fell down the stairs, praying the professor hadn't seen him..

Boomer looked at me with wide eyes at first, but then he smiled meekly and waved sheepishly.

"H-Heeey…good morning." he said shyly and I growled at him…

If he was here then…

Bubbles looked at me and smiled shyly too, and I couldn't get over how much she was blushing..

"Buttercup? Take a seat.. There's something important I wanted to talk to you about."

I growl lowly under my breath and take a seat… unsure if this was anything good.

"what is it?" I snap and then look at Boomer with a light scowl.

"and if you're here… where's your good for nothing brother, Butch?" he looks away at that and sways in his seat a bit.

"Uhhh… he left. He went back to Brick… but um…"

Silence.. My eyebrows were raised. Where was this going…? Suddenly, a worried Bubbles looks towards me and shouts out quickly-

"Boomer's welcome to stay here for another day! I asked the professor and he agreed!"

"WHAT?"

"Y-yup.." Boomer looked away from my angry face.

"But…But WHY?" I demand to know and Bubbles looks away shyly.

"U-Um… Buttercup..? I kind of well.. We sort of…"

Boomer blushes too and looks at me sheepishly.

"Got.. Together last night." I blink in silence as I stare at them both. They look towards each other and smile gently at one another as Boomer reaches out to grab Bubbles' hand. She has on her apron and is making something on the stove, probably pancakes.

She hasn't even bothered to check it yet, and it's starting to fry really loudly. She was too distracted to care about her own cooking… Boomer and Bubbles are just making googly eyes at each other.

….And there goes my life.

_^_^ Um… hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write… please review! Um… sorry for any spelling mistakes… Thanks. =)_


	15. Almost Did IT!

_Well, Hello there! =) Hope everyone had a great Halloween! AND I hope everyone's ready to continue reading this story! ;D Thanks for all the reviews…um… they're super nice and make me smile and want to write more! I hope you ALL love this chapter…and um, review =) tee hee! Thank you… NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! ;D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. THEY ARE ALL 15 YEARS OLD =) _

**P.S.!: THIS SCENE COMING UP WILL MAKE YOU BLOSSOM AND BRICK LOVERS SQUEEL- BUT IT'S ALSO A LITTLE RACY! BE PREPARED! **

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 15: Almost Did IT! **

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

_Cold hands gripped my shoulders. They were strong and powerful, but mostly mean. deathly red eyes stared into my own… but they weren't the red eyes I were used to by now. They were harsh and hateful…like how they used to be when I was younger. _

_I didn't like them._

"_Let me go!" I screamed. "Let me go!"_

_He just smirked at my attempts to free myself and shook his head no. his eyes held the image of hell fire in them…_

"_Never again…Blossom." he menacingly said and held me tight as he flew me out into New Delhi…. And into the claws of a red skinned monster…_

"AHHH!" I scream out, eyes wide and terrified, jumping up in my sleep. My heart was pounding in my chest and a cold sweat was leaking from my skin…

The nightmare had chilled me to the bone…. And unfortunately, it was still nighttime.

With a glance to the clock, I saw that it was just 2 o'clock in the morning… and I still had plenty of hours of sleep to go.

I bite my lip and slowly crawled out of my bed, realizing that I was still in my pearly pink halter top from yesterday and denim shorts.

My hair was still up too.

Quickly, I pulled the hair piece out and got up on my own two feet with a huff…my feet still a bit weak from what had happened to me yesterday.

I was fine now though…even if my horrible nightmares ceased to end.

I opened my wardrobe and decided I'd change into some proper nightwear. My clothes were drenched in cold sweat anyway…

I picked out a pretty silk nightgown that was a bright red color and had black lace spaghetti straps. Slowly, I pulled off my halter top and dumped it on the floor…along with the shorts. My fingers shook…still in shock from that nightmare.

Everything was cold right now… everything. Even though it was a summer night in New Delhi..

'_Brick would never do that…. Brick would never do that!' _I kept reassuring myself in my mind over and over again. I loved him… and he had said he liked me back…

But did he love me? Or was it just… a crush?

This was no crush for me. I was I deep. Even thinking about him now made my heart skip a beat.

I had never been one for boys. If they were cute, I'd smile at them and praise them mentally… but that was about it. I never had a boyfriend, and I never knew what it was like to…erm… experience anything.

However, this was big. I could tell. I felt so passionately about him…so strongly.

It pained me to admit I felt this way towards a villain…

I wondered what my sisters would say! They'd think me to be ridiculous…absolutely ridiculous! And the professor? He' d be shocked I even expressed remote interest in boys!

How much I missed them…

I took off my bra shakily and let that hit the floor too as I put on my soft nightgown.

Then I ran my fingers threw my long hair as I crawled back into bed…

I tried to fall asleep again. I really did. But I couldn't seem to close my eyes without thinking about my nightmares!

So, I decided to write them down in my journal. I got up and went to my bag, pulling out a pen and my journal from it. I wrote in detail and shivered once I was done, closing my eyes at the memory…

I still didn't feel up to sleeping so I started to read my dream book that I brought with me… but it didn't seem to mention anything about a huge red skinned monster in there.

However, it did say something about betrayal…

"Betrayal- To dream that you have been betrayed, represents your suspicions about a particular person, relationship or situation. This dream often occurs when you are having feelings of insecurity and are faced with major commitments in your life at the same time….Hmp." I read and then frown into space.

I **was **unsure of our relationship. After all, didn't Brick say he … he wished he didn't have feelings for me in the first place?

I bit my lip, my mind starting to eat away at me…worry forming in my mind.

I needed him in my life. I had been dying to see him again ever since he left all those years ago…and now, here he was.

Plus, that memory I had when I was suffering…while he held me so caringly in his arms…

It just proved that I always wanted to know about him. I had…always…liked him.

"Brick…" I breathed out, closing my eyes, my breathing becoming erratic. My heart started to pump up increasingly…

And I started to fantasize about him. I wished he was here right now…

I wished he'd kiss me again… this time longer. Deeper. My body ached for him more than I can describe in words and I moaned out softly.

Crap… I wanted him! It was so out of character for me but… it was true.

Without thinking, I opened my eyes and …zoomed out of my room, a pink dash behind me as I did so.

The halls were quite as I zoomed towards Brick's room, no thoughts in my mind at all…but him.

Finally, I reached it….

I stood outside it silently, a blush across my face. I gulped and reached my hand out for the doorknob….it was shaking.

What was I **doing?** I better not dare open this door..!

I gulp, my hand just staying right there, inches away from the doorknob…frozen.

Slowly, I close my pink eyes which were glowing in the dark right now, and back away from the door.

I put my hands on my heart and shake my head no… knowing what I was thinking was irrational. I was being too eager…too needy. Let him come to me…

After all, I AM Blossom Utonium! What boy didn't find me attractive? I had a whole bunch ask me out…but I never said yes. I never felt anything for them…

But that all changed. all of it. Now? All I could think about was him…

I reopen my glowing pink eyes.

With a gulp I'm about to turn away from the door altogether…

When something catches my eye. I could see from the crack on the bottom of the door that his light's on…

And I can hear words being exchanged…

My face scrunches up in confusion as I walk over to the door again, putting my ear against it… just to hear it better.

Man, they were speaking lowly!

But now I heard…

"You know I can't do that Sally…" Sally! I tried not to growl at her name…

"aww…but baby…why not? I'm not giving it away for free to anyone else ya know…"

"yeah… yeah I know Sally." My eyes widened at their conversation. W-what…?

"So why not, huh? I mean… look at me. I thought you liked messin' around…" ugh! My eyes narrowed in jealousy and protest, my teeth clenched now. How… how dare she! I knew what she was talking about now!…and how dare **he!**

I'm about to pull away and march off when…

"Yeah, that was before Sally…before I… I fell in … love." my eyebrows slowly raise at that, making my heart race a bit, hopefully.

"L-Love?"

"Yeah…"

"with who!"

"…none of your god damn business. Now get _out_ of here Sally. You're not getting anything from me tonight…or any other night for that matter. It's over.."

"….HOW DARE YOU!"

"S-Shut _**up**_ Sally! Keep it on the low down, will ya?" he whispered angrily, but she was pissed… and I tried not to giggle at that.

I didn't hate Sally..but I really didn't care for her much.

"I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL- MOST AMAZING- MOST SMART WOMAN HERE! HOW CAN YOU DENY ME! HOW?"

Suddenly…I heard a loud WACK! And I kind of flinched at that….

There was silence in the room… and I didn't hear anything for a while…

So I decided to use my X-Ray vision. I pulled my ear away from the door and used it to discover Sally had a huge red mark on her cheek, her eyes wide in shock…and surprise.

Brick's standing there aggressively, not regretful of his action at all. He's got a sneer on his face that's as clear as day…

Brick was top less, his perfect physic showing effortlessly, with a pair of dark red pajama pants to compliment them.

Sally had on a slinky dark blue top that made her huge bust look even **bigger**, if that was at all possible. They were so gross, the way they were sticking out… and to worsen the

"outfit", she had on super short shorts that had little yellow stars on it and was black.

"You…you…_**bastard!**_" she whimpers out, tears rolling down her cheeks…

I frown, feeling a little sorry for her…after all, she did appear to like him, and to get turned down by anyone always hurt, no matter what.

She started to rush towards the door now, and quickly, with wide eyes, I zoomed away and went back into my own room.

Using my super hearing, I heard her angry feet march down the stairs and towards who knows where.

When I was sure she was gone… I cracked open my own door again and walked out of it.

I bit my lip as I made my way over to his door again…

And this time, I wasn't going to stop. I was going to at least go in there…

The door was still slightly cracked open, a bit of yellow light being shed into the dark hallway. I gulp nervously, my heart picking up speed yet again…

Slowly, I put my hand on the doorknob, firmly this time.

There were so many things I wanted to talk to him about… so many things rushing threw my head. I wanted to share my memory with him… I wanted to talk about our relationship and how "public" we wanted to go… or not at all.

Also, I'd like to talk about Sabri's family… and about my imprisonment here. Perhaps I could negotiate something with him…about being able to convince him to let me go.

I didn't want to go though. That was the problem I found myself facing…

Now, I wanted to stay…with him.

But I also wanted to see my sisters again… to see the professor… just the thought of it made my heart ache. It was such a dilemma!

I pushed the door open… it creaking lightly when I do. I glance inside to see Brick at his desk, his back to me, writing notes angrily, and he growls when he hears the squeak.

Quickly, he crumples up whatever he was writing and throws it towards me angrily, not even looking to see it was me…

It hits me gently on the head and then falls to the ground dully.

"I told you to get out of here Sally!" He roars out, whipping around towards me, his eyes in narrow slits of rage…

My eyes are calm as our eyes lock together…

His eyes widen in surprise as he realizes it's me and he puts his hands on his head in regret.

"Oh crap Blossom! S-Sorry… didn't mean any of that! Uhhh…" he looks away awkwardly and bites his lip, and I can tell he's probably mentally cursing himself right now.

I raise an eyebrow slowly, closing the door behind me and leaning against it casually.

For some reason… I'm not speaking a word…

He gets up and looks at me, raising an eyebrow as well.

"What brings you here? It's late…"

I shrug, a blush on my cheeks now, and bite my lip… I shouldn't dare to admit why I came in the first place…

Which was my irrational yearnings..

"Uhhh…okay…" he walks over to me, his eyes intense on mine and I can feel my body attracted to his like a magnet as he stood in front of me. It took all my self restraint to NOT cling to him and hug him…

He touches my forehead with his hand, a look of confusion and concern on his handsome face…

"Bloss, you okay? Can't sleep or something..? You've been so much.. You really should get some rest…"he frowns gently at me and I just shake my head no, reaching up to his hand on my forehead…grabbing it into my own.

Our fingers entwine together, and he glances at that, an eyebrow cocked up, and then into my eyes as well.

"…Bloss.." his voice is cautious and ponderous, but gentle and caring…

I smile gently at him and slowly lean in towards him, closing my eyes…

I wanted to kiss him this time. He made the first move…now it was my turn to prove I loved him back.

He, confusedly, closed his eyes. Gently, our lips touched…. And I felt my groin tighten up at that all over again.

'_Yes…' _my mind cooed _'yes! More! MORE!' _it demanded and I felt him place a hand on my hip, the other one letting go of my hand to wrap around my back sentimentally with.

My hands wrapped around his neck, and I enjoyed every minute of that kiss.

It made a shiver of joy run threw my spine, activating all my senses and making me alert as ever to my own body… and his. The kiss was gentle at first, very sweet. It was the classic kiss… but then we shook it up a notch.

Then we pulled away a bit and kissed again. He kissed my bottom lip gently, making my groin ache for more action… and then my bottom lip.

Sensations traveled up my body as I let his fingers trace and dance their way around my body… my back… my thighs… my hair. Everything. It all felt so heavenly!

Then…he did something I really liked. He wrapped his arms around my waist… and floated us on over to his bed.

We both plopped down on there…and he purposely made it so that I was on bottom of him and he was on top of me, lying down on each other.

I wouldn't have it any other way!

We continued to kiss, taking short breaks only slightly to breath, and before you knew it, it had turned into a full on makeout session.

My first.

And it was **definitely** the most profound and exhilarating experience of my life.

Nothing had ever made me feel so alive or happy before… not even books.

Which was a first.

Brick…was an amazing kisser. He bedazzled me and turned my world upside down. He made me want to faint… and I'm not joking. I was so happy I could die right now. No exaggeration!

His hands raced up my thigh as I tried to contain my delight when they did.

We were hard core kissing now… our lips were locked and we had even started French kissing! It was an amazing and provocative experience- one that made me blush and my heart go on a hundred mile race!

As if these hands belonged to someone else, my hands trailed down towards his pants… should I take them off? Should I even dare? Was I going too fast? Why did I **want** to go so fast anyway? I never feel this way about boys!

But I wanted to now more than ever… the desire was so strong that I felt almost like an animal…

He started to kiss along my jaw line and around my neck and collarbone area, making me gasp in delight. It felt so nice…

"…Blossom…" he grunted out, while I started to finger at his pajama pants… seriously debating if I should rip them off or not. I certainly felt like I could've…

He was liking it a lot. We both were. That was obvious.

His hands trailed from my thigh to the edge of my nightgown…and started to crawl his way up towards my panties.

My heart thudded against my chest when he did this.

'_**yes…YES!'**_ My mind screamed… wanting him to take them off so badly… why did they feel so tight now?

But…

"..no.." I suddenly heard him say… and he pulls away from me altogether now, looking away, his eyes harsh and upset.

"..No." he states again, his voice serious, almost demanding. He was sitting up now, sitting on his knees.

My groin was still pulsating… I still wanted more!

I sat up too, my face slightly hurt and confused.

"…Brick?" I finally speak and he looks at me, his eyes cold.

"I'm sorry Blossom but… I can't do that to you…I just can't."

"..why not?" my voice was a bit more agitated than I wanted it to be..

"Because! That's no way to start a healthy relationship…base it of fucking and it goes nowhere, ya know?"

I frown at this and fold my arms.

"…I wouldn't base it off that at all." I state, showing him what he should have already known about me. I wasn't that kind of girl… yet…

"Blossom. I'm sorry but.. You're so good. So pure. How can I take that away from you..? Look- just cause I want to doesn't mean I should… right?' he asks, inching towards me, gently touching my face. His eyes are sympathetic…and I sigh as I realize he's right.

"and trust me Bloss…I **want** to." he tries not to laugh and I blush deeply, realizing now how foolish I had been acting…

"No Brick- it's alright. I'm sorry I put you in that position… I wasn't acting rational at all. Forgive me." I bite my lip, looking into his eyes with regret.

He smiles gently at me and suddenly hugs me tightly.

"we got time.. No worries. Just you and me. Alright? …just us. One day, alright? One day…" he closes his eyes and I hug back, nodding my head, staring ahead hopefully…

"Right. One day…"

We say nothing to each other for a while more… until I suddenly make a realization that makes my eyes widen.

It's a happy realization…but also a sad one too…

"B-Brick!" I suddenly say, pulling away from him, my eyes wide. He makes a concerned face, wondering if there's anything wrong.

"what? What is it?" he asks urgently and I try not to giggle at his caring nature…his eyes are so intense on mine, as if the thought of anything bothering me made him upset too..

"I just realized something…" I smile gently, hoping to ease his tension. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"what's that?"

"…Today's my birthday. It's 2 AM…August 16th…"

It's a good day of course, but the thought made me sad because I knew I couldn't spend the day with Bubbles or Buttercup…

I had taken the time to get them their favorite things for their birthday too…

Too bad I couldn't give it to them…

But Brick just smiled and leaned in, gripping my face with his hand gently, kissing me on the lips romantically… then looking me in the eyes enticingly.

"…Happy birthday…love."

_Hope you um.. All enjoyed that chapter! It was pretty um… intense no? Fun to read I hope! Sorry if it insulted any of you at all, but I felt like the intensity shouldn't have been any less than it was between them tonight. =) they need to have some fun too! I hope to update again soon! The next chapter is going to be super sweet… wait until you see what Brick does for Blossom on her birthday! Hope you review..and um.. Thanks! =_


	16. Trust

_YAY! Um… it's chapter 16! This is going to be a long story…just saying! ^_^ so you'll all have plenty to read and enjoy! Eh he he! ^_^ Hope to see more reviews! =D Thank you… now ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. _

_**UPDATE!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16**__**TH**__**! =) **_

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 16: Trust**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

IN THE MORNING…

I had not stayed long in Brick's room after that. We had talked a bit… but it was just a stretched out and long goodnight really. I kind of didn't want to leave that room last night…

But I'm glad things had turned out the way they did last night. I'm glad I didn't go too fast…

Besides! I want to hear him say that I'm his…and he's mine. If we were going to make this official… I wanted him to say it.

I had gone to sleep so easily after that though… and I don't even remember having any dreams. Which, to be blunt, was kind of a relief.

Now, I opened my eyes and stretched out happily, a smile spread across my face.

Today was my birthday! I was 16! It was kind of a hard thing to comprehend… I had gotten used to being called a 15 year old.

None the less, I liked the feel of it! It was exciting, and I knew that with Brick here, it'd be a good day.

Yet…

I was kind of sad too. Poor Bubbles and Buttercup… they'd know something's up when I didn't come home today. I knew they would. No matter what friend I was helping out, it'd look **oddly** suspicious to **not** come home on my own birthday…

Which was upsetting because I didn't **want** them to worry! Specially not today of all days! That is… unless they haven't figured out something was wrong already…

With a sigh, I got up and opened my wardrobe, almost tripping on the clothes on the floor from last night.

With a roll of my eyes, I hung them back up in my wardrobe impatiently, figuring I'd call for the maid to have the cleaned up…

But first? It was time to choose my outfit for today.

But what? I tilted my head to the side a bit and tapped my chin inquisitively. There were **so** many outfits here that it was definitely not an easy thing to choose from.

Dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, pants, heels, flats, boots, sandals…EVERYTHING!

Bubbles would've had a gazillion heart attacks from the sight of it… she's a little fashionista that one there.

**P.O.V.: Brick**

My pencil broke as soon as I laid it on the paper.

"Damn it!" I yelled out, ticked off because that was the last good pencil I had… and for some reason my sharpener wasn't working.

I sighed and used a pen instead… but knew if I made any mistakes I'd have to scribble it out- which was very messy and un-neat.

With a roll of my eyes I started to write.

It was morning right now, and I was already dressed and ready for the day ahead. I had on a good pair of dark jeans and a slick black shirt. Plus of course my hair was in the same style, ponytail and hat…

I grunted as I scribbled something out on the paper, hating the fact that I had to.

"No…that wouldn't work… she doesn't like that…" I mumbled to myself. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, it's pretty obvious, don't you agree?

Blossom. Today was her birthday…

And I needed to debate what to do about it.

I wanted to make it a special one, because I knew she was away from her family… so I was going to try to ease that transition.

However, I also had a ton load of crap I was supposed to do today… like go to that meeting with the top officials of china? They were going to negotiate with me on letting me own another city there… or rather, **I **was going to negotiate it.

My thoughts about Blossom kept distracting me though! I needed to figure something out for her, **then** focus all my attention on the meeting. It was in about five hours… and I had to leave early if I wanted to get there on time. I wouldn't tell Blossom I'm going now though… I'll tell her when the time's right.

"Blossom…" I mumble out, thinking about what she pulled last night. A smirk spread across my face when I did. Man, she really put on over on me! I was proud of her… and her enticing nature. Guess she **can** be a bad girl, huh?

I snickered at that… but then really thought about it.

What was I going to do about her? She was supposed to be my enemy, my prisoner here, and I was supposed to be utilizing her for information…

Yet I had let my guard down and…and last **night** happened. Never saw that coming…

Or did I? I think I kind of wanted it to… to be honest with you. I did like her a lot..

But, problem was, I wasn't supposed to. And because of that, Him got really damn ticked off…

I growled lowly at the thought of Him. How much I hated Him for what he did…

We haven't spoken yet since that 'chat' we had yesterday…

But I'm sure he's still pissed at my informality towards him.

"…Son of a bitch!" I yell out, realizing I had been staring into space, chewing the cap of my pen this whole time in deep thought…

Guess you can't help but think about these things when you hold a high position like myself, huh?

I rolled my eyes and got up, throwing the pen on my desk uncaringly.

Time to go check up on Blossom…

When suddenly it hit me. The perfect present for her today. But it was one I didn't like so much…. One I didn't want to give her. I frowned at the thought as I walked over to my door and opened it…

"Her freedom…"

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I had decided on wearing a simple white shirt that had a yellow smiley face on it with a denim skirt and white converse to match. It actually looked quite cute. I'm not one to wear anything too girly, but I do like most girly things.

This seemed to be an outfit you might find Bubbles wearing to school..

I was in the bathroom, and had just finished taking a bath and rubbing my hair dry when I heard a knock.

Quickly, I brushed my hair and walked to the door, deciding to keep it down without putting anything, not even a headband, in it.

I walked to the door and opened it, pushing a bang out of my eye while doing so.

Not surprisingly, it was Brick, and I offered him a shy smile and a blush when I laid my eyes on him.

He looked good as ever… of course.

"Hey Bloss… like the hair." he commented on it, reaching out to touch it. I blushed a bit more from that and laughed lightly, looking away.

"Thanks, didn't have much time to do anything with it…"

"You don't need to, it looks great just the way it is."

"Well.. thank you." I smile happily at him. For a split second, his face gets sad and he frowns… causing me to worry a bit…

But then he smirks seductively, as if it never happened.

My heart jumps happily when he does…

"No problem babe, now come on… I got somewhere I know you'll like to go for your birthday…" he says secretively, making me wonder what he's up to.

I smile shyly and nod happily, unsure, but figuring it'll be a surprise. Which is what make gifts so much fun anyway!

"Alright then, sound good." I encourage him. With loving eyes, he takes his hand into mine and flies us towards the stairway…

I'm obviously right by his side, and my thoughts are racing as we zoom down the stairway. It's so long… I wonder how long it'd take us to get to wherever we're going if we were walking instead of flying! At least an hour…

But in just over ten minutes we're apparently at the place Brick wanted to go to. He smirks at me from the corner of his eye and opens the door…

To reveal the first lobby. My eyes widened a bit at that, and I made a confused face…

Why was he taking me here? I gulped, seeing the front door to the building…

To my surprise… we started walking over to it!

I kept on shooting him confused looks… but he kept looking straight at that door. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all… not one bit.

Suddenly he opens the door, a strong blast of heat emanating from the outside and onto us.

Darn it! I had forgotten my sunscreen too! I didn't think I'd need it…

My eyes are super wide as we step out into the world… and I can feel myself start to smile. _**Big.**_

I didn't care that it was over 100 degrees right now in New Delhi. I didn't **care** if this weather made my hair frizzy! I didn't care if I got a sunburn now…

Now? All I could do was smile and suck in a deep breath of fresh air… or at least, less stale air. The pollution in this city was high… but it was better than being cooped up in a building with barely any windows!

Brick gave my hand a gentle squeeze, a smile spreading across his lips as he stares at me from his side profile.

"You missed this, huh?"

"Yes! Very much so! I can't believe how much I took the sunlight for granted…" I chuckle and he laughs with me.

"…mhm." he says, but mainly to himself.

I didn't notice it, but that same sad expression darted across his face again…

"Come on. There's a place I want you to see.." he says, his voice soft and gentle and I try not to squeal from excitement.

And suddenly.. WOOSH! We're up in the air! I smile big and start to laugh as I look back at the building we left behind… it growing smaller as we go higher and farther…

The beautiful wind against my face… the feel of my hair ruffling against my skin…

And then him. Brick. I looked at him… our hands still entwined together perfectly. He was staring at me too, his eyes filled with love and an intensity I can only describe as heart stopping… but in a good way.

He smirked and pulled me closer to him as we flew… our faces inches away from each other as he let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist…

I giggled, my eyes warm on his…

He kissed me gently, his bangs blowing a bit too, and I kissed back.

It was probably the most romantic kiss in existence… because although I felt like I was walking on air… I could proudly say we were **flying** in it.

Who else can say they have kissed someone while flying? Not counting in an airplane..

He chuckled once he pulled away from kissing me, but we were both still close…

I smiled warmly at him and he did the same back to me. My heart was racing giddily and my blush was probably bright red.

All I can say was that I felt like nothing could've ruined that moment…

And the sun shone down on us brightly, happily, as if in approval of our love for each other….

"…we're here." he says after a moment, glancing down at the ground. Swiftly, we zoom down, his hand still around my waist. It felt so good to fly with him! It felt so good to fly in general! I didn't feel trapped anymore…

We landed down onto the ground gently… and I noticed something. We were out of the city! On the outskirts! There was a beautiful field of flowers surrounding us that were indigenous to India- or at least that's what I've read from my books on India. Actually, I could name most of the flowers I saw there! There were Orchids, Rhododendrons, Musk Roses,Begonias,Balsams,Globe Amaranths,Gloriosa Lilys,Foxtail Lilys,Primulas, and

Blue Poppies all around us! They were all so beautiful and finely colored… I couldn't help but stare! Also, there was a small little pond that was shallow enough to allow the growth of India's National Flower- The Lotus. It was so fragile and breath taking that I simply couldn't help but gasp in delight.

"B-Brick! Oh my goodness! T-this is… is heavenly! Do you know the names of these flowers?" I ask excitedly, pointing towards them all and looking at him with a spark in my eyes.

He smiles confidently.

"Of course I do…I did a lot of research on India before I conquered it's capital you know. Do you?" I'm rather impressed, but not surprised at his knowledge and I nod eagerly.

"Oh yes! All of them! I kind of read about them in all the books I took out of the library on India…" he raises an eyebrow at that.

"Since when were you ever so interested in India anyway? I thought China was your place of 'fascination'?" he queries and tries not to laugh. I smile embarrassedly and run the back of my head. His hand is still holding onto my waist…

"well uh… I had to. Remember? I told you I came here originally because of Sabri, my friend? Her family's here… and she was worried about them… so I promised her I'd scope everything out…"

His eyebrows raise at that, and he remembers that from yesterdays talk… when my head was just starting to hurt me.

"Oh… um, right, guess that makes sense." he concludes, nodding.

Sabri…

I wonder what she's up to right now. I bet you she must be worried… I promised her I'd contact her family. She said she'd tell them all about me so that they weren't surprised by my coming…

But now she **must know** something's up, because obviously, her family hasn't seen me and would definitely tell her that over the phone…

Who knows, she might've even told my family by now! She might have told them out of panic and worry…

But if that were the case, then where was Bubbles and Buttercup? Wouldn't they be here in India, searching for me if they knew?

My face was scrunched up in thought and the only thing that got me out of it was Brick's voice…

"Hey… what's up with that face? What's on your mind Birthday girl? You do realize you're not supposed to be looking all upset like that today…right?" he smirks warmly at me and I laugh nervously, feeling ashamed… looking away from him.

"…Brick. This is going to sound way off but…I wanted to tell you something else about why I came here."

"hm? What's that…?" he cocks an eyebrow up at that. I bite my lip and look towards the pond.

"Um.. How about we sit down first? That rock near the pond looks nice." he eyes it and nods once… slowly letting go of my waist.

I think I understand why he did that… he was probably still thinking in the back of his mind I might make a run for it.

But I wasn't even thinking of such things right now…

I walked on over to the rock near the pond and plopped down on it. It was super hot from sitting in the sun for the sun filled hours of the day. I winced a bit when I sat on it but got used to it.

"Alright then." Brick says, sitting next to me, a bit of suspicion on his face.

"Um…yeah. So… basically, there's something you should know. Do you remember me mentioning my friend Sabri? Yesterday?"

He nods while staring ahead. He didn't even appear to flinch either when we sat down on this rock..

"Yeah. Yeah I do, why?"

"well… the other reason I came here… other than scooping out the area for you terrorists.." I say with a playful smile, "….was because I kind of promised her I'd help her family out…and get them away from here." I frown worriedly, waiting for his reaction…

His eyebrows slowly raise as he looks at me.

He just blinks as he stares at me.

"…You're telling me you wanted to get her family out of India? Cart them off to America? Where it's 'safer'? is that it?" he frowns a bit and I nod gently.

"Yes. She was afraid for their safety…and I guess I see why now that I know it was you and your brothers. I mean, you guys have all the powers the family described you had…but for some reason, my mind never made the connection…"

He looks away and frowns.

"Blossom… I'm sorry about all of this." he suddenly says and I look at him, a bit shocked he would say that.

"what makes you say that?"

"…It pains you, doesn't it? To see a city this way? To see it being overruled by ruthless people…and worst off, me?"

I look away, towards the pond…

There are small little fish in that pond. I once read that animals have a soothing effect on humans, particularly fish, and that was why they were commonly found in places of high stress, like Dentist Offices.

Well, they certainly seemed to sooth me when I watched them now.

"I wish you could see the good I see in you… that you'd come clean Brick. I've always wished that of every villain… but you're the one I see the most potential in. I really, really do believe that…" I say softly and he gently touches my face with his hand, tracing his fingers along my cheek…

"…Blossom…" his eyes are bewildered as he stares at me…and I look at him now too.

"you really think… I could be good?" there's a sadness to his gaze, but it's also soft and warm… and I nod once, confidently, but gently.

"I know it…"

He smiles gently and sighs.

"…Maybe I could be. Just maybe…" suddenly he smirks happily and looks away from me, his eyes lighting up, pulling his hand away from my face.

"…but on one condition." he glances at me from the side profile. My eyes are intrigued now and I nod eagerly. Brick wanted to become good? This was a stepping stone! I'd give anything to make him good!

"Yes? What?" I ask all too eagerly. He laughs lightly and I can see a very small blush form across his handsome face as he turns towards me fully and grips both his hands into mine.

He looks into my eyes and my soul…and I can see his eyes are full of love and hope.

"…You promise me.. You'll be my girl." he says gently, and it's the best thing I've heard all morning.

I bite my lip and smile, trying to hold back from screaming out 'YES!'

Instead, I just hug him tightly, eagerly and whisper out…

"I already am…"

_D'AWWW! Cute eh? Sorry it's not longer! Eh… had other things to do and got caught up in them…well…um.. Next chapter there will be much more to do with Brick and Blossom, and we'll see what they decide to do for the rest of the day. They're an official couple now! EKK! =D Isn't it cute how he trusts her and took her outside? Wait until you see the birthday presents he decides to give her…Anyway! Also, I'll do my very best to add Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch in the next chapter. So stick around and um.. Review! It'll make me write faster! =) And sorry for any spelling mistakes… Um.. T-Thanks_


	17. Brick's Decisions

_Um.. Hello. People, I just want to say um… *blushes* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! Phew.. Um… glad I got that out there. I really had to do that! Um… This story is so much more popular than I thought it'd be, and it truly means a lot to see people enjoying it. I will try my best to update frequently, but it's not easy because I have school work and college to think about…Anyways, please review and possibly favorite my story! Um… T-Thanks again! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. _

_**UPDATE!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 17: Brick's Decisions**

**P.O.V.: Brick**

I was thrilled. No. that's an understatement! I was so excited, so filled with joy that I couldn't contain myself any longer. I kissed her.

Deeply, happily, passionately. Crap, she was a good kisser.

She made my day…and it wasn't even **my** birthday.

But I fix that around in a few…

She was mine. My girlfriend! My true love… everything corny, but true, in the dictionary! And it felt so good to hear, as if an unknown desire that had been secretly eating away at me… had been satisfied.

However…

Even though I was belated and floating on air right now… the same thought lingered in my head all the while.

'_Set her free… set her free… you were going to. What made you change your mind? It's her damn birthday. Stop being selfish…'_

But I was selfish. A selfish bastard who really needed Blossom to straighten my horrible life out…

My hands had wrapped around her body greedily, wishing I never had to let go of her…**ever**. My mouth crushed hers, and we were French kissing, in bliss.

I didn't even care that it was hot out… she was all the more important.

But after a while of that fun, I decided to let go. It was time we did something **really** special.

And I definitely had several things planned out for today now. Screw the meeting! They can all suck my…

"Brick…" she breathed out, her eyes sparkling into mine, a smile on her pretty pink lips. I smirked at her, a look of extreme confidence on my face.

"Love?"

"T-Thank you for… for everything. This day is fantastic…" she blushes and I laugh at her simple nature. Did she think it was over yet?

"Babe, it ain't even started yet! Trust in that! Now come on.. I got somewhere real nice to go with you. I bet you're hungry, huh? Didn't eat breakfast yet, right?"

"Um, no, I didn't actually.."

"Perfect."

"Perfect..?"

"he he yeah…come on. We can always come back to this spot if you like… but now's time to visit somewhere else.." her eyes perked up at that, her smile revealing her pearly whites…

"Somewhere else?" I chuckled and got up, holding her hand in mine. Damn I was ganna get burnt today… but oh well, it'll go away quickly. How the hell does something charged with chemical X burn? I'll never get that…

"Yup. Didn't think I'd stop there, did ya?"

She looks down, smiling modestly now.

"well, I couldn't ask for more already I mean… just by taking me out here..!" she looks around, us, her hair shining beautifully in the light, a bright golden orange…

She was so damn beautiful…

My eyes got warm on her as I gave a squeeze to her hand.

"I know you appreciate the little things Bloss… which is all the more reason to love ya, but I'm not cheaping out on ya today. This is **your** day. And I'm making sure to show you just how much I mean that now.." I smirk truthfully and she looks back at me, excitement in her eyes.

"Now come on, lets go." I encourage, and she nods. Before you know it, we're in the air, picking up speed… still holding hands…

I look towards her hand… stare at it for a long time.

Then at her. She was smiling eagerly, staring up ahead… a twinkle to her heavenly light pink eyes. There was nothing more graceful than watching her sunset hair dance in the wind, or her cute little freckles be overpowered by the blush on her cheeks.

I loved her…

A frown came across my face, as my mind began to race again…

'_You love her? Then let her go! Do it Brick… don't be stupid. Do it now!' _I thought to myself. I looked back at her hand… she was holding on so tightly.

Could I…? she **looked** decently happy with me… after all, she was the one who had admitted her feelings to me in the first place…

I knew she loved me back.

But… she must miss her family too… right?

"Brick- you know, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember the last time we saw each other? You know, when we were little?" she smiles eagerly towards me and I nod, forcing a smile on my face. That memory haunts me to this day…

She smiles cutely at me with her eyes closed.

"He he, weren't we so different? Yet, even then, I still wished I could be your friend… I remember that. Feeling like that. I always wished we could be friends… did you ever wish that back then…?"

I really thought about my answer and looked away. We were approaching the city now…

"Uh… I'm not sure. It's kind of weird to think back on cause I was so.. Different. Angrier… and much more hateful. I don't know why though. You'd think I'd be meaner now, after the training **Him** put us through…" I scowl out Him's name. I'm sure Him wouldn't be too pleased if I let Blossom go…

But who cares about Him anyway!

She frowns a bit at that, but I look at her and smile reassuringly.

"Guess that training wasn't that good after all, huh?" I make light of it and laugh, she just smiles gently.

"Brick.. I have to admit to you… ever since that time….that last time I saw you? I couldn't stop thinking about you…" she blushes, but bravely looks me in the eye, dead center. I can feel the blush on my face at her words and my eyebrows raise.

"Y-Ya got to be kidding, right? I mean… I was a complete ass back then… why would you-"

"Brick… you know, I questioned it too, but I never could come up with a reason why until now- ten years later. It's because I saw the good in you…" her eyes are serious and locked onto mine, "…Even back then."

I'm baffled as I stare at her… my heart beginning to race. This girl… I had never felt this way with anyone before. She saw the good in me.. Even then? A rotten little kid who enjoyed beating her up? Giving her problems?

"Blossom… I don't get you.." I say gently, totally taken back by her words. She smiles warmly at me, that blush still on her cheeks…

"Of course you do… we're equals after all."

I laugh at that and look away. She had a point there…

Looking down, I realized we were now over the city.

"Shit…" I mumble out, realizing I had been distracted…

"why did you curse…?" she frowns playfully, yet somewhat disapprovingly.

"Uh… kind of passed the place up. I got caught up in our little 'convo' just now." I snicker, and turn us around…

I debated letting go of her right there, and zooming off…

But I didn't. how could I? She was so amazing… I just couldn't let go…

We landed and I could see a ton of people gasp and pull away from us when we did. Their faces expressed pure fear… and I actually tried not to snicker at that.

Yeah, I know, SO mean, eh? Well… I'm definitely not all good… yet.

Blossom frowned at this, and gave them all a look of pity, and tried to reassure them with a smile that she wasn't going to hurt them…

I don't think it worked because they avoided us entirely anyway. They were probably wondering who Blossom was, and what exactly was up between us. They feared her to be a Goddess as well, and thought that she'd be just as mean as me…

Or who knows, worse?

I rolled my eyes and walked until we reached the restaurant I was looking for…

Excellent. It was an Indian restaurant, and I couldn't pronounce the name even if I tried, but the food I here was **damn good **and I knew that if I liked it, so would Blossom.

When we entered, I heard a lot of gasps, yet AGAIN and saw a lot of people bite their lips at my sight. Almost immediately, there was someone there to show us to our table… even though there were people waiting ahead of us.

The man showing us was frightened, but trying to be as polite and urbane as possible, by faking a smile. Thank god he spoke English too..

Welcome God and…Goddess?" the man looked at Blossom nervously and she frowned a bit at that. I could tell she was very tempted to say something about his comment, but simple pulled her hand away from mine.

That was enough to kill me…

"Please, sit down here." he smiles, terrified, but keeping a level head. We sit at a nice table that has a vase in the center with some beautiful Orchids in it. Also, there were menus and silverware already set up…

It was the best seat in the house. You could tell. We were right near window and air conditioner.

Blossom sat across from me and eyed me weirdly as the guy walked away.

"…Gods huh?" he mocks and I sigh in frustration, rubbing my head.

"Y-Yeah.. That's the plan."

"You're not Gods…"

"Bloss, I know that, duh…"

"Then why don't you tell them that?"

I bite my lip, my eyes getting a bit narrow. I didn't feel like arguing…

"Well, what am I going to do? Argue about it in front of India, when half the people only know English remotely? Nah, Bloss…no sense in that. I mean, they would never believe it after the shit we pulled!"

She looks down at the menu and sighs in defeat. I can tell she feels really bad…

"…did you see the way they looked at me? I've never been stared at like that in my life…"

"Hmp… yeah, well, I am. My **whole** life.." my eyes are truthful as I stare at her… and she looks at me, her eyes filled with regret.

"Doesn't it hurt you..?"

"What? To be stared at like that?"

"Yeah… I -I mean… there were several people who looked at you and I with such…**hate**…" she frowns and I sigh, looking out the window.

"Let them hate me… there's nothing to be done about it now. What's done is done…I can't reverse it now." I admit and it causes Blossom to stiffen up.

Crap…

"I thought you said… before! That you wanted to change?" she urgently says, her eyes wide with worry. I bite my lip and chew it before looking at her and answering.

"Bloss… I said **might**. Now, I'll try. I'll take baby steps… but no promises, and no big steps… got it?" that wasn't completely true. By standing up to Him, and telling myself I wasn't going to that VERY important meeting in China….it w**as** a big step. Several actually. I just said that to Blossom so she wouldn't get her hopes up… but truth was?

I wanted to go clean…

If not just to say I'm Blossom's boyfriend candidly and proudly.

"Try? Well.. I guess that's a good thing… but Brick, this is either all or nothing. I mean, if we're going to be together… I'd prefer it knowing that you're doing the right thing to these people. **not** to say I wouldn't love you anyway. I'm just saying it'd make me feel a bit… safer."

"safer?" I raise an eyebrow. How** wasn't** she safe right now? I was with her, and she had her own powers. What wasn't safe about this situation right now?

She frowns shyly and hides her face behind the menu.

"…Safer from…you." she suddenly admits which causes my eyes to widen and I reach out to pull the menu away from her, smacking it quietly onto the table.

My eyes narrow at her, confused and somehow…betrayed.

Her eyes are wide too…maybe expressing some confusion.

"You think I'd **hurt** you? You think I'd act immorally towards you? Blossom! Don't you remember last night? **I'm** the one who stopped you know what from happening-"

"I know Brick I-"

"**I'm **the one who kissed you first!"

"Brick I-"

"**and I'm** the one who put an end to your damn headaches and crying by having my brothers kill that damn Berserk chick! How can you **not **feel safe around me?" I demand to know… and suddenly realize what I just said…

Craaaap…

Her eyes become suspicious as they narrow at me.

"…Brick…? What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing. I was going to tell you later…no, um…don't worry about it. Let's not argue it's your birthday…"

"Brick, tell me what you meant by that!" she demands, her eyes worried and serious and I sigh.

"ONLY if you tell me what the hell YOU just meant."

She looks away slowly, towards the window…

"….fine." she says quietly. I wait… "…I've had dreams Brick. Terrible, terrible nightmares…and one involved you…betraying me." she looks at me and sighs in shame when I make a face.

"I know, I **know** you wouldn't do that now… but here's the thing. That man.. That came to your room? He said… I could see the future. That I **have** seen the future…or at least bits of it." she gulps and I can see she's frightened..

"B-Brick… I'm scared. I'm **really** scared. I…I've been having them ever since I came here…and they only seem to get worse…so…so I meant I'd feel safer if you became good because…then, I'd feel like there was so much less of a chance of you ever doing that to me…" she admits, and my heart pounds in agony for her. I kind of felt like a jerk now…

"B-Blossom…" I say in pity and I reach out to grip her hand and hold it tight on the table, dropping my menu.

"No. that'll **never** happen. I promise you, alright? I promise you I'll never **ever do** that to you. **never!** and to prove it… I'm going to do two things, right off the bat, right now."

She bites her lip worriedly and staring into my eyes concernedly.

"..What?" she asks, her voice raising a bit from curiosity. I smile gently at her…

Wishing one of the things I was going to say would have never left my mouth….

"One? I'm going to free your friend Sabri's family members and arrange for safe transport to America for them…and two?" I suck in a breath, and I can see her eyes light up at that and she smiles big.

…I was glad she was happy… I'd do anything to make her happy…

I looked at our hands as she started to thank me… but I interrupted her.

"…and two..? Two.." I look back at her, into her eyes… into her soul. She stops saying thank you and stares back…expectantly.

I gulp and let out a breath…

"…I'm giving you the choice… to stay here, or… letting you go free…"

Damn it… why'd it feel like my throat wanted to close up at those words? And why'd it feel like I could barely breath..?

Fuck… see what love does to ya?

….Makes 'em greedy for more…

_Um.. Sorry but, I decided to cut this chapter short, just so I could get this scene out there. I know you all really wanted an update so…um..this is the best I can do. I wanted to include the other Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs but… I didn't have enough time! I'm sorry! ='( Please d-don't hate me… I hope and pray you won't and will still review this chapter! I think it came out G-Good… um… I PROMISE you the next chapter is going to begin with Buttercup and Butch and Bubbles and Boomer. There's no doubt in that! I'm writing it already um… so… it should be up soon. T-Thank you anyway! You're all so wonderful! B-Bye bye_


	18. Him's Plan Unfolds

_WOW! I … I um! I never expected to see all these reviews! The number has jumped up so high!…Um… thank you! All of you! *Blushes* You're all so sweet! I'm so…SO glad you're all enjoying my story! This chapter is nice and long for all of you, and packs a powerful punch! This is the chapter that initiates the start of Him's big plan, or at least… the end parts of it. You'll see what I mean by that later. (He's been doing his plan all along, without anyone knowing) Ehhh… Anyway I hope you'll all continue to review…um… but, enough of that =) lets get on WITH THE STORY! =D Like promised… here's the other PPG and RRB! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 18: Him's Plan Unfolds**

**P.O.V.: Butch**

Okay, okay…listen. I didn't **really** leave. That was just a cover up I told Boomer to make. Brick would have to wait. We, after all, DID accomplish his task. So he'd be pleased once we told him… and hey! Who knows? Perhaps it'd take us a while to kill off that Berserk chick? How was he to know?

I snickered to myself as I shook my head while walking around in good old Townsville. The air was definitely that of summer, and I remembered all these old buildings from my childhood…many years ago…

What was I doing walking around here you might ask? Well…

I was going to pay a little visit to someone before I went back to that Buttercup with her birthday present. Yeah, I knew it was her birthday! I kind of found her journal last night and saw it marked in there…

He he.

But I didn't have to worry about that right now, I already knew what I'd get her. But I had to wonder…why'd I want to get her anything anyway? Why **did** I kiss her last night?

Ahhh I was just trying to butter her up is all. Nothing else. Maybe I'd get some action out of her is all..

Yeah. That's it!

…I think?

I eyed Mojo's place, seeing it in all it's glory on that volcano, like it always had been. Wonder what the old coot was up to now?

I slowly floated my way up there at first and then zoomed like a bullet directly into his house.

I left a huge hole in the ceiling, but who really gave a damn? I snickered at it, liking the adrenaline I got off it. I landed on the floor and looked around…

Surprised to see everything looked dusty and worn out. That's strange… even the weapons and tubes on the table were covered in a thick layer of dust. Had the monkey gotten too old for violence?

I cocked an eyebrow at that as I touched a ray gun on the table…the dust attaching itself to my fingers…

"HEY! What are you DOING!" I heard a very familiar, but slightly more aged voice yell out, and then start to cough…

Quickly, I spun around…and saw it was him! The old monkey was in the flesh! But…

He didn't look so good…

He was old and sickly looking and coughing a lot…and he was even walking with a cane! After a while of him just coughing he took out an inhaler from his white robe's pocket and sucked in a breath.

What the hell? He had…asthma now?

"..Geez pops, you look awful." I snicker, and his eyes pop open at that, since they had been closed while couching. They're wide and in shock.

He looks towards me and growls lowly.

"What…WHAT are you doing here? I thought my bomb killed you all!" he yells aggressively. Bomb?

"ummm… bomb? Wait…you mean that weird package you sent us not too long ago? ….that was a bomb?"

"YES! YOU WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO DIE FROM IT!"

"…Uhhh are you losing your marbles old coot? Bombs can't kill us.." I frown dully. He was pretty pathetic…

"Why would you want to anyway?" I question suddenly and his eyes narrow into mine, becoming little slits.

"…You are horrible children. Why wouldn't I want to? Any father would.." he starts to turn his back on me when I raise my eyebrows and put my hands in front of me.

"WAIT, whoa, whoa WAOH… horrible children? Ya mean… you still think of us as **yours**? No way old timer! I'm sorry, but HIM'S our boss now! Better get that idea out of your deflated head…"

"Ohhhh SHUT UP! You SEE? This is why you are bad kids."

"Maybe YOU shouldn't be talking! After all, what makes you think you're so 'high and mighty'? You weren't the one who resurrected us- Him did! AND, Him's the one who has taken the MOST interest in us out of ANYONE! Plus, look at yourself, your house! What? You invent dust now old timer? Is that then big specialty now a days? And Asthma?" I persecute him. "Some high and mighty father YOU are." I add sarcastically.

I hadn't realized it but…my blood was boiling at his words. They really affected me..for whatever reason.

"You're…WRONG! Him has no interest in you what so EVER! He never has!" Mojo suddenly turns around to me, his eyes narrow and mad. I roll my eyes and make a face.

"what the hell are you talkin' about? How hasn't he expressed interest I us? He took us in!" I protest, growling at his words.

Mojo shakes his head no, his eyes dark and secretive…as if he knew something I didn't.

"You don't know anything… youth is always blinded by their own concerns…thoughts…opinions…they never know **anything.**"

"what the hell are you blabbering about old coot!" I scream out, my face red with anger now. This guy was really pissing me the hell off! I shouldn't have came… my blood pressure's probably sky high right fucking now…

"I HAVE TALKED WITH HIM! I KNOW HIS MOTIVES! I **KNOW** WHAT HE PLANS ON DOING…unlike **YOU**!" He points to me accusingly, but then starts to cough again. I make a confused face…

I'm taken back by his words, but only for a split second.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about…" I hiss out and Mojo stops coughing long enough to take a deep breath in.

"…You were all wrong for going with Him. You made a huge mistake, thinking you could trust Him over me. I, Mojo Jojo, am your true creator, true _**father**_, and even though he has resurrected you, he could never had made you…for I, Mojo Jojo, was the only one, who ever did, or could have…" he looks at me, seriously, in the eyes…

And I know he's got a ton more to say.

"What…purpose could Him have for ever creating a pair of Rowdyruff brats anyway? What would he **possibly** need them for? Him is all powerful on his own…did you ever stop to think of that? He has NO need for Rowdyruffs….at all! So…you say to me, Mojo Jojo, that he brought you back?" he pauses, inching closer towards me in this dark and dreary room. His eyes turn into angry slits.

"There's a REASON for that! He saw what you could do, and decided to USE you! ALL of you! He never loved you, appreciated you! Him never WILL! Buuuut you don't get that? Don't see that? Of course you DON'T! **I**, _**MOJO JOJO**_…was doing you a favor by trying to kill you with that bomb. I was trying to make sure… Him could not use you like puppets for Him's evil task ahead…"

I gulp, curiosity and tension in the air. This monkey…what…just **what if** what he was saying was correct? And what 'evil plan' was he speaking of?

"Mojo…**what **evil plan?" I ask, wishing to know now that he brings it up. He sighs and hangs his head low, shaking it…

"I wish I could say… Him never elaborated much to me…other than what I know he wishes to do. And that involves using you Rowdyruff boys. I think he has succeeded in doing so…for you rule over cities now, no? BAH!" he scoffs, shaking his head no and looking away.

"It'll all come to pass…you shall not rule that city forever you know…." he looks back at me, his old eyes piercing.

".._**Him**_ will."

I take a step back from that, my eyebrows furrowed, concern upon my face…and confusion. Him will rule the cities **we** own? But…doesn't **BRICK** technically rule them…?

"That's not true. Not at all! Him has only helped us, trained us, to become better and stronger fighters…and taught us how to get what we need to dominate the world! He doesn't own anything! Brick does! And so do Boomer and I!" I argue in vain to see Mojo shake his head no.

"Did you really ever think for a second that Him would let **you** three boys take over such properties for so long? You're missing the BIG PICTURE HERE! HIM is a evil, cunning, invincible SUPER VILLAIN.. One who always plotted to take over the world in the first place! And to do it, he sought to take out those Powerpuff girls! But once he realized they were strong… he got wise! He knew what he HAD TO DO!…USE you. All of you! To weaken those girls…to dominate the world! Once you do that, there'll be nothing stopping Him from taking over your positions! Don't you see! You're **all **going to…"

My eyes go from angry…to sad suddenly, and I suck in a breath at the tension…

"…_Die…"_ he whispers out softly. My bones stiffen and I'm chilled to the bone at his words…

He slowly sighs and looks down sadly as he turns around and starts to walk away…

I'm just standing there, not saying a word.

"…Him would…**do** that?"

"…Him would do **anything** to rule the world. You must understand that…or else there's no hope in saving it. I know you were never a hero, and I didn't make you to be one… but…with age, I have seen the error of my ways. There is no way I am ever going to rule the world. I see that now. Him doesn't though. He's too big in the head to see it. I am wise…he is not. Yet, I suppose, if anyone were to rule it, he'd have the power to…"

"I can't let this happen. No. I **won't** let this happen! I'll tell my brothers- I'll beat Him at his own game! We're **NOT** ganna be over powered!" I growl out, completely enraged, shaking my fist in the air.

"…You don't seem to understand that you already have been…you are still under his plan no matter what you do. It is inevitable…" Mojo frowns and is across the room by now, is voice echoing in the dark recesses of the house…

"Mojo…I…I- wait! I need to know… I need your…"

"Help? You need **me,** Mojo Jojo, to help **you**? A 'powerful Rowdyruff boy' ? HMP! …Why should I?" he scowls and sits down at a desk, leaning his cane against it.

I bite my lip and look away as I float over to him, realizing how confused I was… how much I wished none of this were true…

"Mojo, look… you **did** create us, no? um..so, don't cha think you could, I dunno, help us out?" he glares at me, but there's a paternal way to his features.

"I **TRIED** to help you out by sending you that bomb! It is the only way to help you! Killing you now so you don't have to suffer and die at the hands of a **true** monster.." he frowns regretfully, looking away.

There's silence as my eyes narrow at him, thinking about when we were first made… Mojo being the first thing we laid our eyes on…

"….If you think…" he says, his voice suddenly becoming fragile, and sad, slightly broken..

He stares at a picture on his desk…and I realize it's one of **us.** Rowdyruff boys…age 5. When did he take that? We were in flight… towards him, smirking… he must've taken it randomly…

"…that this whole thing hasn't pained me.. T-then…" he starts to cough, but I pat his back..instinctively. He looks towards my hand, and then up at me, his eyes sad with regret and old with age…

He stops coughing and gulps.

"…You're **wrong**." he grips my hand in his and squeezes it tightly…it sends a pang threw my heart, making me realize just how wrong I **really** was.

"…M-Mojo…hey. Hey now, no need to..explain. I get it. 'kay? I get it…" I frown, feeling bad for the old guy…he was a pretty sensitive old monkey. I had never realized…

It must be hard living here, alone for ten years. It mustn't be easy to see your own creation fly away from you and never come back…

Geez, we were jerks…

"Butch. You need to go… but please know this…" he stares me dead straight in the eye, and I gulp…tension in the air.

"You all…will **always** be…**my** boys."

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

"No **FUCKING **way! No way! Bubbles, he's SO not staying here and he is SO not your boyfriend! He's a Rowdyruff for crying out FUCKING LOUD!" I shout, getting up from my seat, my eyes now grilling into Bubbles' shocked ones.

Boomer frowns at this and lets go of Bubbles' hand to look at me with all his attention.

"Buttercup! Please! The Professor will hear your shouts and get worried! He's trying to catch up on his sleep from last night…"

I scrunch up my face and shake my head no.,

"No! okay? No. I don't give a damn! Let him hear me! This is important! Do you **not** remember what he used to do to you?" I threaten and Bubbles looks away, a hurt frown on her face, her eyes mad.

"…Yes Buttercup but-"

"No buts about it! He can still do it again! You saw what he did last night! To Berserk? YEAH!"

"Buttercup. I would **never** do that to Bubbles! Please, hear me out!" Boomer pleads, getting up from his seat too. His face is rather determined for the 'shy' one…

I try my very best not to growl at him as I lay my hateful eyes on him.

"I never forget **anything.** and nether should you two."

'No…I **don't** forget anything. And you know one of the things I didn't forget the most? My feelings for Bubbles. I **always** liked her Buttercup! I mean that! I may not have **shown** it, but that was…was because of my brothers. Now we're older, and I have a right to say it to her…I have a right. So please Buttercup, don't get so worked up about this. You shouldn't…" he says, his dark ocean blue eyes surprisingly determined and serious. Had to give him credit for that…

"…Hmp." Is all I say as I look at Bubbles. I was bitter about it all. …very bitter.

I hated this. I hated **everything**! First it's the Professor and how I thought he looked at us like experiments! Then, it's Blossom, disappearing on us! And now? Now…

Bubbles and Boomer are together. Why did it hurt so much to watch them make those googly eyes at each other? Why did it hurt when I saw their hands entwined together so effortlessly?

….I was jealous. Jealous that Bubbles always got the attention from Boys. Heck, even Blossom. Me?

Phhh… I'd be lucky if boys came fifty feet near me! Let alone hold my hand…

I could feel myself choking up, feel my bitterness eat away at me… I bite my lip and look down, holding back these unexpected tears…and river of emotions.

"You can both screw yourselves… I don't give a damn anymore." I rush, hoping they wouldn't hear the crack in my voice…

And then, I rushed upstairs, feeling like a damn coward and fool. Why was I so weak right now?

Blossom…. I needed your strength. I needed your comfort and wisdom! I needed it so bad! Why can't you be here now? Why do you have to be gone? Why can't we find you? WHY WHY WHY!

I slam my door shut and punch it before sobbing to myself…letting it out.

I was alone… alone and sad.

And this was my birthday…?

Fuck it….who gives a damn about me anyway?

I slide down my door and curl up in a ball, leaning my back on it while I hug my knees.

I didn't need no one… I didn't need a boyfriend, sisters, a father…nothing.

….but it'd be nice, if just once, they needed me.

"Fuck it!" I screamed out in tears, running my figures thru my messy black hair, tears leaking from my light green eyes…

Fuck it…

Suddenly, I heard and felt a breeze…my window was open. And then I heard feet land down on the floor in front of me. …I didn't bother to look up. I didn't care…

"…Buttercup? Shit…B-Buttercup, what the hell's…" I recognized that voice but I didn't care. I interrupted…

"Get OUT!" I yelled remorselessly, my face red with anger as I looked up to see Butch…thru blurry vision.

"NOW!" I command, but he just stands there, seemingly frozen in his spot.

I sob some more as I cover my eyes…

No. damn it, NO! WHY'D HE HAVE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS? Of all people…

And he wasn't leaving! Damn him… he's probably ganna mock the crap out of me..

"…Like hell I will." he grunts and comes on over to me, sitting down on the floor with me…grabbing my shoulder. But I swat him off. He attempts to do it again, but I just swat him off again.

"Are you deaf? GET OUT I said!"

"Fuck that, no! Why the hell are you cryin'? you're no baby! Answer me!"

"None of your god damn business!"

"well how about I **make** it my business? Answer me, moron."

"…Hell no." I whimper out, just staring at him, tears silently leaking out of my narrowed eyes. His eyes are intense on mine, and determined…though I didn't know why.

"…I came here to give you something. I didn't come here to see you cry ya know. So either you stop crying, answer me, or I leave. Pick one of the three, I'll wait." he folds his arms, but first, puts down a gift…

I see it's wrapped in a black box…and it does perk my interest…but I just look away from him and sniffle.

"…You ass hole, who says I want you here anyway?" I mumble out, my tears slowly stopping…

"Huh, yeah, well, ya got me. So too bad."

"you and your damn brother sicken me…you know that? What is this? Time to annoy Buttercup day? NO! it's my stinking, good for nothing BIRTHDAY! I deserve some time of peace and quite too ya know?"

He stares at me and opens his mouth as if to say something, but then snaps it shut and looks away…his jaw jutting out slightly in annoyance and thought.

"…Buttercup, with a girl like you, there IS no such thing as peace and quite. You should know that by now…"

I glance at him once, leaning my head against the door in back of me. He sighs and looks at me, then at the gift.

"Well, looks like you chose to stop crying…guess I'll give your gift to ya now." he shrugs and hands it to me…

I just stare at it.

He cocks an eyebrow up.

"Too good for a gift from me, is it?"

"..it's tainted with Rowdyruff…why should I take it?"

He scowls at me then and throws it at me, and I catch it as he gets up.

"you know what your problem is? Your damn ATTITUDE. It …It just REEKS with bitterness. Of course, I'm just like you. Ooooh I hold onto my fair share of grudges alright! But you? You don't just hold on…you lash out." he hisses and I furrow my eyebrows at him. He… he sounded just like Blossom… she told me the same thing! My attitude… was my problem. She had told me to change my attitude the morning I last saw her… if only I could see her again… apologize. Hug her…know she was okay….

"Sort your fucking life out Buttercup. THEN talk to me." he growls out…and starts to float towards the window, clearly pissed off.

For some reason, my heart jumps out of my chest when he's about to leave…and I quickly get up and stare at his back determinedly.

"NO."

He stops, shocked I spoke up. He turns to look over his shoulder at me.

"No…what? I'm busy…got things to do ya know…"

I bite my lip and wonder why the **hell** I'm asking him this but…

"Stay. With me…"

Silence and I gulp, closing my eyes and hugging the present to my chest silently.

"…Please." I add. He's silent, but turns around fully towards me, nodding his head, a small smug smirk on his face now.

"Hmp…hmp! This is interesting…none the less… I guess I will. **only** cause you asked though.." he stares at me smugly and I reopen my eyes and look down at his gift. He floats on over to me… and stands in front of me expectantly.

He looks down at the gift, then at me.

"Ganna open it?"

I nod slowly.

What is it?'

"phhh..how should I know? Find out for yourself!"

I scowl at him now, wondering if he just chose the damn thing by random now…

But once I open it, and what's inside it… I see he was lying. He **obviously** knew what was in the box.

A gasp came to my lips as I took out a pair of beautiful grey, black, and green boxing gloves…designed by my favorite company, EVERLAST! My eyes shined as I stared at them, COMPLETELY taken back…

How did he even know it was my Birthday in the first place? How did he know ii loved to Box? And…how did he know my damn FAVORITE brand?

He seemed to snicker at my awe struck face and I looked at him..REALLY looked at him.

He was so cute, and so was his laugh…very handsome, and I loved how his black hair was spiked in just the front… plus that body? He was so fit…

WAOH I needed to stop thinking those thoughts! I could feel the blush on my cheeks…

"B-Butch…how in the world did you **know**? And how did you even **get **these? They're **expensive!**" I demand to know, but he just wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"The less you know, the better. All that's safe to say… is that I **really** like the skulls on your diary. Did you get that yourself, or did someone buy it for you?" he teases and I can feel my face turn red as I drop the box and boxing gloves on the floor, staring at him with narrow eyes now.

"You…little…BASTARD!" I yell out and he laughs out loud…all excited…as I start to chase him around my room like a mad woman. He just continues to laugh his butt off!

"You read my DIARY! HOW DARE YOU!" I yell out, but even I had to admit…this was rather comical. We were simply chasing each other around in circles. Around my bed, which he kept jumping over…

Laughing like a hyena.

…And finally, I started to as well. How could you **not** laugh at Butch's laugh? It was cute…but really boyish and hilarious. It's hard to describe.

Now, there were two hyenas in the room…

And finally, we settled down and I gripped his arm and stopped him…

A smile on my features for what seemed like the first time this morning.

"…Butch.." I breath out, catching my breath. We had been going pretty fast actually! He snickered a bit more and then stopped, just to smile into my eyes..

"..Thanks." I admit, a smirk of gratitude on my face. He shrugs and looks away, smirking himself.

"Ahhh…it was nothing. I figured you could use a pick me up was all…"

"Hmp, yeah…I guess you're right. Good timing.."

"I'm the king of good timing babe." I roll my eyes and playfully smack his arm…he was so muscular, I kind of liked it.

"Ohhh knock it off Butch."

"Nah, think I like seeing you blush…"

I stare at him, and see that same glazed over look form in his eyes… the look he gave me last night, before he kissed me. His eyelids lowered as he stared down at me.. And he looked like he wanted to do it again…I realized that I would've let him too! We had both started leaning in towards each other…staring at each other's lips as if in a daze…when I heard a knock at the door.

I jumped and exhaled as I looked at the door, putting my fingers into my hair, tangling them in it. I stopped leaning in towards him too…he frowns at that, looks away, disappointedly..

"YEAH?" I shout out.

"Buttercup! It's me, Bubbles! Please open up?" she calls out from the other side of the door. Should've guessed she'd come along some time…

With a sigh, I look at Butch and offer him a small smirk.

"…Thanks again."

"…Don't mention it." his voice is surprisingly soft. I bite my lip and walk over towards the door…before I open it, I look over at Butch…to see he's not there any more. Where did he go?

Out the window I guess…

I sighed at that. Opening it, I was surprised to see Butch was outside the door, with Boomer and Bubbles.

MAN that guy was fast! I rolled my eyes at them all and folded my arms.

"Okay…what the hell do you two want?" talking about Boomer and Bubbles really…

"…Buttercup?" Bubbles says sweetly, and I realize her arms are in back of her, and she's swaying gently.

"Ummm..?" I cock up and eyebrow.

Suddenly, she shows me what's behind her back! And what do you know, low and behold, it's another present.

"Happy Birthday!" she yelps out excitedly, pushing it into my arms.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT, OPEN IT! PLEEEEASE!" She squeals out, jumping up and down. I take it and sigh…pissed off that she seemed to have forgotten the whole thing downstairs…

I frown at that… and roll my eyes, walking into my room.

"Fine…but I have to give you yours too." I say, placing it on the bed, then reaching under the bed to grab Bubbles' gift. I hear her squeal out behind me when she sees it…although I'm not sure why.

My gift is small and poorly wrapped- compared to hers! Hers was nice and neat, a bright green…

And mine had a bunch of scotch tape all over it…

"here you go." I say dully, handing it to her, then glancing over at Butch. His face was strangely dull…

It kind of creeped me out.

I looked at Boomer, he seemed to be showing me a look of regret and understanding on his face. I sigh at that…

I didn't HATE them. I admit I was wrong…

They weren't that bad actually…much better than they used to be.

"THANK YOU BUTTERCUP! I'm going to open it now! Happy Birthday!" she squeals out, giving me a big hug…and I sigh, having no choice to hug her back…even though I was still somewhat pissed at her.

"Yeah, yeah…Happy Birthday." I say, letting go and walking over to her gift as well. I take it and we're both about to unwrap it.

I decide to sneak a peek a Butch… and discover that he's smiling weirdly. It's a big grin, one that's showing his teeth, and his eyes looked very weird… almost evil.

I raise an eyebrow at that and then look back to the gift.

'Happy Birthday you two…" Boomer smiles gently at us both as we start to unwrap our gifts.

Finally, I open mine, and so does Bubbles…

And before we even know what hit us, a weird and foreign red gas starts irrupting from the gifts! We all start to cough and Bubbles and I drop the gifts to the ground.

My head starts to swarm in confusion..and sudden drowsiness.

w-what the hell was going on?

Yet…the only one that wasn't reacting at ALL to the strange red gas…was Butch. He was just…STANDING there! Smiling that demented smile…and then? Right in front of my eyes…

He transformed into …

"H-H-Him…" I cough out, dropping to the floor and falling asleep. So did Boomer and Bubbles.

The last thing I heard before I feel asleep…was Him's feminine voice…

"Happy Birthday Girls…"

**P.O.V.: Butch**

I was flying away from the house, determined to head back to Brick and tell him the news… this was important crap! I was glad though, that I had gotten a chance to see Buttercup one last time before I left…

It looked like I had even had the pleasure of cheering her up too.

Which was a first…but there's a first for everything, right?

A smirk spread across my face as I thought about her… she really was something. And better yet? She was hilarious without even knowing it. A natural comedian…

I was flying over the sea, zooming as fast I could…when suddenly, I started to notice the weirdest thing around me…

It looked like a …red mist of some sort?

I started to cough and tried to fan it away, but it seemed to just get stronger. I even tried to rise higher in an attempt to avoid it but…

But this damn mist seemed to be following me!

"Crap!" I growled out, but realized something else…

I was getting…sleepy. I yawned as I started to slow down in my flying speed…

By now, I was super high into the sky, almost near the clouds.

But I could feel my eyes droop down…sleep overcoming me suddenly…

And swiftly, I took a nose dive downward, straight towards the icy cold water…

And when I crashed into it, not even the water's chill could wake me from my strange slumber….

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged at his words. Could…could he be **serious **right now? He **looked** it…

He looked **very** serious! But…was he?

The waiter comes over to us before I can even dare to speak and asks us what we'd like to drink..

"Water." Brick says, his complete concentration on me, and nothing else.

I bite my lip and look at the waiter who looks back at me. His eyes are so scared… and I can see his legs are shaking a bit, but he tries his best to hide it… and he offers a smile.

I would've smiled back..but I was still too lost in my own thoughts to comprehend much else.

"Orange Juice?" I ask, and he nods eagerly and heads off. I look towards my menu, in disbelief.

"…Brick…" I finally breath out, uncertain of what to say next. I look at him, into his eyes…

He was telling the truth. I could tell.

"…You're…you're letting me **go**?" I ask, completely puzzled, completely in awe of him.

He nods once, solidly, completely concentrated on me. His eyes seem to burrow into my own..

"..Yes Blossom. If that's what you want." he informs and I gulp, leaning back against my seat.

"…Brick I… I don't know what to say." I admit, my voice a little shaky. It should have been so easy. It should have been a snap to say, 'Hell yeah!' and dart on out of there…

But how could I? how could I just leave, after what has happened between us?

I…I loved him. I wanted to be with him, wanted to watch him improve and get better…

Become the decent person I always knew he could be.

Yet, I always wanted to see my family again. To laugh with them, talk to them, hug them… just **see** them.

I gulped, a smile of confusion and sadness on my face.

"I …" I tried to begin, but it was so hard. Where did I start?

"I want to …do both." I suddenly speak up, looking down. He cocks an eyebrow at that.

"Both?…what do you mean?"

"…Both, as in… I want to stay with you **and **see my family again…"

He looks out the window remotely, as if he's miles away.

"Bloss, I don't think that's possible…. I have too many commitments here. Along with those clowns for brothers not coming back from their…erm.. Mission."

I gulp and look back at him, reaching my hand out to hold his.

He looks at me, his eyes burning passionately.

"I want more than anything to be with you Blossom…" he admits seriously and I sigh at his words, thinking the same thing.

"I can't lose you again Brick… I just…can't." I bite my lip, not being able to think of going home to not see him again for even a week long.

"…I agree… but Blossom…" he sighs, pulling his hand away.

"Your family needs you. I'm sure they're worried about you. I…I don't want you to go. No…not at all. I'm a selfish bastard who wants to keep you here, make you mine forever…but Bloss…huh.." he chuckles bitterly, looking out the window sadly.

"How could I? how could I do that to you?"

I gulp at his words, and the waiter hastily comes back with our drinks, placing them down on the table. I haven't even decided what I wanted to order yet…

"What would you like to order…God and …Goddess?" the waiter asks, forcing on a smile. That word…'Goddess' … it makes my head spin even more.

"Ugh…" I mumble out, looking at the menu again. I wasn't thinking about food, but I WAS hungry, and everything looked interesting enough on this menu…

"I'll have the Aloo Poha dish." ordered Brick. I had seen that on the menu too. The picture looked pretty good. It was a dish made of potatoes, beaten rice, and green chilies.

"Okay, and you, Goddess?" the man asks urbanely, looking at me politely. I manage a smile at him.

"I…I'll try the Besan Roti dish?"

"Alright, would you like that with vegetables, lentils, or any curry dishes?"

"Um.. Vegetables please."

"No problem." the man said happily, or at least trying to be, and took our menus. He headed off. The dish I had ordered was made from dough, and they were cooked almost similar to a pancake, then buttered and served with one of the side dishes the man had just talked of.

I sighed gently as I looked at Brick.

"…Blossom. You alright?"

"…I'm fine Brick. And listen..thank you. Thank you for everything. This day, these promises your making…your company alone is enough to make me happy. It's just… I'm now debating what to do…in my head…"

I bite my lip and Brick continues to stare at me. I can feel his foot touch mine under the table. For some reason, it sooths me a bit..

"Won't Him be mad about you letting me go?" I ask, my eyebrow raising and he rolls his eyes. Which was interesting to note…

"who cares about Him? He's so damn annoying, I really don't give a fuck about Him.." he scowls and I'm taken by surprise.

"Isn't he your…boss?" I ask, confused. He leans back and folds his arms as I take a sip of my orange juice.

"Yeah, used to be… I'm not following in his foot steps no more…the ass hole. Not after what **he** did.." he scowls out the window, and it perks my interest.

"…which reminds me, now that I told you what I meant…" I remind him, leaning forward towards him.

"You have to tell me what YOU meant. Remember? When you said **you** put an end to my headaches?"

He sighs and looks at me, nervously. What had he meant by that? And why did he mention…

"Berserk was causing your headache. You remember her, correct? Yeah…she was made in your image, but a total fail more or less? Phh…well, we found their bodies…and I asked Him to do me a favor and age and heal them…you see, I wanted their help…in conquering the world. He did so, but they still didn't wake up…" he sighs, explaining all this to me rather painfully. My eyes widen at his words.

He had brought Berserk back?

"…It wasn't until recent that we found out a way to bring them all back. The only way…was to make it so that we could sustain her with enough energy, or **power** that was equal to her own, such as my power, or yours. I offered to do it at one point, but… the effects would've been deadly. Basically, it'd be like draining your own life force to give to hers…"

"Are you telling me that's why I was in pain? Because you tried to use **my** life force to awaken her?" I started to yell, feeling hurt and angry. How dare he! How dare he betray me like that!

His eyebrows raise and he shakes his head no … as if I had done something wrong!

"What? N-NO! Blossom, Jesus Christ, let me finish, will ya?" he says thru clenched teeth and I fold my arms, not liking this much…

"Go ahead." I say, angrily.

"…What **happened** was, Him found this out too. It was right after I kissed you, I believe, that all this crap started to happen. Somehow, he used his powers to wake her up, but to **supply** her with never ending power without draining himself, he somehow made it so that she fed off of **yours.** Thus, making you weak and in pain…remember?"

I shiver at the memory and rub my arms as if I'm cold.

"O-of course I do!" he frowns and his eyes narrow, pissed off at the memory himself.

"Yeah. Well, once I found out what the fuck he did, I ordered Butch and Boomer to go find that motherfucking, good for nothing Berserk and kill her ass… and I knew that once you stopped crying, they had succeeded….so **that's** what I meant when I said that…happy now?"

I sigh, taking it all in, biting my lip.

"what about her sisters? They still…."

"I'm destroying them today. I'm taking a fucking Ax and cutting them to pieces. That's NEVER happening, ever again."

I wince at his words, but know what he means…

"Um…right. Just as long as they're not able to wake up… though, I'm not sure if I approve of your method.." I look out the window myself and am relieved when the food comes. It's smell fills my nostrils eagerly as it gets set down in front of me and I inhale gratefully.

"here you two are…enjoy, and please, if you need **anything at** all? Let us know." the waiter says eagerly and Brick's eyes are on me as I look up at the waiter.

"We definitely will sir.."

The waiter walked away and I looked at Brick with, seriously debating what to do now…

"Brick, I'm at a real dilemma here…I want to see my family again ever so much…but I love you too much to let you go. Ugh… I wish, I just wish I could have both! Why **can't** you come with me Brick? You said you wanted to change! What better way than to start over a new leaf and come with me? Live in Townsville? I could convince my dad to let you stay, say that you need a place to stay and you've changed… how could he turn you down if he sees I trust you? Please Brick…please! If you say you can't stand Him, then prove it! Come with me…" I almost beg, and he bites his lip in deep thought…

"You really think I could turn good…huh? You have so much faith in me…"

"Brick, I have so much proof of it! You're capable of loving, capable of standing up to Him for crying out loud! I firmly believe in it.." I smile at him, confidently and his eyebrows raise.

"…Hm.." he mulls it over and I start to eat now, so does he. The food is so delicious! I'm surprised.. In can tell he's in deep thought as he eats though, a lot running thru his head. I understood, I had the same trouble deciding before, myself! I would give him all the time he needed to hear the answer… but I just prayed it'd be the one I wanted to hear.

It doesn't take us very long to finish, since we were both pretty hungry. When I'm done with my juice and dish, and so is he, we simply stare at each other…

And I can see now what his decision's going to be…just by looking into his eyes.

He looks me in the eyes, those beautiful ruby red eyes of his…and smirks gently, but hotly none the less at me, an adventurous spark is set off in them. His voice is soft, but eager when he speaks next…

"…Alright." He agrees.

_Ummm thank you for reading this chapter! A lot has happened, but I'm sooo glad I was able to include everyone! We'll see a lot more in the next chapter to come, and how Brick and Blossom's preparations are cut short… None the less, please review! I hope you enjoyed it and um.. *blushes* sorry for any spelling mistakes! T-Thank you…_

_Did you know?: In this month, the second most visited chapter (other than the first chapter!) is __**Chapter 15, Almost Did IT! **__? Guess it's no surprise why! … eh he he I'm glad people are enjoying it! More trivia and fun next c-chapter around! T-Thanks! =_


	19. Interrupted Plans

_Oh my! Um, wow, thanks a bunch for the reviews and hits to this story! I know for a fact all of you are concerned for our Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys! I don't blame you! Him is a very devious guy…thing! Um… just wanted to inform you that this story MIGHT make you cry… and the reason I say this is um..well, because we've all developed deep attachments to the characters, (apart from Him!) and don't wish to see anything bad happen to them… but problems will ensue for our little gang! This is a very difficult piece of material to write, because it requires me to bring out a lot of emotions from you guys and certain scenes are all or nothing! So, hopefully, so far I'm doing a good job! T-Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I can assure you, I appreciate all of you! Now..um.. ON WITH THE STORY! =D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 19: Interrupted Plans**

**P.O.V.: Brick**

I could've spent the whole day thinking about it and the decision would've still been the same. So why keep Blossom waiting? Better to tell her now.

Her eyes lit up and her hands clasped together eagerly, making a small _clap_ sound. She looked adorable doing so, of course..

"You mean it Brick? You're **sure** about this?" she asks, excitedly and I scratch my forehead and chuckle nervously.

It was pretty damn risky to do this… I mean, I had a whole place to run after all! I didn't know how I was going to shut that down…and kick everyone out at random?

But, I'm Brick Jojo, and let me tell you something- when I **want** something?

I **get** it!

So, I'd find a way.

I smirked confidently and nodded once, completely assured I would do it too.

"I mean it Blossom. You can count on that!" I insure her and reach out to take her hand into mine, placing my open palm on the table.

She smiles warmly at me, her eyes sparkling with joy and looks at my hand.. Taking it into her own. I give her pretty little hand a squeeze as I stare into her eyes determinedly.

"…Thank you Brick. I promise you, you won't regret it."

I nod once again, that smirk never leaving me.

A few moments later, we called the waiter over and told him we were done and leaving. He didn't expect us to pay… but I stuck my hand down my pants pocket and gave him a solid twenty.

His face was shocked, speechless, and his hands trembled as he took the money.

I could see Blossom's proud smile up at me from the corner of my eye…

"G-God…are you **s-sure**?" he asks, taking it slowly and I nod once, wrapping my other arm around Blossom's shoulder.

"Yeah. I am. And better yet? … Call me Brick." and with that, we leave the establishment… leaving behind a very pleased but dumbfounded waiter.

"…That was the right thing to do Brick. I'm proud of you."

"Babe, you'd better be! That was a damn good twenty I just wasted!" we both laughed at that as we flew threw the summer air of New Delhi towards the building I least wanted to see…

**P.O.V.: Butch**

Slowly, very slowly, I cracked open my tired eyes…to see a dark and unknown room. I was so groggy, and my throat felt dry and itchy…

My clothes were disgusting and damp… basically because I had dumped myself straight into the ocean the last time I was awake…

"Fuuuck…" I moaned out, my voice sounding like horse shit.

Where the hell was I? I slowly looked around, barely able to do much else…

I was THAT tired. My eyes dropped low, and I could feel myself wanting to fall asleep all over again…

'_Fight it… FIGHT it! Come on weakling! WUSS! FIGHT IT!_' My mind demanded of me and all I could do was gulp and take in a breath to answer it.

…suddenly, my eyes lay upon a figure in the dark. The figure's laying on the floor, with another figure next to it. I scan the rest of the room and see there's a separated figure from them. I frown at this and close my eyes. They must be in the same boat I'm in…

Stuck here and sleepy, if not asleep.

I reopened my eyes, but not before taking a deep breath and **forcing** myself to grab onto the wall in back of me.

My hands felt heavy as stone…I could barely move without exerting energy!

"D-Damn …**it**!" I yell out in drowsy annoyance. I tried to use the wall to my advantage to get up…

Slowly, I started to rise my ass off that floor and my back was lying against the wall for support. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, trying to regain myself.

My knees were bent and my legs shook a bit, trying their best to sustain me…

Which was DAMN HARD! Why the fuck was this happening?

And why were my legs and body so weak? They never shake! And now?

They were as shakable as Jell-O. Crazy ass legs…

"C-Come on Butch… come on!" I encourage myself, the dark room echoing my desires…

After a solid fifteen minutes, I finally manage to say I am fully leaning against the wall now, my feet stabilized, knees unbent and standing upright.

I clung to the wall for dear life… knowing it was the only thing holding me up.

It's as if this room was a gas chamber for sleep! I had no idea why, or HOW I got here…at ALL.

I only knew that it was no coincidence I was here.

Now, starting to regain some strength, I looked around, back at the figures…

They were sloppily thrown down onto the floor, lying there in their strange slumber…

And I was determined to wake them up.

Quickly, I used my night vision, just to see if I recognized any of them… and it caused my deep green eyes to glow a florescent green color.

…I felt like my heart stopped when I laid my eyes on all the figures- and actually **saw** who they were.

It was Boomer, Bubbles and…

Buttercup!

"_**CRAP**_" I cursed aloud, not understanding why the hell they were here… but none the less, knew I had to wake them up and get us OUT of here!

I bite my lip, insecurely moving away from the wall slowly…inching towards Buttercup first. She was the one by herself.

I almost buckle under and fall onto the floor- my legs feel so weak…my head swarmed with drowsiness…

But I force myself to stay up… at least just enough to fall down right in front of her.

I hit into and by accident, and coincidence, well…

We're now on top of each other. I felt so heavy… like I couldn't even get off her if I wanted to.

I kind of **didn't** want to, if you get my drift…

I stared at her with my night vision, to see her face peaceful and asleep… yet it started to stir, possibly from me falling on her..

"mmm…" she moans out, slowly opening her eyes and batting her lashes.

"..Buttercup.._Buttercup thank __**god**_. Yo… where the hell **are** we?" I growl out, yet tiredly.

She lays her eyes on me, and they go wide… realizing I'm on top of her, obviously.

She tries to push me off but we're both so drowsy that it doesn't work..

She gives up almost right away and closes her eyes again.

"..Don't know…tired.." she mumbles out, making **me **sleepier. I yawned and put my chin down on her chest… barely able to think perverted thoughts while doing so. I just did it cause of how exhausted I felt..

"B-Buttercup… we got to… get…up.." I mumble out, my eyes slowly drooping shut..

Damn it…DAMN IT! FIGHT! STAY A**WAKE!**

But I couldn't, it was nearly impossible…

Suddenly, a door I had not spotted earlier opened… a crack of light shining in from who knows where.

I heard foot steps behind me…but couldn't turn to see them. However, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, thanks to the voice..

"So, you decided to wake up, hmmm Butch?" Him's feminine voice echoed and I heard the footsteps coming close to me…

A claw reached down and grabbed the back of my shirt, easily pulling me off of Buttercup and throwing me into a wall.

Buttercup's eyes opened at that, if only to go back to being shut…

"How DARE you wake up and try to disturb anyone else's slumber! I should kill you **right now** for doing that!" Him screeches out as I slide down the wall, completely out of it.

"F-Fuck…you…" I mutter out, sitting on the floor now, back against the wall. I can't believe I just said that. Two weeks ago, the idea to say such a thing to **Him** would've never crossed my mind!

But now..? Look what he's done! He captured me, Boomer, Bubbles…and Buttercup. Plus, I'm sure now that Mojo was right about Him, the bastard.

Now, more than ever, I realized what a better father Mojo had **always** been to us… and I regretted not knowing it before.

If we had stood with Mojo… maybe, just maybe, none of this would've happened…

Him's eyes pop out of their sockets at my words and his face glows red with evil and anger, steam **literally** rolling off on Him.

"**WHAAAT!**" Him roars, and I realize it might've been best not to say anything… but I guess it's too late for that type of thinking.

He's about to make a move towards me with his claw… but, **somehow**, I manage to use my super speed to get away from him…

I quickly zoomed over to Buttercup, and I admit, that took a hell of a lot out of me… when it shouldn't have.

I was panting like an animal, my heart racing… trying to over come my drowsiness..

"Buttercup…Buttercup!" I pant out, shaking her with my hand, trying to reawaken her…

All she does is moan and turn over..

I look back at Him to see his claw had made a dent in the wall… right where my face had been…

Crap, I needed to get us out of here! But…how? I was **no **Brick. I couldn't think of these things! I only had brute strength, and right now? That strength was completely gone…

Drowsiness had replaced it.

"You get **back** here ya little runt!" Him's voice scowled and turned towards me.

As quickly as I possibly could, through huffs and puffs, I picked up Buttercup, looked towards the door… and bolted on out of there, unfortunately, leaving behind Bubbles and Boomer…

Would they be okay?

Yet here was the weirdest part…

As soon as we were out of that room? I wasn't sleepy anymore!

I felt all my strength return, and I sigh of relief sounded from my lips.

It felt good to feel like **me** again.

…And then I realized Buttercup was still in my arms. I was holding her, bridal style…

I looked down at her to see her open her eyes yet again, and this time, I knew they'd stay open.

"W-Wha? What happened…why was I asleep just now…?" she questioned, rubbing both her eyes…and then stopped to look at who was holding her. I offered her a cheesy grin as her eyes bulged out, a cute blush forming across her face.

"Let…let go of me!" she demands and I snicker and shrug.

"Can do." I smirk, letting go of her, exactly as she requested. Funny part about that was that she fell and hit the floor on her bottom.

"Ouch! You jerk!" she said aggressively, getting up and rubbing her bottom. I just snickered and shrugged.

"You asked me to…"

"Yeah well I got to tell ya that's no way to-"

"Look, I'd **love** to chat you up right now, but I got bigger things to worry about…and so do you. Him. He's after us for some damn reason, and he's the one that made us all sleepy… AND he still has my brother, and you're sister so-"

"WHAT! LETS GO THEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE TALKING FOR?"

She anxiously gets up and darts off towards the room. My eyes widen, and I realize that we're in New Delhi, in the chamber areas of the building…

"Buttercup! No, wait! The room makes you sleepy again, WAIT DAMN IT!" I yell after her, but she has already rushed into the room… and my eyes widen when the door shuts by itself.

"C-Crap..BUTTERCUP!" I yell out and swiftly rush on over to the door. I do all I can to open it such as kick it, punch it, smack it, zap it… but **nothing** works on it.

"_**Shit!" **_I curse, my heart beginning to race in worry. What the hell was I ganna do?

…the only thing I **could** do now, was to go find Brick, tell him **everything** that's happened, and use his strategizing plans to get us out of this rut…

I anxious looked towards the door that took me to the first floor, since this was the basement. Laying my hand on the door Him held them all hostage…I frowned.

"Don't you worry Buttercup, guys… we'll get you out." I say determinedly, but even I was a bit shaken at what had just happened.

I zoomed off and up the stairs, never stopping until I reached the top floor, the place most likely for me to find Brick at…

Little did I know it was going to get so much worse…

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

This must be the best birthday I've had in years. Not only did I have a **boyfriend**, one who's just as amazing as myself, **but**, I also was going to spend it with my family!

Excitement welled up inside of me, but also a bit of nervousness too…

What if my family didn't like the idea of Brick coming and staying with us? I'm sure his brothers wouldn't… and I'm definitely sure Him wouldn't!

That weasel… how dare he wake Berserk up and let her use my energy! However… I wish she could have became good too. That way, she'd still be alive, and we could've been friends as well.

Yet, some things just don't work out the way you plan or want them to. Sometimes, the world is just cruel, and you have to deal with it…

It was my leader mentality that made it easier to understand things such as that.

Currently, Brick and I were packing our things. I was in my room, packing up a few pair of clothes I had desperately fallen in love with here, such as the outfits I already wore.

There was no more room left in my bag for much else other than two more outfits, so I decided on the pink halter top, denim shorts, and red shirt dress to take with me.

Brick wasn't just packing either. He was currently making arrangements for Sabri's family to be taken from the city **today**, right now actually! I was so proud of him, so proud to say I had accomplished my goal here. Perhaps those nightmares **were** just nightmares. Everything seemed to be in tip top shape now!

With a smile on my face, I put my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I was even whistling a sweet little tune I had learned to play on the piano. Yes, I play the piano! I had taken it up all on my own, starting from a small electronic one, to a real one, that now sits in one of the Professor's studies. I have taken but one professional class in it, but it turns out that I hadn't even needed it! I had learned everything there was to learn about the piano by myself… which to most is impressive.

To me, it's just as much a part of me as my own hair..

I walked over to Brick's room casually and stopped humming once I reached it… to realize there was someone in his room right now.

And I knew that voice too. It was none other than Butch himself..

But he sounded very apprehensive and quick with his words, that it worried even me. I didn't quite understand what they were talking of, since I had come in late on the conversation but… I heard it had to do with a door?

"Butch, slow down! Geez…now what the fuck are you talking about?"

"A door! He has them all in the cellar door!"

"Downstairs? What do you mean by all?"

"All!" My heart, for no apparent reason began to race… worry making it's way into my mind…

I walk in on them now, my face perplexed as I shut the door. I look at Brick who looks at me. We exchange glances of confusion and puzzlement, and then I look at Butch.

His clothes are a bit damp, has he been sweating a lot, or did he just come out of the shower? I couldn't really be sure.

His eyes were wild and crazy, but intense with a strange sullenness to them.

He looked me dead in the eyes… and I looked back.

"Sorry to intrude but…may I ask what's going on here?" I ponder aloud and look towards Brick for more clarity. However, he just frowns and folds his arms, looking just as con fused as myself.

He sighs in frustration.

"I wish I knew. This is… a lot to take in Butch. But I **can** believe you on one thing you've said so far, Him **would** definitely do something evil against us. He already has! Remember Berserk? The one I hired you to kill? Yeah- he woke her up and made it so that she drained Blossom of her life force… which I had to stop. The only way to do that was by killing her…so now you know why I sent you to it. But, none the less, it doesn't **surprise** me…rather, I don't understand what hehas done to **you**. Slow down Butch and get your facts straight. Run through it again, will you?"

Butch gulped and nodded a couple of times, looking at Brick with shaky eyes. I had never seen him so shook up before…

It frightened me…. Even more than I felt before.

"Y-Yeah..um… Him has this scheme, I'm not sure what. Mojo mentioned it a bit but-"

"Wait… Mojo?" I ask, sorry to interrupt, but I had to know..

Butch nods at me hastily.

"Yeah, went to see him…anyway, he told me not to trust Him. Told me Him's got some plan that involves…getting **rid** of us **all…. Including** us Rowdyruff boys. We're not excluded no more Brick. It's not just the Powerpuffs he's after anymore… it's us too! He was **using **us this whole time to get what he wants, without having to lift a finger! S-so… now that he's almost got it, he can dominate it…by getting us out of the way. So.."

Brick's face scrunched up. A shiver ran down my spine…this subject of conversation sounding all too familiar to me…those blasted nightmares **made** it familiar…

"He wants…to control the world? But he said…"Brick begins cautious…but Butch shakes his head with a growl of pure impatience.

"Yeah! I **know** what he said! He said he was passing it down to us, his genius to us… but he **lied**. Him always does! Why would he pass on **anything **to us when he's more than capable of doing it himself?"

"Hmp…for once in your life Butch, you make sense…" I wish he didn't. I wish he made **no** sense! Why does this have to be? I hugged myself while listening to them…

"Hell yeah! B-But Brick, that's not all! God I wish it was! Uh..ummm…he has them trapped."

"Who's this 'them' that you speak of?" I ask, my face becoming more worried by the minute…yet I fear I already know…

If felt like someone was crushing my heart every time his words hit my ears…

"Boomer, Bubbles…and Buttercup." he looks towards me seriously, a glint of panic in his eyes.

I feel like my heart just stopped when I heard those names…

"B-Bubbles… Buttercup? W-WHERE?" I shout out, anxiety rising within me, and I inch closer to Butch, desperate to know…

My sisters…oh how I wished they didn't have to be a part of this! How I wished…but these wishes didn't seem to be coming true…

He bites his lip worriedly and Brick frowns at me, a look of understanding on his face. He must feel the same worry I do about Boomer… but hides it better.

He's a guy after all…

Me? I haven't seen them… I **want** to see them. And now, it sounds like they needed me more than **ever**. But… I didn't want to see them in a situation like this. **Anything** but this!

"D-downstairs…in the cellar. I was trying to tell you before Brick." he looks towards Brick, obviously finding this all to be quite awkward, and Brick nods once.

"But I couldn't get them all out. I tried to get Buttercup out…"

"Buttercup? Why her? Why not Boomer…?" Brick persecutes, which I notice too. Butch hides his blush well, but it doesn't go unnoticed..

"J-just cause… I dunno. She was the closest to me." he shrugs. "But she ran back inside to try and help the others.. Then the door closed and no matter what I did to it… it **wouldn't** open! The damn thing was indestructible!"

I look down…my head reeling with worry and fright for my sisters. They must be so worried… so anxiety written…

"Also, something else to note? That room makes ya sleepy. It's crazy. I was like a sleeping log in there for who the hell knows **how** long. Also, Him captured me while I was flying over seas to come back here…he laid out this red mist like crap and it made me groggy… that's why I'm all damp and shit."

Brick scowls and pinches Butch's clothes, then wipes his hands on his pants.

"Yeah, you are…" he confirms. I shiver, rubbing my arms a bit… but I'm not cold… I'm just afraid… those nightmares… what if they **would** become real…?

Please God.. no!

"What's he doing to them? Are they safe?" I anxiously ask, yet my voice sounds so far gone…

"Don't know. He tried punching my head in when I cursed him out…so…"

"Oh my God…Oh my god!" I say, putting my hands on my head in worry.

"If…If Buttercup's in there and she's still **awake**, s-she's a **goner**! She'll be cursing at him left and right!" I panic, my heart pumping so fast you'd think I'd have enough blood in my system to last for over a month!

"…Blossom."  
>Brick grabs both my shoulders to steady me, looking directly into my light pink eyes with his ruby red ones…<p>

"Blossom. **Don't** over react. I know what you're saying is true, and I know you're concerned, but I need you level headed right now. I'm going to need all the help I can get right now, and your leadership skills will surely be of serve… so please? I **promise** you, under my own life…" he takes his hands into mine and gives them affirming squeeze, never taking his eyes off mine…

"…That nothing will happen to you, or them. Not while I'm around."

I blink and just stare at him and let out a breath, giving him a big, and much needed hug.

Oh how I wish those words were **true**. My Brick… why is it that I feel this way? Why do I feel so afraid? I've fought Him before… I've always won… but this time feels different…

I cling onto him as if for dear life, taking in his scent, as if it were the last time I could…. His amazing smell of cinnamon..

I can tell Butch is confused by this…

"Thank you Brick. I definitely needed to hear that… and I … I believe you." I tell him shakily, and he hugs me back, glancing at his brother to see his reaction. Did I believe him..? I did… but.. I was unsure of what destiny wanted…was the problem.

Butch has an eyebrow cocked up, and one of his eyes is smaller than the other.

"Ummm..?" Butch mumbles out, but I simply let go of Brick and nod once, determinedly.

"It's obvious that Him is up to something devious, and to do that, he needs most of us out of the way. I guess he wanted to keep you all under a spell of sleep to keep you out of the way from knowing or seeing something… so that it'd be easier for Him to accomplish. However, it is also safe to say, that this something has to do with Brick and I, considering no attempts of sleeping gas were taken upon us… just **what** he's planning is the mystery here…" I speak allowed, and my thoughts make Butch seem to forget the unexpected hug I just gave Brick completely.

He's back to looking nervous…and a bit confused.

Brick nods at that.

…I suddenly remember all my nightmares in that one moment of silence…

All the pain and suffering…all the sounds and screams… all the fighting and betrayal flashes back to me at that very instant… almost making me dizzy.

I shake my head no and steady myself, snapping out of it. Brick looks at me with concern.

"Bloss..?"

"..Fine. I'm fine…" I assure him..but I wasn't. no- far from it. My heart was racing, and my knees felt like caving in under me…

I even felt like crying. But I didn't and simply surmised to bite my fingernails instead…those images eating away at me inside…

It can't be.. It just **can't be!** I… I don't want those things to happen! Not at all…

"well look, I have a plan, okay? Butch- you said that door couldn't be kicked down? …then lets try opening it with a key. I have the keys to all the doors here. If that doesn't work, then the only option left is to bust our way in through the wall…" Brick explains, and Butch's eyebrows raise at that.

"Geez…I never thought of that! No wonder you're the leader…"

Brick rolls his eyes impatiently and opens a little box on his desk, taking out a whole ringlet of keys, and showing them to us.

Then, we all look at each other…**really** look at each other, and I knew at that moment that we **weren't** going back to Townsville. Brick and I **weren't** going to be living there together, and there would** be** no happy ending to this battle…

Only bloodshed …terror…and tears.

Lots and lots of tears….

Butch quickly nodded, knowing what was to follow. We were going to be battling Him… and it had been so long since I had even fought such a tough villain before.

…Could I do it?

The fears and worries of this battle made my skin turn into goose bumps, and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I looked towards Brick… my eyes shining with worry and unbearable sadness…

My Brick…my **amazing** Brick. You've changed so much…so much just for me, like I always wanted you to…always thought now, according to my nightmares…for some reason.. You were going to betray me.

But…but _why?_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at him, while Butch rushed out of the room to show up to the area he had talked about…

I didn't stop those tears from falling.

The words of the psychic man we had encountered the other day repeated over and over again in my mind… never leaving me for a split second…

'_Death will come… death will come..'_

And I had seen it…

Why…WHY! I hated it! I wanted to stop this! I wanted to stop it **ALL **from happening! I'd do anything…just to make it stop! To make those nightmares turn into nothing more but stupid dreams…

I'd do anything to make sure nothing at all went wrong…

The tears leaked from my cheeks as Brick was about to leave, keys in hand, face determined…

Was this the last time I'd get a chance to talk to him, one on one? While he was still himself…? Just him and I…. together alone? He didn't even notice my tears… he was so determined on walking out that door…

If it was the last time I'd be able to talk to him like this…then I had to say something. _Anything._

With tears of sorrow and mourning racing down my cheeks, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him close to me, forcefully… and kissed him deeply.

Although it was sudden, although it was unexpected…it was probably the most wonderful and sad kiss I'll ever live to remember…

And I knew it'd be my last…

_Oh my! T-This chapter… D= It was so sad to write! I hope you all felt the emotion, and enjoyed it! I really really hope I can update soon again… but I'm not so sure, since I'm going to be busy the WHOLE week- and I mean that… eh… My birthday's on Friday! I'll 17...can you believe it? =) he he! So um… wish me a happy Birthday please? T-Thank you and sorry for any spelling mistakes! H-Hope to see your review! T-Thanks! *blushes*_

_Did you know?: This story has received a total of 3,346 hits and 967 visitors this month (and INCREASING!)? And u-um,… that's not even COUNTING last month! JUST wanted to give a big THANK YOOOOU to all the people who seem to love this story! ^_^ tee hee! M-More fun facts next time! T-Thanks…_


	20. The Real Monster

_AWWW! S-Sorry for the wait you guys! I… I know you're probably all mad ^-^ …I kind of don't want this story to ever end! Eh he he ^_^ I'll do my best to drag it out- WITHOUT making it lose purpose or quality! I've done that before… =) U-Um.. I hope you all love this chapter..and…AND WOW! 95 VIEWS? G-GOSH! *Blushes deeply and looks away, biting lip* You people are all so nice! I'm going to have 100 soon! That'll be the highest reviews my…my stories have ever SEEN! O_O THANK YOU ALL! I'm t-thrilled you're enjoying this story so much! Never be afraid to review, I respond to all of them! Um.. Expect the anonymous ones- I can't D= BUT If I COULD I'd tell you thank you so much and you all ROCK for liking this story! =) W-well.. Enough said! LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! Tee hee! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**WARNING: **** This chapter, and/ or upcoming chapters are a tad more emotional, so if you're SENSITIVE, be on the look out! Also, a bit more dramatic in some ways too… E-Enjoy none the less.. =)**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 20: The Real Monster**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

We were at the cellar now, in the basement. Thick and dreary walls surrounded us, and I could only imagine what Brick would do to the captives he put down here…

We all stared towards the door as Brick moved towards it. It was the one Butch was pointing at, a look of seriousness on his features.

Brick held the keys in his hand, completely assured it would work…

I stared at that door, knowing my nightmares were literally just minutes from becoming reality, or at least, that's what I feared.

I also stared at the door and realized I'd see my sisters soon…

To see their faces again, even in the chaos I was sure that would follow, would give me some ounce of comfort…

I couldn't help but wish they weren't here to see the terror that was going to be unleashed. I could help but wish that things could be as sweet as the old days…

"_What is it?" I had asked, my face scrunching up as I analyzed the object Bubbles had made in the sand. Wind blew in my face and made my long hair dance around my back and shoulders._

_Bubbles looked up at me, she was sitting down in the sand and I was standing, bent over to inspect the thing Bubbles had made._

_Her face was shocked, as if she was surprised and baffled I couldn't recognize what it was…_

"_Um.. A __**sand castle**__! What else Blossom?" she defensively says and pats it gently. I fold my arms and stand upright, a look of amusement on my features._

_No offense to Bubbles, but her 'sand castle' looked like who did it and ran. It was a mass of sand that had multiple bumps and dents in it and a random star fish in the center, which was a pretty coral pink._

"_Bubbles… it looks like a lumpy hill dominated by a star fish." I inform her, trying so hard not to laugh, but the amusement is written in my voice. I just didn't want her to be upset was all. Yet, she pouted anyway and looked at it, tapping her lip._

"_R-really? I think it's cute…" she mumbles out insecurely._

"_It is.." I reassure her gently, sitting down on the sand now too._

"_But, if you want to make a __**sand**__**castle**__, you're going to need to be a bit more creative than that. Do you have a pail and a bucket? You'll need them to make that lump turn into a solid castle." I start to inform her, when she suddenly giggles at me, taking me by surprise. I raise my eyebrows at her._

"_W-What's so funny?" I ask, puzzled and she just laughs harder now._

_It kind of made me a little mad…_

"_Bubbles! Answer me, why are you hysterical?"_

"_B-Because Blossom! Y-you're always so intense! You should really lighten up, we're at a beach for crying out loud, sis! Have a little fun…" she giggles and I looked away from her, a blush creeping to my cheeks._

_I was tense because of what I was wearing. Bubbles had gotten it for me last Christmas, and it was a pink bikini with red polka dots…_

_Not my style at all. I can't __**stand**__ bikinis. _

_Yet, Bubbles had bought it and __**begged**__ me to wear it today, so I did…_

_But just to make her happy. Plus, I had brought a cover up with as well… I was currently wearing it. It looked like a white, light, and thin shirt dress._

"_Come on Blossom! Don't be upset…"_

"_I'm not…"_

"_Okay, then take off the cover up and come have some fun! I'm going in the water! Buttercup's already in there! How about you come too?" she gets up eagerly. I stay on the ground, still sitting down…_

"_I..I um… nah, not yet. I need to apply more sunscreen first. I burn so easily out here…"_

"_Oh, come on! It'll be fun! So what if you get just a little burnt? Everyone'll know you went to the beach!" she giggles, and grabs my hand, pulling me up, whether I wanted her to or not…_

"_B-Bubbles!" I frown, a bit angrily, but she just giggles and starts to run towards the water._

"_Last one in is a rotten…" her voice trailed off to me as she sped into the water, the sound of waves over powering her voice._

_I sighed, and walked back to where I had set up my bag, sun chair and book. The professor was right next to me, and he was reading his own book. _

_It was called, __My Dad was An Atom__. Very cheesy, I know, but the professor only read books having to do with science. I read __**any**__ book, as long as it wasn't about something idiotic, yet preferred scientific books myself._

_I sat down next top him and took out my favorite book, __Sneaky Science Tricks__, and started to read it, my face burning with blush. _

_I could barely get past the first sentence when the professor put down his book and looked at me with a worried frown._

"_Blossom.." he cooed, "Why aren't you going in the water with your sisters?" he asked caringly and I sighed, in a bit of embarrassment and frustration. _

_I hadn't really wanted to talk about it again…_

"_Dad, I just…don't want to. I don't feel comfortable doing so is all." I grumble out and take out some sunscreen. I needed to apply it every hour…or else._

_I slathered it on and the professor put down his book to look at me with scrutinizing eyes._

"_Uncomfortable how Blossom?" he questions and I finish putting on the sun screen and lay back on my chair._

"_Just…just about everything! I don't like the beach… I don't like being around people who are half naked, and I __**certainly**__ don't like being one of them."_

_The professor started to chuckle at my words and I looked away, feeling more embarrassed than before. I folded my arms, my book by my side._

"_Oooh Blossom. Is that what this is all about? Now look, I understand completely. If you want, you're __**more**__ than capable of flying home by yourself. But, I just thought since it's a nice day and you girls don't have much criminal activity in the summer, that you all deserved a day off. Besides Blossom… you shouldn't feel so insecure about yourself! You're a beautiful girl. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart Blossom." the professor smiled at me._

_He was always so caring…_

_I slowly looked at him, letting my arms drop to their sides and touch my book._

"_Besides! You're always so confident! You're the leader after all! Set an example! Make your sisters see that side of you, even while relaxing. They need to be reminded every once and again…" he winks at me knowingly, the wind blowing gently, "Don't cha think?" _

_A smile had started to form on my lips and I nodded slowly at him._

"_Alright Professor… I get you." I admit he had cheered me up and he laughed as I put away my book and got up._

"_That's my girl." he said with a big grin. _

_Shakily, I took off my cover up, to reveal the dreaded pink and red polka dotted bikini…_

_But I gathered all my courage to make a run for it towards the water, the professor's cheerful laugh in the back of my head. That was the type of dad the professor was. He encouraged us, always, to be at our best._

_I was at the water now, the waves crashing down onto my feet…_

_My hair blowing around prettily in the sea air. I took a deep breath of that air…_

_It smelled so comforting._

_My sisters were a bit ahead of me, and they both looked at me._

_Buttercup made a surprised face at first, her eyes bulging out. Then, she smirked challengingly and put a hand on her hip, turning around fully towards me._

"_Well, well, well! What do we have here? If it isn't Blossom Utonium!" she mocking calls out and I just roll my eyes at her while Bubbles squeals._

"_OOOH! YOU LOOK LIKE THE LITTLE MERMAID! YOU LOOK THAT PRETTY RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Ummm…Bubbles? The little mermaid doesn't wear bikinis.."_

"_No, but she wears shells… AND she has red hair! A bit deeper than your, but just as long! Come on in! is the professor coming too?" Bubbles squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down in the water. It made a few splashes and I got hit by some of them while walking closer to them and I winced. _

_It was so cold…_

"_No, not that I know of."_

"_well go get him!" Buttercup seemed to order. I gave her a glare._

"_Hey- I was just back there. You go." I push her playfully and she pushes back with a laugh._

"_Fine." she sticks out her tongue to me and darts off._

_Bubbles and I giggle as we watch a surprised and slightly nervous professor be dragged away from his book by an aggressively playful Buttercup. _

_They finally reach where I had been standing, near where the waves first hit. _

_The professor looks extremely nervous and actually kind of scared. I feel a little bad.._

"_Got him! Come on in Professor, the water's __**fine**__." Buttercup urges with a smirk, pulling him in deeper._

"_N-No I think um…No…I think I'm AH! Don't do that Buttercup! L-Look, I'll drown! Please- no- ah! Stop ah!"_

_Bubbles and I giggled at this because the water wasn't even our knees where we were standing._

"_Professor.." Buttercup's eyes rolled, "Stop being a drama king."_

_He gulped and stopped with us, his legs shaking a bit. He used us all._

"_I-I'm so sorry girls.. I'm just…__**terrified**__ of the ocean!"_

_My eyes popped at that. Wait…what?_

"_Professor, if you're scared of it.. Why'd you take us here?" I make a confused face, hands on my hips now. Before, he had told me to go into the water! Was he being a hypocrite?_

_Bubbles nods at that, making a concerned face for him. Buttercup looks a bit irritated, yet slightly amused._

"_I…I took you guys here for __**you**__ not m-me. I read in a magazine once that t-teens love being near the ocean!"_

_We all looked at each other, and after a moment we all started to laugh._

…_Even the professor. _

_It was funny because the professor was never too sure about us fighting crime, and wanted to always come up with ways to make us feel a bit more 'normal'. he did that now a days by reading our teen magazines in secret in the bathroom… _

"_P-Professor!" I say through giggles, "You don't have to try and impress us! We already __**are**__, just by being with you!" _

"_Yeah, you don't have to do anything extra to make us feel normal or good about ourselves." Buttercup chimed in and Bubbles smiled big with her eyes closed._

"_We love you enough already!" she sung and at the moment we all tackle hugged the very thoughtful professor… all of us laughing out in joy._

"_Thank you girls… N-Now can we get out of here?"_

That was one year ago. Last summer… Now, whenever we went to the ocean, we were sure to keep an eye out for the professor if he ever went anywhere near the water. But, we'd always remember that time and laugh about it.

My sisters and I would always remind the professor of it by saying repeatedly,

'_Don't do that Buttercup! I'll drown!' _and we'd all instantly crack up laughing…

How much I wanted to see the professor again. To hug him and to feel his loving and fatherly arms embrace me reassuringly…

Just to know he knew I was okay. To not make him worry or question my safety… even though I was soon to be in grave danger.

To apologize for the mistake of not going to his awards ceremony, the party I had planned myself.

I'd ask him about that, how it went…

Hopefully good. I would like to hear those words. They would have been very comforting.

But most of all, the thing I wished to do more than anything else, above **all** else…

Was…

To tell him I loved him one last time… His daughter…

…Blossom.

"…Got it!" Brick interrupted my thoughts with his voice, and I gasped as I saw the door open. The key…

It had worked!

Yet I couldn't feel joy. I almost wished it **hadn't** worked…

My heart immediately jumped and started to pound a heavy beat in my ear drums as I knew that opening that door… signified the start of it all.

Butch's face flashed with surprise, then irritation.

"Stupid damn door… won't open to a super powered punch… but a wimpy key… hmp!" he mumbles out, dully, yet angrily to himself.

Brick smirks at that, but it quickly vanishes when he actually bothers to look into the room.

I notice how far away I'm standing, and I start to shiver. Though I'm not at all cold. In fact, I'm having multiple heat flashes…

I react out my hand towards Brick, taking a step forward towards him, a cold gasp escaping my lips as if to stop him. My eyes quiver with fear of the knowing…

"Brick!" I breath out, trying to protest but… he's already inside! So is Butch!

I feel like I'm frozen to that spot… didn't Butch say you get sleepy in there?

But that wasn't the thing I was worried about…

No. I knew that room wasn't sleepy time for Brick. Butch might pass out though…

But Brick? It was for a whole other matter.

I could see two dark figures, both of them Butch and Brick, in the room. One of them falls to the ground. I knew it to be Butch, immersed in the strange sleep. Why had he gone in with him…?

But Brick… he stood solid. He looked to be staring at something…

I knew who that was too, even though I couldn't tell.

I feel like everything's going in slow motion as I finally get the courage to do more than just stand there. Why had I felt frozen just now anyway? Usually I was more quick witted than this…

But this was different. I knew that.

I started to run towards the door, my feet clanking against the hard stone floor the only sound I could hear… along with my own loud heart beat and heavy breathing.

Brick appeared to turn towards the door… and I knew what was to happen next. But I didn't want it to! No!

Tears leaked out of my eyes, my hair flowing behind me hastily, yet I felt like I was going no where… wasn't getting to that darn door in time.

"Brick… _**Brick!**_" I called out feverishly, the sound of my screaming becoming strained and sheer to my ears. It filled the room and bounced back at me in a forceful echo.

He was now facing the door. He was about to run out of there, the light from outside the cellar he was in was already hitting his face, which was determined, already calculating a plan. Why didn't we have a chance? Why couldn't I just hear out his plan and put it to action? Why couldn't we formulate one together, now that we know what was going on?

B-But… no.

No that's not how it was going to happen.

All thanks to…

"H-Him.." I breath out in a whisper, as the door suddenly slams shut. At that very moment, I realized time was back to normal and I had just slammed against the door myself. I cried out, tears remorselessly falling from my light pink eyes.

I banged on that door, banged and banged, knowing it was no use…

No use at all.

But WHY! WHY? I love you Brick! I love you so God damn much! Why does this have to happen to _**us?**_

We were made for each other Brick, and I don't mean that figuratively! Couldn't we just be happy together? Couldn't we just grow old together? What is the purpose of this? What can possibly come out of this but misery?

But… I know it's not your fault Brick. It'll never be your fault…

Whatever happens now is completely and utterly … Him's doing.

That and, my own.

"Brick…_Brick! __**BRIIICK!**_" I screamed out, not even caring if I exhausted my voice or blew it out of proportion completely. I could barely catch my breath. Through my sobs.

It was my fault too… because I… had allowed this to happen. I should have tried to prevent it… I should've done everything in my power to do so.

I was given the visions, given the insight.

And what did I do with it? …Nothing.

Oh I was so **stupid!** Ignorant, blinded, dumb, and unbelievable! I cursed myself for even being **remotely** labeled as the smart one.

I wasn't smart! A genius, such as "myself", would've been able to fix this mess! In a matter of minutes even!

And look at me… this genius who weeps about what she had already 'seen and known'…

Foolish. Utter disgrace.

I slid down the door and shook my head no… knowing it was over. My knees hit the floor as one hand stood on the door and the other on my face, wiping my never ending tears away.

Whatever went down in there now…

Whatever Brick became towards me now… was not even Him's fault anymore. Now?

It was all my own…

At least with Him you know what you're getting. You **expect** that son of a gun to do evil crap. But.. Huh.. Me? You expect me to **help** to make sure **nothing bad** happens… specially to the ones I love! Sure, save a bunch a people I don't know? No problem, right? But friends and family? A **boyfriend** for that matter? NO! No WAY could I do that! Riiiiight….?

_CRAP! That's _what I am… **crap.**

"I am… responsible. Friends, Family…_Brick_…" I am staring at the floor, the tears falling down onto it effortlessly, and now I tighten my eyes in self hatred, "… may you** never** forgive me!" I finish, closing my eyes shut tight, my lips snarled in regret. So much regret….

I didn't deserve there kindness, I didn't deserve their forgiveness. Heck, I didn't even deserve all the good times I could've had with Brick. Today's my birthday… I deserve to be tortured the most today.

But… my sisters don't. **They **deserve a good Birthday. Brick and his brothers don't deserve any of this either. **They** deserve a good life.

If there's one thing I've learned from my heroine career, it's that others **always** come before yourself. And now, I realize, that's **exactly** how it should stay.

For, I am tainted… unfit to be called a heroine anymore. I don't **deserve** that honor.

Not after what's going to happen here today…

I slam my hand down onto the ground, causing the stones to shatter from the impact…

I am the real monster here.

Not Him. No, not at all.

…Me.

_EEEEK! I know, you all want more! ^_^ teehee… but I want to make as many more chapters as possible, to make it suspenseful, and so the story can be a bit longer! =D I mean, who wants it to end, right? Ha ha… Poor Blossom, huh? =[ She feels super bad, but in reality, there WAS nothing she could do… but, we'll see what she does in later chapters. Lets just say um… she's going to try and 'redeem' herself, I guess… none the less, we'll see exactly what happens to Brick next chapter! Promise! OH! And the others too! Him didn't do much with them yet… He's got bigger things to do! =( Umm.. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, and if you're at all confused, talk to me and I'll clarify! _

_W-Well um… hope to see your review! T-Thank you! ./._

_Did you know?: This story has um… been favorited 22 times and.. And is on the alert list of 24 different people? W-WOW! That's a lot for my stories! ^_^ T-Thank you, all of you, for liking my story! M-More fun next chapter! ^_^ S-See you…_


	21. Brick's Bad To The Bone

_YAAAAY! It's ummm.. Chapter 21! I-I'm so excited! Are you guys ready? The action starts NOW! This story is really picking up pace! Ummm.. I hope you all like it and just so everyone who cares knows- I had a GREAT Birthday! =D Eh he he ^_^ So, how about we start…? =D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**WARNING: ****This chapter, and/ or upcoming chapters are a tad more emotional, so if you're SENSITIVE, be on the look out! Also, a bit more dramatic in some ways too… E-Enjoy none the less.. =)**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 21: Brick's Bad To The Bone**

**P.O.V.: Brick**

Fuck… how the hell did that door close on its own? My eyebrows raised at that as I turned around towards Him, angrily, knowing he had done it. The bastard…

"You know, you're really scary, aren't you? Slamming doors in people's faces is your specialty now, I guess, huh?" I mock Him, but all he does is glare at me.

To be expected from an absolute ass hole…

I can hear Blossom bang on the door now, and I walk over to it to touch it, knowing it wouldn't open…

I frown as she screams out my name. she sounds so… so desperate. So panicked…

That can't be good. Her cries make me even more nervous. What was wrong? I mean, sure it wasn't cool to be locked in a room with the ever so devious Him but…

I could handle myself. So … her panic was strange to me. Where did it come from? It made me wonder if…if she knew something I didn't.

I bite my lip as I heard her speak…her yell out my name.

'Blossom…' I thought gently, and wished to speak them aloud… when I realized I couldn't. I couldn't say anything!

My eyes widened as I felt myself being… controlled! I turned myself around, towards Him, **unwilling**, may I add, and started to walk towards Him!

D-Damn this bastard! He was using some sort of mind control on me!

'How do I get myself out of this one? I can't even speak!' I thought, panic rising in me. Was this the reason Blossom had panicked? Did…did she **know** this was going to happen?

If so, why didn't she stop me! And why had she been acting so weird once she saw Butch?

Damn it, I could use my brothers right now…

But they were on the floor, sleeping their asses off! Crap…

"Sooo glad you could join me Brick!" Him cooed evilly and I wished I could growl at him… my face was neutral, but I was screaming on the inside.

"You obviously can't move for a reason, or speak. So, why don't I get right down too it, hmmm?"

Crap, I **really** fucking hated this guy! What was he up to now?

Him smiled big, his ugly teeth bearing. I was close enough to Him to smell his horrible breath… which reeked of garlic and horse manure.

UGH! I felt sick…

"I'll give you… **one last chance **Brick. Honestly, I see **potential** in you! I don't want any of it to go to waste! Honest I don't!"

'LIAR.' I thought, 'Filthy stinking liar!'

His eyes narrow knowingly at me, as if he could hear my thoughts… and he probably could.

GOOD- let the bastard hear me!

"I think you need to think this over Brick. You see, I've noticed your…**destructive** behavior as of late, and I just don't think it's good for a growing boy your age to fall in love! Specially not with a Powerpuff! Why not keep that Sally girl? She was good and evil! No? and by good…I mean good in bed." he smiles, trying to act all 'buddy buddy' with me, but I'm not buying it.

'Because ass wipe, I'm not in LOVE with Sally. Now take your lies and shove it up your ass where they can burn. I'm sure it's over a million degrees in there anyway.'

Him snarled at me at that moment and I knew now for sure Him could hear my thoughts.

"**Listen to me ya little cockroach! I'm giving you a choice! Either stop what your doing and correct it **_**willing**_**… or I **_**force**_** you to do it. I can't have any of my-I mean… **_**our**_** plans on delay here!" **Him bellows out at me, his eyes intense on mine.

Fuck…this guy was grilling me! I caught the part where he said 'my plans'…and then changed it.

'What the hell do you mean by 'correct it'? and what makes you think I'll ever **stop **loving Blossom? To please you? Please! You're a bastard who only wants one thing- **power**. You've been using my brothers and I this whole time, using us to conquer the world slowly and surely… **just** so you could dominate it after we finished claiming everything. I'm not blind to that anymore. Sorry if it's not going 'your way' ass hole, but it's not going to happen at **all **anymore! Sucks to be you, doesn't it?' I wittily think up and he's literally **fuming** now, steam rolling off his red skin.

"FOOL! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

'Technically, they weren't words…just thoughts.'

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE NOW! …NOW? I'LL **MAKE** YOU DO IT… WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Him roars out and suddenly…I fall to the ground, completely passed out…

The last thing I hear before I do, is Him's manacle, crazy, and **cursedly evil** laugh fill the air…

A FEW MOMENT S LATER!…

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I was standing now. I knew what was going to happen next… it had been an hour. A full hour had gone by and nothing was heard from in the room.

The process…was complete. My Brick, the Brick I knew and loved so… **so very much**… was gone. Vanished… into nothing.

He was back to his old self, the self that hated me so much…wished nothing more but than to kill me and get rid of me. Brick would do it too…

However, I knew it wasn't Brick that was to blame. He will forever remain mine… deep in my heart. I won't hate him for anything he does to me today. How could I? I **never** hate anyone- including Him… although he comes damn close.

Where have I said that before? Gee…I wonder…!

I stood tall, my back straight, the tears gone from my eyes and thoughts now. Now, all I could think about what I was to do about all this. How to make things **right.**

I wasn't a heroine anymore, at least I didn't feel like one after even letting this happen…

BUT… I was no villain. That was obvious. I wasn't going to stand back and watch Brick do this for Him in vain.

Him wanted me gone, dead, and out of the picture. He'd probably do the same thing to my sisters once I was gone. But…

I wouldn't allow that to happen.

With a determined face on, I looked down at my bag. I had zoomed upstairs about 30 minutes ago to get it. I wrote everything I planned to do down, and everything I could recall that was going to happen.

I had also written a few other things…

One of them being a lengthy note to the professor and both my amazing sisters. If I dropped the bag anywhere, I'm sure they'd find it and recognize it to be mine. Then, they'd find this note…

I did my best to not choke up as I pulled out a red hair piece and tied my hair back into a ponytail.

I needed it not to get in my way…

Taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes to steady myself, I remembered Brick. I saw his eyes, those beautiful red eyes I have loved secretly all these years. I saw his face, his well sculpted and handsome features. His very pale skin and the few freckles he barely had on his cheeks compared to me…

His amazing sunset colored hair that wasn't too long or super short, always kept in a low ponytail and covered by that red baseball cap…

His amazing body that was so fit and strong, his hands that could be strong and powerful, but also soft and soothing.

But most of all, I remembered the love his gaze… the one I never thought he was possible of giving back. He had proven me wrong…

I wanted to remember that. Out of everything else… that was the thing I wanted to remember the most.

The way he was…

I gulped and with as much courage as I could muster, I stepped forward, towards the room. I knew now, that the door would open for me… even though half of me wish it wouldn't.

I laid my hand on the icy doorknob and stared at it for a bit, hearing nothing at all but my own breathing and the sound of my obnoxious heart beat in my ears.

I nodded to myself once…and opened the door.

Like I thought it would, it opened alright.

My eyes widened at what I saw though. It was… highly unexpected! I had not seen everything in those nightmares in mine, and this was one of the unseen things. I guessed I'd have a few more surprises today as well…

Inside the room, my sisters and Brick's Brothers were piled in a corner, pushed aside like bags of dirt. I hated the site of it… But that wasn't all.

The stone floor was a bright, glowing, neon red, and there was a huge cocoon in the middle of the room, lying horizontally. It had a spider web type feel to it, because it stuck to the walls and was suspended in mid air because of it.

I gulped, stepping into the room more, knowing…

Brick was inside that cocoon.

Him was crazy. Yet, very much so like Him's usual way, he **loves **to over do everything and make things dramatic. I also knew he was trying his best to scare me and freak me out

Well, to be honest, it was working.

However, being brave doesn't mean not being scared. It means… **facing** those fears.

Which was what I intended to do.

I was in front of the cocoon now, staring down at it. It was suspended slightly above wear my waist was.

I wouldn't dare touch it, so instead, I zapped at it with my laser vision, cracking it open to see Brick **was** inside of it. But… first?

"EW! SPIDERS!" I yelped out, my eyes widening as I saw about a thousand black widows irrupt from the cocoon!

OOH THAT HIM!

I floated in my spot in order to avoid contact with them…

And I heard a very familiar laugh.

"…Brick." I breathed out as he suddenly seemed to burst out from the cocoon and stand there. His eyes were wild and intense on me… and full of… hate.

I gulped, my eyes becoming sad at this. No Brick…no…

"He he, looks like you remember me, eh? Well guess what? I remember you…and I remember **hating** you." he smirks deviously at me and I frown at this even more.

"…Nothing else Brick? Nothing else but …**hate**?" I question, always hoping in the back of my mind… maybe there was some good still left in him.

Brick merely frowns at that and reaches for my wrist. He grabs it- his hands harsh and foreign to me now, and slams me against the wall. He's close to me, but I feel no delight in it… no love.

He snickers evilly as he stares at me, my eyes pained. The spiders have crawled right out the door and proceed to go up into the lobby…

"Fuck no! Why would I feel anything more for…" he looks me up and down, but unkindly, his face sneering, _**"…You?"**_

Those words hit home and I pull myself together and push myself off the wall and fly us into the one directly opposite of it. This time, I'm pinning **him** to it. I can tell it catches him off guard, and his eyebrows raise at it, but then makes a pissed off face. He even growls at me. However, I'm angrier, and I can feel the heat radiating off of me as I say these words…

"_**Brick…! **_listen to me **good**, and listen to me **well**! I… I **love** you. Okay? I **love** you! You must know that! I know you don't understand- you've been brain washed by Him! You wouldn't understand! But just **know** that I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to normal again…**whatever** the cost! It's.. it's the only thing I owe you anymore. The only right thing left for me to do…after letting it happen…" I want to say more…so much more! But before I can he…he smacks me harshly in the face! It causes me to fall onto the red glowing ground but thankfully, I catch myself with my hands that hit the ground first, my hair flowing after me.

I gasp at his violence… my eyes wide and my throat burning, just **aching** to release sobs and fits of tears…

"B-Brick…" I whisper out brokenly, hanging my head low, my back to him.

He grunts and folds his arms.

"Stupid Powerpuff! You really are dumb, ya know that? You got some nerve! I swear you do! Love me, eh? Babe, you know what I love?" he suddenly smirks big, his eyes twinkling with a strange sense of excitement…

"…Beating the HELL out of YOU!" he yells aggressively, and suddenly stomps down on my spine, causing me to scream out in pain, and my arms to give way. My chin hit's the floor first, then my chest, and I can't hold back at least one tear from falling from my eyes…

I wouldn't give up though. E-Even though his words were cruel, and ever so harsh…

I- I wouldn't stop!

"N-No Brick.." I mumble out through pain while he laughs at my agony, my cheek pressed against the floor tightly.

"… you love m-me too… you just don't know it." I mumble again, trying to look towards him, but can't see behind his foot on my back..

"oh yeah Bitch? Well guess what? Honey moon's over! It's time to wake up and join reality!" he growls out aggressively and takes his foot off of me and hauls me up by my hair.

I scream out in pain and shake my head no, but that only makes it worse…

I know what was next… I understood the scene that was about to happen, because I had seen it in a dream…

The same night I had my first make out session with Brick too…

His eyes intensified on mine as he let go of my hair and put strong hands onto my shoulders. They squeezed tighter than I recalled in the dream, and I guess that's why I screamed out in agonizing pain…

"Let me go!" I screamed, "Let me go!"

His eyes were deathly, those beautiful ruby reds staring into my terrified ones…

He seemed to smirk at my attempts to be freed and even chuckled a little to himself, darkly of course. He was enjoying the pain and suffering I took from him, the fool I must've looked like to him in his eyes…

Just to play along with the whole, 'I love you' theme, he says…

"Never again…Blossom." his voice ever so menacing and spine chilling. His hands were so cold… and his held the image of hell fire in them. They weren't the same anymore. They were how they used to be when Brick was younger…full of hate and anger.

Keeping his promise, for now at least, he holds onto me as he zooms off and takes me out into the New Delhi air…

If only to be greeted by none other than Him, himself…

But this time? Him was no ordinary version of his weird self…he was worse.

He was the huge, red skinned monster I had seen in my dream. And better yet?

Brick flew me straight into his claws…

_Ummm… wow! So sorry if it was short! I just had to get this chapter out there! I'm sure it made a bunch of you mad and upset! ^^" sorry about that… but if you're mad and upset now, wait until the next chapters! O-O" N-None the less, please review! I love your feedback! Also, I'm sorry if there were any spelling mistakes! I hope to update this AGAIN tomorrow, so we have an action packed weekend of Stolen Without a Trace awesomeness! Eh he he! ^_^ T-Thanks…_

_Did you know?: The most my stories have ever gotten was a count of 87 reviews, other than this story? And that story had 21 chapters in it! This, by far, has more reviewers than any of my stories, and is the most popular as of yet! I h-hope it stays that way! Thank you, ALL of you who review- specially the ones who review each time I update! Y-you guys all have a special place in my hearts… U-Um…more fun and facts next chapter! T-Thanks again…_


	22. The Fight Between Lovers

_O-Oh wow! Chapter 22! C-Can you believe it? It feels like just yesterday I put this story up on here! =] Well, I just want to give a shout out to MARI who seems to be enjoying my story very much! Thank you Mari- I know exactly who you are- and I appreciate your reviews! ^_^ I would respond back, but I can't, since it's an anonymous review. However, it's better to respond here, don't you agree? Ha ha! =D A-Anyway, lets get on with the story! =)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**WARNING: ****This chapter, and/ or upcoming chapters are a tad more emotional, so if you're SENSITIVE, be on the look out! Also, a bit more dramatic in some ways too… E-Enjoy none the less.. =)**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 22: The Fight Between Lovers**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

Him had already started to destroy the city when I got out there. He had busted up buildings, cracked streets under his feet… and unleashed hideous monsters that personally terrorized the people. It made me sick to my stomach…

How was I supposed to stop all **this** by myself? I had to really think this one over…

I gulped as I stared eye to eye with the huge Him, his smile evident as he grasped me in his claws tightly. The only part of me sticking out now was my head, neck, and shoulders.

My face angered and was hurt at the same time. I saw Brick float to Him's side, folding his arms, a sadistic smile on his face.

Brick..please…snap out of it!

"If it isn't **Blossom**! Whyyyy helloooo there! I can't tell you how delighted I am to see you! Just thought you should know **I'm taking over the city** and then? **WORLD DOMINATION!**" Him yells out aggressively, his voice cracking windows and shattering any glass around. I winced, wishing I could cover my ears with my hands, but they were stuck in his claws…

Heck, even **Brick** winced at that and smacked Him's shoulder to prove it. Him's eyebrows raised and his lips pursed as he looked at Brick.

"OOh… right…sorry!" he smiles cheekily at Brick, but once he looks back at me, his gaze goes evil and sinister, thinking thoughts that never cross my mind once a year.

I make as determined a face as I possibly can, trying to be brave about this…

"Him- answer me. What did you do to Brick?" I demand of Him, using the loudest voice I can.

Him simply throws back his ugly red head and laughs crazily to Himself. Brick snickers with Him a bit, then stops to glare at me.

I gulp at that…

Him straightens up and smiles stupidly and excitedly at me.

"Did anything? No, no Blossom! You're the one who **did** **something** to him… you see, all _I _ did was reverse that process, and wiped out his memories of anything mushy and loving to do with you! Also, I made sure Brick went back to his old ways of hating you…" he states proudly, and suddenly whispers menacingly,

"…Only this time…he hates you even _**more…"**_ Him's eyes narrow in success at me as my eyes widen and look at Brick.

First, he was smirking eagerly, and his eyes looked like they were on fire… but then, he realized what Him had said about 'erasing his memories' and made a confused face as he looked at Him.

"So all **I **had to do was hypnotize and enchant the boy with a spell! Making it so he can't break out of it! Oh, I'm so pleased with myself!" him laughs giddily, throwing his head back again. This time, all Brick does is glare at me, his eyes narrowing even more. It almost looked as though he was trying to remember something…I hoped he was! That Him…

How DARE he tamper with Brick's mind!

Yet, that suddenly clicked to me. My brain was wheeling with thoughts, ideas…

Brick was under a hypnotizing spell? Hm…if that was the case, then I'm **sure** there's a spell to reverse it! This might not be so hard after all!

But how? How could **I** reverse the spell? I didn't know anything about stuff like this! And the only one who MIGHT would be Buttercup. She makes a hobby of researching occult things from time to time. Always tempted by the dangerous and unknown…

Buttercup. She had said she hated me the last time she saw me… but I didn't hate her.

Dear God, allow me to speak to her today… at least one last time? So I could tell her I loved her..

"None the less.." Him interrupts my thoughts, his smile still there. Now though, he starts to narrow his eyes evilly and his smile shifts from looking stupid, to menacingly horrid in all of five seconds. Brick smirks at that.

"It's time for **you **to **die**. And after **you're** dead? I can kill off your stupid sisters too! But hmmm… how should I go about to doing this? Let me think…" he taps his chin in thought for a couple of seconds. I can hear screaming of innocent citizens below me, and I wince at it. I had to get away from this guy! But how?

Hmmm.. The **best** way was the most dangerous way. But… I'd take it. Anything to start actually **doing** something. I'd try to not focus on Brick too much.. Or else.. I'd get horribly sad and distracted.

Looking at Him who was still tapping his chin, I chalk up the courage to yell out…

"HEY YOU PIECE OF RAW SALAMI! I GOT AN IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU FLING ME ACROSS THE TOWN AND INTO A BUILDING OR SOMETHING? SURELY, THAT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY, RIGHT?" His eyes get mad at me for calling him a 'raw piece of salami' but he smiles big and devious at the idea, like I had hoped.

"Heeeey that's a **great** idea!" he hisses out, and in seconds, I'm being hurled through the air. I watch helplessly as Brick and Him grow smaller and smaller and then…

I feel it. The awful feeling of my body slamming into a glass window…and then cement walls of some sort of building. I hear people scream as I crash through wall after wall, my back **pounding and aching** from all the junk being slammed into it. I definitely had some glass shards in my back now…

Greeeeat, just what I need!

None the less, with a bunch of effort, I did my best to put a slow down on the rate I was going and finally, after hitting into **three more** buildings… I stopped. Immediately, I felt for my bag, to make sure it was still secured around my arm. Thankfully it was the type of bag that you could swing around your shoulder and let it stay there. It wouldn't fall off unless **you** took it off. With an exhausted huff of satisfaction, I felt it to be there.

Good…

My body ached all over as I stood in that last building, wall dust all over me and scratches on my legs and arms…

Already I looked horrible. And this was my birthday too… but I deserved it. After letting all of this happen…

I was on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as Indian people gathered around me, both curious and terrified.

I blinked groggily as I hauled myself up, trying not to fall back down… my legs felt so weak…

"B-Bastard…" I mumbled out about Him, my eyes narrowing. But, at least I had gotten away from Him. I had to make this quick…

I wanted to find that psychic man. The one who had came to Brick's door. Maybe he could help me with this whole 'spell' business.

My back trembling from the impact of it all, I limped towards the wall and punched it open. Gee- the one wall I don't slam into, and I **still **wind up breaking it.

"Sorry…" I mumble out to the confused and horrified citizens. They didn't understand me, but it made me feel better saying it, as I darted off into the air. Thankfully, the wind blew away most of the debris on my skin, clothes and hair…and I admit, it felt good to fly again in the open air. I missed it…

But I also missed the feeling of flying with Brick, as I had done earlier today. How could one hour of hypnosis change a person so much…?

I scanned the area as fast as I could, using both X-Ray and normal vision to try and locate that psychic man, or anything that resembled a psychic's shop, or even a witchcraft one. I was desperate…

I made a left turn and then a right turn, and then another… and was careful to avoid being spotted by any monsters down below.

I felt bad because all I wanted to do was swoop down and help save those people! They were being beaten brutally and all I could do was… search for some un existent psychic shop. What type of heroine am I?

Oh that's right- I'm not one anymore…

"What are ya doin' redhead?" a very familiar voice asks, from behind me. I frown, knowing who it was…

I turn around to see Brick, his face curious and sinister at the same time, his arms folded and Him's face **right** behind him.

I gulp, wishing I had more search time…

Maybe I did!

Quickly, without answering, I zoom off, still searching with no luck. Did this guy even live in New Delhi? What if he didn't and just traveled here from another place in India? If so…t-then I'm screwed!

Suddenly, without any warning, I'm smacked down to the ground by Him's massive claw, and pinned there until he raises it again…

I wince in pain, my whole body throbbing as I try to get up…

But then I see the claw comes back down **again**, blocking out the sun… and slams me into the ground harshly, and **repeatedly** pounds me into it until I feel like my rib cage was going to break and I could barely breath.

I can hear Him's evil laugh echo the streets as people die left and right, screaming bloody murder.

I…I had to fight Him. I had to take Him on. I couldn't run away from this any longer. If I found the psychic's shop in the process, **maybe **I'd be lucky…

But I couldn't continue to run away from this problem. From the fact that my Brick, the one I loved, was gone…

That Him had taken him away.

I needed him back, but I also had to make sure Him was defeated…

Which was no easy task as you could see. I was… alone. On my own..

"I…will not…" I slowly got up, holding onto my knees shakily, breathing heavily… staring down at the ground.

"..Die!" I yelled out, and suddenly, I was up in the air again, my hair flying around like crazy… and the first eyes I met were Brick's. He scowled at me, his teeth clenched in pure hatred…

And then I looked at Him, the sun directly behind my back, illuminating me, making me feel empowered a bit. I'd need all the power I could get for this fight…

I knew what I was about to do was risky, and I knew the penalty for it.

I couldn't win this fight.

I saw what was going to happen. T-that was why I had attempted to find that psychic…

To buy time, to allow myself a chance at hope…

However, there was none, and I knew that now. But… I smiled anyway.

I smiled as I zoomed towards Him, preparing my body for even more abuse.

My fists were clenched as I zoomed towards Him. I was ready…

And with that, we started our head on combat fight.

I punched and kicked all I wanted, while he swatted me out of the air like a fly more than a dozen times.

I zapped Him with my laser vision and spiraled around Him to get everywhere, but was only stomped on in the process.

I through energy balls at Him with all my might, only to have them turned back towards me and made bigger.

This went on for at the very **least** an hour.

The whole time…. Brick simply floated there, his face fuming. Him had not called him in to do anything just yet. I guess he was saving Brick for something 'special.' But Brick didn't look too happy about it. He wanted to join in too… pulverize the living daylights out of me.

By now, I was so exhausted it wasn't even funny. I was on the ground- or rather **in** the ground that Him had swatted me into and my whole body felt stiff as a board. I couldn't even **move** without it hurting.

My eyes were narrowed in agony as I noticed the sky turn red… and it started to rain. I knew Him was making that happen. He laughed evilly as Brick flew down and landed by me. He smirked and kicked me as I yelped out in sheer protest.

My bones felt like they were on the very verge of breaking..

He snickered at that.

"You just don't **get** it, do you?" Him says menacingly, walking towards me so that he's now right above me.

He smiles big, his rotten teeth showing and he looked extremely animalistic.

I shivered at that, the air turning chilly from the rain…

I was wet from it now, and my hair was a mess. It wasn't even in a ponytail anymore.

That had fell out ages ago.

I could barely think. My mind was numb…

"You **can't win** this one. We're not here to play, we're here to **destroy** you. To **kill **you. To **cease** you from breathing! And now that I've had my fun…" Him says with a glance at Brick who smirks at Him.

"…I'm handing over the rest of the job to Brick here. So… Buh bye now! Enjoy your death! And **trust** me.." Him smiles deviously, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows furrowing, "I'll be **watching**."

Him creepily starts to laugh and disappears into red smoke… completely gone now.

The only sounds I hear are the sounds of the rain hitting the ground harshly and distant screams from the other block around.

Brick smirks bigger, his eyes holding the image of hell inside of them.

I try to get up…try to move, but it hurts too much.

"O-ow…" I whimper out, wanting to cry so badly, but not allowing myself to.

However, if I did, at least Brick wouldn't be able to tell in this rain…

Brick snickers at my pain and kicks at me again, this time right in the ribs and I **swear** I hear them crack.

"AHHH!" I scream out, in agonizing pain now, gripping the place where my rib cage is.

Brick laughs harder now and bends down to grab my shirt and haul me up.

I'm whimpering in pain.. The pain is so bad! They're broken…my rib is broken!

"You like that Bitch? I know you do… you enjoy every second you get with me… don't you?" he sneers and throws me back, and I stumble mindlessly, unable to catch myself as I fall onto my side on the floor.

My hair is wet and partially sticking to my face. The rest of it is a wet mess of the street floor…

My hands are like claws as I grip the floor…and I start to cough up blood.

Brick's eyes twinkle at that, looking excited.

"OH! Dying are we? Good! Just so you know, I won't be at the funeral… cause you won't even get one!" he says cruelly, and I try to get up again, but he just kicks me in the damn rib again! The same exact place!

I scream out on agony all over again, my body lying on the ground helplessly.

Tears are rushing from my face now, my eyes are closed tight…

I hated this. I HATED THIS! B-Brick… I…I hate you!

I hate what you've become! I hate this day and I curse Him and myself! I CURSE IT ALL!

My breathing was roughed as he turned me onto my back and gripped at my shirt, but he only picked up my upper body from the floor, nothing more.

I stared him in the eyes now… our eyes meeting. I saw lightning flash behind him, as a toothy smirk spread across his now evil face…

"I…h-hate …you…" I whimper out through my tears…

Why did I say that? I… I didn't mean it! N-NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT BRICK, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I- I'm sorry… so sorry…

Thunder sounds off as Brick's eyebrows raise and his mouth opens a bit… as if my words somehow… surprised him. Trickles of rain run down his face and mine…

At that moment.. He seemed to almost snap out of his hate filled state. As if… he recognized me. What he was doing…

I let out a breath, the type of breath that indicated I could barely breath…

Yet my eyes, filled with tears, started to turn hopeful. Through all the pain and unexpected hate I was feeling…

Came hope.

I didn't hate him. Far from it. I just … couldn't stand this pain, this situation, this Brick he had became…

I wanted the old Brick back so much that I let my anger get the best of me.

I now knew how Buttercup must've felt when she said those words… not meaning it, but feeling like she did at the moment.

Hurt and anger can do that to a person…

"B-Brick…I…" I choke out, and surprisingly… he reaches out to touch my face with one hand, the other still holding my shirt collar…

His hand is gentle and soothing.. Something I had desperately missed. He stared into my eyes, his eyes wide, in shock of the situation.

He wiped away the blood from my mouth…

When all of a sudden he winced and pulled away from me completely, grabbing his head in pain.

"AH!" he yelled out, trembling.

I slammed down onto the ground again, unable to get back up, but I watched, terrified…

"B-Brick what is it?" I cry out and then wince from yelling too loudly… it made my rib cage throb even worse.

He seemed to be suffering from a massive headache! He was squirming and whimpering out in pain… B-but… before I understood anything else, he suddenly stopped, and his hands went back to his sides… a shadow of hate and seriousness coming over his face again as he looked back at me.

The Brick I loved had came… and then went as quick as day.

The hateful and spell bound Brick was back.

"…Good, I hate you too." he grimaced and without a second to lose, walked over to me and stomped down on my chest cavity without remorse.

_OOOH my goodness! I feel so bad for Blossom, this chapter was just awful to write! D= Yet, action packed and interesting, no? You saw the good Brick come back too… wonder why? What's the secret? Was Brick fighting all along to come back to normal? Will he succeed? And.. What about Blossom? If he does, what will Him do? Why am I asking YOU all these question? XD I know the answers! Eh he he ^_^ hope you liked it, sorry for any spelling mistakes! Umm… review? Thanks! See you all soon! =D_

_Did you know?: The most visited chapters on here are as follows- Conflict Between Sisters, RowdyRuff Kisses, Almost Did IT!, Trust, Brick's Decisions, Him's Plan Unfolds, Interrupted Plans, and last but not least The Real Monster? I hope you all like this one too! =D Well, t-thanks! More fun and facts next time! T-Thanks again…_


	23. The Other Side

_Oh my gosh! It's chapter 23! YAY … and sniffle! This chapter is going to be upsetting to most… and touching as well. Well, I hope you all like it. Also, can you believe it? This story has over 130 reviews now! In a matter of TWO DAYS! O-O T-THANK YOU…ALL OF YOU! I hope to see those reviews just keep increasing! =D U-Um.. Now! Lets get on with the story! =)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**WARNING: ****This chapter, and/ or upcoming chapters are a tad more emotional, so if you're SENSITIVE, be on the look out! Also, a bit more dramatic in some ways too…E-Enjoy none the less…**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 23: The Other Side**

**P.O.V.: Brick**

I had crushed her chest cavity, the blood spilled **everywhere**, and a wild, unrestrained smile spread across my lips. Some blood even hit onto me… but I didn't care!

The powerpuff was dead.

She was DEAD.

She tried to inhale one last time, but couldn't…her eyes wide with unbearable pain… and they stayed that way after the light faded from them.

"Glad you're gone. **bitch!" I shouted out, taking my shoe out of body…**

Gross! It was covered in her blood…

I let the rain wash that away as I snickered to myself, just staring at her dead corpse…

I felt so pleased.

Him would be too. I knew that, and couldn't wait until he came to see this for himself.

I folded my arms, satisfied. My work here was done. Time to go back and tell Him.

I took off into the red sky and thought my whole way there. The power raging inside me and the satisfaction was unbearable. I felt so successful! I had always **hated **that damn powerpuff! Hated her guts!

But…what was it that Him had said earlier? He…said something about erasing my memories? Memories with **her**? On top of the fact he said they were **loving** memories? What the heck did he mean by THAT?

I hated the girl! Why in the world would he say I had any memories of love with her?

And then… something kind of clicked.

When I first saw her again, after she busted open that cocoon, she had told me she loved me…

Why?

My head reeled with questions as I zoomed into the building, straight into Him's room.

My face was scrunched up with anger and confusion. I was **sure** Him was lying to her. **sure** that he just fed her that crap cause she was delusional or something…

The bitch was probably crazy. I had done her a favor by putting her out of her misery!

But…just to be **positive**, I wanted to hear it from Him himself…

"Him! I did it!" I yell out, landing in the room, "Also, we have to talk. I got a few questions for ya." I fold my arms after a while when he doesn't say anything…

Was he even in the room? His chair was facing the window like usual, so I couldn't tell…

I frowned at this and walked on over to the desk.

With an impatient growl, I take the chair and spin it around to see it has a piece of paper taped to it…

My eyes narrowed in confusion and anger as I read it…

"Turn around?" I read aloud, my eyebrow cocking up. I decided to follow it's instructions, just for the hell of it. It was probably one of Him's stupid schemes to be 'dramatic' was all. He does crap like this all the time…

He was so gay, honestly he was.

I turned around.

"Okay Him what's the big I-" I start when suddenly I gasp, my lungs losing air in seconds flat…my eyes widening in shock.

Slowly, I look down, if only to see a … hole in my own stomach. Blood oozed out from it as my knees buckled under me and I looked up to see Him's devious grin smiling down at me.

I couldn't even speak, just mumbled out inconceivable words…the pain killing me without a doubt..

" Teenage boys… SO easy to use and trick~" Him cooed…blackness engulfing my very being.

…Damn Him…

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

"W-Where am I?" My voice sounded out, echoing beautifully in every direction. I was surrounded by nothing but white light. The light was pure, and brighter than any white I had ever seen before. It shined and sparkled all around me, yet didn't seem to blind me at all.

I felt no pain here. None what so ever.

What had happened?

Then, in the blink of an eye, the scenery changed and I was surrounded by things I understood and recognized. Why they were there was still a mystery though.

My eyes widened and I gasped, a smile escaping onto my lips.

I was standing on a green hill and over viewing a valley. The valley had smaller hills, all of which were such a breath taking bright green. There were flowers in bloom everywhere in this valley, and even though most of them were far away, for some reason, I could see every detail about them, and their intensified colors.

There was a stream that sparkled effortlessly in the sun's light and I could hear it's soothing sound even though I must have been miles away from it. In back of this magnificent view, were picturesque mountains, the tips of them blanketed in a glowing white snow. The sun shined down on everything, and for once in my life, it didn't **hurt **to look at the sun. I could look at it without my eyes frying! Was that even possible…?

The sky was a magnificent sky blue, and it felt as though I could reach out and touch it. It was so soothing…

The air smelled of fresh pine needles and roses. I could inhale that scent forever…

I took notice there were some deer down below as well, walking around and some other animals, such as sheep, horses, and believe it or not, white bunny rabbits.

All of which appeared to notice me here. I was on the highest hill there…

And I was also being blocked from going any further. There was a very humble wooden fence, the ones you see enclosing animals in on farms, in front of me. I looked to my left and right to see it stretched on and on for what seemed like… an eternity.

My mind was telling me to just go over it, that it wasn't high at all, and would be easy to cross…

But my heart told me no. Not to go over it, that I'd simply **know** when to cross it.

I was alone, all on my own.

My hair was down and flowing in the wind, but it never got messed up. It stood perfect and shined like an orange jewel in the sun.

My skin wasn't bruised or hurt and scratched, but flawless, and almost had a magical glow to it.

I was wearing a white dress that came up to my knees and flowed out from the waist. It was the type of dress you loved to twirl in, because the dress would twirl with you.

But since when did I look like this? Also… why wasn't I wearing any shoes?

"Nice, isn't it?" a semi familiar voice blurts out, causing me to look to my right. For some reason, I wasn't shocked to see who it was…

Yet, hadn't I just been alone five seconds ago?

"You're the psychic man…" I state simply, and he smiles gently at me. "…You're the one I was searching for."

He nods gently and walks closer to me. We're now shoulder to shoulder, and I realize that my hands have been holding onto the wooden fence this whole time. His are too now, but not as tightly as mine.

"You remember my name?" he asks, his eyes always on me. He is wearing the same black cape and strange pendant as I remembered him with, and his tan skin seems to have a slight golden glow to it. He's actually quite good looking, and very charming.

"..Faiz." I smile at him. "It was Faiz."

"Yes, that is correct Blossom." he smiles a bit more, but then looks towards the scenery.

"…Do you remember what happened to you Blossom?" He suddenly asks and my eyebrows raise in thought. Did I remember what happened to me last? I don't think I do…

I look down in thought, not wanting to take my eyes off the view, but doing so to concentrate.

"No… I wish, but no."

"Trust me, it's best if you don't…but Blossom, here, all your troubles are gone. They have disappeared forever…"

I look at him, my eyes widening.

"T-Troubles never disappear forever.." he smiles knowingly and I know now… I know what had happened to me.

I cover my mouth and back away from the fence, shaking my head no.

"…Blossom, there is nothing to worry about. I promise you that."

"No…**no**! I … I wasn't supposed to … to **die**!"

"Blossom…this is fate. You **were** supposed to, obviously.."

"NO! I…I had to make things right again! I STILL have to!"

"You will Blossom, you will."

"…Who are you? WHAT are you? And who are you to tell **me** what fate is?" he simply sighs with a smile and walks towards me. He's in front of me and he touches his amulet on his neck. I look at it, my eyes bewildered.

It's strange… even though my voice and words sounded it, I didn't feel angry or upset at all! No.. instead? I felt an abundance of joy and peace…

It was the most strange and **wonderful** feeling I've ever had…

"Do you see this Blossom? This is an amulet I designed specifically for you. It's going to help you. I promise you that. Will you wear it?"

"I…you still didn't answer my question Faiz."

He smiles warmly at me and touches my face gently with his hand. My whole body feels warm, and full of unconditional love. Not romantic love, mind you.

"I, Blossom, am your spirit guide. I am here to help you, and am **always **by your side. I manifested myself into the physical world that one time to warn you of these doings… because that is how fate planned it. That, and so you'd know me by now, and wouldn't question my presence as much. I am much more than a psychic 'man' of any sort. I used to be a man, but once I passed on, a greater calling took hold. A calling to watch over you, Blossom." he smiles gently at me, and I feel empowered and reassured.

I couldn't help but smile back. It all felt so understandable now.

"You sent me those dreams, didn't you Faiz?"

"Yes, yes I did. I sent them to you so you would know what would happen.. So it wouldn't shock you **too **much to see it happen. You also know what will happen when you go back. Part of it you saw in one of your nightmares… but now? Just put this amulet on, and you shall know everything there is to know about defeating Him, and saving everyone. I must warn you though, Him has already done what you have feared most, so you must act quickly and proceed with caution. Use this amulet's power to defeat Him. Only then, will you be able to help everyone else…there is NO other way to do this" Faiz told me, taking off his amulet and giving it to me. I nodded slowly, gulping at what he told me. The thought of my worst nightmare come true…must mean that…Brick…

I tried not to choke up. No. instead, I stood positive. I think this place had something to do with that. It was impossible to stay any negative emotion for too long.

The amulet was simply breath taking, a shiny gold with an amazing crystal I somehow knew to be called 'Obsidian' and it was a simple black stone that twinkled like a star in the night. I took the amulet into my hands and attached it around my neck with ease.

Once I put it on, I immediately felt my energy shift to a higher level, and could literally see myself start to shimmer and fade. A golden light surrounded me and I looked at Faiz with eager eyes.

"Faiz… you weren't kidding when you said I was going to go back, were you?" he laughs happily at me and shakes his head no.

"No Blossom. That I wasn't. be prepared, once you get into your body, it won't be so pleasant anymore. You'll experience pain again. And of course you'll have all your normal emotions back. However, keep that in check and remember to defeat Him before worrying about anyone else. Listen to your heart, and let the amulet guide you." He smiles gently, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

I reach out and grab his hand into mine, smiling with him.

"I um.. I have to admit Faiz…I'll kind of miss you.' I smile shyly, but sincerely at him. He smiles back, sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you… for everything. Even the parts I didn't understand or like at the time." I laugh and he laughs too. I now understood everything though, and I was grateful for the clarity… even though I knew this battle would be tough. I knew this time? I'd **win** it.

"Don't worry Blossom, I'll always be with you…whether you know it or not." he winks confidently which makes me roll my eyes and smile at him. I felt like I've known him all my life…is that weird? Well… technically, no, it's not. If he's my spirit guide, then it's true… I DID know him all my life, without knowing how I did.

And just like that…

He was gone, and so was the scenery. Now…I saw only blackness, as I was rushed back into my body, with impact like a meteor hits land.

…Thankfully though, I was healed up and ready to go. I felt sore and raw a bit.. But that wasn't going to stop me. I knew what I had to do. I got up off the floor and looked down at the amulet that now lied on my chest. It shined effortlessly, and appeared to not even get hit by the rain that fell from the sky.

I smirked confidently at that and looked towards the direction I had to go towards. The building I had met Brick in after all these years…

With Faiz's words on my side, and confidence in my heart, I took flight towards that building… and knew this time?

**Him** was going **down** and **staying down.**

_Oh boy! I hope you liked that chapter! =D It was a bit more uplifting, no? well u-um…thanks for all your views and reviews everyone! I'm so glad you're loving the story! I know..it was upsetting to read some of this chapter, but lets keep our fingers crossed! =D Ummm… please review! *sneezes*D= I have a c-cold…sorry! =( *sniffle* Umm also- sorry for any spelling mistakes!_

_GUESSING TIME!: H-here's a fun thing to think about! Can any of you guess what the theme to this story is…? I'll give you a hint! It's a one letter word, with one syllable and it has to do with being positive! ;D I'll PM you if you get it right, and I'll post the answer next chapter! T-Thanks _

_Did you know?: The most hits I have EVER gotten for this story was yesterday, 11/20/11! There was a total of 456 hits! =D That's great right? That's the most this story has ever seen in one day so far! Combine that with all the other hits I have this month and you get… 4,312 hits! Thank you for all viewing my story! I-It means so much to me… ^/^_


	24. The Battle Of A Lifetime

_WOAH can you guys believe it? This story is almost over! D'awww… I love this story! I kind of never want it to end! Thank you, all of you, who really make this story come alive and enjoy it so much! I wouldn't be updating so quickly if it weren't for you guys… *sniffle sniffle* … Yeah, so thanks a bunch. Hope you enjoy it! Not many chapters will be left! D= BUT you can always read my other stories! =D I just put out a new one! It's called "Angelica" and it involves the RRBxPGG as well! Hope to see you there! ^_^ Now… On with the story!_

_ANSWER: The answer to the last chapter's question waaaaas….: Hope! Anyone get it right? =D Well, I know one person who did! And that was my awesome reviewer ROCuevas. Thanks a bunch! ;D My reward to you is a shout out on here and friendship. ^_^ Sorry I can't offer much else! Ha ha =D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**WARNING: ****This chapter, and/ or upcoming chapters are a tad more emotional, so if you're SENSITIVE, be on the look out! Also, a bit more dramatic in some ways too…E-Enjoy none the less…**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 24: The Battle Of A Lifetime**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

The wind crushed my face as I raced into the building, bolting through every door I encountered. No one stopped me but everyone watched me zoom off like they had never seen a flying person before. I didn't stop to explain what I was doing either. I didn't have to. I knew I would be doing them a favor more if I just got a chance to get to where I was going. Like Faiz had said, defeat Him before you worry about anyone else.

No one inside the building was sure what was going on yet. They heard all the ruckus from outside, but since this place barely had any windows you could see a decent view from, it was hard to tell. Some people were leaving the building as I had entered, just to see what was going on.

I wished they wouldn't leave the safety of this building, and would've been glad to personally tell them so… but I was focused on my task.

There was no way I was losing focus.

Finally, I was at the top floor of the building, and I was right in front of Him's room. Right in from of Him's door…

I took in a breath and calmed down my racing heartbeat…still feeling a bit sore and raw from what occurred.

But, I knew better than to get angry at Brick. It wasn't his fault. The **real** Brick would never lay a hand on me that way, and I knew it. Now, more than ever before, Brick needed me.

"I won't let you down." I whispered to him, even though he obviously wasn't in front of me or even around me.

With a gentle smile, I grabbed my amulet into my hands and took in a deep breath.

I felt the energy pulsating from it and smiled confidently at it.

'_Be prepared…what you will see inside won't be pretty. Also, you have the element of surprise on your hands here. Him doesn't know your alive yet. Use it well.' _I could hear the amulet tell me, but it sounded just like Faiz's voice.

I nodded once and quickly opened the door to the room.

Suddenly, as soon as I stepped into the room, a nauseating smell filled my nostrils and I saw Him, sitting on his chair, staring out the window.

But that wasn't all I saw…

A rough and utterly desperate gasp came to my lips at the sight…

Tears welled up in my eyes as I covered my mouth in shock. I had been prepped for this… but…the prep was nothing compared to the sight.

Brick… was dead.

He lied, sprawled out on the ground, the floor soaking in his blood, a huge hole in his stomach…

Sobs escaped from my throat as I stared at him… but I tried not to do it too loudly… so that I didn't make Him look to see who it was.

Brick's eyes staring up at the ceiling, the life from them completely vanished.

The image would haunt me for the rest of my life.

'_FOCUS!' _the amulet commanded, _'Focus on using my power to destroy Him! Don't wait- he knows you're here now!'_

As quick as I could, I gathered whatever little steadiness I could find and forced myself…**literally forced myself** to stop crying by smacking my face.

I had to snap out of it…

"HIM." I say, my voice confident and demanding, it echoing throughout the room.

He suddenly jumps up and looks back at me, his eyes widening, a look of utter shock bestowed on his face.

"_**Y**_-_**You?"**_ I render Him speechless, and his eyes go evil as he lays them upon the amulet.

"W-WHAT'S **THIS?**"

I put my hands on my hips, my eyes narrow at him in rage, but pure confidence, my feet parted hip length away from each other.

"This? This is REVENGE." I scowl and before he knows what hits him…

BAM! I zap him with my laser eyes and send Him flying out of his damn huge window! It shatters into a million pieces, not to mention, we're at the top floor… so Him's got some fall.

I knew it wouldn't kill Him though. He'd be back on his damned and cursed feet in a heart beat, more angry than ever before…

Him didn't want to lose this battle. I could tell. More than any other battle we had ever fought before. He sensed victory, and he already had a taste of it, so Him wasn't going to back out of this one easily.

I even give Him credit, because from an intellectual perspective… he was a genius. He played us all like a violin, expertly, and used our emotions for each other to twist it against us.

It was like witnessing a really well done horror movie, where as you didn't **like **what was going on, but you had to admit it was a good movie, none the less.

However, I knew that this was the draw. I wasn't going to stand and watch from the side lines any longer. I was going to defeat Him… once and for **all**. And I wasn't alone. I had my new amulet to help me, along with Faiz and the grace of God itself.

And Brick…

I looked over at his corpse, trying not to break down into tears all over again. I floated over to him and closed his eyes with my hands… not wanting to step in his blood.

Oh how I wished Him never existed. You probably want to know now if my opinion on Him had changed now. If I went from feeling sorry for Him, to hating Him. After all, Him **did** kill my boyfriend… and technically me…

But, I'm going to make you a little confused and tell you…

No. I do not.

Now, more than **ever** I wanted Him to be the best he could be. However, I knew his heart to be too black and too evil. He wasn't human, after all.

The most kind thing I could do for Him now, was to use this amulet's power to destroy Him.

Not out of hate, but out of love. I couldn't let this go on any longer. Him wasn't getting anywhere. If Him's greatest wish WAS to conquer the world? Then I can honestly say it was never going to happen. If I let him live and simply beat him up and saved my friends, he'd continue to try over and over and over again…

Putting himself through endless failure **and** endless torture.

So, which was better? To let Him stay in this world, where he couldn't get what he wanted? Or… to destroy Him and protect the ones I love while putting Him out of his misery?

To me, there was no question in that answer.

Him needed to be destroyed.

I stared at Brick for a few minutes longer, thinking about everything that's happened these last few days before gently sighing and closing my eyes.

"I love you Brick…I love you so much. I don't hate you either for what you did. I completely forgive you. Just know that now…and I promise you…" my eyelids lowered sadly as I stared down at him, a frown on my face.

"…I'll bring you back." I breath out.

Without hesitating any longer, I take off my bag and leave it near Brick- but not too close, so that it wouldn't get soaked in his…blood.

Then, I darted out the window to see Him, lying on the floor, all those flights down. He wasn't dead. No not yet.

Quickly, I nose dive down, the air pressure causing my hair to fly behind me in a pin straight line.

I smirk as I get closer to Him, and just in time for Him to open his eyes and get up, I punch him dead center in the face, my right hook stronger than ever before. He gets sent back and skids across the ground like a rock skids along a lake when thrown.

"UGH!" He breaths out when his body slams into a pole.

I don't stop there. I zap at him again with my laser eyes, while floating closer and closer to him, making the intensity of the lasers increase with each inch closer I draw.

"**NO! STOP IT!" **Him growls out, covering his face with his claws, "**THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE DEAD!"**

When I'm finally in front of Him, I stop zapping him and grab his neck with my hand, a smirk of confidence on my face. The rain isn't even hitting me now… it's only hitting Him. There's also a strange white glow surrounding me, kind of like an aura.

Him's eyes widened at that, and my touch alone seemed to burn his skin.

"OW! OW! LET GO!" He yelps out in protest, but I shake my head no, that smile never leaving me.

"Okay, since you asked so politely…" I sarcastically say, and lift him up off the floor and lean him pull him away from the pole, then rip the pole off its hinges.

"…Sure thing!" I smile big, and let go of his now burnt neck, and use the pole to wake him across the street! He flew like a baseball and I laugh excitedly when **he** slams into a window and breaks it, back first, as I had not too long ago.

"You like baseball or wrestling better Him? I want to play fair,so I'm asking for your opinion." I wittily call out to Him, and I wait for what I knew would happen next…

All of a sudden, the building snaps in two and is pushed **apart** … to reveal a fuming, steaming and mentally psychotic Him. He's breathing deeply, and his whole upper body moves up and down with each breath. His claws are opened and in back of him, and he looked like he was ready to pounce. His teeth were clenched and his eyes started to turn black completely.

"WRETCHED _**BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU STAY DEAD!**_" He yells out aggressively, jumping into the air and diving down towards me, enlarging his claws, which aimed directly for my throat…

I just stood there, waiting… my heart told me it was the right thing to do. That, and my amulet…

'_Don't panic. He can't harm you. My power is almost fully charged… I'm making your skin super strong. Remember how you get bad sun burns? Not anymore! I will stop anything from hurting your skin anymore!' _

Well, those were comforting words. I wonder what would happen once it was fully charged?

'_Keep attacking Him to charge me completely. It'll serve you well…and you shall know when I am ready.' _

My amulet informed me and I nodded once. Now that certainly wasn't a problem to do!

Him landed in front of me and gripped at my neck, his claws clutching it, one claw above the other, and with a devious and insane grin, he closed those claws, obvious trying to destroy me and cut my neck clean off my shoulders!

However, I just smirked, my hands on my hips confidently, and winked at him. I could also hear his claws sizzling from touching me. Not only did I hurt to touch, but I was also indestructible…

THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

I giggled and Him's black eyes widened as he frowned, in complete shock. Then he smiles sheepishly, and chuckled nervously.

"Nice try Him…now it's my turn." I smirk, and punch grab Him's arms and without thinking twice, break them.

He yelps out in pain, letting go of my neck, now having burns on his claws **and** his neck. Plus now, his arms were broken. He couldn't do anything. He tried to heal them, but before I let him, I jumped up and kicked him straight in the face, knocking out a tooth or two.

My powers were deadly, and increasing in strength by the second! There was no way I was losing this fight!

He fell back and laid on the ground, screaming out in pain.

"H-HOW IS THIS…**POSSIBLE?**" He cries out desperately and I sigh and shake my head no, folding my arms successfully, standing over Him now.

"…You just don't **get** it do you?" I repeat his own words to me, like he had told me before hand. I smirked smugly, confidently as he looked at me wide eyed, his eyes going back to normal…

"You **can't win** this one." I smile big, proud of the fact I could make Him live to regret those words.

Him's eyes bulge out at that and he gulps.

"W-What're you going to do with me?" he whimpers now.

"…Something that'll benefit you and the rest of the world, in a nut shell." I smile generously at him.

"Think of it as a favor."

"…No…I…I beg of you…please.." Him is begging…?

Something didn't sound right here…

'_Watch our Blossom. Look behind you!'_

What? I turn around just in time to get punched in the face by two individual monsters that Him allowed to roam the streets to terrorize people. They were hideous and bulky, made of a orange tinted skin and had hideous faces that were stitched up together like a rag doll. All they wore was raggedy shorts and no tops.

It didn't hurt, but it distracted me enough to allow Him to heal himself.

He also had something else up his sleeve too…

He rushed towards the building I had met Brick in and I used my X-Ray vision to see…

He was going into the cellar! Where Brick's brothers and **my** sisters were! What was he doing?

Quickly, with much aggravation, I kick these guys butts half way across the town and zoom in after Him, my pink trail following after me.

I slam open the cellar door, the cocoon gone and red glowing floor gone now, replaced with nothing but blood…

blood everywhere.

My eyes widened as I looked around me, a gasp escaping my lips.

"No." I looked to my right, saw bits and pieces of Brick's brothers scattered everywhere there…blood dripping from their body parts.

"NO!" I screamed out, looking to my left to see my…my sisters, in the …the same predicament… torn to…to _pieces_…

"_**NO!"**_ I screamed out at the top of my lungs. Why hadn't I seen this coming! Why hadn't I know Him would do this?

_**HIM WOULD PAY! I'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR THIS! I'LL…**_

'_Blossom…BLOSSOM! Wake up!…WAKE UP! It's an illusion Blossom… you've fallen into a deep sleep! This isn't real…none of what you're seeing right now is real!'_

"W-Wha…**what**?" I scream out, my voice echoing in the small cellar, the stench of blood in my nostrils…

"_**F-First Brick…then THEM! H-How COULD HE?**_" I scream out, falling to my knees, completely broken…not caring anymore. My hope… was gone.

'_Blossom..BLOSSOM! NOW YOU SNAP OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO ME!…As SOON as you walked into this room, Him made you fall asleep…DO YOU HEAR ME? IF you don't wake up right now, He's going to snatch away your amulet and then KILL you again! And this time, Brick and you will STAY dead. DO YOU HEAR ME? NOW WAKE UP!'_

As if his words were made of magic…

I snapped out of it. I was surprised to see I wasn't on my knees anymore, OR surrounded in blood. Instead, I was lying on the floor, face towards the ceiling, and immediately saw him reaching for my amulet…

When he saw me awaken he stopped and pulled back.  
>"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? HOW ARE YOU OUT WITTING ME?" He screams and I jump up… punching the bastard into the wall with all my force.<p>

It was time now… I could feel it.

My amulet's power was fully charged, and my white aura engulfed the whole room, making everything it touched brighter… the whole building was engulfed in this light, and it didn't stop there! It covered the whole city, and then the whole WORLD! Everything was filled with light… nothing was dark anywhere.

A smile spread on my lips as I sensed Brick become healed upstairs.

I even heard my sisters and Brick's brothers start to stir and wake up behind me!

"Shiiiiit…" moaned out Butch, and then he gasped when he saw what was happening. He got wide eyed and shook Buttercup and Boomer's shoulders as he stared at me.

"Y-YO! You seein' that?" he points towards me, and all of them look at me, their eyes bulging, their jaws dropping…

Him is pinned against the wall, and I can feel the fear rolling off of Him…

And I pity Him yet again. I wished Him could just be happy… without being evil.

"**B-Blossom…**" I heard Buttercup's shocked, and in awe voice call out from behind me, and I smiled at the sound of it.

"…Yes girls. It's me. Your sister…Blossom. I was here, in New Delhi this whole time." I turned to them with a smile, and I could see the amazement in their eyes as I stared at them. Bubbles started to cry, and even Buttercup got all emotional too…

She shook her head in disbelief…covering her mouth with her hands…

"B-Blossom..I…I'm so sorry…I…"

"It's okay Buttercup." I smile comfortingly at her.

"N-NO…it's not! I… the last thing I told you before you…you ran off was…I hate you…"

She bites her lip and I know what's next…

"But Blossom… I was wrong. SO wrong! Please…please forgive me! I..I **don't **hate you Blossom! I don't!" she cried out to me, tears leaking from her eyes. She tries to wipe them away, but fails.

"Fuck…" she mumbles out and I float over to her and hug her gently.

"I know…and I **love** you Buttercup., you're my sister. But now, I must do this-" I say, looking back at Him, letting go of her…

And **right** before the whole room goes completely white, **right** before I seal Him into my amulet like I felt I should…

The door opens, and I see Brick's face…

And I know now, just by one look of those ruby red eyes, that he's back…

To being **my** Brick again.

With a smile, the room completely whites out… and Him is forever gone from our lives.

_AHHHHHHHH! EPIC CHAPTER RIGHT? =D OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!….P-PEOPLE…WE ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER LEFT! T-THIS STORY IS OVER AFTER THAT! D'= Listen up…ALL of you! I have developed SUCH a close relationship with you all, and I never want to let that go! Honest I don't! So, to all of you reviewers who are SUCH AWESOME PEOPLE… I want to say THANK YOU and I will DEFINITELY keep in touch with all of you! Let's see what happens next chapter, and hopefully, we'll see what becomes of Brick and Blossom's relationship! ^_^ Sorry for any spelling mistakes by the way…T-Thank you…_

_Did you know?: This story, so far, has received a total of 9, 386 hits in all of two months? Now, compare that to one of my OTHER stories which has been up for more than two YEARS and it only has 12,654 hits! W-Which is still a lot, but this story is abundantly popular! For that, I'm forever grateful, and can only pray that it stays that way and will forever remain in the hall of Powerpuff fame ;D More fun and facts next time…the LAST time for this story! D'= T-Thanks…!_


	25. The End and The New Beginning

_O.O ….. THIS. IS…THE…LAST CHAPTER OF STOLEN WITHOUT A TRACE! I-I'M GANNA CRY! D'= O-Okay…get a hold of myself…Well! I can happily say that a very successful story has come to an end, and I am so, so, so, SO grateful to have shared it with all of you! Yet for some, it has just begun! To all of you who have started reading my story late, or haven't made the "journey" along with me, (the ones who I kept Private Messaging every time I updated! =D) I hope you have still enjoyed and appreciated this story! Hopefully, this story will live on in all your hearts, and you'll look back on it and read it over again in the future ^_^ That would make me so happy…None the less, it's not the COMPLETE end! I will be uploading more stories on here, so if you're interested, check them out! The one I'm working on now is called "Angelica" if you're curious. So far, so good with that story! I hope you'll all check it out and enjoy it just as much as this one! ;D N-None the less… On with the story… ='D _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR THE RRB…AND ALSO, I WISH TO NOT OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL WHO MAY BE INDIAN. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A STORY AND USING OUTSIDE RESOURCES BASED ON WHAT I READ AND KNOW ABOUT INDIA…THERE IS NOTHING __PERSONAL__ TO WHAT I'M WRITING. THANKYOU. _

_REMINDER: THE RRB AND PGG ALL HAVE NORMAL FEATURES, LIMBS, AND HAVE NOSES. =)_

_**UPDATE**__**!: THE ROWDYRUFFS ARE 15... BUT NOW THE GIRLS ARE 16! THEIR BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 16TH! =) **_

**WARNING: ****This chapter, is a tad more emotional, so if you're SENSITIVE, be on the look out! Also, a bit more dramatic in some ways too…E-Enjoy none the less…**

**Stolen Without A Trace**

**Chapter 25: The End and The New Beginning**

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

I looked around me, to see that everyone dear to me, everyone I now could call friends…or more… were all okay.

My eyes widened as I looked down at the amulet. It was throbbing and glowing! Him was trapped inside of it, and I knew he'd stay there…gone from this world.

A small smile traveled to my face at the thought.

But now, I was exhausted…

However, I looked back at all my friends, offering them a comforting smile.

Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup were all wide eyed at me… speechless. They couldn't believe how epic that had been, or what I had done. Or perhaps, for my sisters, that I was even HERE.

Bubbles was still crying and Buttercup was smiling gently. I could tell she was satisfied, satisfied she got that off her chest… saying she didn't hate me.

…But the eyes I looked at now, were the ones I wanted to look at the most, out of all of them.

The same ruby red eyes I had dreamt of all these years…

"Brick." I started to tear up, unable to hold them back. He … he was alive.

'_Thanks to you.' _The amulet in Faiz's voice told me and I smiled bigger, rushing over to him and wrapping my arms around his body tightly.

He stood there, his eyes wide, kind of in shock… but he slowly hugged back, embracing me just as tightly as I did towards him. He buried his face in my hair and I buried my face in his shoulder, sobbing tears of joy.

It was ridiculous how emotional I felt.

But…

How could I not be? I would have a heart made of stone if I didn't cry at his return, cry to see him alive and well, standing before me…

"Blossom…Blossom, I don't deserve this…" his voice was full of sorrow, regret and utter bitterness. I shook my head no while hugging him, never wanting to let go.

I'm sure everyone was watching us with confused eyes, and suspicious glances.

He knew didn't he? He knew what he tried to…and **successfully**… did to me. Killed me…

"Brick. Brick it wasn't your fault- you were under Him's control. You weren't you!" I protested, pulling away **just enough** to see his handsome face twisted in pain.

"Yeah, but now I am…and I **remember** all the fucking… horror I committed towards you! B-Blossom, I don't think I could ever make up for that! …**ever**!" he shouts out, his narrow as he lets go of me.

w-wait…what was he doing? My eyebrows raise as I stare at him, wishing he didn't let me go, that he just held on tight to me instead.

"B-Brick…please-" I reach out to touch him, but he shakes his head no, his eyes angry and his teeth clenched. He was full of bitterness and self loathing right now…

And I… I couldn't do anything about it.

He's not looking at me, but away from me.

"Ummm, someone wanna elaborate on what's…going on here?" Buttercup spoke up, hands on her hips angrily now.

I blush gently and look down. Guess I have no choice but to tell her…

I open my mouth and was about to say that Brick and I have become boyfriend and girlfriend today, but…

"Nothing's going on. H-How could it be? I don't deserve you Blossom…not after that. No…I don't deserve **anything**." he hisses out, and my eyes widen at him as he starts to leave the cellar!

Buttercup's face is questioning, as if to say 'doesn't deserve you? Wait…WHAT'D HE DO?'

I can't answer he features right now though. I quickly follow after him, zooming after his red streak, my own pink streak following me.

No..No this wasn't supposed to happen! Everything's supposed to be fine now!…**Everything! **

I followed him into some strange laboratory I had never seen before, the door still open to it. Everyone in there, looked at me curiously, wondering who I was, and how I had gotten my powers to be like Brick's.

I followed him into a room made of metal… that had chambers in them. The room was warm, and one of the chambers was already opened, nothing in it.

"…Blossom, get the fuck away from me." he commanded as I stopped right behind him.

His voice…it was so harsh, so irritated.

No…this can't be happening!

"B-Brick! I certainly will NOT!" I protest, hands on my hips now, eyes determined. I couldn't lose him…no. not again!

"Blossom, I'm a murder. A damn MURDERER! I …I killed you. **These hands**, these hands are the hands of a killer! And it wasn't the first time I tried to kill you, oh no…" he growls out, turning around towards me, his eyes in angry little slits.

He steps towards me, slowly, his hands in fists. He looks threatening, almost demonic. I back away from him slowly, my face a mix of concern and stubborn determination still.

"I tried killing you when I was little, when I fought you all the time. I tried killing you every second I punched or kicked at you. Heck, I even tried to kill you by reviving these Powerpunk fucks and allowing Him to complete the process!"

"B-But Brick, that was an **accident.** and that was the **past**! You have to let it go!" I shout back, wanting him to hear me out. My back pumps into a wall now, and he's standing right in front of me…

Inches away from me. He shakes his head no and puts his hand near my head, leaning it on the wall.

"No Blossom… those things can never be erased, no matter if it was an 'accident' or not. It still almost killed you. On top of the fact…I succeeded." his eyes get sad now, not mad as he stares at me.

Those ruby eyes are filled with anguish…anguish I wished to take away.

My eyes filled with them too, I hated hearing him like this…

All I wanted to do was be with him!

"Brick…you succeeded because of Him, who by the way, double crossed you and is GONE now. Please… please **know** I'm not angry at you! I never was…"

"But, you **should** be damn it! You should be!" he punches the wall next to my head, leaving an indent. I gulp and shake my head no.

"No Brick… I can't blame you for something you didn't do. It wasn't your fault."

"Lies…"

"**It wasn't your fault!** How many times do I have to say it?"

"Infinitely, and by then, I still won't believe that."

He frowns, his eyes narrowed again, staring at me…

His hand trails from the wall to my face, gently touching my chin, and then tracing my lips. I close my eyes…

I shiver at the feeling, loving every second of it. I missed that side of him so badly…

"Brick… I need you. It's my birthday, and I need you. I want us to be together. We made it official today! Please, don't break it now…don't even dare…" I whimper out, taking his hand into mine. I reopen my eyes and put his hand against my cheek. He lets me do so, his eyes looking pained again…

"B-Blossom I…"

"…Brick." I stare him directly into his eyes. My eyes are gentle, but firm. "I love you. I want you in my life." I truthfully tell him, and he stares at me, clenching his teeth, his eyes sorrowfully looking into mine.

"…Blossom.." he breaths out, as if my name was 'yes, I know you love me, and I love you too' , all in one breath.

Gingerly, he leans in towards me, not sure if he should, but… does so anyway. I let him, eagerly awaiting what comes next…

I close my eyes, my heart already racing, the blush on my cheeks accompanying me joyfully…

His lips finally brushed against mine, and in seconds, they were stuck together, effortlessly, to mine. I could feel my groin tighten in eagerness, in satisfaction, and excitement.

My Brick was back! The Brick I loved so much…now all I feared was his guilt.

Don't be guilty Brick… let it go. Just be with me, hold onto me, never let me go again…

The kiss turned from soft, to needy and rowdy in a matter of seconds. His hands were wrapped around my body hungrily, and mine around his. I doubt even the night we almost did 'it' had this much need in it!

I enjoyed the feel of our frenching, how effortless, yet amazing it was. Just because it was effortless, didn't mean it was exciting or heart stoppingly great to experience.

I definitely wanted more. But now wasn't the time, nor the place.

I'd get that soon… perhaps. I didn't want to think irrationally just yet. There were some things that were much more important at the moment than the physical attraction between us now. **how** I wasn't sure but…

One of them involved talking about what we were going to all do now. Buttercup and Bubbles knew where I was. Obviously, I'd have to go back with them. Would Brick still keep his promise and come with me..?

What about his brothers? The people working here?

SO MUCH TO THINK ABOUT…

But at least we didn't have to worry about Him breathing down our necks anymore. All thanks to Faiz and my beautiful Amulet. I'd treasure it forever…

He continued to kiss me so deeply, his body pressed against mine, the both of us fitting together like puzzle pieces. I loved his scent of Cinnamon and how protected he made me feel, how secure and loved. I had never felt anything like it before, from another boy that is.

He slowed down his kissing a bit, and lingered on the last kiss, which was a kiss to my upper lip, and then pulled away, unwillingly. His forehead rested on mine as we looked into each other eyes. His were glazed over with confusion and love…confusion and love.

Mine were filled with nothing **but** love.

"Blossom…how can you not be angry with me? How can you forgive me…so damn easily?"

I smile at him, shaking my head no, our foreheads still together.

"Because Brick, I'd be so foolish to hold that against you when I knew it wasn't you doing it… I could never throw away our relationship like that. It just started…"

"Hmm…" he looks at my lips and then my eyes again.

"Blossom, I love you." he admits, and oh my goodness, it felt so good to hear. My ears thanked his lips for speaking it!

"…But sometimes, I don't get you." he smirks gently, admitting yet another thing aloud.

I laugh lightly and nod. We're still so close, and still embracing each other.

"Good. I'm glad. It's the mysterious ones that are more attractive anyway~" I giggle and he snickers briefly at that.

But then he frowns bitterly and pulls away from me, looking over at those strange chambers…

"Blossom. These are the ….Powerpunk girls. Well, two of them anyway. I have to get rid of them. After what happened with you, I'm not taking any more chances in letting them hibernate here…" he grimaces and I walk to his side and look into one of the chambers, my eyes wide.

"W-WOAH. The Powerpunk girls! My oh my, I remember them… they hated me and my sisters. Berserk seemed to get jealous of y powers, so she spoke up and revealed her own. I kind of felt bad, you know? After all, they just wanted to be recognized…" I pout gently, staring down at a hibernating Brat.

Brick snorted bitterly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just like Butch wanted to be recognized when he tried to rape you and then kick you?"

My eyes widen at the memory. Why would he bring that up? I blink and look towards him, a angry blush creeping towards my cheeks.

I tried not to think about that though…

"Brick, what do you plan on doing to them?" I ask eagerly and he stares down at Brat coldly.

She looked so much like Bubbles… but… she was older than when I last saw her. How was that possible? Their father destroyed them at five years old…

I guess Him must've used some sort of 'weird spell' to conjure them into teenagers… or something like that. I mean, if he could revive them and have them feed off my energy, why not, right?

"Kill 'em." Brick says flatly, and my eyebrows raise as I shoot him a look. K-KILL them?

"Brick! I… I can't allow you to simply, DO that! I thought you wanted to become good…" I reminded him, a frown of worry on my face.

He frowns at me, slight regret and remembrance in his eyes.

"Blossom…I do. I really do. I promise you that. But… before I do, there's one last evil thing I have to take care of, and that's them." he glares down at Brat, who appears to be sleeping so soundly, so peacefully..

I couldn't bare it.

"No Brick. Please don't-" I start, when suddenly, my amulet speaks up…

'_Blossom, I could purify them, if you wish. Turning them into light energy and making it so that their souls are recycled into something good?' _My amulet offered and my eyebrows raised at the idea…

Not a bad idea.

"Brick? Open the chambers. I have an idea…" I instruct, and he growls lowly at me.

"What is it? You're NOT giving them any of your energy!" he shouts suspiciously and I smile gently down at Brat.

"…Just trust me." I say mysteriously, taking off my amulet.

He stares at me threw narrow slits, but finally sighs in aggravation and opens the chambers.

Carefully, I place the amulet down onto Brat's chest.

"What're you doing…?" he ponders aloud, folding his arms.

"watch …" I smile, while a surge of light appears around Brat… slowly making her whole body glow. Brick's eyes widen and his arms unfold at that.  
>"W-What's going on?" A very confused and in awe Brick asked and all I could do was giggle and the same glowing transferred over to Brute.<p>

"They're being purified…and sent out into the universe to restart a new life. A better one…"

Brick now looks at me, in shock. His jaw is completely dropped and his eyebrows are raised in awe.

"You'd do that…for people as messed up as these hoars?"

I nod slowly and peaceful look on my face as the glowing slowly stops and fades away… their bodies completely gone, my amulet the only thing left in the chamber. I take it out and put it back on, the energy around me immediately changing when I do.

"I'd do anything to ensure evil never has a chance of winning…including falling in love with a villain." I smile loving at him and take his hand into mine.

He stares at my hand entwined in his, and I can tell he feels like he doesn't deserve to be with me still…but…He hold on anyway, looking into my eyes, trying to understand my way of thinking.

"Come one Brick. Lets go find the others." I smile happily at him, ready to explain what happened to Buttercup and Bubbles candidly. They needed to know everything, and heck, so did Boomer and Butch for that matter.

And with that, we set off to find them, hand in hand.

~September 8th~

I opened up the curtains in the room to reveal a beautiful sunny day outside, and I heard the boys rustle in their separate guest beds, not wanting to even get up.

Butch moaned and Boomer whimpered out in protest.

However, Brick was used to this routine, and slowly sat up, his eyes slightly droopy from just waking up.

I smile eagerly, the sun hitting my back.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine boys….time for our first day of school!" I smile big at them, showing off my pearly whites.

"Ugggggh…go away Blossom." Butch growled and put his head under the covers immediately.

"…Please…five more minutes…" Boomer pleaded, snuggling up with his covers cutely.

Brick just rolled his eyes and got on up out of bed.

"Morning bitch." he smirked at me. My eyebrows raised at that, at first, but then I realized he was just kidding, and he laughed lightly, pulling me into an amorous hug.

"Just kidding…Morning love~" he corrects himself sensitively and I hug back.

"Well, I'm glad to see **you're **up." I greet back with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, kind of ironic too, since I was the last one asleep… spent the whole night reading away." he smirks big, letting go of me, to look into my eyes.

I cock up my eyebrow in curiosity.

"oh really?" I smile, interested, "What?" I query.

I can hear Butch's smile in his words when he says,

"Play Boy." unsurprisingly, Brick zaps him with his laser vision, making him jump up out of bed.

"OW! You dick!" he yelps out and Brick and Boomer just laugh… even I do.

"But Butch! I thought you said I didn't have one..?" Brick jokes around and Butch growls at him while rubbing his back- where he got zapped at through the covers.

"Right. You don't I was just making you feel good was all." Butch hisses and Brick looks back at me a playful smile on his face.

"Yeah, sorry Blossom. Forgot to mention I'm secretly a girl. You okay with that?" Brick kids and I can feel an embarrassed blush come to my face. This topic was so… random!

"If you're a girl, then can I be the guy?"

"sure, why not?" he laughs and I giggle at that. Butch just moans and stretches, not wanting to be up. Boomer's getting up now too.

I smile gently as I walk on over to Butch's bed, and then pout when I see the fried hole in the bed sheets.

"OOOH Brick! Why'd you have to zap him? It tore right through the fabric!" I whine and he smirks, jumps over his bed and hugs me from behind, around my waist, kissing my neck as I hold up the spot he fried.

"Sorry babe. Butch'll buy a new one. Won't you Butch?"

Butch was glaring at him now, his eyelids lowered dully.

"…Nuh uh." he refuses but I frown and look at him. Butch cocks an eyebrow up at me and looks away guiltily.

"WHAT? I didn't do it! Brick should buy it!"

"well, maybe you shouldn't have interrupted me? I was in the middle of telling her the book I read last night…"

"which was?" I query once more.

"…Play boy." he smirks big and I gasp. I didn't think Butch had been serious! I slap him on the shoulder, turning around towards him to do so.

"Pervert!" I screech and am about to march out of the room, when he grabs my arm while laughing and kisses me instead.

I kiss back… how could I not? He was too good of a kisser…even though I was kind of mad at him.

He lets go and smiles warmly at me.

"Just kidding. I was reading a 1,000 page zombie book. Finished it too…care to borrow it?"

I smile, relieved at him.

"Zombie story, eh? Not my favorite choice, but if you like it…" I shrug and smile happily at him, "It can't be all bad."

He smiles, showing off his own teeth now and I laugh gently.

"You look nice this morning by the way…" he says, eyeing me up and down. I blushed at his words. I was wearing a pretty powder pink t-shirt with a yellow daisy in the middle of it and a pair of knee high pale blue shorts, with pink converses. My hair was down and had a pink headband in it, my bangs showing and sprawled out neatly on my pale forehead. And of course… I had my amulet, which was lying on my chest effortlessly glowing a beautiful gold color.

"T-Thank you." I blush gratefully and he nods eagerly.

"Now you get ready too, okay?"

"Hmm…guess so." he says, as I pull away and he unwillingly allows me to.

"All of you, share the bathroom fairly, okay? Be quick though, you only have…well, not even an hour to get ready anymore. More like forty minutes…" I giggle on my way out and all their eyes bulge at that.

"FORTY MINUTES?" They say in unison and I smirk big, glad I had finished getting ready when I did.

"_Yup!_ So make it quick, or else you won't be seeing your girlfriends any time soon… we'll leave without you!" I stick out my tongue and giggle, looking mainly at Butch who frowned embarrassedly, folding his arms.

"Girlfriend? B-Buttercup isn't my girlfriend…" he protests pathetically.

"yeah right." I roll my eyes and then exit. That guy was seriously in denial..

But then again, so was Buttercup.

I was now walking to the dining room, where Bubbles and Buttercup sat and talked over their breakfast. Breakfast made by none other than Bubbles herself!

That's right, we were all back, safe and sound in the Utonium household! I had told Bubbles, Buttercup, and even some of it to the professor, and explained what had happened. Better yet, they all told me their **own** interesting tales on how the Rowdyruff hit on THEM when they came to destroy Berserk.

That was a shocker alright…

But I guess it's safe to say the Rowdyruff and the Powerpuff were kind of made for each other, no? if not purposely, then accidentally, mind you.

The professor at first, was a little skeptical of allowing 3 teenage boys live under his roof, but he saw how eager we all were to allow them to stay, and how convincing we were that they were ready to turn over a new leaf… that he couldn't refuse.

On top of the fact, we even added in the advantage that they'd get paying jobs…ones that were **legal**, mind you, to help pay for the rent.

The professor couldn't say to that, and now, he even dared to say he liked the boys. He just made it clear that under any circumstances should we be caught doing anything 'inappropriate'.

Which I admit, was a kind of hard rule to keep… mainly because Brick was so addicting, and I couldn't help but be drawn to long and amorous makeout sessions with him.

I loved him so much…

The best part about him though, was his personality and intellect. Sure, he had a great built and looks, but that wasn't all he had going for him. I could actually sit down and be challenged mentally while around him. It was the most amazing thing to finally meet a guy who could live up and over my standard of intelligence.

And now? He was going to go to school with us!

I couldn't be more excited, honestly.

"Morning girls!" I cheerfully chirped, taking a seat and digging into breakfast hungrily. Bubbles smiled cutely and Buttercup scratched her head, tiredly.

"Hey…sup?" Buttercup croaked and I looked at her as I ate the blueberry muffins Bubbles had made.

"You sound so exhausted… did you get a good night's rest?'  
>"No.." her eyes narrowed as she slumped over in her chair.<p>

"You suffer from insomnia or something?" I smirk smugly, finishing my muffin. It went down fast because it was so delicious! Bubbles giggled giddily at that, noticing how hungry I was made her happy to see I had enjoyed her food.

"eh… you could say that." she blushes gingerly, trying to hide it by scratching at her cheeks. I know better, of course.

"What did Butch do…?" I cock an eyebrow up, smirking knowingly. Her eyes widen as she looks away and Bubbles looks at her, completely dumbfounded about what's going on.

"Do? W-whadda ya mean 'do'? we didn't **DO** anything!" Buttercup defends herself, making it even more suspicious.

"Mmmmhm…" I rub my chin, smiling deviously, as if I was an inspector, probing into a case…

She growls at that, her nervous energy clear.

"Listen, I don't even like the little maggot, alright? Why would I **do** anything with him?"

"yet, you wanted him to stay here…?" I point out and her eyes narrow into slits at me.

"NO. I never said I did!"  
>"yes, you did. When we talked to the professor, remember?"<p>

"O-Only because you guys wanted them here!" she shakily defends herself and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Face it Buttercup, you like him. And if there's something going on between you two…" I wink at her and take a sip on my orange juice, "I'll find out." I promise her and her lips purse in pure annoyance.

"Oh, me too, me too!" Bubbles squeals, clapping her hands eagerly together.

'Oh the hell with you too…" she grumbles and gets up, putting in her Ipod ear phones and flying out the door.

Wow, that was a first! Buttercup will be the first Powerpuff to school today? How strange… usually it's me.

But I can't help but laugh with Bubbles about her.

"She's too much." I laugh as I see Butch making his way over to us. He eyes the spot Buttercup sat at, noticing her plate- which is polished clean. But he tries to make it look like he's being all casual, and **didn't** come over to see if Buttercup was there.

"Hey babes~" he smirks and looks at us both.

"Butch…" I eye him and Bubbles smiles eagerly up at him.

"Hi! Boomer up yet?"

"Yeah, he's over by the room. How about you go greet him? I'm sure that'll make his day."

"Okay!" Bubbles chirps and zooms off to find Boomer. That was suspicious…why did he want to get rid of Bubbles so fast?

"…Yo Bloss, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I guess." I shrug, getting up and putting my dish in the sink. I can't help but notice his blush as he puts his hands in his pockets and his eyelids lower thoughtfully.

"Cool, thanks.."

I wash out my dish and look back at him as he sits down and starts to wolf down his own meal. it takes him all of five seconds to stuff the damn thing in his mouth.

"Ugh! You're going to choke! Take it easy, it's not going nowhere!"

He tries to speak but only crumbs come out of his mouth, not words.

"Butch, swallow before you talk?" I laugh and sit across from him. He swallows and rolls his eyes.

"…Look, I got to say this, okay?"

"okay…what?"

"actually… two things. One of them is a question."

"Understood, explain."

He fidgets in his seat and blushes angrily, looking down at his plate.

"Uhh…Blossom? I never got a chance to um…_apologize…"_ he suddenly surprises me, and my eyebrows raise in astonishment as I stare at him. He looks away, towards the sink.

"…for ya know…being a jerk and all? Tryin' to…to uh…"

"to rape me?" I blurt out and he looks at me, wide eyed.

"yeah. Yeah that…" he frowns and hangs his head low.

"It's just, I got carried away and was a jerk was all. Nothing personal. You're a pretty girl, and I get weird when it comes to pretty girls. Also, I wanted to thank you, for ya know, allowing me and my bros to stay here, even though I did what I did."

I smile at his honesty and admire him for apologizing…I never expected one from him. I just simply forgave him was all.

"..Apology accepted Butch." his eyebrows raise and he looks back at me, a bit surprised himself now.

"H-Hey, really?'

"Yes. Really." I smile warmly at him and he smiles shyly, looking away.

"Cool…" is all he says, and for a moment, nothing else happens.

"…did you want to ask me something?" I cock an eyebrow up and he blushes again and smacks himself in the head.

"Oh right, duh! God, I am so out to lunch…"

I laugh and shrug.

"It's alright, happens to the best of us."

"Um.. Right. So um yeah…look. I got this problem…ya see?" he frowns, looking me in the eyes now. I'm kind of wondering what Brick is up to right about now…

"It has to do with Buttercup…"

"you like her, don't you?" I smile smugly. I knew it! He blushes more and just stares at me with wide eyes, like a deer caught in head lights…

"UUUhhhh…" is all he says and I laugh at him.

"Butch, it's all good, I completely understand…Buttercup's a fine girl. You better treat her right though, you hear?" I wink at him playfully, "Or else."

He manages a lost smirk, his eyes completely baffled.

"Um…Blossom? I was just going to ask where she was…" he frowns and my eyebrows raise in embarrassment, my own blush forming on my cheeks.

Wait…what?

"B-but…you two aren't…?" I bite my lip and he shakes his head no.

"Nope. We're not together…" he looks away, as if hiding something, but I'll have to trust his judgment. There was no way I was going to look like a fool again.

"I…I see… well, if you're curious, she's at the school's all."

"ah, okay. I'll head on over. Maybe I can punch her out or something while I'm at it. Get a few jitters out of my system before school starts, ya know?" he snickers, getting up and I cock an eyebrow up at him.

"well, that is, if she doesn't punch **you** out first." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"…Thanks again Bloss, for everything…" and with that, he leaves.

"…welcome?" I laugh as Brick walks on over to me.  
>"…So…my brother talking about Play Boy again?"<p>

AT THE SCHOOL

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

Stupid Blossom…thinks she knows everything. Sure, I was glad to have her back. Sure, it was fun to have guys at the house who could make me pee my pants…but that doesn't mean I like him. Doesn't mean I'll fall head over heels for a stupid Rowdyruff…

I was sitting in the back of the High School, all by myself, my music blasting on my Ipod, looking down at the ground, bobbing my head to the beat, when I saw feet land in front of me.

What the…?

I look up and pause my Ipod to see the last person I wanna see…

"Oh…it's you." I grumble.

"Yeah. Me." Butch sits down next to me and looks at my Ipod.

"What songs you got on there?" he stares at it, and secretly glances at me when I'm not looking.

"Oh crap, a bunch. I dunno… some by ACDC, Cruxshadows, Kerli… a lot of Goth Rock I guess…" I shrug and he pops one ear phone out of my ear without asking, putting it into his own, a devious smirk on his face. He gets closer to me to do so and gets even closer to peer at my Ipod's screen…

I try not to blush at this… straightening my back so he doesn't 'accidentally' bump his face into mine.

"Hurt Me, by Kerli?" he looks at me questionably, a frown on his face.

"A bit depressing, no?"

I shrug, frowning angrily at him.

"Guess it's none of your business." I growl out, taking the headphone out of his ear. I could hear him talk because of my super hearing, even when I put it on full blast…

Damn my super powers.

"Someone's got her period~" Butch teased and I growled at this too. Leave me the fuck alone! Butch was doing this to me all night last night too! Teasing the fuck out of me…annoying the shit out of me! Why can't he get it? I don't like him!…I don't!

I don't care if he's hot, or got me those amazing boxing gloves for my birthday…or showed me any time of caring attitude when I cried….or…or made me laugh when I…needed it…

"Do not…" I look at him, a blush creeping on my features. Why was I blushing? I wish I could beat up my blood and make it stay away from my cheeks forever.

"Well…guess I'll just leave you alone then, huh?" he pouts, his eyes getting all droopy. Over the top much?

"yeah." I encourage him and look away angrily. Go away…

"Hmmm…but first?" he smirks, and before I know it… he snatches my Ipod!

My eyes widen as the earphones get pulled out of my ears and he gets up and starts to run off!

"H-HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASS WIPE!" I yell after his, chasing him down and fuming all the while.

What is UP with that prick? Why can't he just be normal?

He's laughing crazily and wildly as I chase him around the entire school, which is starting to allow students into the building. I don't care about that though. I just want my Ipod back!

Finally, I zap him with my laser eyes and he stops. Unfortunately, my Ipod is sent flying into the air!

My eyes widen and I gasp…I paid for that thing with my own money! It couldn't break! It just couldn't!

I was about to scream my ass off while I watched it crash onto the ground…when I realized it didn't.

My eyebrows slowly raised as I saw Butch had zoomed to it and grabbed it, just in the nick of time…

"Hmp… shouldn't have even SAVED IT for ya, ungrateful Bitch…" he scowls at me and throws it towards me. I catch it, just staring a him…

He's about to walk away, towards the front of the school, when I feel the urge to stop him.

"…H-Hey! Wait a sec, will ya?" I frown. Why was I doing this…?

He stops and folds his arms, looking back at me annoyed.

"yeah, what?" he demands, pissed off, "I got to get to class." he adds, and I KNOW that's not something he was really worried about.

I look away, unsure of what I was about to do, my eyelids lowered in uncertainty, a frown upon my lips.

"…Um…" I mumble and slowly walk over towards him. He raises an eyebrow dully, watching me as I do, his arms never unfolding.

I stop in front of him, thinking about everything he's done for me so far…the good things anyway. The kiss, the birthday present, the company, the comfort, to cheering up,…the kiss…

And then this. It shows he had a heart…and maybe I should be a little less hard on him.

"Um…" I mumble, a light blush on my cheeks now, and suddenly, I kiss him on the cheek, super quickly though.

"Thanks.." I mumble out, almost angrily. His eyebrows raise and he stares at me, a bit in shock.

"…N-No problem…" I smile without feeling like doing so, and start to walk away when he calls out my name. I stop walking and look back at him.

"Buttercup! Hey,wait up..um… I was wondering, just if, ya know…I dunno…maybe, wanna…hang out sometime?" he walks over to me and I eye him weirdly.

"Don't we always hang out? We **live **together for crying out loud…"

"I-I know…but not like that. Differently, I meant." he stares at me and I stare back now.

"…Butch. Are you…" I was about to ask him if he was going to ask me **out** when…

"Yes." His eyes are intense, staring into my shocked ones.

t-this boy was…asking me…**me**, Buttercup Utonium, OUT? The girl boys don't even go NEAR?

I bite my lip and look away.

"Butch, I don't think you're making the right choice here…"

"what do ya mean?" he frowns intensely, his eyes narrowing.

"W-Well…I mean, I'm not the dating **type.** Boys, they skive me and hate me…think I'm too tough for a girl. They don't like their girls tougher than them…" I quickly start to walk away, a deep blush on my face.

"Hey, they're just **wimps** who're afraid of a good punch in the face! They don't like you because they know how wimpy they are! But me? I KNOW how strong I am! And… I can top ya too. I'm not afraid of your punch, instead…attracted to it." he quickly catches up to me and grabs my arm. I'm completely shocked by his words and I stare into his eyes nervously…

I-is he pulling my leg…?

He looked so serious…I wanted to believe him…

"Come on Buttercup. …please?' he frowns, his eyes **begging**. I … couldn't… believe this!

"Y-You **like** me?"

"didn't that kiss say **anything**?" his eyes tighten, referring to the night I had first seen him again…

And I blush more at that.

"Why would you like me? There are prettier girls to like…" I look away, but he grabs my face and forced me to look at him.

"Shut up. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Maybe you should. I'm not one to give out compliments Buttercup, never will be. But…"

He looks me up and down and smirks seductively.

"You're one hot chick. AND you can kick butt. What more can I ask for? So…" he smiles, sincerely for the first time in his life at me, "what do you say?"

I blink, just staring at him…

"I-I say…you're crazy…" I bite my lip sucking in a breath, and he cocks up a devious eyebrow.

"But…?" he eggs me on and I close my eyes.

"BUT…" I continue, and hope I don't live to regret these words… "Okay." I admit.

"I'll give you a shot." I reopen my eyes to see him punch the air with his fist, letting go of my face, his smile evident and big.

"YES!" He hollers out, "I KNEW you liked me back!"

"Oh shut up Butch…" I roll my eyes and pull him along with me towards the front entrance of the school, looking agitated while doing so…

But I was smirking and bouncing with joy on the inside.

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

"Boomer!" I giddily greet him in his room. He's putting on his shoes now, and when he sees me he smiles shyly and blushes lightly.

"Oh, hey there Bubbles. One second and I'll be right with you…" he looks down at his shoe in concentration and forces it on, then ties it.

"Ah! There! All done." he smiles big and gets up off the bed he was sitting on, to look at me and walk on over to me.

"Great! Where's Brick?" I look around for Blossom's Boyfriend and Boomer smirks gently at me.

"Went off to use the restroom…um…is that okay?" he makes a worried face and I giggle at him. He was so cute.

"Of course it is silly we don't want his bladder to burst or anything!"

"Oh, right…sorry, it's just… I dunno, I feel so bad about having to let you let us stay here…"

"Aw, don't Boomer! I'm glad you're here with me!" I smile happily at him, grabbing his hands into mine, giving them an affirming squeeze.

He looks down at them and then into my eyes, his beautiful ocean blue ones hypnotizing to look at.

"Thanks for the warm welcome…"  
>"Not a problem! Excited for your first day of school?"<p>

"Ummm.." he insecurely looks away and scratches the back of his head, letting go of my hands.

"K-Kind of nervous actually…Um… I'm not too bright. And I never really went to school before." my eyes widen at that.

"N-NEVER?"

"No…Him took us away when we were five so he could train us and Him-" he stops abruptly and sighs sadly, looking down sorrowfully.

"Him…" he echoes out and I frown worriedly at Boomer.

"Boomer, what exactly did Him do again?"

"…Betrayed us all. He never really cared about us at all. He simply wanted to…use us to conquer the world, then get rid of us when we were useless…" he looked so tormented, so hurt by this that I couldn't help but grab his face into my hands and look into his eyes compassionately.

"Boomer, sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear that… I really, truly am…I wish Him wasn't so devious a creature, but… I'm just glad you're all good now." I smile gently, hugging him comfortingly.

"Me too…I wasn't good at being evil." he laughs and I laugh with him.

"Boomer, I would feel the same way. I can't yell at the TV without feeling bad afterwards!" I admit, a blush upon my cheeks, "I mean, it's the TV's fault if their's a storm outside and it has no reception…right?"

Boomer's eyes light up at that and he nods eagerly.

"Exactly! That's exactly what I think too! God, it's so good to see SOMEONE understands…cause I know my brothers don't…"

I giggle at him and go on my tippy toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Come on now, lets head off to school, huh? I can't wait to tell all my friends about you! No worries, I'll introduce you to EVERYONE I know, kay?" I cheerfully lead him out of the house, waving at Brick and Blossom in the dining room. I wonder what those two love birds were talking about…?

"Hm, sounds fun! Okay!" he smiles eagerly, and before you know it, we're in the air and flying towards school, holding hands.

He smiles at me and I smile at him.

"Love you Bubbles~" he blushes and I blush with him, my eyes shining with shyness.

"…I…I love you too…" I admit, and he hold my hand even tighter. I don't think those words ever held deeper meaning before now…

Boomer winks at me as we land and we both look at Pokey Oaks High School, our eyes wide and preparing for whatever the year threw at us…

And I knew, no matter what, at least now? I had Boomer by my side.

And that was enough for me.

**P.O.V.: Blossom**

AT THE END OF THE DAY!

I stared at Brick for what felt like an eternity. We were in class now, and I hated the fact he was away from me, not by my side. Why had the teacher separated us? I wished she hadn't…

It was the only class I had with him too.

I bite my lip as I hope he looks back at me, but he's focused and interested in what the teacher was saying. Makes sense I guess. He's never actually had a formal day of learning before…

But today was just a warm up. The day we fill out Delanie Cards and get all the contracts to be signed by parents and guardians…and stuff like that.

Who would Butch, Boomer, and Brick get theirs signed by? I guess that nominated my father…the Professor.

I smiled when he finally glanced back at me, our eyes locking and meeting instantly. It felt so good to do that…

And I felt the need to hug him, kiss him, or do SOMETHING, ANYTHING towards him, other than just stare at him…

Finally, class ended, and I couldn't believe **I** of all people was saying this but…

I couldn't be happier.

I walked over to him quickly, before any girls could eye him and try to talk to him, and looped my arm around his arm, smiling up at him.

I could hear some people mumble out in surprise, some in jealousy, and some in delight. I didn't really care but… it was interesting to note.

"Oh, hey." he smiles big down at me, his beautiful ruby eyes warm on me now. I smile back as we walk out of there.

"I missed you today…how were your classes?" I admit and he snickers to himself, as everyone is shoving and running to get out of the school, talking loudly to each other.

"Not bad, I guess. It was weird to take orders from other people though… I tried not to snap at my teachers whenever they told me where to sit."

I laughed at that.

"Yeah, I saw that! You made a face when the teacher told you where to sit in our Chemistry class. I wish we were next to each other…" I blush and he looks at me, nodding in agreement, a smirk on his face.

"Same here Babe, same." I smile shyly up at him.

"So, thinking about joining anything this year? Clubs wise?"

"Hmp…not sure just yet. Maybe, depending on what they have…"

"You know, I'm in charge of Logic Club. I know, sounds weird but-"

"-No, not weird at all." he smiles reassuringly down at me, "Logic's awesome." he adds and I can't help but smirk embarrassedly at him. He was so sweet, and a really understanding guy. I got along so well with him…

"Thanks Brick! Well, yeah, it's a club where we put our logic to the test. You know, solve riddles, puzzles, play chess, stuff like that? It's quite fun…and I'll be at it once a week, from 3-5. This year, it'll be on… Fridays I'm thinking." I tap my chin with my free hand while looking up at the sky as we exit the school.

"Fridays? Hmm… I don't know about that Blossom. Fridays are for fun baby." he winks at me and I blush, that never crossing my mind. I knew what type of 'fun' he meant too…

"Oh! Then when would you think about having it?" I smiled at him, eager to hear his thoughts on the subject. He smiled back intellectually and I giggled at it as we made our way down the stairs together, to where the side walk officially started.

"I'm thinking Mondays. It's a good way to end a Monday- specially if that Monday was a suckish one…" he snickers, "Making everyone in the club eager for Mondays, the start of the week, and prepping them up for the rest of the week."

I was impressed! I blinked in astonishment and nodded slowly.

"M-My goodness! You certainly know your stuff! Thank you for your input there! I'll make it Mondays then!" I conclude happily and he smiled down at me as we stop walking, on the side walk in front of the school now.

"Any time~" he smiles big at me.

"Hey, I was wondering…would you want to come with me to the library? I have to check on Sabri and see if her family's okay…and I just love that library in general." I smile, already knowing Sabri's family had been sent to her, here in Townsville, America. All thanks to Brick of course.

I just wanted an check up on her and visit that amazing library I loved so much…with it's cushioned seats and huge bookcases, and well décor.

I knew Brick would love it too, which was why I was so eager to show it to him.

"Hmm, why not? I don't mind, I love libraries."

"And you're going to love THIS one even more." I smile big as I look to my left, about to fly off when…

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I scream out, causing Brick to get all protective and jump in from of me, aggressively. He looked like he was ready to pounce on someone, or beat something up. It was both touching and funny at the same time..

My hand covered my mouth and my eyes were wide from shock. But… I wasn't staring at a BAD or EVIL thing…

Rather…

And **unexpected** thing.

"Oh…" Brick suddenly realized, and cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed, straightening up his back when he realized what it was.

"Butch and Buttercup…they're…they're **kissing**?" I question, smiling but completely out of the loop. So was Brick.

He made a confused face and shrugged, looking down at me.

"Yeah, guess so. You're in the dark as much as I am on this one Bloss…"

"This morning…that little liar told me he didn't like her."

"well, he CERTAINLY likes her enough to be eating her face out like that in public…"

I laughed at him and grabbed his hand, just in time for Boomer and Bubbles to come on over to us and smile welcomingly.

"Hey you two! What're you gawking at?" Bubbles queried and lets her eyes travel to where I was looking…if only to gasp and shriek.

"EEEEEK! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" She yelps out and jumps up and down. Boomer just rubs the back of his head and laughs embarrassedly with his eyes closed.

"Yeah…" Brick trailed off, not wanting to watch his brother makeout with Buttercup anymore.

"Well, we're going to go you two. Off to the library~" I told Boomer and Bubbles and they both nodded.

"I'm going to show Boomer around town! So he remembers everything again!" Bubbles giddily exclaimed and smiled at Boomer, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sure, have fun you two." and just like that, we were off and in the air… but not before I saw Bubbles give Boomer a peck on the lips.

I giggled and rolled my eyes as I held hands with Brick. He just stared at me, his eyes warm and loving, a small smirk on his handsome features. Part of me couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. It almost seemed ridiculous to think that Brick, a Rowdyruff boy I had fought in these streets, in this **town**, was now my boyfriend.

But he was, and I was so glad for it. He had given up everything bad to come here and be with me. I don't know how to repay him for that.

The places he owned before didn't belong to him or his brothers at all anymore, just their nations. Everyone was liberated, and happy about it.

And now that I think about it, so was Brick and his brothers.

Free at last from a life of endless crime and evil…

And even Him was too. He was free of failure, time and time again. I was glad Him wouldn't be able to bother us anymore. He was too busy being sealed tight in my amulet, which lay gloriously on my chest.

As we flew through Townsville air, I knew that this was the end of an era. The end of the rowdy ruffs and the evil Him…and the start, the beginning of a new one.

The Rowdyruff…and the Powerpuffs.

Together at last.

_AHHHH *Crying tears of sadness AND joy* CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I-It's the END of Stolen Without a Trace! No, no NO! I- I don't WANT IT TO END! S-Sorry o.o I sound so childish right now… eh he he ^^" *sigh* well, I hope all of you liked the way I finished this last chapter! B-Before we go…for the last time! *sobs* …I want to give a huge shout out to ALL the reviewers to my story (AND future reviewers! =D) ….THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! YOU HAVE __**NO IDEA**__ HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME! ^_^ With that said, there are a few people I WITHOUT A DOUBT __**MUST**__ mention as a shout out! These people all deserve a round of applause for solemnly sticking with this story, and always reviewing! Here goes! *claps*:_

_-FrannyFine29 (my Cousin! =D) _

_-BabyFlowers_

_-RowdyRuffBoysLover_

_-Green Angel Girl_

_-December's Devil_

_-MeliRockStarNinja_

_-Becomingemo_

_-Mr. Aanonymous _

_-ROCuevas_

_-LoveLaurel101_

_-SakuraSocoro_

_-Mari_

_-Kairidawn_

_These order of thanks are in NO PARTICULAR ORDER, and ALL of you I have listed are incredibly special to me! Thanks for sticking to the story so much and being by my side! We've had lots of great conversations, and I'm so glad I wrote this story, if not just to talk to you all! =D But, also, anyone who has read my story, and reviewed, or even HAVEN'T reviewed…THANK TO YOU TOO! YOU'RE __**ALL **__AMAZING IN MY EYES!_

_If you wish to check out another amazing story, I'm currently writing Angelica! Please read it and review? Thank you! *sniffles* B-Bye!…_

_Did You Know?: THE LAST DID YOU KNOW! O.M.G. …ummm.. ^_^" Did any of you know this ENTIRE story (I had mentioned it in the very 1__st__ chapter) was based off an old story I had written on here, called Hidden? It's alright- but it's jam packed with errors and a bit less realistic and much less detailed. ^-^" I leave it up for sentimental value, because frankly, it's not even my style of writing anymore eh he he. Well, Hope you all enjoyed my story, and I hope to hear from you all again! ='D U-Until another day…._

_Love, your friend,_

_~Blossom2da_


End file.
